Chronicles of a Hero
by leefert
Summary: Billy Walsh is the driver of Squad 55. But this story explores more of his life. Follow the ups and downs of this hero of the 55. Every story has to have an ending, so don't miss action and drama of the final chapter! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Three little boys are playing on the sidewalk in front of some homes. They have toy their toy trucks and they are driving them around on pretend roads. It's a nice warm May afternoon and other neighborhood kids are playing in the area too. The street is abuzz with the sounds of the kids calling to each other.

"Hey Billy, you wanna play some stickball?" a boy yells

"Nah, I want to play with my trucks." Billy calls back

"Okay." The first boy replies as he and some friends head off down the street.

"You want to play cops and robbers? I got a new police car yesterday." One of the boys says as they continue to play.

"I wanna see it." The other says

"Sure, let's play." Billy responds

"Okay." The first boy says as he pulls out a new white police car and sets it on the sidewalk in front of him. "Who's gonna be the bad guy?"

"I think Billy should be." The second says

"I'm always the bad guy, why do I always gotta be the bad guy?" Billy questions his friends

"Because you're good at it and you don't have a police car." One of the others says

"Why can't Timmy be the bad guy for once?" Billy asks

"Because I don't want to." Timmy replies

Before the boys can argue anymore about who was going to be the bad guy the sounds of sirens filled their street. A few seconds later a fire truck turns the corner and heads past the boys. Billy jumps to his feet and starts to follow his friends close behind. They run for a couple of blocks when the fire truck stops behind a bunch of other trucks. The fire fighters get out of the truck and grab the hoses and ladders they have on their truck. They all head for a house that has flames coming through the roof and smoke pouring out the windows. The boys watch as a fire fighter climbs up the ladder of a fire truck and moments later immerges from the building with a small child. That fire fighter takes the child to some paramedics who are on the ground and then he turns around and heads back towards the flames.

As an hour or so past Timmy and Ryan (the other boy whom Billy was playing with) become bored and walk back to their stoop. Billy stays and watches as the fire fighters finish their task. He walks a little closer to the truck that he had previously been chasing and stares at it in wonder. A fire fighter watches to see what the little boy will do. He tentatively gets closer to the truck and stretches out his hand to touch it.

"Want to sit inside the cab?" The firefighter startles Billy who must have jumped back about 5 feet. "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid." He says

Billy stutters a bit but finally manages to get out a "Sure."

The firefighter picks Billy up and puts him in the back of the open cab Mack fire engine. Billy looks around and wonders what it would be like to ride in it. He looks back down at the firefighter who put him in the cab.

"My name's Angus." The firefighter says, "What's yours?"

"B… B… Billy." He stutters still in awe that he is sitting in a real fire truck. He slowly climbs down.

"I better get home before my mom yells at me." Billy tells the firefighter, "Thank you for letting me see your fire truck."

"Well Billy, I hope that you enjoyed it. It was nice meeting you." Angus says smiling as the boy grins and then runs back down the street.

A few days later Billy, Timmy, and Ryan were again playing along the stoop. Billy had a shiny new fire truck to play with.

"Hey look what I got!" Billy proudly exclaims as he shows off his new truck

"It's just a stupid fire truck." Ryan says still proud of his police car

"Take it back!" Billy cries

"I won't!" Ryan responds

"Take… It… Back!" Billy raises his voice

"I won't!" Ryan responds again

This causes Billy to tackle his friend and begins a scuffle between the boys.

"Hey, stop that!" Timmy cries trying to get his friends to stop

Billy holds Ryan down and prepares to punch him.

"William Walsh you get in here this moment!" A woman's voice yells

Billy puts his arm down and reluctantly stands up. He takes his fire truck and walks with his head hung down in shame. He'd been caught by his mom. He'd been caught attempting to hit his best friend. His mom holds the screen door open while an ashamed Billy walks inside shuffling his feet.

"I'm sorry mom." He says

"What's gotten into you?" She asks

"He said my fire truck was stupid." Billy replies

"That's no reason to fight with him. Now go wash your hands and sit down for supper." His mom orders him.

His pride had been defeated. He headed up the stairs to the bathroom to wash his hands and moments later he returned downstairs and at the kitchen table with his mom and his sister. His dad had passed away years before and his mom often struggled to provide for her kids. She worked odd jobs, mostly cleaning, to be able to put food on the table. Her family helped out occasionally, but it was up to her to provide for her kids and she did a good job with it. No wonder Billy was so proud to have that fire truck. He had scoured the ground for spare change and had found nearly enough for it. He was only 6 so he couldn't do some of the chores that the bigger boys could do like cleaning the gutters or pulling weeds, so his mom gave him the amount that he was short. And no doubt that truck was his prize possession he took it with him to the table.

"Billy, can you not put your truck on the table?" His mother asks

"Okay." So Billy placed the truck in his lap.

"That's where your napkin goes, go put your truck in your room." His mother orders

"Yes ma'am." Billy says as he gets up from the table and takes his truck to his room where he places it softly on the dresser. Then he returns to the table to eat his dinner with his family.

Later that night his mom is checking on him and tucking him in for bed. Billy had just finished his prayers and climbed into his bed.

"Mom" he says

"Yes sweetie." She answers

"I'm gonna be a firefighter when I grow up." He tells her

She smiles and acknowledges her son's dream.

"That's nice sweetie. Now why don't you get some sleep?" She asks her son.

"Okay mom." He replies as she kisses his forehead

"I love you Billy." She tells her son

"I love you too." Her son replies.

His mother turns off the light and leaves her son to dream. She lingers in the doorway and watches as her son clings to that small fire truck.

The next morning was Saturday morning. Billy would typically get out of bed and go downstairs, make himself a bowl of cereal (with more cereal ending up on the floor and table than actually in the bowl) and then sit down and watch cartoons before going back upstairs and changing to go out in the neighborhood to play. But that was a typical Saturday morning, this would turn out to be anything but.

Shortly before 5 AM Billy sat straight up in bed. He had heard sirens filling the streets near his home. He quickly pulls his shorts on and throws on a t-shirt and his sneakers and scampers down the stairs and out the door. It was not yet light so the lights of the fire trucks are visible. He follows the light to a building not far from his house. He stands back and watches the firefighters work. He finds a familiar truck on that street. He approaches it and watches. Shortly after 6 the crews finish the mop up. They begin to put their tools and ladders back. A familiar face appears too.

"Billy." Angus says "It's awfully early for you to be up isn't it?"

"No sir. I always get up early on Saturday mornings." Billy replies.

"I have a daughter a little younger than you and she loves to sleep in on Saturdays." Angus adds

"If you sleep too long you miss the good cartoons." Billy smiles as he responds

"If you watch too many firefighters you miss all of the good cartoons." Angus quips, "Why don't you ask your parents to bring you down to the house sometime and you can see the truck."

"I'll ask my mom." Billy replies

"Hey Angus, you ready?" Another firefighter asks

"Yeah, give me a minute would ya?" Angus asks as he turns back towards Billy. "You make sure you ask your mom if you can come down sometime okay?"

"Yes sir." Billy grins as he runs back to his house

Angus smiles as he climbs into the cab and the truck pulls off.

Billy slides in the front door and off to the kitchen table to make his bowl of cereal. This morning it will be Frosted Flakes. He heads off to the television. His mom comes down the stairs with the laundry.

"Where did you head off to this morning?" His mom asks

"There was a fire down the street, I heard the fire trucks so I went to look." Billy admits

"It was awfully early don't you think?" She asks

"Maybe a little." Billy replies

"I don't mind you finding heroes but I don't want you leaving here at all hours of the night do you understand me?" His mom has to play somewhat of a disciplinarian to keep her son in check.

"Okay mom." Billy replies

From that Saturday on you could always find little Billy somewhere near that firehouse. The guys all loved him, and they provided something that he needed in his life. They provided a man, or in this case many men, for him to look up to. When school started up his presence around the firehouse diminished to occasional Saturdays. The guys missed him. Especially Angus who had a son and a daughter of his own, but this kid was something different. He wasn't sure how to tell Billy that he was being transferred to a new house. And Billy wasn't around for a couple Saturdays. Angus's last shift came on a Saturday and as evening drew near, it was obvious that yet again little Billy wouldn't be there. He left a note for the guys to read to Billy but he never showed back up. They never saw him on another fire scene either. Everyone hoped that he was okay, but they weren't even sure where he lived to go check on him.

So what had happened that Billy stopped coming around? His mother had gotten sick and so he and his sister were sent off to their aunt's house on Long Island. He never returned to the neighborhood either. Shortly before Christmas of '65 his mother passed away. She had lost a battle that no one even knew she was fighting. She lost a battle with breast cancer. So at the age of 7 Billy had undergone two major changes in his life, he had lost both his mother and his father. But Billy was a tough little boy and he would move on. Tragedy appeared to be a theme in his life, but he always found a way to triumph over it. Everyone knew that Billy would grow up to be something special.


	2. Adolescence

Senior prom was a big night for everyone. It was really the last time that the senior class would spend together. The senior class of 1976 would soon part ways and head off in different directions. Billy and his friends were going to have one final good time before that happened.

He pulled up in front of Claudia Thompson's house at 5:12 PM. He had managed to shake his nervousness to ask her out. She was the most beautiful girl in their class, and a lot of guys were envious of Billy but his good looks and popularity made it an easy choice. She had hoped that he would ask her, after all he was the star quarterback of the football team, captain of the basketball team, and he was the starting second baseman for the baseball team. He had looks and talent.

Billy got out of the car and straightened his bowtie- he felt like a penguin in the tuxedo. He adjusted his jacket and checked his hair one last time before he headed up to the front door. He rang the bell, and of course the father of his date met him at the door.

"Billy, come on in." Mr. Thompson said

"Thank you sir." Billy replies in an uncomfortable manner. It wasn't easy to talk to the father of his date. But it wasn't long until Mrs. Thompson entered followed by Claudia.

"Wow." His eyes lit up when he saw her in her beautiful green gown that flowed with every step she took. It was as if she were walking on a cloud. He shook as he attempted to pin on her corsage. He was nervous and that clearly showed.

"Good evening Billy." Claudia said

"You look beautiful Claudia." He acknowledges as he tried to compose himself

"Thank you." She replies

As they head for the door her parents take a quick snapshot of the young couple, and then wish them well. They get into the car and head off. They were nearly a showstopper when they arrived. The girls all wanted to be Claudia, she was beautiful and she had the man that they had all wanted to escort them into the prom. They danced the evening away when finally it was time to name the King and Queen.

"May I have your attention please?" Mr. Johannson the school principle asked, "We must crown the King and Queen of the night." The crowd drew silent. "Tonight I am proud to announce that Billy Walsh is the King of the hour." Everyone cheers as an oversized red crown is placed upon Billy's head. "And joining him on the throne…the Queen of the 1976 Jefferson High School prom is…" Mr. Johannson pauses, "Claudia Thompson." The girls scream as Billy reaches down and assists his queen to the stage. The tiara is placed upon her head. She smiled so beautifully and Billy was beaming as he led her back to the floor to dance. "More Than A Feeling" begins to play as the happy couple embraces. They are wrapped up in the evening and before long it is time for the last dance. "Love To Love You Baby" plays and as it wraps up Billy pauses, he really doesn't want the night to end.

"So do you want to do something after this?" He asks

"I would love to, I don't want this night to end." Claudia admits

"Me neither." Billy replies

They find out that some of their friends are going to Coney Island afterwards. But Claudia and Billy really wanted to be alone for a little while. They head off to Coney Island, but they are a little farther away from the commotion. They sit on the hood of Billy's car and listen to the surf for a little while. Billy has since loosened his tie and taken off his jacket. They take off their shoes and go for a walk along the surf. After a short time the return to the car.

"Billy." Claudia says quietly

"Yes Claudia?" He asks

"Do you love me?" She asks him

He's not sure how to answer this; she's the most beautiful girl he has ever met. And she was also his first love. "Yes." He replies

"Then why haven't you kissed me?" She asks

"I wasn't sure that you wanted me to." He answers honestly.

"I want you to." She says as she leans closer to him.

He leans in and begins to kiss her. It becomes more than just a kiss as he slowly unzips the back of her dress and caresses her shoulders. He soon is shirtless. They share a few moments of passion. It's a feeling that Billy has never felt before. It felt good to him. They finally head off to join their friends.

"Hey Billy what took you so long?" His good friend John calls to him

"Just wanted to spend some time alone." He replies

"Hey, why don't we go racing?" Another friend recommends

"I don't know." Billy hesitates

"You losing your edge?" John asks

"No." Billy replies

"Then are ya coming?" John asks

Billy looks at Claudia. She nods in agreement that they should go. "Yeah, I am still the racing champion." He brags

They head down the beach a little ways to a small stretch of road that is abandoned. They set up their start and finish lines and then prepare to start. John revs his engine and Billy soon follows suit. Another of their friends drops the flag and they are off in a drag race. A short way from the finish John loses control of his car and slams into Billy's. Soon Billy's car is set into a roll, John's car finds its rest against a concrete barrier. Billy's car comes to a rest on its roof. John rushes over to his buddy's car.

"Billy." He cries, "Billy, talk to me!"

Billy is motionless in the car. They attempt to get inside but the doors are jammed.

"Someone call for help!" John screams as a couple of the others take off to get help.

"Billy!" John still continues to call to his friend he starts to cry.

It seems like forever before the fire department shows up. John rushes over to meet them. "They're trapped and I can't get Billy to talk to me."

"We'll get them out." The Lieutenant says as he and his men make their way to the car. "Better get a couple ambulances here." The Lieutenant calmly says over the radio.

It doesn't take long before the paramedics arrive and Billy and Claudia are freed from the car.

"This one's pretty bad." One of the paramedics says as he checks over Claudia

"This one is too." Another paramedic says.

The pair is rushed off to the hospital. The emergency room is buzzing with activity. Billy slowly regains consciousness.

"Where am I?" Billy asks

"You're at the hospital." A nurse responds

"What happened?" he asks

"You were in an accident." The nurse replies

He tries to raise his hand to touch his head, but he can't. His head really hurts and so does his leg and arm.

"Claudia!" He suddenly remembers, "Where's Claudia?"

"I'm sorry son." The doctor says

"What do you mean?" He panics

"Claudia, the girl you were with. She didn't survive the crash. I'm sorry." The doctor replies

Billy starts to cry and then things went fuzzy and eventually black. He woke up a while later. He was in a different room. It wasn't as bright- he was thankful for that. He noticed that he had a mask on his face; it was delivering oxygen to him. He had an IV in his arm to give him fluids and medicine. His sister was sitting by his bed when he woke up, but he hadn't noticed her.

"Good morning." She said to him

"How long have you been sitting there?" Billy asked

"Since about 7 this morning when they called us and told us you'd been in an accident." She said

"Oh." Billy wasn't sure how to respond to that.

He knew that it was his stupidity that brought him to this visit in the first place. His sister Ashley had been with him through his mom's death and helped him to adjust to life with their Aunt. She went to a Community College to try to get a degree, but she worked ringing up groceries to help her aunt support Billy- she didn't feel that it was right to make her Aunt bear all of the expenses of raising them.

"How's Claudia?" He asks

"Billy, she died last night in the accident." Ashley didn't want to punish for being so stupid, he'd already done enough of that by ending up in the hospital.

Billy begins to cry. "It's my fault." He sobs, "It's all my fault."

Ashley moves over to the bed to embrace her crying brother. She had been used to doing that in the middle of the night when they were younger and Billy had a nightmare. They were close growing up because they had to be- that was what made them both so strong. But Billy felt that this was a punishment, he always lost the people that he was close to, and he was scared to death that he might lose his sister. As he grew older he would begin to understand that it was not his fault, but right now he couldn't help but think that it was.

"Shhhhhh." Ashley tries to sooth Billy, "It's not your fault."

"It is, if I hadn't decided to go racing none of this would have ever happened." Billy cries

"It was a mistake Billy, you couldn't have done anything about this." She works on calming her brother down.

Eventually it works and Billy is calmed down. It did no good to get upset about it anyway, it was the past. There wasn't much to do to fix it. After all time is the best band-aid. But they say that every experience we have makes us stronger if we learn to grow by our mistakes and triumphs. This was just one more experience to grow from and Billy knew that. He was smart enough to know that everything would eventually turn out right.


	3. Adolescence Part 2

Billy and John ran down the hall as fast as they could. They didn't want to be caught anywhere near the chemistry lab. Especially not now. Smoke filled the room and the fire alarms were starting to go off. The pair made their way out into the courtyard where they sat under the tree laughing as hard as they could while still trying to catch their breath.

"That was great!" John laughed

"Yeah." Billy replied as he wiped some of the soot off of his face.

"But you know if we get caught we're going to be in deep trouble." John grins

"That's why we shouldn't get caught." Billy replies

The fire truck pulls up in front of the school and the men walk inside the building. A short time later they exit and the all clear is given so that the students could reenter the building. It was just in time for lunch, Billy's favorite subject. He and John carried their trays down the aisle way to a table with some of their other friends. They talked about graduation, which was only a week away.

"So Billy, you decided where you're gonna go yet?" one of his friends asks

"Nah, not yet." Billy replies he had been offered a football scholarship to Penn State, basketball to Duke, and baseball to Pittsburgh. But he wasn't sure that he wanted to go so far away from his family. Further yet he had no clue what he wanted to be.

"You don't know where you are going to college?" John was a little surprised with his best friend

"Nope." Billy replies as he eats a fry drenched in ketchup

They finish up their lunches and then the bell rings for 5th period. Chemistry. He thought about hooking it but then that would make him appear guilty of the explosion hours earlier. So he went into the lab, and took his seat next to Jenny Finley. She was the person who helped him get through chemistry class. Now if only he had paid more attention in class to the lecture rather than staring at her. Chemistry was his weak point and he needed it to graduate. He needed all the help that he could get for this final.

He sat through the lecture; his notebook looked more like chicken scratches than chemistry notes. The bell rang and his teacher made one last comment to the class.

"On Monday we will review what you need to know on the final." Mr. Douglas announced to the class.

As Billy was preparing to leave the room Mr. Douglas stopped him.

"Billy do you have a moment?" He asked

"Yeah." Billy said

Mr. Douglas closed the door and told Billy to take a seat.

"Now Billy, you're a week away from graduation and with your grade, I'm afraid that you may not be able to graduate with your friends." Mr. Douglas says in seriousness, "And the stunt that you pulled today with the explosion- yes I know it was you. Why are you doing this to yourself Billy?"

"I don't know." Billy says

"I want to see you succeed, I really do. But I don't know how to help you if you won't help yourself." He says

Billy looks down at the floor quietly.

"Billy, I hope that you can somehow figure it out." Mr. Douglas says

"Me too." Billy says as he picks up a study guide and walks to the door. "I'll try."

"I know." Mr. Douglas responds.

Billy didn't feel like going to English class that afternoon, nor did he feel like going to Music appreciation. Mainly it was sitting around and talking about nothing, listening to music was just a tiny part of the class but his teacher didn't care for much in the way of homework or tests and quizzes. So he hooked, and he left. It was a gorgeous Friday afternoon and so he headed off. He couldn't go home just yet or he would get in trouble with his aunt. He went to a local deli and got himself a soda and a sandwich. He wonders about his future. Suddenly it hit him that he was in danger of not graduating with his friends. He couldn't let that happen but he wasn't sure what to do. He pulled the study guide out of his backpack and began to look at it.

_The Periodic Table: _

_Elements_

_Chemical Structure_

_Mass_

_The Atom_

_Mendeleev_

Billy honestly had no clue. But the Periodic table would make up a significant portion of the final. He had a weekend to worry about that study guide. He looked at his watch. The Mets were playing at home that afternoon he had time to take his books home and be out before his aunt would come home. He could then catch a train and make it in time to watch the game. That was a plan to him and he headed for his aunt's house.

He got back to the house just before 2:30. His aunt wasn't due to be home for another half an hour. He could go in and put his books in his room and get back out. He dropped his books in his room at 2:34 and was back out of the house at 2:38. He was walking down the street at 2:45 when he saw his sister's car turn onto the block. He quickly turned into an alley and hoped that she hadn't seen him. He didn't have time to worry about that though, the Mets were taking on the Cardinals. It was a classic game in the making. Of course to Billy every Mets game was a classic in the making.

Billy arrived at Shea Stadium and got a ticket for the bleachers. Tom Seaver was pitching against Bob Forsche. It was going to be a pitcher's duel. The Mets had lost the night before with Keith Hernandez delivering a solo home run putting the finishing touches on a 6 to nothing victory. Today's game promised to be much better. The Mets had the lead 1-0 in the top of the 6th inning when an error set the scoring. The Cardinals scored 3 runs. They held a 3-1 lead until the 8th inning when the Mets scored on a walk and then a pair of singles. But the game ended with the Cardinals holding on to a 1 run lead and winning 3-2.

He headed home. When he walked in his Aunt handed him a piece of paper.

"A girl named Jenny dropped this off for you." His aunt said

"Thanks." Billy replied

"So how is Chemistry going?" His aunt asks

"It's going fairly well." Billy lied to his aunt

"How about lab?" She asked

Billy knew that he was busted. Somehow his aunt found out about what he and John had done earlier.

"It's going okay." He replies in hopes to stay out of trouble

His aunt knew that Billy had figured out the fact that she knew. And she had her own idea of how to punish him.

"Billy, I'm disappointed in you." She begins. "This isn't like you act out like that."

"It was a prank!" He argues

"Someone could have gotten hurt!" She rebuts. "You could have gotten hurt! Billy I've gone through that with you once and I don't want to go through it again. It makes me feel like I have failed your mother because I didn't protect you!"

"I'm sorry." He responds

"Yeah, you're sorry. You are sorry enough that you will spend your weekend here at home and studying chemistry so that you can GRADUATE with your class." She says

"Yes ma'am." Billy knows that there is no use to argue. And he knew that it was exactly what he needed to pass that chemistry test.

He looks at the paper Jenny had left. It was a copy of her notes on the periodic table along with her phone number. He decided that he would take a chance and call it.

"Is Jenny there?" Billy asks on the phone. "Jenny, this is Billy from Chemistry." He continues. "I was wondering if you could perhaps have a little extra time to help me study for the final… You can? That'd be great. Thank you!" Billy was excited as he hung up the phone. It was just 37 hours until the final and he was still very worried about how he would do.

Jenny came to his house to help him study. They go up to his bedroom to study. They go over every possible question that could be asked on the periodic table. After a couple hours they wrap up their studying.

"Well I think we've gone over everything." Jenny says

"I guess we have." Billy replies

An awkward pause occurs when Billy can't help himself and he leans in and kisses her. She is slightly startled but she doesn't pull away. A few seconds later there is a knock on the door.

"Billy, would Jenny like to stay for supper?" His aunt calls

Jenny packs her bag quickly.

"No ma'am I really must be going." She says as Billy opens the door.

"Let me lead you out." Billy says as he shows his guest to the door. "Thank you for coming." He says as closes the door.

"She seems nice." His aunt says

"Yeah." Billy says as he heads back up to his room.

Billy enters the classroom and takes his usual seat beside Jenny. The bell rings for 5th period to begin.

"Well class, it's time to find out how much you learned this semester." Mr. Douglas says

Billy leans in and whispers to Jenny.

"Thank you." He says

"So class, you have 50 minutes to complete this." Mr. Douglas says as he passes out the exam.

Billy looks quickly over the questions. He pauses a moment and then slowly begins to take the exam. 45 minutes tick away on the clock and most of the class has already finished. Mr. Douglas walks around the room to make sure that no one is cheating. Billy answers the last 2 questions and takes his paper to Mr. Douglas's desk.

"Billy, would you like to know what you got?" Mr. Douglas asks

"I'm afraid to ask." Billy replies

Since Mr. Douglas had made the test mostly multiple choice with a few short answer questions, it would only take moments for him to grade the exam. He takes out his red pen. He immediately finds an error. 3 excruciating minutes tick off the clock before he finally finishes. He makes his final mark on the paper.

"Here you go Billy." He hands the paper to Billy who stares down at it in disbelief.

"A C- minus?" Billy asks

"Yes Billy, you got a C- minus." Mr. Douglas confirms

"I passed?" He asks

"Yes Billy you passed!" Mr. Douglas replies

Billy lets out a sigh of relief and runs out of the room. It doesn't matter to him now; he passed the only class that he was in danger of not graduating from. It was a huge moment for him. It was a huge burden lifted from his shoulders. And in a few days it would all be worth it.

The courtyard was abuzz with families seated to watch the Class of 1976 graduate. Finally it came time for the students to enter. "Pomp And Circumstance" played as they all entered. Billy's sister, and his aunt were seated in the audience. It was a warm June afternoon, and the green caps and gowns the students were wearing didn't make the day any easier to bear. It was time for them to take the walk across the stage to receive their diplomas. Mr. Johannson called each student by name. Finally it was time for Billy to take the walk.

"William James Walsh." Mr. Johannson announces as Billy takes the step up onto the stage. He shakes his principal's hand and is given the roll that they all wish for. He had worked a long time for this moment. It was a triumph for him. He took his place with the rest of his class. After a few more names were called it was time for Mr. Johannson to present the graduating class.

"And with that…" He pauses, "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the Jefferson High School class of 1976!"

Cheers erupt. Billy's sister Ashley has tears in her eyes as she watches her little brother toss his cap in the air with the rest of his classmates. He and his best friend John embrace, each proud of the other's achievement. Billy searches through the crowd to find Jenny. She was the real reason he was sitting there today. He makes his way through the maze of people and finds her.

"Jenny." He calls

"Billy, congratulations." She replies

Without so much as a hesitation he kisses her once again. It seems like the world spins around them. And for Billy it did. It didn't matter what the rest of the world was doing at this point. She shared his kiss. It seemed like an eternity that they embraced, in reality it was only a few seconds.

"Thank you!" He says to her

"You're welcome Billy Walsh." She smiles as his sister and aunt approach.

"Congratulations Jenny." His aunt says

"Thank you." Jenny replies before she heads off to find her own family.

"I made it." Billy smiles

"Yes you did." His aunt responds fighting back a tear.

"I can't believe that my little baby brother is all grown up." She smiles and doesn't even attempt to fight back a tear.

"I know." He smiles as he hugs his sister.

He only has one thing left that he needs to do today. He asks for a few moments alone before he heads home. He has one more stop to make.

Still wearing his gown, and reunited with his cap he heads off to the cemetery where his parents are buried. He kneels down between their plots.

"Well mom and dad. I did it. Your little boy finally graduated from high school. I wish that you could have been there." He says with a tear trickling down his own face. "I love you." He says as he kisses his hand and touches each of their headstones. He hadn't thought that his parents really where there watching, but they were. They had watched him every minute of his life. They were always alive in his heart, and just the thought of them gave him warmth and strength to tackle the greatest of challenges. He slowly stood back up and walked back to his car. He had now officially graduated.


	4. In the Good Old Summer Time

It had only been a few weeks since graduation. Billy was busy enjoying his summer. He had gotten a job at a local hardware store. To him it was a lot better than bagging groceries- but he didn't dare say that to his sister, after all she had done that to help him get through high school. She was putting money back for him to go on to college as well. She cared a lot about her little brother and wanted to see him succeed. Billy had also continued to see Jenny. She was going to be attending Columbia University in the fall and so she wasn't going to be going far away for school. As for his own college, he planned to go to a Community College, he wasn't sure if the college thing was for him so he wanted to play it safe. Get good grades there and transfer to a four-year school was the plan. Plus he didn't want to place a burden on his family to pay for him to go away to school.

Tonight he had planned to pick Jenny up and take her to dinner and a movie. It was unofficially their one-month anniversary and she meant a lot to him. He enjoyed spending time with her. He was supposed to pick her up at 5, but he was running a little behind. She had been waiting by the window for him to arrive and when he pulled up she ran out and met him on the sidewalk. She gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Good evening Billy Walsh, you are late." She smiles

"Why good evening Jenny Finley." He smiles back as he picks her up and takes her to the car.

He opens the car door and she gets in, he closes the door behind her. Billy makes his way to the driver's door and then into the car and away they went. They decided to go to Mac's Diner to grab a burger before they headed for the movies.

They walk up to the box office.

"May I help you?" The attendant asks

"Yes, can I get two tickets for _Silver Streak _please?" Billy asks

"That'll be $4.50." The attendant says

Billy hands over a five and gets two quarters back with his movie tickets.

"Enjoy the show." The attendant says

Billy and Jenny head into the theater. They get a large popcorn and two sodas and then find their way to their movie. They find a couple of seats near the top, it was darker up there, so the make their way up to them. The movie begins just after they are seated. It doesn't take long before Jenny rests her head on Billy's shoulder. She looks up and smiles, then snuggles a little closer. After a while the movie ends, but Billy and Jenny sit still in the theater.

"Well what did you think?" Billy asks

"I liked it." Jenny says

"Me too." Billy replies

"Billy" Jenny begins

"Yes?" he asks

"Do you love me?" she asks

Billy doesn't take long before he says, "Yes."

"Then why don't you say it to me?" Jenny questions

"I…" He stumbles over the words at first, "I love you."

With this Jenny is satisfied and she snuggles closer to him. They continue to sit in the theater as patrons of the next show enter. Finally Billy takes Jenny by the hand and they leave the theater. He takes her home, but they sit in the car outside of her house. Billy just watches Jenny, he loved to watch her. He then leans in and kisses her passionately before he tells her goodnight.

The next morning Billy begins his day with breakfast. He has to be at the hardware store by 8, so he finishes his food, puts his plate and glass in the sink and heads out the door. He already knew what his task for today would be to clean all of the shelves and restock them. That's what he did every Saturday morning. It usually took him a few hours, and then he would tinker around the store for the remainder of his shift.

He walked in the door and grabbed his apron. The he immediately sets to work cleaning the area around the tools. He made sure that each tool rack was clean and that every tool was free from dust. He moved on to clean around the storage supplies, and then over to the seed counter. He swept some stray seeds up off of the floor and put them in the garbage can. Then he continued about his cleaning.

"Billy." His boss says to him

"Yes Boss?" Billy replies

"Take a break and get some lunch." His boss tells him, Billy had a habit of working straight through his lunch. The kid had a great work ethic and his boss appreciated it.

"Okay." Billy agrees

"Oh and while you are out, can you do me a favor and make a delivery?" His boss asks

"Sure thing boss." Billy responds as he takes a brown paper bag from his boss.

"It's Mrs. Jones's summer seeds. She's expecting them." His boss smiles

"I'll get them to her." Billy takes the small piece of paper that the address was scribbled on and heads out of the shop.

He walks the few blocks that it takes to find Mrs. Jones's home. She had a beautiful array of flowers blooming around the stoop. Billy rang the bell and she came to the door.

"Why thank you young man." She says

Mrs. Jones was in her 60s and she didn't go out anymore than she had to. But she was proud of her flowers. She had been having trouble with her knees so she couldn't get down to take the weeds out of the flowerbed. Billy noticed a dandelion growing at the edge of one of the beds. He bent down and pulled it out.

"Thank you, I haven't been able to get down on my knees to do it." Mrs. Jones says

"It's okay Mrs. Jones, it was really no trouble." Billy says

"How would you like to make a few extra dollars helping me out around here?" Mrs. Jones proposes. "I don't have anyone who can help me and I sure would appreciate the help."

Billy thinks for a moment, it was summer and the days were still long. He had 2 days off a week; he didn't take long to provide her an answer.

"Why yes Ma'am I could use the extra money and I would love to help you out." Billy says. He now knew why his boss had him come out to Mrs. Jones's. She was thrilled with his willingness to take the job. She handed him a five-dollar bill and they made arrangements for him to come out on Wednesday. After a short time he finally made his way back to work. He takes his apron back down off of the hook and began cleaning up around the paints.

He unloaded the shelves and cleaned each can. He wiped down the shelves and put the cans back on them. Then he moved to the paint thinners. He hadn't noticed the nail on the bottom shelf and when he put the can back down, he hadn't noticed that it punctured the can. He moved onto work on the putty and caulk shelving. He moved on to organize the putty knives, paintbrushes, sand paper and everything else you could ever need to do any painting around your house. He then returned to the front of the store to help with customers, not noticing the pool of liquid forming on the floor.

His boss, Mr. Chaney was back in his office. He was going over the paperwork for the week. He also had the money out to count the deposit he would have for the week. No one seemed to notice the two men who walked into the shop and began to look at the tools. They checked the back office. These men had come in every Saturday this month. They always looked but never bought anything. Billy went back to the nuts and bolts to match up a bolt for a customer. He noticed the men and thought that he should go and check on them.

"Can I help you find anything?" Billy asks

"No, we're just looking to see what we need to repair our roof." One of the men says

"I can help you with that." Billy says

He wasn't expecting what happened next. One of the men pulled a sawed off shotgun out of his pants. It had been hidden by his shirt. He held the gun to Billy's chest. The other man drew a pistol and headed for the office. They had to work quickly or they were not going to succeed.

"This is a hold up!" The one man says as he pushes the shotgun hard into Billy's chest.

Billy had his hands up in the air. He didn't want to make any sudden moves. The man pushed Billy towards the front counter. It made the cash register an easy target when you have a shotgun in the chest of an employee. The other man burst into the office and caught Mr. Chaney by surprise.

"Give me all the money." The second man demanded.

Mr. Chaney scrambled to put the money in a bag. He didn't want this to have a horrible ending. The second robber now approached the back of the store with Billy in tow. Billy now looked down and noticed the puddle of liquid. The men had the money they wanted and so they threw Billy to the side into the shelving of paints. He crumpled to the floor and looked up as Mr. Chaney came out of the office with his own shotgun aimed at the robbers.

"Wait!" Billy yelled but it was too late. Mr. Chaney had already pulled the trigger. The spark from the shot ignited the fumes of paint thinner and caused a huge explosion. Smoke and flames filled the room quickly.

The flash of the explosion was bright. It was loud too. Billy's ears were ringing. He was numb. I felt absolutely no pain though he knew that he was hurt. He saw the flames and he remembered that his boss had been standing near the force of the explosion. A thick black smoke was quickly filling the room. He coughed and now he hurt. He struggled to his feet and he staggered over to where Mr. Chaney had been. Reaching through the black smoke he searched for him. He found the shelving, and then followed it to the office door. And in the doorway he found Mr. Chaney. He wasn't moving. Billy grabbed his shirt and started to pull him out but the shirt tore. Billy struggled to get up under Mr. Chaney's arms. He was determined to get his boss out of that store.

He got to the front of the tool aisle and he was too exhausted to go any further. He could hear the sound of sirens coming closer but he couldn't see past the smoke. Billy paused, he was in excruciating pain and he was coughing, he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and slid down to the floor.


	5. In The Good Old Summer Time Part 2

Billy lay on the floor; it looked like he was asleep. The gases in a fire do that to you. Billy had made a fatal mistake by trying to walk out of the fire. Every good firefighter knows that you get low and go. The air is much cooler and cleaner near the floor whereas it was hotter and more toxic the higher you went. This fire was feeding off of paints and fumes and it was an inferno that no one caught inside could possibly survive.

Outside the other store clerk was talking to police and the Captain of the Fire Department. By now they Captain called for a "10-75" on the radio. The whole block shared common attics and so they had to evacuate people from the surrounding structures. A crew of firefighters was put together to attempt to make entry into the building. They were better equipped to deal with the heavy smoke. They crawled inside a little at a time. Finally, about 10 feet inside the store they felt something.

"Hey I think I found someone." The first firefighter says as he follows his hand to confirm that he had in fact found a person.

His hands found a second person as well.

"I got two!" He yells

He and his partner pull the two bodies to the door where they are met by the paramedics.

"He's not breathing." The medic announces

He quickly begins to work on Billy. The fire Captain walks over.

"Billy." He questions himself looking at the teenager that he had met years before.

The medics load their patients into the awaiting ambulances and head off for the hospital. Mr. Chaney's ambulance arrives first. The doctors take him into an exam room. He has burns over 60 of his body, he's barely alive and had it not been for Billy, he wouldn't have survived the fire.

Billy's ambulance arrives at the hospital. They take him into a trauma room. The paramedics are still assisting Billy in ventilations. His arms and legs were burnt. The doctors and nurses take over. They give Billy a tube to help him breathe. Then they concentrate on the burns. Fortunately for him they were not severe burns. A few bandages later they were covered. He was given morphine for the pain and then transferred upstairs to a hyperbarric chamber. The tube had been taken out before he was put in the chamber- he wouldn't need it long in there. They felt the need to keep him sedated for quiet some time. And they felt that the chamber would be the best way to help Billy. It was a pressurized chamber that would slowly bring the oxygen saturation in his body up to a normal range by forcing the carbon monoxide out of his body. In a normal case it would take about 24 hours before the pressure would be brought to normal. He would soon be breathing wholesome air

When he awoke it was Monday morning he was still in the chamber. They would soon move him out and into a normal room. His sister was in the room watching intently. Ashley hadn't left the hospital since she had gotten there Saturday evening. The fire had occurred shortly before 5, when her brother was supposed to come home. When her phone rang that evening her heart sank. She knew that something had happened to Billy and the thought made her sick.

They transferred him to a normal room and Ashley greeted him.

"Good morning." She smiled

"Yeah, good morning." He replied, "What the hell happened?"

Everything was still a bit hazy to him. He remembered having the shotgun held to his chest, and he could recall a loud bang, an explosion. After that it was gone. He didn't remember that he had drug his boss 20 feet to near safety. He didn't remember being rescued by firefighters. Ashley filled him in on the story. He was shocked. He also wasn't prepared for the visitor that was about to show up in his room. There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" A male's voice said

"Sure." Billy says

"Billy, do you remember me?" The man asks. He was dressed in a white shirt and navy blue pants. He had a badge on his left chest and a nameplate on his right.

Billy looks blankly at his for quite some time. "Angus?" Billy recalled

"Yes Billy, it's me." Angus smiles

Ashley is lost in this conversation. Angus fills her in.

"Your brother here used to show up on our fire calls when he was little. And then he stopped coming around the firehouse. No one knew what had happened." Angus said

"My mom passed away and we had to move." Billy explained

"I'm sorry Billy." Angus adds

"So what brings you here?" Billy asks as the curiosity gets the better of him

"You saved a man's life Billy." Angus tells him, "I was there when they pulled you both out of the building. You had drug your boss to within 10 feet of the door before you collapsed. You drug him like a firefighter over 20 feet."

Billy is shocked to hear this. He hadn't recalled that.

"You're a hero son." Angus says, "And your bravery is to be rewarded at a special ceremony. It will be when you get better."

Billy was in shock. Ashley was proud of her brother. He looked down at his bandaged arms. Then he realized that it couldn't be all that bad. Angus wrote down the address of the firehouse and the phone number where he could be reached and gave them to Ashley. He then left the siblings to be alone.

"I was so scared Billy." Ashley cried

It hurt Billy to see his sister cry.

"I thought that I had lost you too. I couldn't bear that thought. We have been through so much together." Ashley sobs, "I was scared Billy."

Billy wanted to reach out and hug his sister but with all of the wires he was hooked to, that wasn't a good idea.

"Ashley," he begins, "I was scared too. When the man held the shotgun to my chest I couldn't help but think- this is it, I am going to die. He threw me across the room and I went numb. Then there was the explosion. Something in me knew I had to get out of there. I'm not sure that I know how I got out."

He too was crying. His sister came over and sat on the bed beside him. She hugged him the best that she could. Jenny made her way into the room.

"Hey Jenny." Billy says

"Hey guys." She replies, "Ashley, thank you for calling me."

"It's not a problem." Ashley responds, "You needed to know."

"Thank you. Billy I am so sorry that I wasn't here sooner, I just wasn't sure that I could bear seeing you in that machine." Jenny replies

Ashley hadn't mentioned the chamber to Jenny on the phone, so obviously Jenny had been at the hospital. She didn't want to cause any confrontations; she didn't want to upset her brother. Ashley took the opportunity to head off and get some coffee.

"I'm going to head off to get some coffee." Ashley says

"Thank you." Billy says, "I love you."

"I love you too little bro." She smiles as she leaves the room

Jenny moves in next to Billy on the hospital bed. She strokes Billy's head. He enjoys the specialized attention that she is giving him. Hopefully he wouldn't be kept in the hospital long.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Billy." She says

"Like I would have known anyway." Billy cracks. He was right though; he had been in a chamber and unconscious for quite some time.

"I heard that you are going to get an award." Jenny smiles

"Yeah." Billy responds

"You saved a man's life." Jenny restates

"That's what they keep telling me." Billy responds.

He was really too tired to want to talk. He felt very comfortable just having Jenny beside him. He held her hand. He fell asleep with his head on her shoulder. She sat with him for some time before Ashley returned.

"He fell asleep." Jenny states the obvious

"How did you know about the chamber?" Ashley found this a perfect opportunity to ask

"I came in yesterday." Jenny says

"I never saw you." Ashley replies

"I didn't stay. I just checked to see if he was going to be okay." Jenny responds

"Do you love my brother?" Ashley questions

"Yes I do." Jenny adds

"Then why do you only spend a half hour with him, he falls asleep, and now you were getting ready to leave." Ashley interrogates

Jenny bursts into tears. "I cheated on him."

Ashley becomes furious.

"I felt guilty and I couldn't be around him. " She sobs, "I really do love him."

Ashley doesn't want to hear anymore.

"I came into the hospital and I saw him lying in that thing, and I thought that I would lose him. I was afraid and I left. It happened before the explosion." Jenny cried and turned and ran out of the room, down the hall and to the elevator before Ashley could say or do anything. She knew that her brother would be devastated at this news.

Ashley walked back into the room where her brother was sleeping. She sat for a few moments before the doctor came in. She didn't know whether or not to wake her brother.

"Good afternoon Ms. Walsh." The doctor said and Ashley returned the sentiment.

"Your brother is doing remarkably well considering what happened. I think it's best to keep him for observation tonight, and if he doesn't show any changes for the worse, release him tomorrow." The doctor tells her

"Thank you doctor." She replied

That was great news for her. She knew that he wouldn't stay down long, he never did. When he had broken his wrist as a kid he was back to being his normal self in no time. She thought back to that incident and chuckled. He had jumped from the tree house to the ground because he had been dared to. It wasn't a long fall but he had done it for pride's sake and when he hit the ground he looked up and all he could say was "Oops." He didn't cry he just said "Oops."

She turned her focus back to her sleeping brother. She was just glad to know that he was okay.

It was two weeks later. Billy was getting ready for the awards ceremony. He tied his tie as Ashley walked in.

"You never could tie a tie straight." She laughed as she fixed her brother's tie.

"Thanks." He grinned

He sat nervously on the stage in front of some many men and women. Some of them were wearing blue dress uniforms. He was in front of a room of firefighters and some political leaders, and his sister was there too. He sat during the awards ceremony as other men and women received awards for there heroics. Finally, a man walked to the podium, it was Angus.

"Tonight we have a special guest with us. This young man risked his own life to save someone else. He forgot about the danger that it posed to him as he rescued his boss from a fire. He made his way through heavy smoke and flames to safety." Angus recalled the event. "For his troubles he ended up in the hospital to cover from smoke inhalation and burns. But, his instincts saved the life of Alexander Chaney. We would like to present William James Walsh with a medal to mark his achievement and dedication to helping make this daring rescue. William would you come up here please?"

Billy nervously stood up and walked to the podium where Angus proudly shook his hand and then placed the medal around Billy neck. Everyone claps in honor of his achievement. Billy looks around the room and sees his sister wipe a tear from her eye.

After the ceremony Billy and Ashley walked through and talked to many people. Angus walked up to Billy, as did a few other FDNY Brass.

"Billy, you ever think of becoming a firefighter?" Chief Williams asked

"No sir." Billy responded

"After your love of fire trucks as a kid, you never thought of being a firefighter?" Angus was surprised

Billy thought about it when Ashley pulled something out of her purse. It was Billy's fire truck that he had been so proud of as a child. Billy was taken aback. He held it in his hands and admired it once again. He had thought that it was lost forever when he was younger. Turns out that Ashley had found it while she was going through some old things of hers and she thought that now would be a great time to give it back to him.

"Well son, the FDNY would be proud to have you." Chief Williams invited the young man to respond.

Billy looked off to his sister who nodded and replied, "How do I sign up?"


	6. Beginnings and Endings

Billy pulled up in front of the academy on Randall Island. It had only been opened 2 years earlier. It was a new state of the art facility that would be the basis and beginning for brilliant young firefighters for years to come. For the next thirteen weeks Billy would report here to train for a new career, a new life. He adjusted his navy blue uniform and grabbed his bag from the trunk of the car. He was now a "Proby" as they were called. But it wouldn't take Billy long to realize that this was a rite-of-passage.

He wasn't exactly prepared for what he was about to enter, but he was determined to graduate in the top of his class. He had slacked off in high school, but he wasn't going to make the same mistake here. He was invited to join and he wasn't going to let the people who believed in him down.

He joined his class for role call before their daily morning PT session. It was a militarist type design, but this style would do the best for them to become the City's Bravest. The first day was grueling and hard. When Billy arrived home he was tired. His aunt had made dinner for the family and they sat around the table and asked him about his day.

"So how was your first day?" His aunt asked

"Long." Billy replied with his trademark smile

From that Ashley could tell that this was truly going to be a great chance for her little brother. And in thirteen weeks it would probably change the moment that she marked as the "proudest" she ever was of her little brother.

"Do you think it's something that you are going to like?" His aunt asks

"I think that this was really the choice for me." Billy responds

"I am glad Billy. I am really happy for you." Ashley adds

They continue to eat their dinner. Billy helps himself to a second helping of mashed potatoes. Once he finishes he helps to clear the table and then do the dishes. Finally he retires himself to his room where he picks up the phone.

"Is Jenny there?" He asks her mother who answered the phone, "Well do you know when she will be home? Okay, well just tell her Billy called. Thank you."

He looks at the window in his bedroom. Jenny had been avoiding his phone calls all week. She had lost interest in him shortly after his trip to the hospital. She missed his medal ceremony, it hurt him deep down inside. It was like he had a knife stuck through him. He laid back on his bed and eventually fell asleep.

"Billy it's time to come in for dinner!" His mom called to him 

"_Okay mom." He called back as he ran up the street to join his family. _

_Young Billy was just 4 years old, and on the lazy afternoons of summer he and his friends would play out under the shade trees in front of their stoops. It was a summer time tradition. Ashley finished setting the table. Their father would be home soon from his job at the warehouse. They would sit down as a family and enjoy a meal. _

_It was June 23, 1962 and it was a typical hot summer day followed by a muggy summer night. There were some thunderstorms moving into the area. The distant thunder could be heard in the distance. It was 6 PM now. The children sat at the table while Mrs. Walsh watched for her husband to come home. At 6:30 she told the children to go ahead and eat- she didn't feel that they should have to wait any longer. Her husband was late, and that worried her because he was never late for anything. Or if he were going to be late, he would call. The thunderstorms made their way into the area and so Billy and Ashley sat in the middle of the living room with their toys spread out before them. _

_There was a hard rain and sharp lightning. At 8:15 the phone rang. Mrs. Walsh went to the kitchen to answer it. The phone was mounted on the wall in there so she stood by the phone while she talked._

"_Hello, James?" She asked but it wasn't. "Yes, I am Mrs. James Walsh." An awkward silence fell before she screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOO!" She cried as she dropped the phone and dropped to her knees and sobbed._

_The children sat and looked towards their mother. They play was interrupted by her scream. They didn't dare move. Finally she stood up and entered the living room. Ashley was 10 and so she was better able to understand what their mother was about to tell them._

"_What is it mother?" She asked _

"_Children, I don't know how to tell you this." Her voice cracked as she began to tell them. "There was an accident at your dad's work. Your dad was hurt very badly." It was never easy to explain to a child that someone had died, but it was even harder to tell them that their father would never come home. _

_As it turned out, James Walsh worked in a cold storage warehouse. He loaded trucks to ship the meat out. They had been loading a truck with skids of meat when the skid shifted. The boxes of meat fell on top of him, crushing him from the weight. They took him to the hospital where he passed away. It was a freak accident that left two children without a father and a family with no source of income. _

Billy sat up quickly, he was breathing heavily and sweating. It had been a long time since he had a nightmare, and it had been even longer since he had had one about his father's death. He brushed his hair back with his hand. He looked at the clock. It was now 9 PM. He realized that Jenny wasn't going to call him back yet again. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth to get ready for bed. Then he returned to his room, turned out the light and went to sleep.

Friday afternoon at the academy they worked on basic ropes and knots. After all every good fire fighter had to be able to use a rope to haul tools, make rescues, save their own lives. They finished up and hit the showers. Another proby was at his locker which was next to Billy's.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." Billy returned

"My name's Jason." He introduced himself

"Billy."

"You wanna go with me and some of the other guys to get some beers?" Jason asked

"Sure." He figured that it would be a good chance to get to know the men that he would spend the next twelve weeks with. It was Friday afternoon and they had two days off. He hadn't heard from Jenny so he figured that he would go out and have some fun.

They went to a neighborhood bar and started to kick back a few. Someone entering had caught Billy's eye. It was Jenny and she was with another guy. He was furious and she hadn't noticed him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jason asked as Billy put his beer on the counter and stood up. He crossed the room and connected his fist with the other man's jaw.

"Billy!" Jenny squealed in shock, "What are you doing? Stop! You're hurting him."

Jason and a couple others pulled Billy away from the other man. Billy took a couple deep breaths and jerked his arms away from the people restraining him.

"Is this why you won't return my phone calls?" He asks angrily, "Is it? Answer me!"

"Billy, I can explain." Jenny cries

"You can explain?" Billy says in anger

"Billy, I love you." She pleads

"Come on! How could you do this to me?" Billy asks in disbelief as he pushes Jason out of the way and walks out the door. Jenny chases him.

"Billy stop and talk to me please." Jenny cries

Billy ignores her and keeps walking, he doesn't want to talk about this. He was done with Jenny Finley.

"Billy I love you!" She screams

Billy stops in his tracks. He is furious. He turns around and faces her.

"How could you?" He cries, "How could you do this to me? I loved you!"

She attempts to hug him and he pulls away.

"I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to see you ever again!" He yells as he walks away quickly.

Jenny chases after him a few steps screaming behind him "Billy!" She stops and begins to sob. He disappears into the New York night.


	7. Welcome to Camelot

It was time for final exams at the academy. Billy showed a lot of promise and he had worked hard to reach this day. It was hard to believe that thirteen weeks had passed. He felt like a new person. The instructors all said that he showed great leadership potential. It was time to show them that they were right. The final evolutions of the fire academy were about to happen. Billy and Jason were partnered up for the live burn exercise that would show their skills.

They set to work on their task. They cleared the first floor and began a search of the second. In the back room they find fire and they work to contain it. They sweep the room and find a victim. They radio it in and begin the rescue. Soon they come out successfully. Then they set to the task of their required rope rescue and finish the tower activity. At the end of it all they congratulate each other.

That afternoon was the written final. Once it was laid in front of Billy he took a deep breath and began. It was a timed test, two hours to answer nearly 300 questions. He carefully answered each question. When he finished he took his test up to the instructor.

Now the waiting game began. They would go home and come back the next day to find out who was an FDNY Firefighter and who would have to do some remedial work. Billy went home confident that he would be a firefighter. It was a long evening and even longer night.

When he woke up the next morning he was actually too nervous to eat breakfast. The nerves had hit him. He headed off for the academy. There was very little work today. It was graduation day. He called Ashley to remind her. But how could she forget? Graduation was at 2 PM.

The Probies did a few last minute paperwork items. Then they all hit the showers and changed into their dress uniforms. They were arranged alphabetically for graduation. They line up to enter into the auditorium. Billy hated the fact that his name was at the end of the alphabet. The lead instructor walks up to him.

"Billy, congratulations son, you have graduated as the lead recruit from the class." The instructor says.

"Thank you sir." Billy replies

"No thanking me son, you earned it." The instructor replies, "Now you get to lead your classmates in."

His classmates applaud the achievement as Billy passes to the front of the line to lead them in.

"It is time." The instructor says as Billy leads his classmates into the auditorium.

They stand before their seats as Chief Williams walks to the podium.

"Everyone please honor our country by standing for our National Anthem."

The probies all raise their right arms in salute to the flag as the anthem is played. Upon its ending Chief Williams calls Chaplain Brian Parker to the podium for the invocation.

"Let us bow our heads in prayer." He begins, "Heavenly Father, today we join together to celebrate the accomplishments of this class of cadets. Today each of them will begin a new call to duty with their graduation. Let us bless them and pray for their guidance as they begin their long and dedicated service to the citizens of the City of New York. In your name we pray, Amen."

Chief Williams returns to the podium.

"Thank you Chaplain Parker." He says, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. We are here today to honor these fine men and women for their dedication and commitment to this academy. For that they are rewarded with a knowledge that they are among New York's Bravest as they graduate. Tomorrow each one of them will move into their duty location and begin a career as a New York City firefighter."

Billy hated graduation; he hated the long speeches that came with it. But this one meant something special. He could live with it. He was glad to be moving on.

"Captain Angus Taylor will you please join me for the presentation? As a tradition we have to honor a special recruit today. This person showed great perseverance and leadership as well as having the highest test scores of the class. It is with great honor that I call this recruit to the stage to be awarded his first medal for his efforts." Chief Williams looks out over the crowd. "This year's top recruit is Probationary Firefighter William James Walsh." He announces.

Billy stands up and smiles as he walks to the podium to receive his medal. It was fitting the Captain Taylor was given the honor to pin it on him.

"Billy, I am very proud of you son. I hope that this is not the only medal I ever have the chance to pin on you." Angus tells him as he shakes his hand. Chief Williams also shakes Billy's hand. A flashbulb goes off to capture the moment on film as the audience and his classmates applaud.

"Firefighter Walsh, would you like to make any statements to your classmates?" Chief Williams asks. This really was not a request though, it was expected of him.

Billy walks to the podium and takes a deep breath. He looks out into the audience and finds Ashley who wipes a tear from her eye.

"I am not the best with speeches so guys, I will make this short." Billy begins, "14 years ago I had a dream, a dream that was lost to circumstance and later found again by circumstance. I am proud of each and every one of you. I am glad that I have had the honor to meet each and every one of you, and that I will be working with you for a long time to come. See you on the big one!"

Everyone applauded his sentiments and he once again took his seat. Chief Williams continued on with the ceremony and then finally it was time for their certificates- diplomas if you will. They would also hear their assigned duty station. And the first name called to the stage was none other than Billy.

"As I call your name please come up onto the stage to receive your certificate." Chief Williams says. He pauses a moment and then begins.

"Probationary Firefighter William James Walsh- with honors. Squad Company 5-5." It wasn't unusual for a probie to be placed with a squad company, but it was an honor usually reserved for the top recruit.

Billy once again marched across the stage to get his certificate and returned to his seat. It was not long before the list finally reached his partner.

"Jason Michael Sweet- Ladder Company 100." Chief Williams announced.

They hadn't realized it at the moment, but they would be stationed in the same house at the corner of King and Arthur. Squad 55, Ladder 100- better known as Camelot.

As the ceremony wrapped up the new firefighters congratulated each other at the small reception. They had their papers for their assignments. Tomorrow they would report to their new homes and begin their careers.

Ashley approached her little brother. She was beaming with pride.

"Well little brother, here we are again. This is where I give you the big sister speech." She says and then Billy mocks her.

"You be careful, I don't need the phone call saying that I lost my only brother." He laughs as she does as well.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I was going to say." She responds, "I am proud of you Billy." She hugs her not so little brother.

"I know." Billy responds. "I always have."

As morning breaks Billy heads out for a brief jog. He has to report to work at 9 AM; it is now just cracking 5 AM. It was the morning of September 1, 1980

Billy pulled his car up and parked in a lot near the firehouse. He grabbed his papers and his bag from his car and walked down the street. He looked at the street signs.

"King and Arthur" he read aloud. He looked at the house that stood on the left side of the street. On the right was the 55th Precinct of NYPD. He walked down past the bays and entered into the building that would be his new home. It was shortly before 8:45 AM. He saw a couple other firefighters.

"You the new guy?" One of them called

"Yeah, Billy Walsh." He introduced himself

"DK Kitson." One said

"Tommy Doyle." The other said

"Lieu's office is up the stairs to the right." DK told him

"Thanks." Billy replied as he ascended the stairs

He reached the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Lieutenant called him in

"William Walsh reporting for duty sir." Billy said

"Do you have your papers?" The Lieutenant asks

"Yes sir." Billy replied as he handed his paperwork to the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant John Pratt." The man introduces himself, "Welcome aboard son."

"Thank you sir." Billy responds

"I'll have someone show you around." Lt. Pratt said as he saw DK walk by the door, "DK, can you show William around?"

"Sure thing Lieu." DK replies

"Before you go, William, that's too formal, how about just plain Walsh?" Lt. Pratt asks

"That's fine with me sir." Billy responds.

"Good." Lt. Pratt says and smiles briefly before getting back to paperwork.

"Alright, let's get your stuff stowed into your locker huh?" DK asks as he leads Billy to the bunkroom. "Third one on the left. That's your bunk beside it."

"Thanks." Billy says as he puts his bag in the base of his closet- it wasn't really a locker but a wooden door to a small closet. Inside the closet were a pair of uniforms and some other FDNY apparel as well as a station t-shirt.

"We don't always wear duty shirts here." DK says, "Only reason we all got 'um on today is to look presentable for the new guys."

As they head downstairs they pass Jason Sweet.

"Hey Jason what are you doing here?" Billy asks

"Ladder 100, shares your house." Jason replies

DK then takes Billy to the next important location. The engine bay. "Your gear is in the 5th locker. You ride back left." He says referring to the location in the cab where the young firefighter would sit.

DK then began to go over the pre-ride with Billy so that he would know where things are.

"And if you don't know where something is, ask and we'll help you." DK tells the rookie just before the alarm box comes to life.

"Squad 55, Adam 55-3 respond for an MVC 123 and Lexington." It calls

"That's us." DK says as he flips his shoes off and puts on his gear.

Billy follows suit as the rest of the squad grabs their gear and moves to the truck.

On the way to the call Tommy Doyle drove with Lt. Pratt in the officer's seat. 2 others, Adam Miller and Jacob Wright, joined DK and Billy in the back.

They pulled on scene to find a 2 car MVC. Adam 55-3 was already there assessing the patients. The squad needed to just secure the vehicles and offer assistance to the medics as needed.

"DK, Walsh grab the cribbing to secure that vehicle. Miller and Wright grab the line." Lt. Pratt ordered his men.

DK and Billy set the cribbing to secure the cars. Once all the patients were cared for the squad was finished. A pair of cops walks over to them.

"DK, who's the new guy?" Sully asks

"Billy Walsh." DK responds

Sully always tried to make it a point to be nice to the squad since they would work together.

"John Sullivan and Tyrone Davis Sr." Sully introduces

"Nice to meet you." Billy replies

Sully tells Billy, "Welcome to Camelot."


	8. First Fire

In firefighting teamwork is very important. Without teamwork firefighters can and do get hurt- even killed. The theory is two in two out. For every firefighter you have on the inside of the building, you have that many outside to back them up. But a twist on two in two out is that you and your partner enter, you and your partner exit. It was an unwritten, understood rule. You don't let your partner down.

Walsh had figured that out quickly in the academy. Now in real life he had to practice it everyday. Lt. Pratt and the others went over tools and equipment with him each shift to make sure that he was comfortable with them. DK was chosen to help guide him, even though he had only 2 years experience in the field, DK showed his natural abilities and his flexibility. DK enjoyed being the senior man for once. Walsh showed the same raw talent and natural abilities that made DK a good firefighter. Together the sky was the limit for the pair.

Oddly though, since Walsh arrived the Squad's action was limited to a couple MVCs and alarm bells sounding. It gave them the time to get to know him though. And play a couple practical jokes. While he was sleeping, DK and Tommy Doyle put shaving cream in his boots, then with Lt. Pratt's help they pulled a fake alarm. Billy jumped up out of bed and put his feet in his shoes to go to the bay.

"What the?" He yelled perplexed as he pulled his foot back out of his shoe and found it covered in the white cream. 

Tommy and DK couldn't control their laughter.

"What's the matter rook?" Tommy called across the room

"Someone put shaving cream in my shoe!" Walsh responded

He then realized that it was a false alarm and set to cleaning out his shoe.

He hadn't finished cleaning out his shoe when the alarm sounded for real this time.

"Squad 55, Ladder 100 respond for a commercial building fire 118 Riverside." The alarm box calls

The squad heads off for the engine. It was well after midnight and they were headed for a warehouse complex located by the river. They headed for the call and could see the building complex they were heading to. It looked eerily calm. They pulled on scene to find a 5-story warehouse building that appears to be abandoned. There isn't any visible smoke or fire, but this wasn't sitting right with them.

"DK, you and Walsh do a quick sweep." Lt. Pratt instructs, "Miller and Wright stretch a line, Doyle get the hydrant."

Ladder 100 pulled up and began to set up awaiting word from the engine company.

DK and Walsh entered into the dark building. It was balloon framed in the entry and it had large expanses of open ceiling.

"Smell that?" DK asks

"Yeah." Walsh replies

"That's smoke, and where there's fire." DK smiles

They continue on the search for anything, people, fire, anything. They clear the first floor and continue on to the second floor. The smell began to get stronger and they noted it. Towards the southwest corner they found a room that was closed. They checked the door, it was hot.

"This is it." DK said as he radioed it in.

"2nd story, southwest corner, we need a line up here." DK says

Miller and Wright quickly come to their location with the line. Walsh takes the axe and on DK's cue he busts open the door to find the room fully involved. It takes a few minutes and the fire was under control.

DK smiled to Walsh. It was over; Walsh's first fire went uneventfully. And that was just fine for everyone involved. As they excited the building Lieutenant Pratt walked up to them.

"Well DK?" He asked

"Well what?" DK asked in return

"How was our rookie?" The Lieutenant asked

"Like an old pro." DK smiled as he walked on.

"Well Walsh, want to keep doing this for the next 20 years or so?" The Lieutenant asks

"You bet!" Walsh smiles

"Good, I thought that's what you'd say." The Lieutenant adds with a smile to his face.

They returned to the station a little before 6. They would be off duty in 3 hours and another crew would take over protecting the streets. They all felt a little excitement over their rookie's success. They decided it was only fitting to have a celebratory breakfast. On the way back to the house they stopped at a corner market and bought everything they would need, some eggs, plenty of milk, potatoes, bacon, orange juice, and fruit. They would get back to the house and prepare a feast for a king.

Tommy guided the engine back into the bay and they all hopped out of the truck. They stripped down out of their bunker gear and headed for the kitchen. DK took on egg duty. They all said that he could whip up the best eggs, and once again he was out to prove that the legend was true. Tommy fried up the potatoes and bacon and soon they were all sitting together at the table- the "round table" of Camelot.

They all enjoyed their morning meal together. Soon enough it was 9 AM and time for them to head off to their real homes. Walsh came down the steps with his bag on his shoulder. He had a couple days off, and he was going to search for a new apartment. He could afford better than what he had and so he was out to find himself a nice place. The perfect bachelor pad he thought.

He met Ashley in the afternoon. She was going to help him find a place. After all, she knew what he would need and what he could afford. So they met up and began their search.

"Hey Billy." Ashley had the need to tell her little brother something important

"Yeah?" He asked

"I need to talk to you." Ashley had that tone in her voice; he wasn't sure what to make of it.

He nervously responded, "Yes?"

"You know that Andrew and I have gotten more serious." She asked

"Well yeah, you've been going out for 3 years now." He replies

"Well, he asked me to marry him." She smiles

"That's great." He responds to his sister

"I'll be Mrs. Ashley Sutton." She says

He laughs for a moment, he had never thought of her as anyone other than Ashley, and if you had to be technical about it, Ashley Walsh.

"What's so funny?" She asks

He stops, "Nothing, I was just imagining."

"Then I'm not going to ask you." She says

"Ask me what?" he questions

"I want you to give me away." She tells him

He sits quietly, he was honored by the request.

"I'm…" he struggles with the words, "I'm honored" he finally gets out.

They pull up in front of an apartment building. Walsh looks around a second. He forms a quick opinion on the neighborhood, seems nice enough to him. They meet an agent and tour the apartment. It was a wonderful 2-bedroom loft. He liked the idea of the loft apartment, and liked the fact that it had space. A firehouse wasn't exactly spacious, so while he was off duty he wanted to be able to spread out. He decided that he didn't want to look around anymore. There were some improvements to be made that he could do on his days off. He signed the lease and now had a nice place to call his own.

The next few weeks were full of activity. It was December now. The Christmas season was upon them. The first snowfall blanketed the city. The lights reflected off of the pristine white snow as the city was subdued. It had been snowing for hours now and the squad had been enjoying the downtime. They were fixing dinner when the alarm box called to them.

"Squad 55 respond for a MVC car into the building corner of Amsterdam and 104"

Their plans stalled and so they headed out the door for the call. Tommy carefully glided the truck through the snow-covered streets. It was obvious how quickly someone could wreck their car in this weather. Tommy had no plans of turning the truck into the next causality.

They arrived on scene and quickly set to work to securing the vehicle. The driver was DOA so there wasn't much to be done there. Once they wrapped up on scene they returned to the house to finish their dinner.

It was a bonding time for the guys. Then they would vacate to the lounge and sit in the chairs watching basketball before retiring to their bunks for the night. The guys weren't hard to figure out, they enjoyed food, fun, and sleep. And this night they would get a silent night.


	9. Nightmares

There is a hush over the darkened firehouse. It is just before midnight and the crew is attempting to catch some shuteye. Walsh tossed and turned in his bunk. What he had seen hours before- it was more than he could stand. The sight, the smells, he wanted to forget it all. He just wanted to throw up. He made his way to the bathroom and then to the bathroom sink. He splashed his face with the cool water. It felt good to him, but he couldn't suppress the feeling. He got to the toilet and threw up. He flushed the toilet and returned to the sink. He once again took the cool water to his face. He leaned over the sink and brushed his hair back. He noticed the he needed a haircut.

_DK and Walsh searched the building. Working apartment fires were tricky. First you had to locate the source, then check for extension, and search for trapped residents. Most importantly you had to extinguish the blaze. Fortunately, most apartment fires were simply "food on the stove" calls or furnace malfunctions- easily remedied. This one unfortunately this one was not. _

_They arrived on scene to find fire on the third floor extending to the forth. It was an old building and that wasn't helping the efforts one bit. They also knew that there was a child trapped somewhere on that third floor and it was up to DK and Walsh to get him out._

_The pair made their way up to the third floor and began checking the apartments in the back. The apartment number on the door read '306,' they felt the door. It was warm._

"_This is it." DK says_

"_Yeah hopefully it's not where the kid is." Walsh replies_

"_If only we could be so lucky." DK responds as he knocks the door open_

_Smoke, flames, and cries greet them._

"_FIRE DEPARTMENT!" DK yells to try to find the child_

"_Help me!" a child's voice cries_

"_Where'd that come from?" DK asks_

"_I don't know." Walsh replies_

"_Keep talking to us!" DK encourages the child to continue to call out. _

_Time was against them now though._

"_Back here." The cry sounds painful and distant_

_The two firefighters continued to search through the apartment. They made their way back to the bedroom. The cries for help had stopped. DK had seen this before. A child had smaller lungs, took less time for the smoke to overtake them. He knew that the smoke was doing just that with this child. He hurried to get there. The worst thing in a fire was a kid being injured or killed. And DK never felt comfortable with a trapped person inside, especially not a child._

"_Walsh!" DK calls, he had found the child who did not appear to be breathing._

_Walsh got over to where his colleague was and he stopped in his tracks. The smell filtered through his mask. He wanted to throw up._

"_Help me get him out." DK says._

_The kid was trapped under some debris from the ceiling that was beginning to collapse. Walsh took the child and then he and DK immediately made their way for the exit. They reach the entrance when debris falls in the hallway. The ceiling above collapses blocking off the escape route. They turn back to the engulfed room. DK fights his way to the window and busts out the glass. He leans out._

"_Get the ladder up here!" he yells_

_The breaking glass had caught the attention of Lt. Pratt below._

"_Get that ladder up there now!" He orders_

_The operator of the truck maneuvers the ladder into place and DK helps Walsh get the kid out. He heads down the ladder with the child in his arms. DK follows behind. They reach the ground and the waiting medics who take over care for the lifeless child. They attempt resuscitation and head off to the hospital. _

_Walsh makes his way through the scene and to the back of the squad. He sits down and puts his head in his hands. His face is covered in soot. He looks down at his coat- there was something there. He pulled it off. It was a piece of the child's clothing. He quickly drops it and can no longer fight back the urge to throw up._

_DK watches from a distance. He knew this was the first time that Walsh was introduced to death by fire. He had felt the same way on his first. It was an unfortunate circumstance of the job. He walked over to his partner. _

"_Hey." He says_

_Walsh looks up, "Hey." He wipes his face on his sleeve._

"_It never gets easier." DK admits_

"_I didn't expect it to be like that." Walsh responds_

"_You never do." DK says _

_Walsh nods because he knows that this wouldn't be the only time he'd ever go through this. He didn't like the feeling though._

"_We did what we could." DK tells him as he pats his shoulder before walking away. _

Walsh stared coldly at his reflection in the mirror. He needed to clear his head. He turned around to find DK standing there.

"How long you been standing there?" Walsh asks

"Long enough to watch you try to wash the incident away." DK responds

"I couldn't sleep." Walsh says

"I know."

"I'm gonna go downstairs for a bit." Walsh replies

"Okay." DK didn't need any explanation.

Walsh walked down the stairs to the lounge. He was only wearing his t-shirt and shorts. He stood by the window and watched the street below. The only movement was the red and white lights of a police RMP pulling away from the precinct. He smelled coffee now. He turned to find his superior standing nearby.

"Coffee?" He asks as he extends one of two cups

Walsh took it and went into the kitchen to add sugar and cream to it.

"You okay?" The Lieutenant asks

"I can't get that out of my head." Walsh admits

"It doesn't make it any easier." Lt. Pratt says, "But it started in the bedroom. The boy was playing with matches."

"Sad that a life was cut so short." Walsh responds

"Yeah." Lt. Pratt answers, "You did your job though. Walsh, you're only human."

Walsh nodded. He knew that he had done his job well. He also knew that death was a part of the job, but one so young? That hurt. It happened to be his first though. Lt. Pratt put his hand on the young firefighter's shoulder. It was all that needed to be said now. Walsh got what the Lieutenant was saying, without the words. Pratt left the room and Walsh sat alone at the table looking at his coffee cup. He remained there for a short time before the alarm sounded again.

"Squad 55 respond for an MVC 78th and 2nd." The box called

Lt. Pratt walks out of his office and looks at Walsh.

"It's a clean slate." He reminds him as they head for the truck.

IT was a clean slate. Each new call meant another person needed help. It was a new opportunity to save a life. It didn't matter what you did the call before. That was then, this is now. You had to take the good with the bad. Walsh understood that and it made him work that much harder the next time around. You never fully knew what you were going to get each time you rolled out the door. That was part of the job. It kept you alert. There was no time to second-guess your actions because that made you vulnerable. And fire was unforgiving.


	10. New Beginnings

Walsh felt like a penguin. He was in a black tuxedo amidst a sea of white decorations. He tugged at his bowtie.

"Stop that!" Ashley yelled at her little brother before she came back over to adjust it.

"Billy, leave your tie alone so that you look nice when you walk your sister down the aisle." Their aunt chimes in

"Okay, but this is uncomfortable." He whines

Ashley laughs as they put the finishing touches on her dress. A man knocks on the door.

"Ms. Walsh, it's time to line up." He says

The bridesmaids take their flowers. Their Aunt exits quickly to go to her place. Billy picks up his sister's flowers.

"Mom and Dad would be proud." He smiles

Ashley fights a tear back. "I wish they were here."

Billy hugs his sister and in a comforting tone says, "They are here."

He smiles, "Now we can't keep them waiting can we?"

"No." She says as she takes her flowers.

They line up at the back of the church as the organist plays Pachebel's _Cannon In D. _The bridesmaids make their way up the aisle of the church and take their places as the front of the church.

"Ready?" Billy asks with a smile

"Yes." Ashley says as she takes his arm.

The organist wraps up _Cannon_ and then begins into _The Wedding March_. Everyone in the church stands and turns to watch the entrance of the bride. It seems like it takes forever to get to the front of the church. It felt a lot like a fairytale for Ashley. They reach the front of the church where Andrew stands smiling. He is in awe of the beauty of his bride.

Ashley looks at Billy as he reluctantly steps back. The minister begins.

"Dearly beloveds. We are gathered here this day to join this man and this woman into the bonds of Holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do." Billy says

"Today is the day that this man and this woman have chosen to become husband and wife. They are honored to be present in front of so many they love to profess their commitment to one another. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We who are witnessing your marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life your Love, Respect for each other, your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living." The minister begins the ceremony.

Two candles are displayed to the sides of one candle.

"As a sign of eternal love, and two lives merging together to become one, we have lit two candles. One represents Ashley and one represents Andrew. Together they will each take their candle to light to larger Unity candle."

They perform the ceremony of lighting the unity candle.

"I must ask you in the presence of your friends, your family, and of our Lord, to affirm your devotion to each other." He pauses and looks to Andrew. "Andrew, will you take Ashley to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her and honor her through sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Andrew smiles as he replies

The Minister then turns to Ashley. "And Ashley, will you take Andrew to be your lawful wedded husband. Will you love him and honor him through sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Ashley looks quickly back to her brother who smiles before she answers. "I will."

"Andrew and Ashley have committed their love to each other, and as a symbol of that commitment they have rings for one another. A circle has no beginning nor end. The ring symbolizes the eternal circle of their love for each other." The best man hands the rings to the Minister who then distributes them to Andrew and Ashley.

Andrew takes the ring and turns to Ashley.

"Repeat after me." The Minister says, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Andrew says as he slides the ring onto Ashley's finger

"Ashley, repeat after me." The Minister says, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Ashley smiles

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end." The Minister pauses, "You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two rings. By the authority vested in me as a Minister in the State of New York, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly. You may kiss your bride."

The church erupts in cheers and applause as Ashley and Andrew kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure to announce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Sutton." The Minister proclaims as the church again erupts in applause. The organist resumes play and the happy couple head back the aisle.

Billy could not believe how proud he was of his sister. It was his turn for once to be proud of something that she had done. Andrew was a great guy for his sister. At least he didn't have to worry about her anymore. He knew that Andrew would take good care of her. At the reception the happy couple approached him.

"Billy, I want to thank you for escorting Ashley up the aisle." Andrew says

"It was my honor to be able to do something that meant so much to her." Billy replies

"Don't worry, I will take good care of her." Andrew adds

"I know." Billy smiles

The evening winds down and the guests slowly head home. Billy walks to his car. He looks around the August evening. The night was abuzz with the sounds of summer, but something wasn't right. Billy could feel that. He let his senses explore the evening, but he found nothing out of the ordinary. He got into his car and started to drive down the street when it happened.

There was a loud explosion and a fireball that blew out the windows in a diner down the street. Debris hit his car. He threw it in park and jumped out. He ran towards the diner to see what he could do. There were cries for help and screams of pain. The force of the explosion had thrown some patrons out of the building. He checked them quickly before he headed into the building.

He immediately found an elderly couple. They were injured and so he picked each one up and carried them out. He knew that it would be a few moments before the arrival of FD units and he needed to do what he could now. He fought through flames and debris to continue searching for survivors. He continued to help people out of the building and had re-entered just before a familiar engine pulled up out front.

Lt. Pratt surveyed the scene finding so many already evacuated. He sent DK and Doyle into the diner to continue the search. There was heavy fire in the kitchen area. They heard a familiar voice.

"DK there's one trapped back here!" Walsh called

DK and Tommy headed back to the voice.

"We got it from him Walsh, go on and get out of here." Tommy says

Walsh finds his way back out of the building in front of the two firefighters. Lt. Pratt is surprised to see Walsh there.

"I thought you took the day off." He grinned

"I did." Walsh replies

"Nice outfit." DK cracks

"Yeah, yeah." Walsh responds

"Walsh, you might want to get that cut looked at." Lt. Pratt tells him.

"Cut?" Walsh hadn't even noticed that he had a gash across his forehead. He took a couple of 4x4s and held them up to it to try to control the bleeding.

He walked back and looked at his car. The windshield was shattered. He just shakes his head. It was just his luck. He looked down at his tuxedo. The white had traces of black soot on it. The black coat and pants showed dirt as well. He laughed.

"Now that's more like it." He says as he gets into his car and slowly drives home.

He opens the door to his apartment and walks to the refrigerator. He pulls out a bottle of beer and heads to his sofa. He sits back and relaxes by slipping off his shoes, undoing his tie, and taking off his jacket. He was tired. Eventually he fell asleep on the sofa as the television played in the background.


	11. Changes

As the years went by Walsh became a seasoned veteran firefighter. He had seen his share of working fires, and the future only promised to bring more in. The squad continued to work well together under the leadership of Lieutenant Pratt. But as with every officer, they get promoted or transferred to a new position.

Walsh hadn't known any other Lieutenant in his 7 years in the FDNY. He hadn't known any other crew either. That was all going to change though. Miller passed the Lieutenant's exam and got transferred to the 86. Lieutenant Pratt became a Captain and moved up the ladder to Manhattan. He took over at Engine Company 1. So that left an opening at the Squad 55.

"So who's our new Lt, you know yet?" DK asked Doyle

"Some guy named Johnson." Doyle replied as they walked into the firehouse.

They looked at the assignment board.

Driver: Doyle 

_Officer: Johnson_

Tommy Doyle wasn't used to anyone else being in that seat beside him. This would take some getting used to. Another thing that would take some getting used to was having medics stationed in the house too.

They walked up to the kitchen where Walsh was already sitting and eating a sandwich.

"Always eating." Doyle remarks

"Growing boy's gotta keep his strength up somehow." DK cracks

"Very funny." Walsh says as he puts it back down on the plate. "New Lieutenant's here."

"Saw that." DK noted

"We got medics here too now." Walsh adds

"The kid's quick!" Doyle cracks

One of the medics enters the kitchen. He is African-American. DK looks for a moment,

"Monty "Doc" Parker." The medic introduces himself

DK points to Walsh, "That's Billy Walsh, Tommy Doyle, and I'm DK Kitson."

"Nice to meet you." Doc replies

His partner enters the room; "Jerry Mankowitz" Doc introduces him.

"Nice to meet you." Jerry says to all of the firefighters.

Just then the new Lieutenant enters the room. Everyone quiets down.

"What, the new guy walks into the room and everyone shuts up?" Lt. Johnson asks. "I know you all better than that." He smiles. Lt. Pratt had filled him in before he left.

"Just trying to be respectful." Tommy replies

"Okay, I appreciate that." Lt. Johnson says, "I would just like to make sure that you all don't try to change too much would ya?"

"Yes sir." DK responds

"Alright, I'm new here, you all know that. Things won't change. We're still a crew and we still need to work together. The only change is that I am now the LT. But that's all that changed." Lt. Johnson insists. "If you ever need something, don't be afraid to come to me."

"Yes sir." DK says again

"Are you a broken record?" Lt. Johnson asks as the rest of the group erupts in laughter.

Lt. Johnson looks over to the medics.

"Oh I lied, something did change. We got in house medics now." He grins, "Welcome."

He headed back to his office and the guys just sat around the kitchen.

"I like him." Walsh says

"Yeah me too." DK replies

"I heard he's one of the best." Doc says

"I worked with him once, very no nonsense type of guy." Jerry adds

The alarm sounds.

"Squad 55, Adam 55-3 respond for an MVC 146th and King."

"Guess we're about to find out." Tommy says as they all head for the truck

Tommy guides the engine through the streets and then through the traffic resulting from the accident. It looked worse than it actually was. There was water spraying into the air from a damaged hydrant but all of the people were out of the car and walking around. There was an old man, a younger woman, and a younger man.

None of them wanted to go to the hospital. It was just scrapes and bruises, nothing that required immediate medical attention. No one really wanted to pay a hospital bill for something as small as a scrape.

DK and Walsh managed to get the hydrant shut off. Doc and Jerry were talking to the old man.

"You know you can always go get checked out." Doc reminds him

"I'm fine, just want to go home and have a nice dinner with my wife." The old man replies

"Okay, well if you change your mind." Doc says

The old man sits on a bench and waits for the police officers to talk to him. He suddenly clenches his chest and falls over.

"Doc!" Walsh yells as he rushes over to the old man.

Doc reaches the man, "He's not breathing!" Then he checks for a pulse. "No pulse!"

Doc and Jerry begin CPR on the patient. They loaded him into the ambulance.

"Walsh drive them." Lt. Johnson orders

Walsh quickly guides the ambulance through the streets of the city. The sirens drown out the sounds of the medics who are busy in the back of the bus. The red and white lights reflect off of the windows of the buildings and cars lining the path to the hospital.

He finally pulls into the ambulance bay at Mercy hospital. The doctor meets the medics at the door and they enter the emergency room. They transfer the patient to a hospital bed. Walsh watches from the hallway. This was the first time he had ever done this. It was a different part of the job.

The medics walked back out into the hallway. The doctor stopped CPR. He looked at the clock and pronounced the man dead.

"Funny how life is sometimes." Jerry says to Walsh, "One minute he is talking to you and the next he's gone."

"Yeah." Walsh looks into the room again, "Doesn't see quite fair."

"Makes me just want to go home and have a nice dinner with my wife right now. Tell her I love her you know?" Doc says

"Yeah." Jerry replies

"What about you Walsh?" Doc asks

Walsh is in a trance; he suddenly realizes that Doc asked him a question and snaps out of it. "No, I don't have anyone like that in my life."

Doc wasn't sure what to say. He was sure that someone as young and good-looking as Walsh would have someone to turn to. He had no idea that Walsh didn't.

When Walsh had a tough shift, he knew he could always count on his sister to help him through it. Since she moved to Philadelphia with Andrew he had to call her. Andrew had been hired as a District Attorney there so Ashley found a teaching job in a local elementary school. She had said that they were trying to start a family.

"I'm sorry." Doc wished he could take the question back.

"Nah, it's okay." Walsh said.

He wasn't bothered by it though.

"Why don't we head back to the house?" Jerry suggests

"Yeah, let's get going." Doc replies.

When they got back it was time to eat. DK had made Salisbury steaks and mashed potatoes. This was all of the family that Walsh needed right now. They sat down and enjoyed their time to relax. It wouldn't be long before they'd have another fire to fight, but right now it was time to relax. They earned it.


	12. Man Down

December 31, 1989

The squad sits around in the lounge of the house. DK, Tommy, and Walsh are in the recliners. Lt. Johnson is in his office as always working away.

"New Year's Eve and we're here working." DK says

"Yeah, I can think of a few beers with my name on them." Tommy replies

"It's not so bad." Walsh says referring to the spread they had.

You name it they had it, shrimp, chips, dip, pretzels; it was a feast for a king. The guys thought that Walsh had lost his mind. Tommy Doyle was married and had a kid on the way. DK saw Walsh as a friend that he could go knock a few back with. Maybe one day one of them would score a date.

"Squad 55, Adam 55-3 respond for an MVC in front of 1245 Riverside, vehicle overturned." The alarm box calls out for the firefighters

"And so it begins." Lt. Johnson says as he exits his office. "Let's go ladies."

Officers Boscorelli and Yokas were already on scene. They were both fresh officers so Sully and Candy joined them on the call. As the squad pulled up Bosco walked towards the firefighters.

"Genius over there had a few too many and then forgot that cars work better on the wheels." He cracks

Doc leans in to assess the patient.

"Definitely drunk." Bosco continues, "Got a contact buzz just talking to the jag off."

Sully shakes his head as he listens to the rookie.

"He's got a pulse." Doc announces

Walsh and DK take the Hurst tool and begin cutting the door from the car. After 10 minutes they finally have the driver freed. Doc and Jerry backboard him and prepare him for transport.

"Hey what are you doing to me?" The guy slurs and tries to swing at the medics.

"Okay, none of that now jags off!" Bosco handcuffs the arm to the cot.

Sully just shakes his head and laughs. He mutters something, "When will he ever learn?" And Candy just laughs as well.

"What's so funny?" Bosco looks up and asks

"Now you gotta go to the hospital with that jag off." Sully reminds the rookie

"Damn it!" Bosco yells, he hadn't thought about it. "Faith, you ride with the medics."

Faith looks up startled.

"Whoa! No way Boz! You're the one that got into this mess, I'll follow you in the car." She says

"She wins Bosco." Candy laughs aloud as does the squad.

"Bosco, let's go!" Doc yells from the bus.

The guys get back to the station just before midnight. They turn on the television to watch Dick Clark in Times Square.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…" The crowd counts down on television. "4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Yep, and bring on the drunks." Tommy says.

"Yeah." DK grimaces in pain

"What's wrong with you?" Walsh asks

"I dunno, I think it's the shrimp." DK says as he grabs his right side, every movement hurt.

"You sure you're alright?" Tommy asks

DK turned pale and started to sweat.

"I ain't ever had anything hurt like this." DK says

Tommy walked over to his friend.

"You're burning up." He says, "Walsh, go get Lieu."

Lieutenant Johnson must have had ESP because precisely at that moment he walked into the lounge.

"What's wrong with you DK?" he asks

"I'm not sure, but I don't feel so good." DK says just before he throws up.

The Lieutenant walks over to DK. He looks him over quickly.

"You're going to the hospital." Lt. Johnson says. He walks to the phone and calls dispatch to have them send Adam 55-3 back to the house immediately.

The wait seems like forever before they hear the sirens approaching. Doc and Jerry walk up the stairs carrying the oxygen and their medic bag.

"Walsh, go get the stair chair." Lt. Johnson instructs

Walsh quickly exits the room to get the stair chair. The rest of the firefighters exit the room to give DK privacy, but they were all concerned. Lt. Johnson watched closely as Doc checked DK's lung sounds and pulse. Jerry felt DK's abdomen and it caused DK to wince in pain in bit.

"What's wrong with me?" DK asks

"You may have appendicitis." Doc tells him

"Do I have to have surgery?" DK asks

"If the doctors determine that you do have appendicitis yeah." Jerry is honest with DK.

The guys watch as the medics take DK down the stairs and to the waiting bus to head off for the hospital.

"He gonna be alright Boss?" Walsh asks

"Probably appendicitis. So we'll be down a man for a bit." Lt. Johnson says as the bus pulls off on it's way to Mercy.

It was approaching 1 AM but none of the guys wanted to go to sleep. They wanted to make sure that DK was going to be all right.

"Get some sleep, they'll call me when they know something." Lt. Johnson says to his tired squad.

The men reluctantly head up to the bunkroom to catch what sleep they can. There's still 8 hours of their shift so they need to make it go by faster somehow. It seemed weird to Walsh that DK's bunk beside him was empty. He stared into the darkness and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was shortly after 4 AM when the clagston woke the squad up.

"Box 3048. Squad 55, Engine 86, Ladder 100, Ladder 75, Battalion Chief 27, Adam 55-3 respond for a residential fire 1388 Lexington Ave."

The squad jumped up out of their bunks and down the pole they went to the engine bay. It took them only seconds to gear up and hit the streets. Tommy Doyle led a procession of emergency vehicles through the streets of New York City. It was a bad sign when you could see the red glow blocks away from the scene. When the squad pulled onto the scene Lt. Johnson immediately called for a 10-75. There was fire showing from three of the four floors of the building. Dispatch confirmed the request.

"Tommy, you take Walsh and try to get a line in there!" Lt. Johnson yelled.

Within moments red and white lights surrounded the building. The ladders were quickly plucking victims from the windows. The fire was too hot to attack from the interior- Tommy and Walsh figured that out the hard way from the second floor. They began doing what they could to attempt to knock the fire down. Battalion called for "surround and drown" water was coming at the fire from every possible direction. The ladders were addressing the upper floors as the fire fighters on the inside fought the blaze from the stairwells. It seemed to be contained to sides A and B of the building. Command did not want this fire to extend into the other buildings, so they began protecting the exposures of the neighboring buildings.

Tommy and Walsh were battling through the smoke when they burst into a room They could barely see through the black oblivion. They heard cries for help and traced them to a bathroom. A mother and her two children were huddled in there to try to survive the blaze that was ragging in the apartment next to theirs. They were scared.

"Alright, we're going to get you out of here." Tommy told them as he picked up one of the children, Walsh grabbed the other. Their mother followed the firefighters closely as they made their way out of the building to safety. Tommy and Walsh then reentered to resume the fight. They were heading up the stairway when a loud crack was heard, they looked in horror as the walls started to cave in around them…


	13. Man Down Part 2

Tommy and Walsh barely had time to think, let alone move, before debris was falling around them. Soon the four-story building was a partial shell and a pile of debris. This fire had moved quickly. Accountability listed 8-trapped firefighters. Now instead of a four-story building on fire they had a debris pile on fire. Command immediately called for additional medic units and a collapse box. They still had not accounted for 6 residents, and now the 8 firefighters.

Mac and Logan immediately began fighting through the rubble to find their coworkers. The Collapse Unit- Rescue 3 rolls onto the scene and begins to set up work immediately. Mark Redman and Tommy Foley begin to work on the side of the building where the stairs once stood. Methodically the firefighters took bucketful after bucketful of debris away from the area. It is a painstaking undertaking. The fires were reduced to smolders.

Walsh tried to move. He couldn't move his legs. He was running out of air and he knew it. He reached to his sides but couldn't find Tommy Doyle anywhere.

"Tommy." He yelled out to no avail. He was muffled by the debris around him. He had to figure out how to get out of the situation before he suffocated from lack of oxygen.

Tommy Doyle didn't move at all. He was unconscious in his capsule of debris. He couldn't hear Walsh or any of the rescuers above call for him.

Lt. Johnson paced nervously at the command center. He had two of his men in that pile. He knew that his men were strong, they would still be alive. He was counting on that.

A heart monitor beeped steadily. DK lay in the bed, asleep. He was still under the anesthetic from his surgery. There was an IV in his right hand, and he had a nasal canula delivering oxygen to him. It was now close to 6 AM. A doctor walks in the room and checks his chart. Then he lifts the hospital gown to check the incision. DK stirs.

"Don't try to talk" the doctor says, "The operation went fine. You're a lucky man Mr. Kitson."

Above the pile a massive effort was underway to find the trapped firefighters and residents. The police officers had to hold back a few people trying to get to the building, only to find out that 4 of those people were among the missing residents, which brought the missing civilian total down to 2.

The rescuers found the central stair well and hoped that the firefighters had gotten into the relative safety of it. They began using airbags to lift the stringers of the staircase and soon enough find Tommy Doyle. He is still unconscious but at least he has a pulse and his breathing on his own. Quickly they get his face piece off to allow air to get to him. He was slowly becoming hypoxic because his SCBA had run out of air.

They backboard him and Doc immediately begins assessing his injuries. He found rigidity to the abdomen, a sign of possible internal bleeding. He also found that Tommy had deformities to his right shoulder and his right ankle. Doc put him on oxygen and then a crew of medics from the 68 took over care and rushed him to Mercy.

The guys from Rescue 3 continued to search for Walsh and the other trapped firefighters. Slowly they began to find the firefighters; unfortunately the pair from Engine 86 had perished in the collapse. They found two more firefighters cocooned in the debris. Both were shaken and desperate for air, but they were okay. The two residents were found close to those firefighters, each had to be taken to the hospital for evaluation.

Lieutenant Johnson paced nervously; he still had one man inside that pile of debris. He hoped that he wouldn't have to make a notification tonight; he couldn't stand the thought of it. He honestly didn't have the stomach for it either.

Tommy Foley continued with his partner to work through the stringers and other debris. The staircase had withstood most of the collapse, but Tommy knew that Walsh had gone down with the stairs. He was about 12 feet down in the rubble when he hit something.

Walsh looked around, it was starting to get hazy to him. The lack of oxygen was starting to get to him. He fought hard to stay awake because without oxygen your body wants to enter a deep sleep and never wake up. He had been out of air for what seemed like hours to him. His air supply had been gone for an hour and he had done his best to contain his breathing. He managed to free himself from his face piece, and that helped. But he hurt.

Foley continued to dig around what he had hit. It was a boot. Walsh was actually upside down. He called out to Walsh.

"Walsh." He called, "Talk to me buddy."

Walsh was fighting to stay awake still. He heard the voice but it seemed so distant to him. He could feel the weight easing off of him but could not fully comprehend what was happening.

"Walsh, you need to talk to me!" Foley called, "I NEED you to talk to me!"

Walsh tried to talk but words wouldn't come out. Tommy Foley knew that this was a bad sign. He suspected that Walsh was in shock and he frantically worked to free his trapped colleague. Finally they managed to get him free. They back boarded him immediately and the medics took over care.

Tommy was right, Walsh had gone into shock, and it looked like it was fairly advanced. Jerry noted that his pulse was tachy at 140, and his blood pressure was only 84 by palp. Doc quickly did a trauma assessment to find a compound fracture of Walsh's left arm. He was guarding his chest, and taking shallow breaths. One side of his chest rose before the other and Doc suspected a pneumothorax.

Jerry established two large bore IVs to try to stabilize Walsh's pressure. Doc began to bag Walsh to make sure that he kept up with adequate respirations. The medics then rushed Walsh off to Mercy.

As they rolled into the ER Walsh started to seize. Doctor Scott immediately ordered 5 of Valium. Nurse Mary Proctor immediately complied with the order and injected it into the IV. Shortly after this the seizure stopped. Dr. Scott also inserted a chest tube to alleviate the pneumothorax. He ordered a chest X-ray as well as a Head CT and X-ray of Walsh's arm.

Lt. Johnson arrived at the hospital to check on his men. He found out that DK's surgery was successful and that he was resting comfortably. Tommy Doyle had ruptured his spleen and was taken upstairs for emergency surgery. He also had a dislocated shoulder and fractured ankle.

Mary Proctor walked out of the trauma room that Walsh was in. Lt. Johnson jumped up and rushed over for information.

"How is he?" He asked

"Damn lucky." Nurse Proctor said. "He had a collapsed lung and a fractured wrist. He had a seizure when they brought him in, but he'll be okay."

"Thank you." Lt. Johnson says as he approaches the window.

There were wires going everywhere it seemed on Walsh. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and a ventilator until they could stabilize his breathing. He still has the IVs and the chest tube.

A transport nurse came in to take Walsh to rest in a room upstairs. Lt. Johnson sat down and breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was the first time that he had to dodge a bullet like this as a Lieutenant. He didn't like the feeling at all.

Lieutenant Johnson made his way to DK's room.

"Hey Lieu." DK noticed his superior enter the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy just visit a member of his squad?" Lt. Johnson asked

"Well yeah, but you got that look on your face." DK says

"It's been a long night." Lt. Johnson responded

"You look like you ain't slept a bit." DK noted

"I haven't." Lt. Johnson replied

"Did something happen?" DK questioned

"Yeah, a building collapsed. Tommy and Billy were trapped." He pauses

"They okay?" DK wants to know, he felt guilty for not being there.

"Yeah, they're beat up pretty good but they're alright." Lt. Johnson could finally believe that they were. "Looks like I'm gonna be down a few damn good firefighters for a while."

"I'll be back in no time." DK said

"Don't rush it. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Lt. Johnson said

"Yes sir." DK replies, "They said I could get out of here as early as tomorrow if all goes well."

"Good." Lt. Johnson is relieved. "I'm gonna let you get some rest and check on the others."

"Thanks Lieu." DK says as Lt. Johnson leaves the room.

He walks down the hall and looks in on Walsh who has been extubated. He felt responsible in part for the accident, but not a single firefighter would blame him. He did everything right, they were just victims of circumstance. They did their jobs and that was all that was important. They would live on to fight fire another day. It was in their blood. They were New York's Bravest.


	14. No place like home

Ashley arrived at the hospital at 10 AM to pick her brother up. He had been in the hospital for 3 days and was more than ready to go home. He had complained about the food, and the lack of comfort, and most importantly about the gown. He hated it. When Ashley walked in the room Walsh was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing his FDNY sweatshirt and a pair of FDNY sweatpants.

"I see you're ready to get out of here." Ashley says

"Yeah, hospitals aren't really my type of hangout." Walsh replies as he looks at his cast.

"You'll survive. It will be just like when you were a kid." Ashley says

"I was in junior high!" Walsh protested, "So I jumped off of Frank Shaunessy's roof."

"Yeah to impress a girl." Ashley laughed

"So?" Walsh argued

"You cried after you did it." Ashley still remembered her little brother running home that day.

"It hurt!" Walsh defended himself.

The doctor walked in and looked puzzled by the conversation.

"Sorry, we were just recalling my childhood." Walsh says, "What's the news?"

"Well you get to go home today, but you will be in the cast for 4-6 weeks. You will need to follow up with your doctor in about a week just to make sure everything is still going well. Here are your prescriptions, make sure you take them Mr. Walsh. And good luck." The doctor says

"Thanks." Walsh said as he stood up.

"Wheelchair Mr. Walsh." The nurse walks in with a wheel chair.

"I can walk." He says

"Hospital policy. So park it." She gets a stern look on her face

"Okay." He rolls his eyes as Ashley laughs.

He was defeated on this one. He knew it was no use to argue, so he rode to the car in a wheel chair. He hated to not be allowed to do things on his own.

The car was waiting out front. He got out of the wheelchair and moved himself into the passenger seat of Ashley's Honda Accord. She had come back when she had heard of her brother's accident. She found now to be the perfect time to tell him something very important.

"Billy." She begins

"Yeah?" He asks

"How would you like to be an uncle?" She smiles

It takes him a minute to put it all together. He hadn't totally paid attention to his sister. Then as if a light had been switched on in his head he perked up.

"Are you?" He asks

Ashley smiles as she replies, "Yes, we just found out last week."

Walsh lets his thoughts drift for a moment.

_Billy sat in the middle of the living room floor playing with his fire truck. Ashley was in the chair reading a book. It was mid November. Next week they would go to their grandparent's house to eat Thanksgiving dinner. Their mother was upstairs in bed, for the past week she had been sick and thought that it was the flu. Ashley made sure that Billy finished his homework and ate dinner. She had stepped in to make sure that Billy did his chores too. _

"_Ashley?" He asks_

"_What Billy?" She replies_

"_What's wrong with mom?"_

_Ashley really didn't know the answer to this question so she answered it the best she knew how. _

"_She's sick Billy."_

"_But shouldn't she be better? She can't be sick forever right?"_

"_I don't know Billy. Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath?" Ashley suggests._

_Billy put his truck on the coffee table and ran upstairs. His shoelaces were untied and his jeans were a little dirty, he had somehow found a puddle on his way to the bus stop and it showed on his pants. _

_Ashley walked into her mother's room with a cup of tea. _

"_Thought that this might help." Ashley suggests_

"_Thank you dear, but I don't think I can drink it." Her mother responds_

_It had been a miserable week for her she could barely keep food down and didn't have the energy to get out of bed. Her health was slowly failing in recent weeks. Ashley had grown up quickly and learned how to take care of her little brother. _

_Thanksgiving Day came around and Mrs. Walsh could not gather the strength to leave the house for dinner. Her brother-in-law came over to pick Ashley and Billy up to take them to dinner. _

"_May I have some more turkey please?" Billy asks at the table_

"_Billy you have grown up so much." His grandmother says as Ashley passes the turkey to him_

_Billy was simply interested in eating, not the conversation that went with dinner. _

"_And Ashley, I hear that you got straight A's again this semester." Grandma Walsh says_

"_Yes I did. I almost didn't make it through math class though." Ashley was always good at all of the subjects not involving word problems. _

"_You are becoming quiet the young lady." Grandma Walsh says_

"_Thank you." Ashley responds_

_When they returned home that evening Ashley immediately went to check on their mother. She let out a loud scream when she got to the top of the stairs. _

"_What's wrong?" Billy asked_

"_Billy, stay in the living room." Ashley ordered as she ran to the phone quickly to call 911._

"_I need help, my mom is not breathing, she's laying on the floor." Ashley cries into the phone. "My address is 12215 St. Patrick Street."_

_The medics arrived and took their mother away. She would spend a few days in the hospital, but those days in the hospital would be the children's last memory of their mother. It was November 29, 1965 and Billy and Ashley were now without their parents. Their dad's sister and brother-in-law stepped in to raise them. They didn't have any children of their own, but they were willing to help make sure that they did right by these children._

"Billy?" Ashley asks as she pulls the car up in front of his apartment building.

Walsh snapped out of his trance.

"That's great news." He says

"Thank you." Ashley smiles at least now she knew that he had paid attention to the conversation.

They enter his apartment. He turns on the light.

"Well it looks like it did when I left it." He cracks

"Okay well, just remember that you are not invincible." Ashley reminds him

"Yeah, yeah sis! You worry too much." He grins

"Somebody's gotta worry about your sorry ass!" She laughs

Walsh chuckles with his sister, "Yeah I guess you're right about that."

"Okay, well if you think you're going to be alright then I'm going to head out." She says

"Thanks Ash." He smiles "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, you take care then." Ashley says as she heads for the door.

He appreciated the fact that he could count on his sister to be there for him whenever he needed. And he was excited about becoming an uncle. He went to his fridge and pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper, grabbed a bag of chips and headed off to the couch. It just felt good for him to be home.

"This is so much better." He says to himself as he turns on the television.


	15. The Closing Of Another Chapter

The rain fell against the windows in the old firehouse. Walsh lay in his bunk and just listened to the rain. He couldn't sleep for some reason. A flash of lightning lit up the room and the rolling thunder covered up the sound of Tommy snoring. Walsh rolled over onto his side and propped his head on his hand. He just watched the window. The storm intensified and the wind picked up. A loud rumble of thunder rolled through the room and just then the alarm went off.

"Squad 55 Ladder 100 Adam 55-3 Boyd 55-3 Respond for Residential Fire 1243 Amsterdam Ave"

The squad jumped out of their bunks and headed for the truck. Everyone climbed aboard and Tommy guided the engine out of the bay. The rain furiously battled the windshield wipers of the engine. The siren fought the rumbles of thunder, and the lightning battled the lights. It was obvious that Mother Nature was trying to win this battle this night. They pulled up in front of the house. It was a bungalow, lightning had struck the house and flames were visible from the exterior. From a window on the second floor they saw a child trying to crawl out.

"Stay where you are! We're coming to get you!" Walsh yelled as the child climbed onto the roof.

The ladder was raised to the roof and Walsh quickly climbed up to the child.

"My momma and my sister are inside." The boy says

Walsh quickly passed the boy to DK who had followed him up. Soon enough DK was back behind Walsh as they entered the second story. Tommy Doyle and Joe Lombardo were taking a line in through the downstairs. Lombardo had just transferred onto the squad from Engine 24.

The medics from Boyd 55-3 took the boy. Bobby Caffey looked him over quickly. But the boy was crying, he wanted his mother and sister. Kim Zambrano was working to ease the boy's fears.

"The firefighters will find them and bring them out okay?" She asks

The little boy nods his head. Kim's voice was soothing to him. Bobby smiled as Kim put a Band-Aid on the boy's skinned up knee.

DK and Walsh carefully crawled into the room. The fire was growing with every inch they moved. The line downstairs was doing little to fight the fire upstairs. Walsh felt his hand hit something. He followed his hand to find the little girl.

"We have the little girl, we're bringing her to the window." DK radioed

"I got this, you keep searching." Walsh says

He knew that he was only about 6 feet from the window and that his partner wouldn't get very far before he was back with him. DK reaches the exit to the hallway. Walsh is soon right back with him. They creep out into the hallway and look around.

"Something's not right." DK says

Walsh looks up and watches as the fire dances. "We gotta get out of here!" He says as he and DK return to the room they had just exited. They both stand up and run for the window as the fire begins rolling over on the ceiling. They jump through the open window out onto the roof as the fire rolls out the window behind them.

Lieutenant Johnson orders everyone to back out of the building and conduct exterior operations. It was too dangerous to continue the search for the mother, all they could do was hope for the best. Soon relatives arrived and took the children as the firefighter's worked to extinguish the blaze. The rain was working to their advantage and the fire was controlled in about 45 minutes. They returned to the interior to search for the mother. They found her in a bedroom; she was next to her window. She couldn't get it open before she was overcome with smoke. The quickly carried her out to Doc and Jerry who began CPR and then rushed her off to Angel of Mercy hospital.

It was around 1 AM when they returned to the house. Walsh went upstairs to take a shower. He was more than happy to get the soot off of his face. He hoped that the shower would help to let him sleep better. He turned the water on and climbed in. He heard footsteps coming across the bunkroom.

"Walsh, you still in the shower?" Lt. Johnson asks

Walsh turns off the water and grabs his towel.

"Did ya need me Lieu?" He asks

"Get dressed, you need to get to St. Vincent's right away. Medics took your aunt in." Lt. Johnson said

"Okay." Walsh was confused

"Just go." Lt. Johnson urged

Walsh quickly dressed and grabbed his bag and left. He didn't even stop to say goodbye to his coworkers.

"He's in a hurry." Lombardo said

"Yeah, that's odd." DK replies

Lieutenant Johnson walks back into the room.

"Is Walsh sick or something?" DK asks, he hadn't seemed sick as they made the rescue of the little girl

"Family emergency." Lt. Johnson says

Walsh walks into the ER and up to the desk.

"I'm looking for Ellen Walsh." He asks the nurse

She looks quickly and picks up the phone. Walsh waits impatiently. "The doctor will be out to see you in a moment." She tells him, "If you can take a seat over there." She points him towards some chairs. He walks over and sits uneasily. A few minutes later a doctor walks out to meet him.

"Mr. Walsh?" He asks

"Yes sir." Walsh stands up

"Your aunt has suffered a heart attack. She needs to have surgery to try and minimize the damage to her heart." The doctor tells him.

"Okay." Walsh doesn't quite understand why they are having this conversation.

"Your aunt is not in very good condition Mr. Walsh." The doctor continues

Walsh then remembered that his aunt had listed him as the emergency contact because he still lived in the city. Ashley was the one who would be best suited for these decisions, but Walsh was the closest.

"We need you to give us the okay to perform the procedure." The doctor finishes

Walsh didn't understand why they waited for his permission. Was his aunt that bad that she couldn't okay it? Then he wondered why they hadn't already done it if it was an emergency situation. He nods his head. "Yes. Do it."

"Okay." The doctor says

"Can I see her before she goes?" Walsh asks

"Yes, but only for a moment." The doctor leads Walsh to his aunt's bed.

This was the woman who had raised him. It didn't look like her though. There was a fragile woman in the bed fighting for her life. She was really a strong woman. Walsh took her hand.

"I'm here. You're going to be okay." He assured her. "I'll be here when you wake up."

The nurse looked at him and he knew that was his cue.

"I love you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Ashley loves you too." He said as they wheeled her towards the elevator. He watched the door close and he went back out to the waiting room. He looked at his watch, it said 2 AM. They had brought her in 2 hours ago and now she was upstairs. He had called Ashley right before he left work. She would be here soon. He knew that.

The door opened and in ran Ashley followed by Andrew.

"We got here as fast as we could." Ashley says

"How is she?" Andrew asked

"She's in surgery. Doctor says that it doesn't look very good." Walsh is honest with Ashley. He didn't want to try to sugar coat it. He had seen his aunt, and it didn't look good.

"What are they doing?" Ashley asked

"They are trying to do a bypass to get a good blood supply back." Walsh didn't totally understand what was going to happen. He was worried and wanted to make sure that she had gotten the care she needed.

They sat down in the chairs in the surgical waiting area. He was tired but there was absolutely no way that he was going to sleep. Ashley rested her head on Andrew's shoulder.

It was nearly 5 AM before the doors to the Operating Room opened. A female surgeon dressed in blue walked out and sat across from them.

"I'm Dr. Wolff. I was the operating surgeon on your aunt." She says

"How is she?" Walsh asks as he sits up

"It was a difficult operation." Dr. Wolff continues, "The damage was too severe. I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do."

Ashley turned away as tears trickled down her cheeks. Walsh wasn't satisfied, he was actually angry.

"You mean to tell me that you operated on her for 3 hours and there was nothing that you could do?" Walsh was upset

"She went into cardiac arrest and we tried to bring her back. We worked for 45 minutes trying to bring her back. I am sorry." Dr. Wolff got a page as she finished that. "I'm sorry, I have to go to the ER. I'm sorry for your loss."

She walked out of the room and Walsh stood up. It had just sunken in. He felt the warm tear trickle down his cheek. He turned to Ashley. She was watching him. He stretched out his arms and Ashley stood up and went to her brother. She was sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry Ashley." Walsh cried. "I'm sorry."

Andrew sat back and watched.

"It's not fair Billy, it's not fair." Ashley sobbed.

"I know, I know." He tried to ease her pain. He couldn't help but think of the words everyone told him when he was a kid.

"She's in a better place now." He said

The funeral was 3 days later. The church was small, but it had been where she had attended church all of her life. There were white lilies by the casket. A picture of her had been placed on top of it amongst more flowers. Lt. Johnson took a seat in the back of the church. DK and Tommy Doyle sat beside him. James Sweet was there too as were Doc and Jerry. Joe Lombardo was there as well. Walsh saw them just before he was seated beside his sister. The Pastor began his service.

"We are not here to mourn the death of Ellen Walsh, but rather to honor her life. She was a wonderful woman. Strong of heart and mind. When her niece and nephew needed her the most she stepped in and raised them to be the wonderful people they are today." He continued on with the service. "God comforts us and his words of comfort extend to us in Psalm 23.

The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want.

He makes me lie down in green pastures.

He leads me beside still waters;

He restores my soul.

He leads me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,

I will fear no evil;

For Thou art with me;

Thy rod and Thy staff they comfort me;

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of my enemies;

Thou anointest my head with oil,

My cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life;

And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.

Amen"

The pastor continues, "Jesus said… I am the bread of life; whoever comes to me shall not hunger, and whoever believes in me shall never thirst. But I said to you that you have seen me and yet do not believe. All that the Father gives me will come to me, and whoever comes to me I will never cast out. For I have come down from heaven, not to do my own will but the will of him who sent me.And this is the will of him who sent me, that I should lose nothing of all that he has given me, but raise it up on the last day. For this is the will of my Father, that everyone who looks on the Son and believes in him should have eternal life, and I will raise him up on the last day… Truly, truly, I say to you, unless you eat the flesh of the Son of Man and drink his blood, you have no life in you.Whoever feeds on my flesh and drinks my blood has eternal life, and I will raise him up on the last day.For my flesh is true food, and my blood is true drink.Whoever feeds on my flesh and drinks my blood abides in me, and I in him.As the living Father sent me, and I live because of the Father, so whoever feeds on me, he also will live because of me.This is the bread that came down from heaven, not as the fathers ate and died. Whoever feeds on this bread will live forever." He pauses for a moment and then finishes; "Ellen Walsh has left this life to enter life with Christ our Lord. May we find comfort in knowing that she is with the Lord. She has entered the house of the Lord and there will dwell with him forever."

Walsh adjusts his tie before he addresses those gathered to celebrate the life of his aunt.

"Aunt Ellen was a beautiful woman. I only wish I had half the strength that she had. She would be honored to know that so many people have come forth to celebrate her life. Thank you for the love and support that you have showed to me and my family through this difficult time. I know that somewhere up there, Aunt Ellen is watching us, smiling down upon us. Thank you and God Bless."

The service concludes with the burial. Afterwards Walsh found Lt. Johnson.

"Thank you for coming." Walsh said

"It was the least that I could do." Lt. Johnson replied

"It means a lot." Walsh adds as Ashley walks up to him. "Ashley, this is Lieutenant Johnson."

"Thank you for all that you have done for my brother." She says as she hugs him.

"Anything your brother has earned, his has done all on his own. I am just there to make sure that he does it right." Lt. Johnson smiles

"Thank you." Ashley says again.

Lt. Johnson looks at the rest of the Squad. They all waited patiently to make sure they got to see Walsh. One by one they walked up to Billy and Ashley.

"I'm sorry man." DK says

"Thanks." Walsh replies

"It's not quite fair is it? One minute you're in a great mood and the next tragedy can strike. It's not fair." DK wanted to make sure that Walsh knew that he was there for him.

"No it's not a fair world, but we gotta do what we gotta do. There's good and there's bad. You just have to take it all and work with it. It makes you a stronger person in the end." Walsh replies, "It's all in what you make it."

Slowly everyone paid their respects and left. It was time to move on. Life is always changing and Walsh was right, you have to take the good with the bad. Somewhere along the lines you'll come out even in the end.


	16. On a Cold Winter's Night

Kim enters the house and puts the hood of her coat down. She brushes off some snow.

"It's really starting to come down out there." She says

Lt. Johnson heard her enter.

"Kim, come in here a second." He calls

"Sure Lieu." She walks into his office

"You don't have any objections to having Jimmy Doherty working here do you?" He asks

"No." Kim says

"Okay, I don't want it to be a problem, but I wanted to tell you before you saw him." Lt. Johnson was making sure that everything was up to par.

He had never had to deal with husband and wife in the same house, let a lone EX husband and wife who had shared custody of a child. He wanted to make sure that it would work. And if he knew Kim, she'd try to make it work.

Bobby walked up to Kim after she had changed.

"What'd Lieu want?" He asked

"To know if I'd be okay with Jimmy working here." Kim replied

"You told him NO right?" Bobby asked

Kim didn't reply.

"Kim tell me you said No." Bobby pleaded but Kim's silence was all he needed for the answer. Kim and Jimmy had been divorced a little more than a year.

Lombardo and DK sat at the table with Walsh. They were playing cards and laughing at each other when a new firefighter appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You Doherty?" Lombardo asked

"Yeah." Jimmy replied

"Lieu's waitin' on you in the office." Lombardo told him

Jimmy nodded and headed into the office.

"Uh oh, looks like we got a new looker in the house." DK smiled teasing Walsh

"Yeah looks like you ain't got the prettiest face anymore." Tommy kidded

"Never said I did." Walsh smiled.

Doherty had transferred into the house. His reputation had preceded him though. He was thought of as an arrogant firefighter, the type of guy that could get others killed. But the guys were willing to work with him. He had the knight in shining armor mentality, and it looked like he would fit in nicely in Camelot.

Jerry and Doc walked in the kitchen. Jerry reached into the cupboard and pulled out a can of dog food for Mantooth, the station mascot.

"Alright, who's been giving him chips again?" Jerry asked

"They won't hurt him." Walsh says as he tries to hide the evidence

"Yeah they can. They're high in fat." Jerry rebuffs

"Ah, so that's what happened to you." Tommy cracks as the rest of the group laughs.

"I thought that a Dalmatian was supposed to be the mascot of Firefighters, not Bucketheads." Jerry teases

DK perks up at the comment, "You mean world's best firefighters." He laughs as they all nod in agreement.

Lieutenant Johnson and Jimmy walk into the room.

"Okay world's best firefighters, we got a new member on our squad. Jimmy Doherty that's DK, Walsh, Lombardo, Doyle." He points out the firefighters then to the medics, "And our medics Doc, Jerry, Bobby, and you know Kim."

"How's it going?" Jimmy flashed a smile as he walked to the bunkroom to stow his bag away.

"He's a pretty boy." Tommy said aloud

Kim refrained from commenting, she knew better. Bobby hoped that they would get a call. Sure enough, they did.

"Squad 55 Boyd 55-3 respond for MVC with entrapment Amsterdam and 109." The box called out

Everyone did exactly what they always did at that moment. Mumbled something and headed off for the unit. Jimmy slid down the pole to the Engine bay. They got in their gear and Tommy guided the engine in the direction of the call.

55 David was already on the scene. Bosco was trying to get to the woman trapped inside the car. He stood up in frustration and moved towards his RMP. Slipping and falling on the ice.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he got up

"You alright Boz?" Faith asked

"I'm fine. Where the hell is that squad!" He yells in frustration.

Tommy pulled the engine on scene and Bobby followed close behind in the medic unit. Lt. Johnson got out and immediately starting assessing the situation. Doherty grabbed the Jaws and moved towards the car. Walsh used some cribbing to secure the car so it wouldn't slide when they popped the door.

"Hang on ma'am we're going to get you out." Walsh says as Jimmy prepared to pop the door.

Bobby and Kim waited with the stretcher and a backboard. Lt. Johnson watched as the door slowly popped away from the car. Soon DK and Lombardo were ready to get the patient out of the car. They slid the backboard in and carefully removed the woman from the car.

"Do you have any pain anywhere ma'am?" Kim asks

"No, I'm okay, I'm just a little shaken." The patient says

"Well it's a good idea to get checked out anyway." Kim says

The woman agreed to let the medics take her to the hospital. After all, her car did end up on its roof. And she might not feel any pain now, but it's going to hurt later. The medics pulled off to go to the hospital and the Squad wrapped up their job turning the scene over to a thrilled Bosco and Faith.

Tommy backed the engine carefully into the bay. Everyone slowly climbed out and started to change out of their bunker gear. They headed up the stairs to relax. They don't make it far up the stairs before they get another call.

"Squad 55 Ladder 100 Adam 55-3 respond for smoke in an apartment building 1867 York."

"Smoke in the building?" DK asks

"That's what they said." Lt. Johnson replies

"Well you know what they say, where there's smoke." Walsh begins

"There's fire." Jimmy finished

Soon they are back in the engine and headed back onto the ice covered streets. Tommy guides the engine towards the apartment building. He proceeds towards the building when suddenly a car slides through the intersection. Tommy tries to avoid hitting the car and the engine slides out of control as well. Everyone braces for impact as the engine comes to a halt as it strikes a traffic light pole.

Lt. Johnson turns in his seat to check on everyone.

"Everybody okay?" Lt. Johnson asks

Jimmy, Walsh, DK, and Lombardo all nod. They were still a bit shaken by what had happened.

"Tommy you okay?" Lt. Johnson asks

"Yeah Lieu, I think I'm good. Just took a nasty hit to the window." Tommy replies as the glass in the driver's side window is smashed.

"Lt. 55 to dispatch, start next due on the assignment. MVC corner of King and 86th." Lt Johnson radios.

DK and Walsh slowly climb out of the cab. They carefully make their way over towards the other car. They find a man in the front seat and a woman in the back.

"You gotta help her, she's having a baby!" The man tells them.

DK and Walsh's eyes get to be about the size of oranges.

"Lieu, we got a pregnant woman in here about to have a baby!" Walsh yells

Lieutenant Johnson takes his radio, "Central we need a rush on that bus, we have a woman in labor."

"You ever delivered a baby before?" DK asks

"No." Walsh was not pleased with the question.

"I got a kid, but I've never delivered one." Jimmy is honest

"So what do we do?" Lombardo asks

"From the looks of it I'd say we're gonna deliver a baby." Lt. Johnson replies, "Lombardo go find a blanket or something on the squad."

Lombardo was relieved because he knew that he wasn't going to be the one delivering the child.

DK takes a flashlight and holds it so that Walsh can assess the situation.

"Okay, I think I see its head." Walsh relays

"You THINK?" DK asks

"No it's definitely the head." Walsh replies, "I have no idea of what I'm doing here."

"Just guide its head out, then guide the rest of the body out." Lt. Johnson says

Walsh nods. "Okay, here it comes."

The guys watch as Walsh guides the baby's shoulders out and then out comes the rest of the child. Lieutenant Johnson takes a towel and wipes the baby's face off. The baby then starts to cry.

Kim and Bobby pull up and walk over.

"It's a boy." Walsh smiles as he tells the parents.

Kim takes the baby and checks him over. The guys help the new mom out of the car and onto the stretcher and then help to move her to the ambulance. The new dad is in disbelief.

"I got a boy?" He asks as the guys nod. "I've got a boy!"

They walk dad to the back of the waiting medic unit. They close the doors and the medic unit pulls off in route to the hospital.

"Nice work Walsh." Lt. Johnson says

It finally hits Walsh what he just did. "Thanks Lieu."

The guys stand there looking at their engine and the car. It was definitely not your everyday average night. And that was why Walsh loved this job.

"Okay so how we getting home?" Walsh asks


	17. Mayday

The siren idled down as Tommy pulled it onto the scene. He parked the squad behind Engine 78. The apartment building was well off, so when the second alarm went out Squad 55 was dispatched. Lieutenant Johnson got out of the cab and immediately headed for the command post for their assignment.

Inside the building two firefighters were searching for anyone who might be trapped.

"I can't see a damn thing!" one of them said

"Me neither. Let's keep going." The other replied

They made it a few more feet back the hallway they were in before disaster struck. They couldn't see the fire race across the ceiling to know that they were about to have it cave in on them. Flaming debris fell around the pair.

"Danny!" The firefighter called for their partner, "Where are you?"

He was only a few feet from his partner. "We gotta get out of here." He called to his partner. Only problem was, now he was in the center of the room and his partner was not right there with him. Soon there was a loud cracking sound as the floor had given way.

"Danny!" His partner cried falling through the floor.

He rushed to the hole, "Taylor!" He called. He keyed up his radio mic. "Engine 78 to command, MAYDAY we have a firefighter down, MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" He looked down into the hole for any sign of movement. The fire was impinging upon his partner.

Back outside the building the firefighters heard the Mayday call. Squad 55 was designated as the RIT team and so immediately DK, Jimmy, Walsh, and Lombardo prepared to enter the building.

"Mayday is coming from Engine 78 Firefighter Gamble. Last known position was the fifth floor rear." Lt. Johnson prepped his men before they went in to search. "Get them out of there." He knew he didn't have to add that part because he knew come hell or high water that the four of them were not going to come out of that building without the victims.

Kim and Bobby waited for the downed firefighter; Doc and Jerry were waiting as well.

The four fought their way to the forth floor. They could hear a PAS alarm sounding. Someone definitely was down. They strained to hear the alarm over the roar of the fire. They carefully dodged their way through the debris and towards the noise. Jimmy Doherty had recognized the voice of Danny Gamble on the radio. Jimmy looked up to Danny and was willing to do whatever it took to get him out alive. But first they needed to concentrate on the downed fire fighter.

"This way." Walsh motioned to the rest, "It's coming from back there."

Soon the PAS alarm was joined by another alarm. It was not a good sign to any of them. The low air alarm started to sound on the fire fighter's air tank. It was a steady click at first, then the clicks all ran together. They needed to hurry because the fire fighter was not moving and out of air.

"We gotta move." DK says.

At least they had the capabilities to buddy breathe, but that did no good if the other fire fighter was unconscious, or even worse- dead. But death was not an option. Not for these guys at least. You could go 6 minutes without oxygen before your brain started to suffer damage. Well at least that's what they were taught. Unconsciousness was a little tricky because your body is already compromised; now you're not even awake to make sure that you continue doing the basic functions.

They moved some debris out of their way to get back the hallway. And soon they were greeted by fire.

Lombardo quickly took the line and sprayed the fire so that they could get to their victim. The sound of the PAS alarm was now deafening. It was no wonder why fire fighters were always fidgeting with their air packs or swaying back and forth- they simply did not want to hear the sound of their alarms.

They moved into the room and saw the hole in the ceiling. They found the pile of debris and the source of the PAS alarm. Quickly they threw pieces of ceiling tile and beams and planks off of the downed fire fighter. The facemask was cracked. Walsh acted quickly and removed the cracked mask; he took his own off and held it to the firefighter's face.

"Alright, you two get her out of here and Lombardo and I will search for Danny." Jimmy said to DK and Walsh.

They nodded in agreement and radioed out.

"Squad 55 to Command, we have one downed firefighter, on the way out now." DK called.

Walsh and DK carried her out towards the exit while Jimmy and Lombardo continued on.

"Danny!" Jimmy yells trying to get a location

"Up here!" Danny yells back. "My leg's pinned."

"Alright, we're coming to get you." Jimmy calls

DK and Walsh reach the door. Walsh has been buddy breathing the whole time on the exit.

Kim and Bobby rush a stretcher up to the door. They quickly take the SCBA off of the firefighter's back and place her on the cot. Lt. Johnson walks over.

"Alex Taylor?" He questions himself. He was good-friends with her father.

Kim quickly worked to cut the bunker coat off. It was easier to do an assessment without the bulky coat in the way. Bobby quickly worked to start a line.

"She's not breathing!" Kim calls out as she preps to intubate

"Line's in." Bobby announces

"Tube's in!" Kim calls as she begins bagging her.

They quickly do an assessment before moving Taylor to the bus. Walsh was standing there watching.

"How long you been out of your mask?" Lt. Johnson asks

"About 5 minutes." Walsh answers

"I want you to go get checked out too. Besides, looks like Kim could use an extra set of hands." Lt. Johnson says

"I'm fine Lieu." Walsh protests

"Go!" Lt. Johnson asserted his authority and Walsh listened.

Kim was grateful for the help. "Every time you need to breathe, squeeze the bag." She instructs Walsh.

He nods. Kim starts to assess for other injuries as well. She exposes the legs and sees the rotation.

"Damn it!" She says and Bobby yells back to see what the problem is. "External rotation, probable fractured femur!"

It was nearly impossible to do anything now. Kim didn't have the extra hands to do anything more than just stabilize the fracture the rest of the trip to the hospital.

"Danny!" Jimmy called again

By now Danny recognized who was coming to get him.

"Jimmy! Back here!" Danny called

"Alright, I see you." Jimmy calls out

"Watch the floor!" Danny reminds Jimmy of why they were in there in the first place.

"We gotta get this shelf off of him." Lombardo assesses.

"Alright, you lift, I'll slide." Jimmy says

Lombardo takes a position to lift the shelving unit.

"Alright, on three. One… Two… Three." Lombardo counts off

Danny yells as Jimmy pulls him out.

"Can you stand?" Jimmy asks

"I don't think so." Danny replies

Lombardo and Jimmy each get on a side of Danny and they help him out. It was obvious that he had broken his ankle in the collapse.

Bobby and Billy wheel the stretcher into the ER while Kim stabilizes the femur fracture. Dr. Mitchell and the trauma team immediately start to work on the firefighter.

Walsh has a chest X-ray and is cleared to return to duty. Doc and Jerry bring Danny in.

"How's Alex?" he asks

"They have her in surgery right now." Kim replies

"For?" Danny asks

"She fractured her femur." Kim responds

Captain Taylor enters the ER and walks up to the desk.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Alexandra Taylor." He says to the nurse

Dana looks at him quickly. "They sent her to surgery about 10 minutes ago."

Captain Taylor turns to Walsh.

"I heard that you were one of the ones who rescued my daughter." He recalled to Walsh

"Yes sir. I didn't realize it was your daughter." Walsh replies

"Thank you son. If you ever need anything feel free to call me. I cannot begin to repay you for what you did." Captain Taylor adds before heading up to the surgical waiting area.

Walsh stood in the middle of the ER hallway and just watched the people move about. He always seemed to manage to be in the right place at the right time. He wondered how he always managed to do it. But at least he knew that he was on the right path in his career. He finally realized his potential to be a great firefighter.


	18. Smoke Screens 1

Walsh was searching the abandoned building. He was alone, separated from DK. He was in the basement- or at least he thought that he was. It was pitch black, the flashlight shining from the hook on his coat barely cut the blackness. He stepped in a puddle of water. He heard the splash. He continued searching the area he was in, he couldn't smell any smoke or hear anyone calling for help.

He could only imagine how long he'd been inside, 10 minutes felt like 10 hours in this darkness. He felt a chill that made its way through his gear straight through to his bones. It was cold in this building. He could see his breath.

"DK?" He called out but only heard the echo of his call.

He heard water dripping from a pipe somewhere or something. Perhaps his coworkers had found fire and were fighting it on the floors above him. He looked around for the stairs to lead him back up but found nothing in the darkness. He was lost! And in the world of firefighting that is not something that you want to be. Your partner was you lifeline and DK was nowhere to be found.

He heard an explosion. Rather, he heard a series of explosions. It was a controlled demolition and they were bringing the building down on top of him! He felt trapped, he tried to run but he couldn't. How could they have forgotten that he was in the building?

He screamed, "Somebody help me!"

Walsh sat straight up in bed. His gray FDNY t-shirt was soaked with sweat. He was breathing heavily. The room was dark. He turned on the light next to his bed. He lifted the white sheet and blue comforter off of him and sat at the edge of the bed for a moment. He brushed his hair back with his hand and then stood up and walked into the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water would help.

It had been a long time since he had had a bad dream let alone a nightmare. And this one was definitely a nightmare. It was 2 AM and he didn't feel much like going back to sleep. He went to his couch and sat down. He turned on the TV and watched Sportscenter. Somewhere around 3 AM he drifted back off to sleep.

He woke back up around 7 AM. He had time to take a shower and eat breakfast before he had to go to work. He had a 24-hour shift today. He put some toast down and made some coffee. He slipped on a pair of sneakers and then walked downstairs to get the newspaper. He came back upstairs to find smoke drifting out of his apartment. He quickly opened the door and made his way to the toaster and popped his toast out of the toaster. The smoke alarm started to beep.

"Great!" He said when the smoke alarms in the building started to sound.

He knew that his building would soon be surrounded by fire trucks. He picked up the phone to call the dispatch center to alert them that it was just toast when he heard the screams.

"FIRE!" a woman screamed.

He looked out in the hallway and saw that the smoke wasn't coming from his apartment, but rather one down the hall. His instinct kicked in and he rushed towards the apartment.

"Help me!" A female voice cried.

Walsh felt the door, it was warm. He knew better than to go into the apartment without his gear on, but there was someone in trouble and he was there.

"I'm coming!" He yelled just before he kicked open the door.

There was fire in the living room and kitchen area.

"Where are you?" He called

"I'm in the kitchen, please hurry." The woman cried.

He knew that the woman who lived in this apartment of an elderly widow. He fought his way back to her, moving furniture out of the way to leave him an open lane for an exit. His skin felt like it was burning from the heat, but he was the only chance that this woman had. He got to her in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I fell and knocked the pan off the stove." She cried

"Okay, I'm going to get you out of here." He said

The firefighters should be arriving soon. He picked up the woman and started to make his way for the door. The fire had other plans. It flared up and he had to back away. Both he and the woman were coughing. He looked around quickly. He then ran back the hallway.

He headed into the bedroom and shut the door. He took a blanket and shoved it under the door to seal off the smoke. He went to the window and raised it up. They were about 7 stories up in the building. But he could look down and see firefighters looking around. He leaned out the window.

"Up here!" He yelled

He could see firefighters pointing up to where he was.

"Hang on Mrs. O'Reilly, help's on the way." He tells her

The smoke was beginning to filter under the door despite the blanket. He could only hope that they would be in soon to get them out. He looked up to find a firefighter coming down via rope from the roof. He also saw a Tower Ladder truck being positioned down on the street below.

"A couple more minutes and we'll be out of here." He told Mrs. O'Reilly

Walsh looked at her and then realized that something was terribly wrong.

"Mrs. O'Reilly? Mrs. O'Reilly!" He gently slapped her cheek.

Then he remembered the ABCs. Airway, Breathing, Circulation. He quickly tilted her head back and gave her two breaths because she wasn't breathing. He looked up at the window quickly then back to the task at hand.

"We're coming." A firefighter said

Walsh looked up, "She stopped breathing!" He yelled

Soon the top of a helmet could be seen in the frame of the window.

"Hang on Billy, we're almost there." A familiar voice said

"Logan, I've never been so glad to see you in my life." Walsh smiled as he picked Mrs. O'Reilly up and carried her to the window. He handed her over to Logan.

"Get in." Logan said as Walsh climbed from the apartment, coughing.

Heavy smoke was beginning to fill the room.

"Going down." Logan smiled as the bucket to the ladder was lowering them to safety.

The medics were waiting at the bottom. They immediately began CPR on Mrs. O'Reilly. Walsh stood and looked up at his apartment building, then looked at his watch. There was absolutely no way he was going to make it to work on time. He coughed some more.

"You should get that checked out." Logan suggested

"Yeah, but I really need to get to work." Walsh said

"I already called the house, told Lt. Johnson you probably weren't going to make it in." Another voice said.

"Captain Taylor, sir. Thank you, but I really want to get to work." Walsh said

"No, you're going to go to the hospital and get checked out. You can't go to work until you're cleared. It's just not safe." Captain Taylor said.

"Yes sir." Walsh knew better than to argue with a Captain, especially this one.

The rush of adrenaline was wearing off and suddenly Walsh felt something new- pain. He looked down at his arms and legs and saw the red blisters. He'd been burnt and hadn't realized it. He worried about getting Mrs. O'Reilly out and didn't feel his own pain. He walked over to a waiting medic unit where a medic was standing with her back to him.

"Hey, I need a little help here." He said

To his surprise the medic turned around. "Billy Walsh?" She asked

He couldn't believe it. "I thought you were a firefighter."

"I am, but until I get off light duty, I'm stuck on the medic unit. I am a paramedic you know." Alex Taylor said

"Okay." Walsh stumbled through the word.

"Oh." Taylor said, "They look pretty nasty." She said referring to his burns, then she heard him cough. "And that doesn't sound good either."

"It'll be fine." Walsh tried the macho approach.

"Get in." Taylor said

"What?" Walsh asked

"Get up in that medic unit, now." Taylor ordered him, "You need to go to the hospital."

Walsh did as he was told. He sat on the stretcher while Alex put him on a heart monitor and gave him oxygen. She took his blood pressure and put dry, sterile dressing on his burns.

"Hey!" Walsh protested in pain

"I gotta do it." She replied, "I can give you a little medicine for that."

"Okay." Walsh agreed, he watched Taylor prepare the IV. "Wait, I gotta have needles?"

She laughed, "Well yeah, that's kind of the point."

"I don't like needles." He replied

"Stop being a big baby." She said as she carefully started an IV in his right arm. She then got on the phone to telemetry.

"This is Boyd 78-2 I have a firefighter with burns to approximately 9 of his body. Requesting an order for 5 of morphine. IV established in the right AC." She got the okay and immediately gave the morphine.

"Okay your pain should ease up here a bit." She told him

She looked at the pulse ox, his saturation was rising a little bit with the oxygen.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him

He stared off into space.

"Billy, I need you to talk to me." She said seriously as she suddenly realized what was happening. She took her fist and rubbed his sternum trying to elicit a response. "Damn it!"

Walsh's breathing had slowed and his pulse became thready. Taylor checked his pupils, which had constricted. He was having a reaction to the morphine. She looked up to see how far they were from the hospital.

"I need you to drive FASTER." She yelled to her partner, "He's having an anaphylactic reaction."


	19. Smoke Screens 2

The ER doctors and nurses are working on getting Mrs. O'Reilly breathing again. Nurse Proctor looks up to see Taylor and her partner bringing in Walsh. She leaves the trauma room to find out what's going on.

"Isn't that Billy Walsh from Squad 55?" Proctor asks

"Yeah." Taylor replies

"What happened?" Proctor asks

"Fire in his apartment building, he saved a woman, got burns on about 9 of his body- arms and legs. Smoke inhalation, the works. Got an order for Morphine and after 5 mills he stopped talking, had anaphylactic reaction. Pushed 10 of Epi and still nothing. Had to tube him in route to protect his airway." Taylor gives the run down

"Okay, Trauma 2. Dana get a doctor now!" Proctor tells Dana who is still at the desk.

Soon Taylor turns over care of Walsh to the staff at Mercy. She backs out of the trauma room and watches through the window as they work on him. It's a feverish pace. They slip him into a gown and started to give him medicines to get him to breathe on his own again. It was clear that he was having an anaphylactic reaction. Taylor had never before had a patient who was allergic to morphine. But there was a first for everything. She watched the heart monitor. It was looking a little better than it had when she had brought him in.

Her partner walked over to her.

"Hey Alex, we got another call." He said

She nodded. "Okay, let's go."

And they left the ER.

Back at Squad 55 DK paced up and down the bay. Jimmy noticed, as did Lombardo.

"DK, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor man." Jimmy smiled

"Walsh is late." DK said worried

"He's not here yet?" Jimmy asked

:"Nope, supposed to be here and ain't." DK replied

Kim and Bobby walked down the stairs to go to their rig.

"You seen Walsh?" Jimmy asked. DK had to be wrong.

Kim and Bobby both shook their heads no and went on towards the bus. They had a call to take and didn't have time to watch DK pace.

Jimmy, Lombardo, and DK all headed up to Lt. Johnson's office.

"Hey boss, you hear from Walsh?" Jimmy asks

"Captain Taylor called, apparently there was a fire at his apartment building this morning. He got some burns and is at Mercy getting them checked out." Lt. Johnson said calmly

"He okay?" DK asked

"I don't know, haven't heard that much." Lt. Johnson replied

As the three firefighters left the room Lt. Johnson sat at his desk. He picked up the phone and called into Mercy's ER.

"This is Lt. Johnson with FDNY. I was wondering how one of my firefighters is doing. Bill Walsh." He said into the phone. After a pause of a couple minutes he then replied to the person on the other end. "Okay, thank you."

He sighed a moment and leaned back in his chair to think. He wanted to go to the hospital to check on him, but couldn't leave his Squad. So he did the next best thing. He picked up the phone again and called dispatch.

"This is Lt. Johnson of the 55, when Boyd 55-3 gets to Mercy, have them call the house. Thanks." He said into the phone.

It was a benefit of having medics in the house too. You could find out what was happening at the hospital. He leaned back up to his desk and continued doing paperwork while the guys milled about the house. He thought of something that might keep them busy.

"Hey why don't you all go downstairs and was the Squad?" he suggested

"Alright." DK said, it was something to do.

They all knew that if something major were to happen with Walsh's status, Lt. Johnson would come down and get them.

Tommy pulls the Squad out along the curb as Jimmy and Lombardo get the buckets ready to go. DK grabs the hose and begins to wet down the truck.

"This sucks." Lombardo says

"What sucks?" Tommy asks

"We're here washing the truck and Walsh is laying in a hospital somewhere and we don't even know how he is." Lombardo replies

"Lieu'll let us know when he finds out something, " Tommy reasons

"Yeah but I don't wanna sit around here waiting." DK adds

They continue to wash the squad as the police RMPs leave.

"They're in a hurry." DK says

"Yeah, wonder what that's all about." Lombardo adds

The alarm sounds.

"Squad 55 Adam 55-3 respond to assist PD 1162 Morningside."

"Guess we're about to find out." Jimmy replies as they head for their gear.

Walsh woke up in the hospital bed. His arms were wrapped up in white gauze. He had an IV coming from his hand now. He had oxygen tubing in his nose as well. He wanted to move but he was afraid to with all the wires and tubes going everywhere. He was frustrated.

"At least you can breathe on your own." A female voice said from the doorway

Walsh looked over.

"Yeah, that's always a plus." Walsh replies

"Okay, so can we say we're even now? You saved my life I saved yours?" Taylor asks with a smile

"Yeah." Walsh replies

"Don't say it like you mean it or anything." Taylor cracked

"What the hell happened?" Walsh asked

"I gave you morphine for the pain of your burns, and well apparently you're allergic to it. You stopped breathing on your own and I had to give you a tube. And well you know some of the rest." Taylor smiled

"Thanks." Walsh hesitated

"You okay?" Taylor asked

"I feel kinda sick." Walsh admitted

Taylor grabbed a basin from the counter and handed it to him just in time. She then handed him a washcloth. He took it and wiped his face.

"Thanks." He said

"You're welcome." Taylor replied

"So how long am I gonna be stuck here?" He asked her

"I don't know, my guess is at least tonight for observation." Taylor was honest

It was nearly 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Taylor would be off in a couple hours. She had to finish her run sheets, including the one from Walsh's transport.

"Mrs. O'Reilly made it." Taylor told Walsh

"Good." Walsh replied

"You saved her." Taylor was trying to get Walsh to cheer up

"Yeah, look what that got me." He held up his arms

"You know what, I get off in a couple hours. Why don't I come back in then, let you get your rest." Taylor suggested

"If you want to." Walsh was clearly upset that he was in the hospital.

"You need anything?" Taylor asked

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks." Walsh said

"You're welcome." Taylor smiled as she left the room

Walsh starred out the window when he heard two more familiar voices.

"So how's the hero feeling?" Bobby asked

"Heard what you did. That took a lot of guts." Kim added

"Just doing my job." Walsh replied

"So how you feeling?" Bobby asks

"How's it look like I'm feeling?" The anger was coming out

Walsh was angry that he was in the hospital instead of at work. He was angry that he was now the object of everyone's pity. He didn't want to be in this situation and didn't know how to handle it.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to Bobby and Kim, "I just don't want to be here right now."

"I understand." Bobby says as Kim nods

"Lt. Johnson asked us to check on you, so that's what we're doing. Wanted to make sure you were okay and that you didn't need anything." Kim said

"Thank you. Tell everyone that I'm doing okay and that I'll be back this week." Walsh was confident

"Don't rush it okay?" Bobby asked

Their radio buzzed with a call for them.

"Well, that's us." Bobby added

"You take care." Kim said

"Thanks." Walsh said as the medics left.

Walsh sat for a little while and watched TV and slowly he drifted off to sleep.


	20. February 26, 1993

Disclaimer: I'm attempting to write this chapter to be realistic, yet honor Sacrifices Made on February 26, 1993:

Thursday February 25, 1993

Walsh packed some boxes slowly. The smoke damage to his apartment forced him to have to move out temporarily. Since he had to pack up anyway, he decided that maybe he would just buy a house. He had some money saved back so he could do pretty well. Plus then he didn't have to worry about going out any 7th floor windows while he was off duty.

He didn't mind if he'd have to buy a house that needed some work. It would give him something to do in his downtime, to relax. He had rented a storage unit so that he could keep his things there until he was ready to put them in his new home. DK had volunteered his couch for Walsh to stay on, and well he didn't really want to stay there too long.

DK walked into Walsh's apartment.

"Wow, talk about your fixer upper." He cracked

"Yeah, very funny." Walsh responded.

DK was helping Walsh move. Hey, what were friends for anyway? It meant that Walsh would spring for food, and DK was all about that.

"Everything's packed up." Walsh said as he marked the last box.

DK looked around the room. "How can one person have this much stuff?" He joked

"It's my bachelor pad." Walsh cracked

DK went to pick up a box, "What the hell you got in here? The kitchen sink?"

"Nope, just a box of books." Walsh laughed

"Wow, books. You surprise me now." DK replies

"Why because I can read?" Walsh cracks

"No because you do read." DK responds

Walsh picks up a box and follows behind as they head for Walsh's Explorer. The carefully fill the Explorer with boxes. All that was left was the furniture, and Walsh had rented a moving van for that.

Walsh drives up 3rd Ave. There were some houses for sale, and they weren't really in a bad area. He pulls up in front of one and meets the real estate agent.

"Mr. Walsh." She extends her hand and he shakes it. "I think you may like this place." She smiles

She opens the door and they walk through the house. He notices a few little things that need fixed, but overall he is impressed with the place. It fits into his price range too.

"Well what did you think Mr. Walsh?" she asks him

"I think that you can go ahead and make an offer on it." He replies with a smile

"Okay, I will let you know if they accept it." She shakes his hand again and they leave.

He looks at his watch, it was 1:30. He had an hour and 15 minutes before he had to be at work. He drove around for a bit before he headed to the firehouse. He pulled up in his parking space and grabbed his bag. He walked into the house.

"You're here early today." Lt. Johnson noticed

"Yeah, well you know, don't really have a home to hang out at." Walsh replied

"Thought you were staying with DK." Lt. Johnson said

"Well I am. I had some things to do today and I just decided to come in a little early." Walsh replied

"That's fine with me." Lt. Johnson smiled

The rest of the squad arrived and they all relaxed in the lounge. There wasn't much to do. They sat back and watched a hockey game on television. But other than that it was a very quiet shift. They all retired to bed.

Friday February 26, 1993

The squad arose. Rested from a full night's sleep. That was a rare thing for this bunch. They still had a couple hours left in their shift, which ended at 3.

Walsh, DK, Jimmy, Lombardo, and Tommy Doyle sat around the kitchen table. They were all eating lunch- they had decided to have sandwiches for a change.

"Well we got 2 hours and 45 minutes left to a perfectly quiet shift." Lombardo says

"Shhhh… don't say that too loud." DK laughed

"Yeah I wanna make it out of here today without any incidents." Walsh responded

"Yeah I got Knicks tickets tonight." Jimmy replied.

They hadn't finished bantering amongst themselves when the alarm sounded.

"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3 respond to Box 8084" it called

"Hey, ain't that the Towers?" Walsh asked

Suddenly it clicked to all of them. They were being called to respond to an alarm at the World Trade Center. They rushed for the Squad. For both medic units to be dispatched on it along with them, it had to be something big. And it was.

"Reports say a bomb went off in the garages below. There's smoke being reported all the way to the 77th floor." Lieutenant Johnson briefed his Squad

Soon enough they were on the scene and watching people pour out of the North Tower. There were thousands of people wounded. The bomb had knocked the power out in the tower and so the 50,000 plus people inside the tower were now without lights.

The Squad worked their way inside to help and evacuate the people. The smoke made the darkness much darker. If not for their masks, they would have been turned away. They felt bad for the people who were trapped in the elevators, but there was no way of knowing what floors those elevators were stuck at. The first task was to get the people out of the offices.

There were calls for help from firefighters. They soon stumbled upon one who was complaining of chest pain.

"DK, Walsh, help get him out of here." Lt. Johnson instructed as he led the rest of his Squad on.

DK and Walsh carried the firefighter back down the 30 flights of stairs that they had just come up. They met the medics outside who immediately began to check him out.

One of the Battalion Commanders saw them preparing to go back in. He approached them and said that he had reports of a firefighter down on the third floor. There was heavy fire and all of the firefighters were tied up fighting the flames.

"Any idea where he is?" DK asked

"From the reports we got he's on the third floor in office 3044." The Commander said

"On our way." Walsh replied

The Squad continued to work with other units on the scene well into the night. At 2:25 AM the incident was declared "under control." The Squad was thankful that they had gotten a full night's rest the night before. And that the "Monster" was finally taken care of.

They were quiet on the way back to the house. They had picked up additional members of the Squad; their relief had met them at the Towers. Together the two shifts worked side by side to help save lives. They were all exhausted though.

"I'm proud of you all." Lt. Johnson turned in the seat. "Good work today. I'm proud of you all."

At 12:17 PM on February 26, 1993 the terrorist group al-Qaeda attacked the Twin Towers. The plan of the bombers was for the bomb that was planted in the basement to crumble the foundation of the North Tower. They had hoped that this would cause the building to collapse onto the South Tower and bring them down. They FAILED.

**There were thousands injured, including 105 firefighters. 6 People lost their lives that day: **

**IN MEMORY OF**

**John DiGiovanni**

**Robert Kirkpatrick**

**Steve Knapp**

**William Macko**

**Wilfredo Mercado**

**Monica Rodriguez Smith**

**GOD BLESS AMERICA! **


	21. Fumes

There is a body laying on a table under a bright light with a white sheet draped carefully over it. The mortician prepares the body for embalming for the funeral process. He mixes the embalming chemicals so that he can begin. After a short time he begins to feel ill and falls to the ground, spilling the fluid on the floor.

His assistant enters the room about 10 minutes later.

"Jeffrey?" She asks as she looks around. She spots him on the ground and runs to him. She cries out loud. "Jeffrey?"

Bobby and Kim pull up in the ambulance and they are met at the door.

"Quickly, in here." The assistant says

"What happened?" Kim asks

"I don't know, he was embalming a… a body when I came in to see if he wanted any dinner, I found him on the floor." The assistant explains

"What stinks in here?" Kim asks wrinkling her nose in disgust

"Do you know what chemical he was using?" Bobby asks

"I think he was using a formaldehyde solution." The assistant says

"That shouldn't cause him to pass out." Kim begins assessing the man. "He's not breathing." She says quickly.

Bobby checks for a pulse. "He's arrested." He announces

"Get the paddles!" Kim orders

"Something's not right here." Bobby says aloud

"Tubes in!" Kim announces

It's work at a feverish pace.

"He shouldn't have arrested." Bobby says

"Charge to 200." Kim says, "It is if he's been doing this all day."

"Charged to 200." Bobby checks

"Clear!" Kim shocks the man. The jolt of electricity goes through his body.

The assistant suddenly begins to vomit. "I don't feel so good." She says

"We gotta get out of here now!" Bobby realizes that this now classifies as a Hazmat situation, his eyes were beginning to burn.

"300." Kim says, "Clear." This time it caused something that they hadn't expected.

"Move!" Bobby pushes Kim to the floor as a spark ignites the gases. "Let's go!" He grabs Kim and the assistant and they run for the door.

"Wait, what about Jeffrey?" the assistant asks

"If we don't get out now, we're all gonna end up like him." Bobby says as they dive through the door in time to watch a fireball race towards the door. The glass shatters in the doors. "Boyd 55-3 we need fire and Haz-Mat at this location." He yells into the radio.

The medics pick themselves back up and force the assistant out of the building.

The alarm sounds at the Firehouse. "Squad 55 respond for an explosion at 118 2nd Ave."

Jimmy looks up, "Isn't that where Bobby and Kim just went?"

"Let's go!" Lt. Johnson orders

Bobby and Kim moved to the back of the medic unit. They put the assistant on oxygen to help get the concentration of gas out of her lungs. Kim was flushing Bobby's eyes with saline to get the chemical from them. She hadn't even realized that her hands were beginning to itch.

The Squad pulled onto the scene and immediately the firefighters jumped out.

"What do we got?" Lt. Johnson asks

"Formaldehyde vapors ignited during resuscitation." Bobby told him

"Where's the victim?" DK asks

"Still inside. We couldn't get him out in time." Bobby admitted

"You been crying Caffey?" Jimmy asked noticing Bobby's eyes

"No." Bobby responds

"Walsh, DK get around there and shut off all electricity and gas lines to that building. I don't want any secondary explosions." Lt. Johnson orders "Jimmy and Lombardo I want you to get a line on that fire. Start backing it down. And for Pete's sake get your masks on!"

"Yes sir Lieu." Walsh orders

Tommy was already checking the connections of the lines to the Squad. The pump could produce the pressure that they would need to get the line in operation. Tommy then ran to the hydrant and flaked the line so it was ready for operation.

Soon the line came to life and Jimmy and Lombardo had water flowing onto the fire. They figured that there couldn't be much formaldehyde left due to the explosion, but Lt. Johnson wanted to be safe.

DK and Walsh found the gas shut off valve.

"This is it." Walsh points out as he kneels down to turn the valve. "Alright, let's get the electricity shut off now."

Walsh stands back up and he and DK approach the electric panel. Walsh reaches in to shut it off and as he pulled the handle a hiss was heard.

"Get down!" DK yelled.

The back wall of the funeral parlor broke open as a fireball rushed through. DK and Walsh each rolled over and looked at the flaming room. They looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Lt. Johnson asked

"We need a line to the back of the building." DK radioed

"What happened?" Lt. Johnson returned

"Back wall blew out." DK replied

"You two okay?" Lt. Johnson asked

"Yeah, we're fine." DK responded

Some firefighters came around the back and started to work extinguishing the fire. DK and Walsh returned to the front of the building.

"Someone order a barbeque?" Walsh cracked

"What happened?" Lt. Johnson asked

"Shut off the gas, as I shut off the electricity there was a hiss and then the explosion." Walsh replied

"It was relieving the pressure." Lt. Johnson had seen similar actions before. "Glad you're okay."

"Thanks Lieu." Walsh responded.

DK and Walsh looked over to the medic units that were now on scene. Doc and Jerry were treating the assistant. Kim and Bobby were both sitting in the back of another medic unit.

One of the medics was flushing out Bobby's eyes. The other was looking at Kim's hands.

"They okay?" Walsh asked

"Yeah, they'll be alright." Lt. Johnson replied

Walsh sat on the tailboard of the Squad. Lt. Johnson had wanted them to relax a bit before they got back to fighting the fire. He took his helmet off and slid his hood down. He brushed his fingers through his hair. 

"That was close." He thought to himself as he looked at his gear.

There was a new scorch mark on the reflective striping on his sleeve. He had thrown his arm up to help protect himself, it was instinct. He took a deep breath, pulled his hood back up, and put his helmet back on. He stood up and walked back towards the fire and resumed fighting it. After all, that's what he was there for.


	22. Oklahoma City

April 19, 1995

10:15 AM

The phone rang and Lt. Johnson picked it up in his office.

"Yes sir." He said as he hung up the phone.

He walked into the lounge and turned the TV on.

"What's going on boss?" Walsh asks

"There was a bombing in Oklahoma City." Lt. Johnson said

All of the members of the Squad gathered around and they stared at the TV, not saying a word.

"I am standing in front of the Alfred P. Murrah Federal building in Oklahoma City, where a bomb has exploded. Preliminary reports indicate that al-Qaeda may be responsible for the attack. This building houses many Federal Offices and has a Day Care center." The reporter said, "At this time we are not able to confirm the number of casualties but rescue efforts are underway."

They flip the channel and another reporter is interviewing a witness who worked in a building nearby.

"The ground shook and things fell off the shelves and the windows shattered. They immediately evacuated the building." The witness said

"Who would do something like this?" Walsh asked

"Yeah the cowards…" DK didn't get a chance to finish his sentence

The alarm sounded

"Squad 55 Ladder 100 Adam 55-3 Boyd 55-3 respond for police standby at 1112 Amsterdam"

"Let's go." Lt. Johnson says

The pull up on scene to find 55 David, 55 Charlie and ESU units on scene.

"What do we got?" Lt. Johnson asks

"Bomb scare. Bomb Squad's sweeping the area." Sully says

"Alright." Lt Johnson says as he turns to his squad. "Be ready."

They sat and waited for what seemed like hours. They talked amongst themselves, looked at the crowd gathered along the street that had been closed off.

"Think they'll send any of us?" Lombardo asked

"Maybe." Tommy Doyle replied

"I still can't believe it happened." Walsh added

"I still think they are cowards for what they did." DK chimed in.

Finally, members of the Bomb Squad walked out of the building.

"False alarm." One of them yelled and it was repeated over and over again.

"Well I guess that's it." Lt. Johnson said as the guys started to climb back into the truck.

They headed back to the house and changed out of their gear, moving back to the lounge. Lt. Johnson sat quietly in his office when the phone rang again. He answered it…

"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Lt. Johnson speaking." He said into the phone and then listened.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Okay, thank you for the call." He said into the phone.

"Whatever you need us to do." He added

"Talk to you soon." He concluded the call.

He put the phone back on the hook and took a deep breath. He looked at some of the pictures on his wall. He approached a group picture that had been taken after a fire one night. He stared at it, remembering that night.

DK, Walsh, Tommy, Jacob Wright, and Adam Miller were all pictured in it with him. DK and Walsh had made a rescue while Wright and Miller made one of their own- from the roof. They had all performed exceptionally that night and it earned them all commendations. Lt. Johnson bowed his head in prayer. After a moment he turned and went out to the lounge.

"What's up Lieu?" Walsh asked as he was the first to notice the solemn look on the Lieutenant's face.

Lt. Johnson swallowed hard. He had to think of how to say it. Finally he just started speaking and they listened, the guys from Ladder 100, the medics, the guys from the Squad- they all listened.

"1862, at Harrison's Landing Virginia, there was a skirmish between the Union and Confederate armies. Union Army Captain Robert Ellicombe heard the cries of a solider who was wounded on the battlefield in the middle of the night. He decided to risk his life to save that solider- didn't know whether it was one of his men or not. He crawled across the field while shots were being fired from both sides still. He got to that solider and began to pull him back to the encampment to get him medical attention.

He got back behind his own lines and discovered the solider was actually a young Confederate solider, but the solider had died. He lit a lantern and was shocked, numb at the identity of the solider. It was his son. He didn't know that his son had joined the army, he was away for school studying music when the war began."

He paused and saw that everyone's attention was focused on him. They were waiting for him to begin again. He cleared his throat and began again.

"The next morning he asked his superiors for permission to bury his son. He asked if he could also have the Army band. But, his son was the enemy. He was given the okay for one member. He chose the bugler and asked him to play a series of notes that his son had written down on a folded piece of paper in his pocket. The bugler agreed. He began to play them.

He trembled as he read the words that were written to accompany the notes…

Day is done ... Gone the sun .. From the lakes ...From the hills ... From the sky ... All is well . Safely rest .. God is nigh. Fading light .. Dims the sight .. And a star ... Gems the sky Gleaming bright ... From afar ... Drawing nigh . Falls the night.

Thanks and praise ... For our days .. Neath the sun ... Neath the stars... Neath the sky . As we go .. This we know .. God is nigh.

The words are to _TAPS_" Lt. Johnson paused again.and took a deep breath. "Jacob Wright was at the Murrah building this morning. He didn't make it." Lt. Johnson closed his eyes.

Walsh, DK, and Tommy all looked at each other. They couldn't believe it. They were numb.

April 26, 1995

Walsh, DK, Tommy, and Lieutenant Johnson stood in their dress blues. They were just outside of the canopy covering the grave and the family. The flag draped casket sat on a green carpet. The Priest said a few words before Lt. Johnson and Tommy Doyle stepped to the ends of the casket. With their white gloves they carefully picked up the corners of the flag and began folding it. When they were finished the field of blue with white stars was all you could see. Lt. Johnson placed the flag in between his hands, his right hand carefully placed on the top of the flag. He turned and carried it to Jacob's wife. He handed it to her as Walsh struck the bell. 5 strikes, followed by 5 more, then another 5, and finally 5 more.

Lt. Johnson and Tommy stepped back into their place in line as "Taps" played.

Jacob Young had moved away from New York and taken a job with Oklahoma City's Fire Department since his wife had been transferred there. His family had chosen to have him buried in New York. He had fallen in the line of duty- though he was no longer an official member of FDNY; he was still their brother. The dispersed from the graveside. It was Walsh's first fallen comrade. He had been to other funerals of firefighters who had fallen in the line of duty.

Lt. Johnson caught up to him.

"Hey Billy." Lt. Johnson said

"Hey Lieu." Walsh replied

"You alright?" The Lieutenant asked

"Yeah." Walsh responded.

"It's always hard to bury someone, but it's worse when it's someone you've worked with." Lt. Johnson said

Walsh nodded. "He was a big help to me." He shook his head.

"I know. I know." Lt. Johnson comforted, "But hey, you got one more guardian angel to look out for you now." He smiled

"Yeah." Walsh replied, "I know he'll be looking out for me, always did."

Lt. Johnson parted and walked a short ways and then knelt by his parent's graves. After a few moments he walked off towards his car and looked back. He got into his car and drove away. He pulled up in front of his house and then went in. He turned on the light and walked back the hall. He had loosened his tie. He looked around his apartment and went to change. When he returned to the living room he was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt. He went to the refrigerator to grab a long neck and then returned to the living room. He grabbed the spackle and began to repair the wall.

**On April 19, 1995 The Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building in Oklahoma City was devastated by a bomb in a Ryder Truck. Less than 2 hours later Timothy McVeigh was arrested. **

**His cowardly attack on America injured over 800 people. 300 buildings surrounding the Murrah Building were damaged in the attack. 168 people died including 1 Rescue Worker and 19 Children from the Day Care Center.**

**The Tragedy showed the Heart of America. Rescue and relief workers came in from around the country and world streamed in to aid. The response was overwhelming**.

DEDICATED IN MEMORY OF THE VICTIMS OF THE OKLAHOMA CITY BOMBING


	23. Pizza and Fires

The bar is crowded. Music is blaring out loud. There's a fight in the back near the pool tables. One of the guys pulls out a knife and stabs the other. He pulls the knife back out of the man's stomach and quickly puts it away before he leaves the bar in a hurry. Soon after he runs out the bar returns to normal.

"Yo someone call the police he's been stabbed!" A man yells

The crowd circles around the person who was stabbed. Then there are screams and then nothing everything became quiet for an instant before an explosion rocked the building. Glass shattered from the windows.

Bosco was driving 55 David down the street when it happened, suddenly. The force of the explosion threw a person out the front window of the bar and into the windshield of the RMP.

"What the?" Bosco asks

"55 David to Central we need medics and fire at 123 and Lex- the building just exploded." Faith radios as she and Bosco get out of the RMP to assess the situation.

"10-4 David" The reply came over the radio

The guys had just sat down to pizza after their previous call. They wanted to get a quick bite to eat and then relax for the rest of the evening. But the alarm stopped any plans of that happening.

"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3 respond for an explosion with injuries 123 and Lexington- PD on scene" the voice came across the speakers.

Walsh dropped his slice on his plate. "That's the 4th time tonight!" He exclaimed as he got up from the table to go to the rig

"Yeah we're never gonna get to eat." DK added

They quickly dressed in their bunker gear and climbed into the cab. The red and white lights reflect of the interior of the building and then off of the police precinct across the street. The squad led the parade of fire apparatus up the street.

Bosco and Faith were helping the victims who had made it to the door. They were helping them cross the street to the relative safety. Soon they were joined by Sully and Candyman in 55 Charlie.

"Where the hell's the fire department?" Bosco exclaims as he hears the screams coming from inside the burning building.

"Bosco don't!" Faith says when she realizes what her partner was preparing to do. "Bosco!"

Bosco ran into the building and was soon greeted by the heavy smoke and high heat. He lowered himself to the floor hoping that it would help him to see the victims still trapped inside. It did no good, the smoke was too thick.

The fire units began pulling on the scene.

Lt. Johnson immediately transmitted a 10-75 for the working fire. He sized up the building quickly- 4 stories, brick.

"Jimmy, Joe get a line in there." Lt Johnson orders, "Tommy get that line in operation!"

Faith approached. "Lt. Johnson, Bosco's in there." She called out

Lt. Johnson looked at her for a moment. "Billy, DK get in there and get Bosco the hell out of there!"

Jimmy turned to Lombardo, "Bosco's inside? Is he STUPID or what?"

Tommy had opened the hydrant and Jimmy had water. He began to attack the flames. He decided to try to bank the water down from the walls because he had no idea where the victims were and he didn't want to risk a direct hit to them.

Engine 78 pulled on scene and set up behind Ladder 100. Lt. Gamble approached Lt. Johnson.

"Where do you need us?" Gamble asked

"Can you get your crew around the back to do an attack and sweep, we have an unknown amount of people trapped inside." Lt. Johnson advised

"Got it." Gamble turned to his crew. "Taylor, Jenson, Collins, Adams get a line in the back of that building, search for any trapped." He ordered

"Got it Lieu!" Taylor said as she grabbed a haligan and led the group around the back of the building.

Soon Walsh and DK were able to get into the building and begin searching. They found Bosco near the bar. Walsh quickly grabbed him to get him out. He coughed a bit.

"Go get checked out." Walsh said

"I'm fine." Bosco said

Captain Elchisak appeared on the scene due to the fact that the RMP had been hit, so to speak. He was a bit confused.

"Bosco what the hell happened?" He demanded but before Bosco could speak he added, "Actually, better yet- YOU go get checked out."

"I'm fine Cap." Bosco replies

"That WASN'T a suggestion." He stared down at him.

Faith escorted Bosco to the back of Adam 55-3. Doc and Jerry looked at him.

"What happened to you?" Doc asks

Faith didn't give Bosco time to answer before she chimed in, "My partner here decided to run into a burning building."

Doc and Jerry looked at Bosco.

"Are you stupid?" Jerry asked

"Yeah, I'd say a cop running into a burning building is pretty stupid." Doc said

"Very funny." Bosco coughed

Doc put him on oxygen. "Use it." He said

Walsh and DK made their way back into the building. Jimmy and Lombardo were busy fighting the fire. They crawled into the billiard room where Taylor and Collins had just made their way into as well. They found a man trapped under an overturned billiard table.

"We got one trapped here!" Walsh says

DK and Walsh tried to get him out, but it was useless, the table was too heavy for them.

"You got it?" Taylor asked

"We're gonna need your help. Table's too heavy for just one of us to lift." Walsh says

"Okay." Taylor nods.

Walsh, DK, and Collins all line up along the table while Taylor sets up to pull the victim out.

"On three." Walsh begins, "One… two… three."

The guys lift the table and Taylor slides the man out.

"I got him." Taylor says

The guys lower the table and then kneel back down.

"Which way is closer?" Walsh asks

"Probably the front, we had too many obstacles to deal with." Taylor responded

"Okay. You searched the back of the building right?" Walsh asked

"Yeah. It's clear." Taylor said

"Alright, then let's get out of here." Walsh said as the four of them made their way out with the victim.

They reached the outside of the building and watched as the guys on the hose lines finished extinguishing the fire. They helped with mop up and then they wrapped everything up. They climbed back into the rig to head back to the house.

"Alright, can we try this one more time?" Lombardo asks

"What you hungry or something?" DK cracks

"Famished." Lombardo replies

"It'll take a long time till you melt away to nothing." Walsh cracks

"Very funny." Lombardo laughs

Tommy backs the Squad into the bay and they all climb out. Jimmy spots Bosco across the street.

"Let's go eat." DK says

"I'll be right there." Jimmy says as he walks across the street.

"How ya doin' Bosco?" Jimmy asks

Bosco pauses. "I'm fine." He says

"That was really stupid, you know that?" Jimmy smirks

"Well if you bucket heads had been there I wouldn't have had to." Bosco said

"Sorry, we were busy doing a real job." Jimmy snipped

"Yeah sittin' on your ass all day doesn't count as a real job." Bosco snapped back

Jimmy went to hit Bosco for the comment before he felt himself being held back. DK and Walsh had followed him across the street.

"Jimmy don't." Walsh said

Bosco was ready to fight Jimmy, but Faith pushed him away.

"Let's go Bosco." She said

Jimmy freed himself from his coworker's restraint and walked back across the street. Walsh and DK followed behind him. They went up the stairs and sat down at the table to finish the pizza. They enjoyed just getting to sit back and relax for the rest of the shift.


	24. Dog Days of Summer

Walsh hands his ticket to the usher and walks into the stadium. DK, Lombardo, Bobby, and Jimmy all follow him through the gate.

"Gotta get the beer." Jimmy reminds

"Of course, not a ball game with out it." Walsh smiles

"Who's pitching today?" Bobby asked

"Gooden vs. Johnson." DK stated

"Pitcher's duel." Jimmy added

"Gonna be one hell of a ball game!" Walsh said

They were looking forward to the day off. It was the dog days of summer and there was nothing better than a Sunday afternoon at the park. They took their seats along the right field line.

A foul ball was hit off of the bat of Joe Giardi and the guys all tried to catch it. Lombardo was the victor of that battle catching the ball with his bare hand.

"Nice hands." Walsh cracked

"I caught it didn't I?" Joe smiled as he held up the ball.

"Show off." DK cracked

"You're just jealous of these hands." Joe quips.

They continue to enjoy the game. It continued into the bottom of the 12th inning with the Yankees trailing the Mariners by two. The Yankees were threatening to tie it back up with runners on first and third. Bernie Williams was on third, Tino Martinez was on first. Darryl Strawberry came to the plate and drilled a 2-1 pitch from Bobby Ayala to centerfield. Williams tagged up and scored. Seattle then made a pitching change to try to get the final out of the game. Mike Jackson came on to pitch with Martinez still at first and two outs. Second baseman Pat Kelly came to the plate and worked the count to 3 balls and 2 strikes. The crowd was on their feet hoping that Kelly would get a hit.

"Come on, come on!" Jimmy said

"Just make contact." Walsh added

Martinez was running on the pitch. Kelly swung and hit a dribbler up the middle that Joey Cora fielded and then flipped the ball to Alex Rodriguez for the force out at second and the ending of the game.

The guys stood and watched as the fans began to empty the stadium.

"A little extra inning baseball." DK said

"Yeah, but it woulda been nice to see the Yankees win." Bobby stated

"Oh well." Lombardo grinned

"Yeah everything's okay, Lombardo caught that damn ball." Walsh cracked

"How did the shortest of all of us grab it?" Jimmy asked

"Pure skill." Lombardo replied

"Pure skill my ass." Walsh cracked

"Yeah." Bobby laughed

The guys headed out. DK and Walsh headed to Walsh's house. He needed to tear down the drywall on one of the walls in the back room that had water damage from a leaking pipe.

"It's a nice place." DK comments looking at the work that needed to be done

"A real fixer upper, but the price was good." Walsh smiled as he got the tools out.

"Got a haligan?" DK asked

"Remember I still NEED to have the wall." Walsh reminded him

"Oh, okay." DK replied as he grabbed a hammer and started working at the wall.

It was eleven o'clock before they had finally finished tearing out the dry wall. The room was a complete mess with the white dust everywhere. Walsh could see the leaking pipe, but he just didn't have the energy to fix it right now. After all, it could wait since he was the only person living there.

"Alright man, I'm outta here." DK said as he yawned, "We gotta be at work at 9."

"Yeah, I hear ya old man." Walsh cracked

"Have a good one." DK said as he left the house.

Walsh locked the door behind him and then starred around the house. It looked like a complete disaster, but it was something to do. He closed the pizza box on the counter and threw a few beer bottles in the trash before he headed up the stairs.

Jimmy was sitting at the bar. He was knocking a few beers back and watching a pretty woman on the opposite end. She had long blonde hair and a nice tan. Jimmy had caught her staring at him a few times. He finally got up off of his barstool and walked down to where she was. There was an empty stool beside her and so he sat down.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." She smiled

"This seat wasn't taken was it?" He asked

"Nope. Just waiting on some tall, dark, and handsome man to come in and have a seat." She smiled again

"Well, I think I fit that description pretty well." Jimmy smiles

"So, do you come by here often?" She asked

"Sometimes after work." He replied

"Where do you work?" She questioned

"I work in FDNY. I'm a firefighter at Squad 55, King and Arthur." He responded

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Really?"

"Yep. I love it." He replied

"I'm Giada." She smiled

"I'm sorry, I really should have introduced myself." He apologized. "Jimmy, Jimmy Doherty."

"Well Jimmy, what do you say that we find some place more- quiet?" She asked

He smiled, "Okay."

This couldn't be bad. He met a beautiful woman and she wanted to go find someplace quiet. They headed to her apartment in Queens. Jimmy drove as fast as he could. He knew where this was leading. They pulled up in front of her building. She lived in an apartment on the fourth floor. She opened the door and turned on the light. The answering machine was blinking with 6 new messages. She ignored them, put her keys on the counter and locked the door behind them.

"Nice place." Jimmy commented

"It's quiet." She smiled as she made the first move. She began to kiss him.

Jimmy was enjoying the moment when she took his hand and led him back the hallway to her bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed and he ran his hand down her side and leg. She unbuttoned the shirt that he was wearing and pushed it off of his shoulders, revealing a white tank top underneath. Soon their clothes were piled on the floor.

Jimmy woke up at 7 the next morning, there was someone banging on the door to the apartment. Giada quickly put her robe on and went to check, Jimmy slipped his boxers on quickly and followed.

"Open up Giada!" A male voice yelled from the other side

"Who's that?" Jimmy asked

"My boyfriend." Giada replied

"You HAVE a boyfriend?" Jimmy asked in shock

"Yeah." She responded

She cracked open the door.

"I left you 6 messages last night." The voice said

"Yeah and I didn't listen to them." Giada responded

"Why don't you open the door so I can come in?" He demanded

Jimmy swallowed hard, he knew that voice.

Giada looked at Jimmy and then back to the door.

"No, I have company." She told him

"Company? You have company?" He said before he broke through the chain latch.

Jimmy stood in shock.

"You son of a bitch!" Bosco yelled

"Bosco, this isn't…" Jimmy replied

"Isn't what? You slept with my girlfriend." Bosco made his way across the room

"I didn't know…" Jimmy started to say when Bosco hit him with a right cross in the jaw.

Jimmy fought back before Bosco gave up after getting in another good shot to Jimmy's right eye. Bosco got up and stormed out. Jimmy rubbed his jaw.

"You're boyfriend is Bosco?" He asked

"Was." Giada replied

Jimmy sighed as he stood up.

Walsh was already at the firehouse before anyone else arrived. He had already stowed his bag and was back in the kitchen when DK and Tommy Doyle came up.

"You do anything after I left?" DK asked

"Just threw the bottles away." Walsh replied as he pulled two slices of toast out of the toaster

Lombardo entered as the kitchen and sat at the table with the newspaper. Jimmy walked up the stairs and tried to turn his head.

"Whoa!" DK stopped him

"What the hell happened to you?" Walsh asked

"Got in a fight." Jimmy replied

"I see the bar was a little rough last night." Lt. Johnson cracked when he entered the room

"That obvious huh?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, you got a nice shiner there." Walsh pointed out

"Thanks, I got the headache to go with it." Jimmy added

Tommy tossed him an ice pack and then he went upstairs to change.

"That's too light to be from last night." Lt. Johnson pointed out

"Yeah." DK replied as he went upstairs to find out what really happened.

Jimmy turned from his locker.

"So who's the girl?" DK asked his friend

"Her name's Giada." Jimmy offered

"Good Italian name." DK responded

"Yeah, except she had a boyfriend." Jimmy added

"Oh." DK said

"Yeah, Bosco." Jimmy buttoned his shirt.

"Ouch." DK said

"Yeah." Jimmy responded

Before they could finish the conversation the alarm sounded.

"Squad 55 respond for wires down. 122 and Arthur." It called

They headed for the squad and it was business as usual for this bunch of firefighters.


	25. Bad day

The sound of the second hand ticking on the clock is the only noise to be heard in the darkened room.

Walsh tossed and turned in his queen size bed. The white sheets and blue comforter wrapped around him.

There were flames all around him and he could hear screams. He stood with his axe held down to his side, searching around. Desperately he turned every direction looking at the flames. He couldn't find a way out. He began to panic. His breathing became faster and faster. The clicking of each breath through his regulator became steady then faster as his breathing increased. He could feel the sweat rolling down his face. It burnt his eyes. The flames were closing in on him. The heat was starting to get to him. He had to get out, but there was nowhere to go. He was trapped. His skin began to burn, he screamed

Walsh sat straight up in bed. His gray FDNY t-shirt was soaked with sweat. He moved to the edge of his bed and put his feet on the floor. He grabbed his sweat pants and pulled them on. He stood up and walked out to the kitchen. It was 3 AM and he was wide-awake. He started a pot of coffee and turned on the lights in the spare room. It was as good a time as any to repair the busted pipe.

He saw the red and white lights of a fire engine pass by his house.

"Wonder where they're going." He thought to himself.

He grabbed a wrench and started to loosen the bolt holding the pipe together. It sheared off.

"Shit!" he said

He lowered himself to the floor in defeat. There was no way he could do this now without help. It would be Saturday before he could get back around to it. He looked out the window into the night. There was a light snow falling.

He got back up off of the floor and decided to attempt to go back to sleep. He slipped his sweats back off and crawled back under the covers. He looked at his alarm clock _3:58_ is what time it read. He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes again.

"Somebody help me!" He cried 

_The flames were getting closer and closer. His feet were beginning to burn. He crumpled with intense pain as the rest of his body was covered in flames. He screamed out loud a few more times before the room grew dark._

He sat up again and tried to catch his breath. There was no way he could go back to sleep now. It was nearly 6 AM and so he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a little while before he finally got his toothbrush out. He got a towel out and warmed up the shower while he shaved.

He climbed into the shower and just let the warm water hit his face. It felt good. He turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around his waste. He walked back to the bedroom and pulled out his uniform- a pair of black boots, navy blue pants, and his navy blue FDNY button up shirt. He dressed and went into the kitchen where he made some toast and a pot of coffee.

He sat and watched the news for a bit. Watched the weather report, which called for 4-6 inches of snow, and the sports. He got his coat and his bag and went out to his car. He had to clean 2 inches of snow off of it before he could leave. He headed down the road and made the turn onto Arthur. He pulled into his usual parking space.

He walked into the station where DK was already sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee and eating a coffee cake. Lombardo and Jimmy were in the weight room. Lt. Johnson was in his office and Tommy Doyle sat in the recliner watching a movie.

He walked up to the bunkroom and worked on cleaning up his locker. They had to clean them out once a week, and now was as good a time as any to do it. He straightened up the shelf where he kept his bath and shaving supplies. He refolded his spare uniform and his t- shirts. He hung his jacket up and moved his boots.

He made up his bunk and then went downstairs to rejoin the rest of the squad. He sat down in the lounge and stared at the television.

"You alright?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, didn't sleep real well last night." Walsh admitted

"Take a nap." Tommy suggested

"I'm not sure I can get back to sleep." Walsh smiled

He didn't have time to before the alarm sounded.

"Squad 55 respond for an overturned truck Amsterdam and 109"

"Well so much for that idea." Walsh said as he stood up and got out of the recliner.

They pulled on scene to find an overturned pickup truck. There was fuel leaking on the snow- covered street.

"Walsh get the absorbent and get that leak cleaned up." Lt. Johnson instructed

DK and Jimmy were walking around the truck looking at it. The driver was standing nearby, uninjured. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Sir, don't light that." Jimmy instructed

Lt. Johnson had walked back towards the truck.

DK had taken his haligan bar back to the truck and Walsh was still spreading the absorbent. The man ignored Jimmy and lit his cigarette, tossing the match on the ground.

"Billy!" Jimmy yelled as the flames moved towards the truck

It seemed like slow motion as Lt. Johnson, DK, Lombardo, and Tommy all turned and watched in horror.

A bright flash was followed by a loud explosion. Pieces of the truck fell down around the squad.

"Lt 5-5 to central, I need a bus on a rush to my location." Lt. Johnson radioed as he and the rest of his squad rushed to get to Walsh.

Walsh was screaming on the ground. Jimmy was the first to reach him. He looked around quickly. Walsh had a piece of metal sticking out of his abdomen

"Oh God Billy." Jimmy says as he tries to hold him down

Walsh fought Jimmy and tried to sit up. It was obvious that he was in shock and was trying to move.

"Billy, just lay still." Lt. Johnson said

"It hurts. It hurts." Walsh was crying out

"I know, I know. But you gotta listen to me. Just lay still." Lt. Johnson said

"It hurts." Walsh kept repeating.

Each time he said it he got a little quieter.

"Billy keep talking to us." Lt. Johnson tried to get the young firefighter to stay awake, "Don't close your eyes."

Tommy put a blanket over Walsh. He was laying on a cold and snow-covered street.

They could hear the sirens of the medic unit getting closer. It seemed like forever until they were visible.

Walsh was fighting to keep his eyes open. He had stopped talking. His eyes were moving about rapidly.

The medics rush over with a backboard and their bags.

"Walsh, how ya doin' buddy?" The one medic asks

They carefully begin to backboard him and secure the metal. Any movement of the piece could kill him. They recognized this.

Soon they were off and on their way to the hospital. Pulling into the ER of Mercy. They rush him in the doors.

"28 year old male penetrating abdominal trauma." The medic pointed out the obvious as he rattled off the stats.

The ER staff took over care and the medics left the room. Soon enough he was being wheeled up to surgery. The guys filed into the ER and were directed to the surgical waiting area.

It took 4 hours before they had any word on their colleague. They waited around impatiently. Finally, the surgeon came out.

"How is he?" Lt. Johnson asked

"There was a lot of damage. He had an artery that was severed and he had significant damage to his spleen and we had to remove it. But he should make a full recovery. He just won't be fighting fires anytime soon." The surgeon said

Walsh was in a recovery room. He was hooked up to a ventilator that constantly clicked. He had wires going everywhere. His IV pole held two bags on it, 1000 mL of saline and a 250 mL bag of medicine. He was sleeping and the nurse walked in to check the monitors, and then walked back out.

The Squad returned to the house. They were satisfied in knowing that he would be okay. It was a freak accident, a terrible freak accident that could have been prevented. They moped around the house.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright." Lt. Johnson said as he got a cup of coffee and went back into his office.

He took a long breath and leaned back in his chair. After a moment he leaned back forward and began doing the paperwork.


	26. New Role

Three months of being off work drove Walsh insane. He needed to be on the engine, not stuck around the house. DK and the guys had come over to help him fix the pipes and replace the wallboards.

Lieutenant Johnson had come over and helped with the guys as well. New York winters dictated the fact that you needed to work indoors. So they had his house fixed up nicely. All the rooms had a fresh coat of paint. The bathroom was redone. It looked nice.

"Now I have the perfect place and no one to share it with." He said to himself

He sat in the living room and opened popped open a can of Coke. He finally got to go back to work tomorrow. He was looking forward to it.

When 7 AM rolled around he jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. He got ready. He grabbed his normal breakfast, two pieces of toast and a cup of coffee. He then headed off for work.

He got out of his truck and walked into the house. Lt. Johnson saw him walk by the office door and called out.

"Hey Billy, come here a minute." Lt Johnson said

"Yeah Lieu?" Walsh set his bag down on the floor

"How you feeling?" Lt Johnson asked

"I'm feeling pretty good." Walsh replied

"The guys were all talking about it and we agreed you need to take it easy for a while." Lt. Johnson started, "Tommy suggested that you chauffer us around."

Walsh didn't know what to say. He hadn't driven the rig since the academy, he was more nervous about that than he was to get back out and fight fire.

"I don't know." Walsh said uncomfortable with the idea

"Don't worry, we were planning on taking you out for a while today to get you used to it." Lt. Johnson said

"Okay." Walsh replied still not exactly thrilled with the idea, but it did put him back on the Squad.

He picked his bag back up and walked upstairs to his locker. He put his bad away and then headed back down the stairs to the lounge.

"Hey hey, look what the cat brought in!" DK exclaimed as he stood up to welcome Walsh back

"You still remember how to do this right?" Jimmy teased

"I'll never forget how to be a better firefighter than you." Walsh cracked

"That don't take much." Tommy grinned as he stood up to hug Walsh. "We missed ya buddy."

"Thanks, wish I could say I missed you all too." Walsh smiled, "But Lord knows that there are prettier things in the world to wake up to in a hospital than your ugly mugs."

"Alright ladies." Lt. Johnson came into the lounge. "Let's take a little road trip." He said

They all grabbed their things and headed down the stairs to the truck. They threw their gear in the cab and climbed in. Tommy sat in the back for the first time in years.

"Wow now this is weird." He smiled

"Yeah, I don't know what's scarier- you back here or Walsh up there." DK smiled

They drove around for about an hour, until Walsh was comfortable being behind the wheel. They stopped at a corner market to get some food for the evening meal. It was Tommy's turn to cook and he had planned on making his famous chili. He and DK went inside to do the shopping.

Soon they emerged with two bags of groceries.

"Wow, all that for us?" Jimmy asked

"Hey, there's a lot of food in here." Tommy said

"What are we being treated to tonight?" Lombardo asked

"My special chili." Tommy replied

"Oh, couldn't you have chosen a night Lombardo wasn't working?" Walsh cracked

"Very funny." Lombardo said

"Yeah the bathroom's stopped up for days after your chili." DK adds

They all laughed and headed back for the house. It was 1 in the afternoon and soon the Yankees Opening Day game would be on TV. They grabbed the pretzels and chips and sat in the chairs.

They were enjoying themselves. Lombardo had drifted off to sleep so the guys decided to decorate him with food. They found way too much time the rest of the shift to play practical jokes on each other.

Tommy finally announced that dinner was ready and they all quietly got up and went to the kitchen- leaving Lombardo to sleep in the chair.

"Should we wake him?" DK asks

"What and give up the relative peace and quiet of the bathroom?" Walsh cracks

They laugh quietly. Even Lt. Johnson found humor. Finally, Jimmy had the heart to call out to him.

"Hey Joe!" He called, "Joe, wake up. It's time to eat."

Lombardo stirred in the chair. He finally woke up to discover his new costume.

"I hate you all." He says as he stands up to brush himself off

The guys are all laughing. Lt. Johnson tosses a towel to him.

"You might want to get over here and get some chili before these vultures eat it all." Lt. Johnson adds

"Thanks Lieu, at least someone around here watches out for me." Lombardo says

Walsh hands Lombardo a bowl of chili and they all chow down. It's not long before they have to set their bowls down though.

"Squad 55 Adam 55-3 respond for pedestrian struck 8700 Amsterdam." The alarm calls

"Alright, now you do know where that's at right Walsh?" They tease their new chauffer

"Kiss my ass." He replies as they head for the truck

Soon everyone is on board and they are rolling down the street.

"He don't do so bad drivin' this rig." Tommy says, "Maybe I'll stay back here permanently."

"You know you actually do have to do work back here right?" Jimmy asked

"Hey, driving this thing is a hard task." Tommy grins

"Yeah, the plush life. Soon we'll have fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror." DK cracks

Walsh pulls the Squad onto the scene and they all climb out and set to work. Jimmy pops the hood to disconnect the battery cable. DK shores up the car. Tommy and Lombardo assist doc and Jerry. They back board the patient who struck the windshield of the car.

Sully pulls onto the scene and begins to gather information for his report.

"Wow, now that's a bad day." He says

Lt. Johnson nods his head in agreement. Walsh watches to make sure everything is taken care of. He has a momentary lapse and recalls the accident that sent him to the hospital. He snaps out of it and surveys the scene.

Finally everyone wraps up their tasks.

Lt. Johnson looks at Sully, "Well, we've done all we can do here." He says as he pats Sully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." Sully says

Lt. Johnson looks at the guys, "Well, let's go home." He smiles as he walks back to the squad.

They head back for the firehouse. Jimmy hops out to help guide Walsh into the bay. Once he puts the rig in park everyone piles out.

"Hey, we made it back in one piece." DK kids

The rest of the guys laugh along.

"Yeah, amazing ain't it?" Walsh laughs as they all head up the stairs to once again relax.


	27. Just Guys Bein' Guys

Kim and Bobby walk into the apartment for their call.

"Paramedics." Kim calls out

"Anyone home?" Bobby yells

"Back here!" Their patient calls out

Kim and Bobby look at each other as they walk back the hallway. They turn the corner to where the bathroom was. Kim had to fight back a chuckle. The patient was wedged between the bathtub and the toilet.

"Get me outta here." The guy calls out

"Okay, hang in there." Bobby says as he looks around to figure out how to free the patient.

"How did this happen?" Kim asks

The patient becomes angered. "I slipped when I stepped out of the shower." He grumbled

Bobby tried to pull the guy out but he was too heavy to get out.

"Hang on sir, we're going to get you out of there." Bobby assures him

"Hurry up!" The guy yells

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Kim asks

"Just get me the hell out of here!" the guy is enraged

Jimmy, Walsh, Lombardo, DK, and Tommy are all in the kitchen with Mantooth, the squad's Dalmatian.

"All this dog ever does is sleep. He never wants to play." DK complains

"I don't blame him, I woulda wanna have to fetch something thrown by you." Jimmy cracks

"What's wrong with fetch?" DK asks

"Who knows what's been on your hands." Tommy adds

"Very funny." DK frowns

"When was the last time you went out on a date?" Walsh cracks

"When was the last time you did?" DK argues

Everyone laughs as Walsh's face gets red.

"At least I don't spend an hour in the shower." He says

The rest of the squad laughs as DK is now the one with the red face.

"Squad 55 respond to 1824 106th apt 10B to assist Boy 55-3." The alarm calls

"Wow they can't even handle their own medic calls now." Jimmy cracks

"Let's go." Lt. Johnson says

Walsh and the rest of the Squad climb in and head off. Walsh pulls the Squad up behind the medic unit. Kim meets them at the front door.

"Okay, this better be good." Jimmy cracks

"Guy fell getting out of the shower." Kim says

"You can't pick up your own fall patient?" Lombardo asks

"He's wedged." Kim says

"WEDGED? Come on Kim." Jimmy replies

"Yeah, he fell getting out of the shower and is wedged between the tub and the toilet. Do you have a problem with that?" Kim looks at Jimmy

"Okay, before this comes to blows, Jimmy get the tool chest and let's go upstairs and get this guy out of this predicament." Lt. Johnson orders as he stares at Jimmy and Kim

The guys slowly make their way up the stairs towards the apartment.

"Why are the calls always on the upper floors?" Walsh asks

"It's good exercise." Lt. Johnson cracks, "And you look like you could use it… you're putting on some pounds there." He smiles

Everyone else laughs at the comment.

"Yeah Billy, you stop working out?" Jimmy asks

"Nope." Walsh states

"Well something's gotta be adding the pounds there." Jimmy grins

"It sure as hell ain't your cooking." DK cracks

"Don't these buildings have elevators?" Lombardo asks

"Even if they did, I wouldn't trust 'um" Walsh replies

"Yeah look at this." Tommy kicks at a hole in the wall next to the stairs

"Alright, 10 B." Lt. Johnson points, "Right there."

The guys all walk into where Bobby leads them.

"About damn time you guys got here!" The man yells out

"Well, good to see you too." Jimmy cracks

"Just get me the hell out of here!" The man yells

"We could just leave." Walsh says

The man takes that as his cue to stop complaining.

"DK, Lombardo. Make sure the water is shut off." Lt. Johnson instructs

It was clear that they would have to take the toilet apart to free the man.

"Someone put a towel over him or something." Lt. Johnson says

Bobby puts a towel over the man. Walsh and Jimmy get some tools out and set to taking apart the toilet.

The man passes out while they are working to free him.

"Sir. Sir can you hear me?" Kim asks, "He stopped breathing."

Jimmy checks for a pulse.

"Alright Billy, we gotta move." Jimmy says as they set to working

Bobby starts an IV and then prepares the intubation kit and Kim attaches the AED as Walsh and Jimmy pull the toilet away.

"Starting compressions." Bobby says

"Hold compressions!" Kim says as she prepares to put the tube in. "Alright, I'm in."

"Vfib." Bobby announces

"Charge to 200." Kim instructs

Walsh has taken over compressions

Lt. Johnson has called for a ladder truck to respond, this guy was far too heavy to carry down the stairs and attempt to perform CPR. Tommy moves to a window in the bedroom and begins clearing the way as DK and Lombardo come up with a backboard and straps.

The ladder is raised to their location

"Alright, ladder's up!" Tommy says

"Let's move!" Kim urges

Kim and Bobby head down the ladder as the guys take the backboard to it. They carefully lower him to the ground where the medics begin working on him again. Jimmy rushed down behind so that they would have a driver.

The rest of the squad watches out the window as the bus pulls away.

"Good work guys." Lt. Johnson says as he gives a thumbs up to the ladder crew. "Alright now, let's go home."

"That guy was a real pain in the ass." DK says

"They always say, you come into the world naked, you go out the same way." Tommy cracks

"That's enough." Lt. Johnson says

"Last night." Walsh says coyly

"What?" DK asks

"The last time I got any." Walsh said

"No seriously." DK said

"You're joking right? I've never seen her." Lombardo said

"You think I want to bring her around you guys?" Walsh asks

"Yeah, Jimmy'd try to sleep with her." Tommy cracks

"Who is she?" DK asks

"Name's Sara." Walsh smiles, "She was one of my nurses when I was at the hospital."

"Getting house calls now huh?" Tommy laughs

"Yeah, you could say that." Walsh smiles


	28. TLC

Walsh woke up and stared at his alarm clock. It said 1 PM. He looked around the room. It had been an extremely long night for the squad, Jerry had been shot and they all waited to find out if he would survive the night. Fortunately he did. It would be a long road back, but Jerry was a fighter.

Walsh unwrapped himself from his sheets and pulled on his sweatpants. He walked down to the kitchen and was surprised to see Sara still there.

"I thought you had to be at work at 1." He said

"I called off, wanted to make sure you were okay." Sara said

Walsh looked at his side, it was a little bruised but he felt fine. "I'm okay." He said

"Can't I just stay home and take care of my wonderful man?" Sara smiled

"Well, if you put it that way." He smiled back and pulled her close to him

She ran her hands up his sides as he drew her in to kiss her.

"You know, I could give you a little tender loving care." Sara smiled as she pulled at his hand and headed upstairs

Carlos waited uneasily in the ER while Doc went upstairs to check on Jerry. He watched as Kim and Bobby brought a patient in. Bobby walked back out.

"Doc upstairs?" He asked

"Yeah." Carlos replied

"Did you get your bus back together?" Bobby asked

"Yeah I think so." Carlos said

"Well, I guess all you can do is wait on Doc to get back down here then." Bobby was trying to make a conversation, at least he knew Carlos's name today instead of calling him "New guy."

Kim walked out. "Any news?" She asked

Carlos shook his head. He wasn't sure if his coworkers accepted him. After all, he felt like it was his fault that Jerry was shot. He had been a medic in the military and the streets of New York were nothing like what they trained for on the battlefield. At least on a battlefield you knew the general reason the people were shooting at you.

Bobby patted Carlos on the shoulder as he and Kim walked out. Carlos followed them out and went to his own bus. He sat on the back bumper and waited for Doc.

Walsh laid in the bed while Sara straddled his back. She had gotten some lotion out and was giving him a massage. He was enjoying every minute of it.

"If you're going to take care of me like this every time I get hurt, I might do it more often." He smiled

"Don't you even think about it mister." She mocked as she took her hands and rubbed the cold lotion down over his side.

He closed his eyes as her hands moved across his back and then finally she leaned down with her body and whispered in his ear.

"My turn." She said

Walsh rolled over and smiled.

Sully and his new partner Ty Davis Jr. were patrolling the streets. Sully was aggravated that his new partner was a rookie. Though deep down he was glad that it was his old partner's son. He was also annoyed that the kid was by the books- he worried that it would get him killed on the streets of New York. And he didn't want to see that happen.

They pulled up in front of a deli and got out of the car.

"Time to eat." Sully said

"But our dinner's not till 19:30." Ty argued

"Listen Jr. out here on the streets they don't know what we are doing, as long as we still get up and respond to our calls, they won't say a thing." Sully taught his partner a lesson. "I'm not like Bosco, I don't duck calls."

"Yes Sir." Davis said as they walked in the door of the deli.

"Now that we've come to an understanding, let's eat." Sully says

The phone rang. Walsh rolled over to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked, "Oh hey Lieu."

He listened for a moment

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore. I'll be able to come in for my regular shift. No need to schedule someone for me." Walsh said

After a few more minutes he finally wrapped up the conversation. "Yeah Lieu. Thanks for calling. I will see you Friday. Bye."

Sara watched as he hung up the phone.

"That was nice of Lieutenant Johnson to call." She said

"Yeah, they wanted to make sure that I was okay." Walsh said

"That's nice." Sara replied

She was enjoying spending time with him, and wasn't really thrilled about him returning to work right away. But she understood that he is a firefighter and that he didn't want to miss work. Firefighting was in his blood; you can't take that away from him. She knew better than to try to make him choose between her and firefighting- he'd choose firefighting in a heartbeat. So she took the extra cuddle time with him. They had been dating for 2 months now and she felt comfortable with it.

After a while Walsh decided that he was hungry, but didn't feel like going out to get food.

"Chinese?" He asked

"Sounds good." Sara said

They dressed and went down to the kitchen where they found a menu for a Chinese place. Walsh picked up the phone and ordered for them.

"Yeah I'd like to get an order of General Tso's Chicken with fried rice, 6 egg rolls, Sweet and Sour Pork with fried rice, 12 donuts, and a small egg drop soup. The address is 1411 148th." He finishes up and hangs up the phone.

He turns around to Sara who is making a pot of fresh coffee. "Food will be here in about 20 minutes. I'm gonna go take a quick shower, if they get here before I get back out the money's in the drawer." He said

"Okay honey." Sara replied

Walsh disappeared up the stairs while Sara finished up with the coffee. He turned on the hot water; it felt good just falling on his chest. He pushed his fingers through his hair so that he could make sure that it was wet. He closed his eyes and let the water flow over his face. He finally got the shampoo and spread it through his hair. He began to sing out loud.

"Friday night I crashed your party  
Saturday I said I'm sorry  
Sunday came and trashed me out again  
I was only having fun  
Wasn't hurting anyone  
And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change

I've been stranded in the combat zone  
I walked through Bedford Stuy alone  
Even rode my motorcycle in the rain  
And you told me not to drive  
But I made it home alive  
So you said that only proves that I'm insane

You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
Turn out the light  
Don't try to save me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right"

He finished his shower and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out and had to wipe away the fog from the mirror. He combed his hair and dried off.

He threw some sweatpants on and a t-shirt and then he went back downstairs to where Sara was just answering the door.

"Is that the Chinese?" He asked as he rounded the corner towards the kitchen.

"Billy don't..." Sara said

He saw a man in a dark jacket holding a knife to Sara's throat. He stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"What the hell?" Walsh asked

"You took something from me that was very dear to me." The man yelled

Suddenly Walsh realized that this man was Sara's ex-boyfriend.

"Let her go!" Walsh demanded

"Or what?" The man challenged

"Billy don't do anything stupid. He won't hurt me." Sara cried

"Let her go!" Walsh demanded again

"Or what?" The man asked again

Walsh rushed towards him. The man threw Sara out of the way, she fell to the floor. The man then tried to slash Walsh with the knife. A struggle ensued.

Sara crawled to the phone and dialed 911. She was quietly trying to give information to the dispatcher while trying to make sure that the man didn't see her.

Walsh struggled with the man trying to overcome the pain in his ribs. He landed a good punch that only made the attacker angry. Soon Walsh was on the defensive. He was backed into a corner over the kitchen sink. He managed to free himself and sent his attacker across the room. But he got back up and rushed at Walsh again.

Four police officers rushed into the room.

"Police!" One of them yelled

Walsh looked up at the officers.

"Drop the weapon!" another yelled

Soon the man dropped a bloody knife on the floor.

The officers moved in quickly taking the man into custody. They looked at Walsh and Sara. They figured out where the blood was from.

"We need a bus on a rush at this location!" One of them called into his radio as Walsh collapsed to the floor and Sara cried out.


	29. TLC or Not

Sara screamed out. "Billy!"

He held his hands to his stomach. He felt something warm. He looked down and saw that it was blood.

The police officer grabbed a towel from the counter.

"Here, keep pressure on it." He said

Walsh lifted up his shirt. "It's not me!" He said, "It's not me."

Sara stopped sobbing for a moment. And looked up as Walsh stood up.

"It's him." Walsh pointed down

They rolled the attacker over and found that he had in fact been stabbed in the side. It was clearly self- defense on Walsh's part. In trying to wrestle the knife away the attacker had leaned into it.

"We're just going to need to get a statement from you and her." The young cop pointed out as the medics arrived

They quickly assessed the prisoner.

"I'm gonna need him out of those handcuffs." The medic said

"Can't do it, he's a danger to others." The cop said.

The medic slammed her hand down on the backboard they had carried in. "DO NOT INTERFERE WITH MY PATIENT CARE!" She was angry

Another officer agreed to un-cuff the patient.

"Thank you." She said

The medics back boarded the patient.

"There, you can cuff him to that." She said

She looked around the room and right at Walsh.

"He hurt?" She asked

Walsh looked up to see who the medic was. He couldn't believe it.

"No, I'm fine." He said

Taylor smiled, "The places that I we meet."

She and her partner carried the backboard out of the door and to the stretcher that was waiting outside. Walsh watched as they loaded the patient in the ambulance. The one police officer climbed in as well. Then the bus pulled away in route to the hospital.

The police officers slowly left the house. Walsh looked around to see the mess left behind. He didn't want to let on that his ribs hurt. But Sara was smart, she could tell.

"You need to get them checked." She said

"I'm fine. I need to get this mess cleaned up." He replied

"That's why you are walking carefully, your ribs hurt again don't they?" She asked

"I'm not going to win this one am I?" He asked

"No, get your coat on and let's go." She ordered

They walked out to Sara's car. It seemed funny to Walsh that she was making him go to the hospital; the very place that she worked. He got into her Cavalier and they were heading to the hospital.

They walked through the ER and checked him in. Taylor was still there filling out the run sheet. She looked over and saw him.

"Well at least you're not covered in blood anymore." She cracked

"Yeah." Walsh smiled

"Thought you were okay?" Taylor said sarcastically

"My ribs hurt a little and Nurse Sara over there decided I needed to come in." Walsh replied

Taylor shook her head and laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day that a firefighter gave in and voluntarily came in to get checked out."

"I didn't volunteer, she would have drug me in here." He cracked

Taylor's radio opened up, "Adam 78-2 respond for MVC with multiple injuries Amsterdam and 109."

"Well, that's me. I'll see you on the big one." She smiled as she walked towards her bus

"Yeah, the big one." Walsh smiled

Sara walked back over. "Alright, exam 2." She said as she watched Taylor walk away. "Friend of yours?"

"We work together sometimes." Walsh said, not wanting to admit that they had saved each other's lives.

"I'll never understand you firefighters, you work with and know EVERYONE." She said

Walsh watched the bus pull away. He would rather be on a call than at the hospital. He slipped his shirt off so that you could see the bruising on his ribs.

"Oh baby, they look bad." Sara said as the doctor walked in.

"I'm Dr. Roberts, let's get a look at your ribs Mr. Walsh." He said

Dr. Roberts touched Walsh's side, and Walsh winced a little.

"I want to get some X-Rays, but I think you may have broken one or two of your ribs." Dr. Roberts said

"Great, more time off work." Walsh rolled his eyes.

Soon Walsh was wheeled off to X-ray. After a couple shots he was returned to Exam 2 and sat and waited to find out what the final verdict was.

"You're luck Mr. Walsh." Dr. Roberts said as he entered the exam room. "You just bruised them pretty bad."

"That's good news." Walsh said

"Here's your discharge instructions, if your pain worsens come back in here." Dr. Roberts shook Walsh's hand and then left the room.

"See, they are just bruised." Walsh said as he winced to put his shirt back on. He looked down at the papers and saw the note about being off for two weeks. He frowned.

They walked back to the car. A couple ambulances were coming down the street and Walsh looked at them, to see who they were. He didn't really want to talk.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked

"Nothing just got to be off a couple more weeks." Walsh shrugged

"No, there's something else wrong." Sara said

"You were hiding that you had a psycho ex-boyfriend from me." Walsh got it out

"I don't need to tell you about everyone that I dated in the past!" Sara argued

"No, but I should have the right to know about the ones who are going to attempt to kill me!" Walsh yelled

They were standing at the edge of the parking lot. And well within earshot of anyone in the ambulance bay. Walsh looked over to see Bobby and Kim watching him from the distance.

"You're selfish, you know that?" Sara asked

"I don't hide things from you!" Walsh yelled

"You don't hide things from me?" Sara asked, "You won't tell me the TRUTH about you and that medic!"

"Taylor?" He asked

"Oh so you know what I am talking about." Sara said, "That was obviously more than just working together!"

"You want to know the truth?" Walsh asked, "I pulled her unconscious body from a burning building. I saved her life. A few months later when I got burned when my apartment building caught fire, she was my medic. I had an allergic reaction to the pain med and she saved my life. I know her father, he is the one who got me where I am today!"

Sara began to cry, "You don't love me."

Walsh blinked, "Well if this is the way you're going to act when I talk to any female…"

"It's OVER!" Sara yelled as she took his key off her key ring and threw it at him.

It hit his chest and he was shocked. This was their first fight and she was calling it quits? He watched as she stormed away and then got in her car and drove off.

Bobby and Kim watched and then decided to walk over.

"You okay man?" Bobby asked

"Women!" Walsh said without realizing Kim was standing there. He looked up and saw her, "Sorry Kim."

He moved over to the bench and sat down.

"Okay so her ex tried to kill you?" Bobby asked, "I thought my dating life was strange."

Walsh shook his head.

"You need a ride home?" Kim asked

"Yeah since mine just left." Walsh said as he held up his key and looked at it.

"Come on, we'll take you home." Kim said

"Thanks." Walsh said as they walked to the bus.


	30. Night Out

The guys from the Squad were in their dress uniforms. They had just come from the funeral of a former Chief of the FDNY.

"Hey, I heard some of the guys from the 86 saying about going out to Haggarty's this evening." DK said

"Why don't we join them?" Jimmy asks

"Sounds good to me." Walsh says

"Why don't we get there around 8?" DK suggests

The guys all nod in agreement and head off. It was one of their nights off and they didn't have to work tomorrow either. A rare break for them. It would be great to get out and hang out.

Walsh pulls up in front of his house. He gets out of his new Explorer. This time he chose silver. He had gone ahead and gotten all the amenities. He lived alone, didn't have to worry about bills, why not?

Walsh showed up just after 8. The party was going strong. There were guys from the Squad, and Engine Company 86, Engine Company 78, Rescue 3; there were a lot of guys there.

Walsh was greeted by DK who immediately handed him a bottle of beer. It was loud in the bar so he barely heard DK's greeting.

"Everyone's here." DK said

Walsh looked over and even saw Lt. Johnson there.

"Wow even, Lieu's here." Walsh said

He made his way through the crowd. He noticed a lot of guys that he had gone to the academy with including Bobby Crosby from Engine 78.

"What's up man?" Walsh asked

"Not much, how you been?" Crosby asked

"Good. You?" Walsh returned

"I've been alright. Haven't seen you since the fire you helped pull Taylor and Gamble out of." Crosby said

"Yeah it's been a while." Walsh said

He kept looking around seeing more people that he knew and wanted to talk to. He parted from Crosby and made his way to Tommy Foley from Rescue 3.

"Hey, how's the body?" Tommy joked

"I'm doing well. How about you?" Walsh asked

"I'm doing well!" Tommy said over the music. "I'm out of beer though." He said

"This round's on me." Walsh said as they walked over to the bar and got a round

They walked back to the pool tables and decided to play. Walsh broke and sunk a couple solids.

"Looks like you're striped." Walsh cracks

"Yep, looks that way." Tommy Foley laughed.

The party was getting a little louder. Walsh looked up to see Taylor walk in. Crosby and Danny Gamble went over to her. Crosby handed her her first round. Walsh continued to shoot. Finally, it was Foley's turn.

He knocked ball after ball in and Walsh realized that he was about to be beat.

"I bet that you can't sink that 8 ball in the corner pocket, shooting from behind your back." Walsh said

Tommy looked up. It wasn't going to be an easy shot because of the position of the 8 ball, but he was game.

"If I do you have to strip down to your boxers and get up on this table and dance." Tommy said

"But if I win you gotta get up on the bar and dance to whatever song I pick from the jukebox, in your underwear." Walsh smiled

The guys around them all laughed as Foley and Walsh shook on it.

Tommy figured that he had it in the bag. And he lined up his shot. He closed his eyes as the cue struck the cue ball. In what seemed like slow motion the ball danced across the table and made contact with the 8 ball that ricocheted off the bumper and into the corner pocket. The guys around them clapped.

Walsh climbed up on the table and began to strip down. The other guys throwing dollar bills at him as he did so. Walsh looked over to the jukebox where Jimmy had just dropped a quarter. He was at the mercy of Jimmy's selection- and he knew he was in trouble.

"Billy! This one's for you!" Jimmy yelled as he raised his bottle up high.

Soon the intro to the song started. Walsh's face turned red.

_I'm a desperado underneath your window.  
I see your silhouette.  
Are you my Juliet?  
I feel a mad connection with your body.  
Shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon. _

Everyone laughed as Walsh had to dance to it. And it looked painful for him. But everyone was getting enjoyment out of it.

Jimmy, Lombardo, DK, Tommy Doyle, Crosby, Sweet, Taylor, Gamble, Lt. Johnson, Bobby, Kim, everyone was getting into it and laughing. Some of them were even mocking the song singing along- drunk firefighters singing along to Ricky Martin.

The song ended and everyone cheered for Walsh. He threw his hands up and proceeded to get down from the pool table. Tommy Foley handed him his shirt.

"A little public humiliation." He laughed as Walsh dressed again

Soon Walsh had another round brought to him and it was back to party time. Walsh leaned up against the bar and looked around the room. He was looking to see where Taylor was.

He found her. She was dancing with Gamble. She was stumbling. It was well after 11 and everyone was on at least their 8th round. Taylor had done a few shots with the guys from 78.

He knocked back a few shots with the guys as well. Jimmy and DK walked over to him.

"Thanks." He said to Jimmy

"You're welcome." Jimmy grinned

"This place is rocking." DK said

"Yeah." Walsh agreed, "I'm definitely gonna be feeling it tomorrow."

"But you needed this." DK said

It was the first time that he had gone out and had a few drinks since he broke up with Sara. And now, just before Thanksgiving, it was a great chance to get a few drinks in. There were plenty of people around that he could have a good time with. And he was making the rounds.

Soon last call was announced. The guys started to trickle out of the bar. Walsh looked around and noticed Taylor leaving. He also noticed Danny Gamble leaving just after her. He made his way towards the door, but was soon stopped by Crosby.

"Hey, try not to make it so long next time." Crosby said

"You know my number." He said as he brushed on.

He walked out into the chilly November night. He looked both ways up and down the street, but didn't see Taylor or Gamble anywhere. He headed off towards his own house.

He walked in the front door, turning and locking it behind him. He dropped his keys on the counter and turned out the light before walking upstairs. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol. He took two of the red and yellow pills.

He made his way to his bed and just crashed. The red numbers on his alarm clock read "2:40"

He mumbled into his pillow, "I'm getting too old for this." He turned off the light and faded off to sleep.


	31. Y2K

The guys sat on the back of the Squad. They were all in their bunker gear. They were glad for it too. They had to sit out and stage for New Year's Eve at Times Square. The medic units were with them as well. It was cold, bitterly cold. But the new millennium rolling in was a big deal. Everyone feared Y2K.

Lt. Johnson stood nearby with Battalion Chief Dixon. He could observe what his crew was doing, and well they were just tossing a football. No harm in trying to keep warm.

It was 10 PM and so far it had been quiet. There were NYPD officers everywhere for fear of mass chaos. The Medics sat and talked amongst themselves.

"So this big scare, the end of the world is coming." Carlos mocks

"Yeah." Doc replied

"Not quite right. The world's not gonna end tonight." Bobby said

"Yeah some ridiculous notion that the world will end- just some hyped up news story to scare everyone." Kim said

The guys could hear the conversation that the medics were having.

"Yeah, it's a big government conspiracy or something." DK said

"Conspiracy? That's a big word for you DK." Walsh said

"Yeah, did that spell out in your Alpha-Bits this morning?" Jimmy cracked

"Very funny." DK said as he tossed the football into Jimmy's stomach

"That was a joke." Jimmy said

"I know." DK said dryly

"What the hell time is it?" Tommy Doyle asked

Walsh pulled his coat sleeve up to reveal his watch, "10:15" he said

"Wow we're only stuck out here for another 3 hours." Lombardo lamented

"3? With that crowd it'll probably be longer than that." Jimmy noted

They quickly grew bored with tossing the football so they moved around. They watched as the crowds walked by them. Of course they took the opportunity to flirt with some of the girls who walked by them.

Jimmy was busy getting girl's numbers and the guys were sitting back laughing.

"Jimmy's got the magic tongue." DK said

"Yeah, he's gotta have something to make up for his body." Lombardo

Jimmy turned around, "I'm a fine looking specimen, unlike you." Jimmy grinned

"Uh-huh." Walsh said sarcastically

"I don't see you workin' the ladies." Jimmy said

"Don't have to." Walsh said

"Yeah after your last encounter, I wouldn't want to date anyone without a full background check." Tommy laughed

Everyone laughed about it. And well, it was funny now that he was over the fact that he'd nearly been killed. It was all a laughing matter now.

"Yeah so how's life with the toddler?" Walsh asked

"The terrible twos, I believe it alright." Tommy said

Everyone laughed.

"That was the worst time with Joey." Jimmy said. "He was just like his old man."

"Stubborn and hardheaded?" Lombardo cracked

"Exactly." Jimmy laughed

Soon everyone heard the familiar shouts.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4" the crowd called out

"Here we go." Walsh said

"3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd screamed out

There were fireworks out over the River. It was now officially the year 2000. The guys watched the fireworks and listened to the joyous crowd.

"Looks like the world doesn't end on the stroke of midnight." Lt. Johnson said

"Doesn't look that way does it Lieu?" Walsh asked

"Happy New Year." DK said

They all shared the sentiment before the radio broke in.

"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3 respond for an apartment fire 1182 1st Ave." The radio called

"Alright guys, let's roll!" Lt. Johnson said as they all quickly got into the truck.

Soon they were leading the way down to the Avenue. Walsh turned the truck onto 1st and they could see flames.

"Lt. 55 to headquarters, we have a 10-75" Lt. Johnson radioed as they pulled up in front of the building.

Lieutenant Johnson didn't need to tell the guys their assignments because they were already moving around getting their equipment. Walsh had the line in operation quickly and they immediately began to battle the blaze.

They worked on a sweep of the building, fortunately, everyone had escaped. There were some minor smoke inhalation patients but the medics worked quickly to help them. It wasn't long before they were wrapping up and heading back to the house. They stumbled into and out of the showers and then into their beds. It was well past 3 AM and they were all dead tired.

They hadn't feared Y2K. It was all hype. Little did they know that in just a few short weeks, it would seem like the end of the world was coming to their house.

Lieutenant Johnson was off on a rare vacation day. It was Tommy's last shift as a member of the Third Watch, he had put in for a transfer to another shift because of needing time with his family.

They had been on an apartment fire in the morning. And Jimmy had repealed off the roof to rescue Doc, Carlos, and their patient. Then they were dispatched for a car fire shortly after noon.

Walsh pulled the Squad onto the scene and Captain McKay began to give them orders.

"It's okay, I'm a firefighter." A man called out as he stood by the burning car, "Stay back, I'll take care of it."

"Sir, step back." Jimmy said as they stretched the line

The guys from Ladder 100 had been dispatched as well because of the proximity to an abandoned building.

The guy got in the way again.

"Sir get the hell out of the way and let us do our job!" Jimmy demanded

"I'm a firefighter!" The guy yelled out

Jimmy went to step towards him and it all happened in an instant. 6 shots rang out. Jimmy flinched as he was hit once in the leg and once in the abdomen. 2 other firefighters fell as well.

It suddenly turned into what seemed like a film from a horror movie. Capt. McKay immediately called for buses. The guys weren't concerned about the car fire anymore. Their attention turned towards their injured coworkers.

Walsh leaned down and immediately held pressure on Jimmy's abdomen.

"Stay with me buddy." He said as he looked around the scene and saw the two others.

"How bad is it?" Jimmy asked

"It's pretty bad." Walsh admitted.

Soon the medics were arriving.

"Kim!" Walsh called out

"Oh my God! Jimmy." She said

"I feel kinda weird." Jimmy said

"Yeah, you just got shot." Kim admitted with a smile trying to hide the tears

"Ain't that a bitch."? Jimmy said, "I knew we should have called in sick today."

"Yeah." Kim replied as she got an IV established in his arm

"Jimmy, talk to me." Walsh said

They soon had him back boarded and they were moving off to the hospital. Walsh had driven the bus to Mercy. He watched and waited anxiously as the staff began working on Jimmy.

He also found out that one of the firefighters, Marcus Goodman of Ladder 100 had been killed by the gunman. It became like a fireman's convention in the waiting room as everyone made their way in.

They had taken Jimmy to surgery and everyone was waiting anxiously for word. After 4 hours they finally were given word that Jimmy was in recovery and would be okay. That was a huge relief to them

Walsh had gone into the bathroom after they had received the word. DK followed.

"That was close." DK said

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Walsh admitted as he leaned down and splashed water on his face.

"Lt. Johnson just got here." DK said

"What a day to take off right?" Walsh asked

"Yeah." DK responded

"Well, let's head back to the house, they said we can come and see Jimmy tomorrow." DK patted Walsh on the shoulder

They headed back for the house and solemnly walked up the stairs to the lounge. They were all dead tired but none of them really wanted to sleep. They all thought about how close it had been- and how one of their best friends was in the ICU. Word had reached them that the gunman had shot and killed himself, and he had been fired from the FDNY.

Walsh sat in one of the recliners and turned on the news. He saw the report about the shooting. Soon after he fell asleep. Everyone else went to bed as well. Captain McKay turned out the light and went back into the office to catch a little shuteye as well.


	32. Welcome Home

The guys are milling around the kitchen. It's shift change time. Tommy Doyle is talking with Lombardo.

"Heard you're getting a new member of the squad." Tommy said

"What? A probie?" Lombardo asked

"No, Alex Taylor." Tommy said

"Whoa! The Alex Taylor from the 78?" DK asks

"That'd be her." Tommy replied

"Yeah watch your balls guys." Another firefighter says

"Once you get accused of harassment it never goes away." Tommy says

"Great." Lombardo says

"This is gonna ruin a perfectly good Squad." FF Roberts walks in

Lieutenant Johnson walked into the room with a screen.

"DK, Lombardo, go put this up to give Ms. Taylor a little segregation from the bunkroom." Lt. Johnson said

"Yeah, heaven forbid that our undershirts be too revealing to her." FF Howell says

Walsh walks in, "What's that for?"

"Keep Taylor separate from the rest of us." Lombardo said

"Alex Taylor?" Walsh asked

"Yeah." DK replied

Walsh walked into Lieutenant Johnson's office.

"Lieu, you got a minute?" He asked

"Sure, come in." Lt. Johnson said

"Alex Taylor transferred here from Engine 78?" Walsh asked

"Yeah, I allowed it as a favor to her father." Lt. Johnson said

"Why?" Walsh asked

"She filed a complaint against Lt. Gamble. No one else in the city wanted her." Lt. Johnson said, "Her father called me and asked if I'd take her. I think you guys can handle it."

Walsh stood silently for a moment. Was this the same woman who he rescued from the fire who also rescued him? Wasn't she good friends with Danny Gamble? He had watched her leave the bar followed by Danny. Walsh left the office and went downstairs with everyone else to wash the engine.

They barely noticed Jimmy walk back into the station.

"Well looky there!" Roberts said

Lombardo turned and went up to his friend. "Welcome back man."

"It's good to be back, show you girls how to be real firefighters." Jimmy said

"Yeah, or maybe show us what NOT to do." Howell said, "You are one sorry looking specimen."

"I got shot, what's your excuse?" Jimmy asked

They all headed up to the kitchen. Doc and Carlos acknowledged Jimmy's return.

"Welcome back Jimmy." Lt. Johnson said before heading into his office.

"So let's see your scar." DK said

"You sure you girls can handle it? It's not for the weak stomach." Jimmy grinned as he pulled up his shirt.

"That ain't the only place you were shot brother." Roberts said

Jimmy pulled down his pants to show off the scar on his leg.

"A few more inches." DK laughed

Everyone was laughing and no one noticed the blonde who walked up the stairs, her bag on her shoulder. She turned her head when she saw what they were laughing about. She banged on the wall. Jimmy pulled his pants up and turned around.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Where's Lt. Johnson's office?" She asked

"I'll show you." Jimmy said

She nodded as Jimmy led her back the hallway to the office.

"Lieu, you got a visitor." He said

She walked into the office and Lt. Johnson closed the door.

"Taylor, you put me in a tough position here." Lt. Johnson said

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Figured I'd transfer to one of the best houses in the city." Taylor replied

"Don't expect to get any special treatment. Those guys, they're gonna make you prove that you can hack this job. So you better damn well be able to do it." Lt. Johnson said

"I don't plan on asking for any help. If that's what you mean." Taylor said

"Okay." Lt. Johnson said

They walked back out into the kitchen where the rest of the squad was sitting around the table.

"DK, Walsh, Lombardo, Roberts, Howell, and the ugly one is Doherty." Lt. Johnson said

The guys just starred at her. Kim and Bobby walked into the room.

"Welcome to high school." Bobby laughed

"Yeah, junior high school." Kim laughed as well

Taylor didn't find the humor in it.

"Are the lockers upstairs?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, you want me to show you?" Kim asked

"No, I'll find them." Taylor replied

"Okay, friendly." Kim said as Taylor walked away.

"She's the one who brought up the complaint about Gamble?" Bobby asked

"Yeah." Lombardo said

Taylor put her stuff in her locker. Jimmy had gone up to do the same.

"I know Danny." Jimmy said

"Yeah that's great." Taylor said

"You sure you didn't misread it?" Jimmy asked

"I know what happened." Taylor shut her locker and sat on the edge of her bunk. She laid back and thought about what had happened.

Jimmy walked back downstairs to rejoin the group. They were talking about the issue when Lieutenant Johnson walked in.

"Alright, the issue is going to drop now." He said, "I hear so much as a whisper about it you'll be finding yourselves a new house. Taylor is a member of our squad now, treat her that way."

Everyone took his warnings seriously and as he walked out of the room they resumed their conversations. Walsh took a moment to slip off and head upstairs. He carefully walked past his bunk.

"Taylor?" He asked

"Yeah." Taylor replied

"You alright?" He asked

Taylor sat back up. "They hate me because I got myself out of a bad situation."

"They don't understand it." Walsh said

"What was it going to take, for him to rape me and then no one believes me? No one believes the victim anymore." Taylor was upset

"The night at the bar, I saw you leave and then Gamble behind you." Walsh said

"Yeah, he followed me a lot." Taylor

"Okay." Walsh smiled, "Well, if you need anything let me know. The guys'll come around."

"Thanks." Taylor smiled

They ran a couple calls that day and Taylor had some difficulties working the saw, each one has it's own intricate way of running, and you just have to adjust to it. But, she proved that she was a fighter- and Walsh admired that in her.

"Well, how do you think Taylor did for her first day?" Lt. Johnson asked Walsh who was down in the kitchen getting some water while everyone else was sleeping.

"She's definitely not gonna give in." Walsh smiled

"She's a hell of a worker, I noticed that much. Just like her father." Lt. Johnson replied

"Yeah. She is a lot like her father." Walsh paused, "I think she'll do just fine, it's just gonna take a little adjusting is all."

"Yeah. Alright, I'm gonna go get some sleep." Lt. Johnson said as he turned and went to his office

"Good night Lieu." Walsh said as he put the cup in the sink and then headed back up the stairs to bed.


	33. Bordem, Bodies, and Breakdowns Pt 1

Thank you to Jen who helped me make this into a great chapter!

The shift is going by so slowly. There have been absolutely no calls and it was now nearing 9 PM.

"Alright, so now what do we do?" Taylor asks

"Obviously not shooting the potato gun." Walsh says

"That was an accident." Lombardo looks up from the game of cards they were playing.

"There is NOTHING to do." DK says

"Yeah, and there will be no hanging me off the coat hook either." Taylor smiles

Walsh gets a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm impressed that it could hold your weight." Jimmy teased

Everyone got a good laugh at that. Bobby was staring at the speaker.

"Bobby quit staring at it." Kim said

"But…" Bobby mumbled, "This is boring."

"There has got to be something to do." Taylor gets up from the table

"Rent a movie and get pizzas?" Carlos asks

"Ah yes, the bachelor's idea of life." Taylor cracked

"Nothing wrong with that idea." Walsh defended Carlos

"Which is why you're still bachelors." Taylor laughed

She headed downstairs to the engine bay and searched for something to do. The guys sat upstairs and kept playing cards until they heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Taylor!" Walsh yelled as they all jumped up from the table and ran downstairs.

They rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs, the back door was open and so they ran to it.

"Taylor?" Walsh called out

"Back here." Taylor said trying to catch her breath

"Oh my!" DK yelled

"Someone go get the cops." Jimmy ordered.

Walsh pulled Taylor towards him; she buried her head in his chest. All the years of being a medic and firefighter hadn't prepared her for finding a body behind their station. Kim turned away. Carlos and Bobby stood just looking at the body laying in their yard.

Lieutenant Johnson had heard the commotion and came out to check.

"Everyone okay?" He asked before seeing the body.

Lombardo came back with Lieutenant Swersky, Davis, and Sully.

"Anyone have any idea when the body appeared?" Lt. Swersky asked

"No, Taylor just found it." Jimmy answered

The Crime Scene Unit was arriving and beginning to take pictures and look for other clues as to what happened. The firefighters made their way back into the house. Davis and Sully sat down with Taylor on the back of the Squad.

"Okay so tell us what happened." Davis said

"I came out back, trying to see if there was anything for us to do out back. I saw it laying on the ground." Taylor said, "I walked over to it and screamed."

"I think I'd probably scream too if I found a charred body in the yard." Sully said

Taylor didn't see the humor in his comment.

"I've seen people die in fires but nothing can prepare you for that." Taylor said

"Hopefully the Crime Lab will find something to figure out what happened out there." Davis said

"When was the last time anyone was in the yard?" Lt. Swersky asked Lt. Johnson

"None of my guys went out there today, till Taylor did." Lt. Johnson replied,

"I can call the other shifts, see if anyone saw anything or something like that."

Lt. Swersky nodded, appreciative of the assistance Lt. Johnson offered. The Squad wasn't used to the red and white flashing lights surrounding the building. It was odd for them to know that something had happened right under their noses.

The guys sat upstairs in the kitchen again.

"That's really scary." Kim said

"Yeah." Doc replied

"Who would dump a burned body behind a firehouse?" Walsh asked

"Some sick bastard." Taylor said as she walked back into the kitchen

"Everything go okay with the cops?" Walsh asked

"Yeah, I just had to tell them how I found it and that sort of thing." Taylor said

Everyone just tried to make sure that Taylor was okay. It was like a scene from a horror movie to them. You never expect to find someone's body in your backyard. Lieutenant Johnson returned upstairs.

"Taylor, can I see you a minute?" He asked

"Sure Lieu." Taylor replied as she followed him into his office

He shut the door after she entered.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked

"Yeah." She replied

"I can call and get you an appointment with the psychiatrist if you need to…" He offered

"I'll be fine Lieu." Taylor replied, though she doubted that she would be able to sleep.

"I didn't mean…" He responded

"No, I know. You're looking out for me like you should be doing." Taylor said

"Okay, if you need to let me know." Lt. Johnson said

Taylor opened the door, "Thanks Lieu."

Taylor walked back into the Squad room. She went upstairs to take a shower. Hoping that the warm water would calm her down a bit. She let the water flow over her face and body. It did feel good.

After she got out of the shower she walked to her locker. She put her towel on the hook she kept it on. She noticed a piece of folded paper on the shelf. Carefully, she picked it up and unfolded it.

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE YOU WORK 

The words were cut pieces of magazine and newspaper print. She looked around quickly and shut her locker, hurrying downstairs. She wondered who could have done it. There were cops all over the place, surely someone would have seen somebody slip into the house and then go upstairs. She was shaking now. It was getting to her now. Suddenly, she felt nauseous.

The crime scene investigators arrived out back to look at their victim.

"What do you think this is? Somebody knew how to light a fire." Danny Messer said

"When we go inside I don't think that comment will be very amusing Messer so keep that to yourself. Let's go see what they know and who found our vic or what's left of them some sick bastard doesn't have women in much regard that's for sure." Aiden said

Danny nodded. "Yeah tell me about it this is a piece of work no question."

They went inside and when the guys saw Aiden they whistled and nudged each other.

"Very nice boys but I'm with the crime lab and I'm here to ask a few questions." Aiden said "Anyone want to tell me about that body out back? Pretty interesting place to dispose of someone that way."

She waited and casually leaned against the wall for answers.

"Well don't be bashful or does she have you all tongue tied gentlemen?" Danny said

Lieutenant Johnson walked out to greet Messner and Burn.

"Lieutenant Johnson." He introduced himself

"Detectives Burn and Messner." Aiden introduced the team

The guys let out a little chuckle.

"Something you find humorous about a dead body in your backyard?" Aiden asked

"Who knows, some people have a strange way of looking at life." Messner said.

It was clear that he wasn't a big fan of firefighters. They were a necessary part of life though.

"Did anyone here actually find the vic or were you inside all day playing scrabble?" he asked

"Taylor found the body." Lt. Johnson said

"And where is he at?" Aiden asked

"SHE went upstairs to take a shower." Lt. Johnson said as he motioned for Kim to go get her.

It took a few moments before Kim returned with Taylor who was noticeably shaken.

"Is there some place private we can talk?" Aiden asked

Lieutenant Johnson gave them his office to use. The two detectives and Taylor went in and closed the door.

"Detectives Burn and Messner." Aiden introduced as Taylor sat in a chair

"Alex Taylor." She introduced herself

"Well Ms. Taylor… hell of a day huh?" Messner said. His voice was calm though a strong New York accent.

"Yeah, and to think I was bored for most of it." Taylor replied

"Yeah nobody should see that kind of a sight. Do you have any idea who would have done this?" Aiden asked

"No, not really. I mean, what kind of sick person burns someone else and then puts them behind a firehouse?" Taylor asks

"I don't know but we will surely find the answer. It is one twisted individual." Aiden returns. "Has anything else happened that was unusual today?"

"I found this in my locker." Taylor handed over the folded note

"Hmm… might give us some prints or something thank you." Messner said as he sealed it in a plastic bag as evidence.

"Any idea on who it was that I found?" Taylor asked

"We know they were female. other than that our lab will tell us more. I'm sorry." Aiden said

Taylor was clearly curious as to what had happened, "How long does that normally take?"

"Well depending on when we get dental records we may know something in a week, finger prints if she has any, that's sooner, in a few hours." Messner said "depends on the uh… damage to the body."

Danny stopped knowing she didn't need to know all that right now. She had someone potentially stalking her and it wasn't making her comfortable.

Taylor wanted this whole experience to be over with... "What about the note?" Taylor was worried that someone may be after her.

"Well we will analyze that and if need be get you protection. Hopefully though we can nail them before they bother you anymore" Messner assured her

Taylor was nervous about the thought of needing protection.

"Okay, thank you." She said

"You're welcome and I'm sorry. I know this shook you pretty badly but we will find whoever it is." Danny smiled slightly at her.

Aiden smacked him on the shoulder. "Messer stop flirting there are guys outside this office who could tear you in half you know." She smirked.

The guys were waiting anxiously outside of the office. They were all very concerned about Taylor. As the door opened they all pretended to not notice.

"Okay, it's painfully clear that you all think my partner's hot." Messner said, "Just remember, she carries a gun." He smiled

"Do you need anything else from us?" Lt. Johnson asked

"We're going to go back to the lab and process what they found. We'll let you know." Aiden said as she handed her card to him

"Thank you." Lt. Johnson said

The two detectives left and the guys wanted to ask Taylor so many questions. But they were stopped by the alarm.

"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3 respond for an MVC 123 and Lex reported with fire." The box called out

"Finally!" Bobby called out and Kim nudged him

"Taylor you up to it?" Lt. Johnson asked

She nodded; she definitely did not want to be alone right now. Not after finding the note in her locker.

She was quiet in the cab on the way to the call. They all were. Everyone resisted the temptation to ask her how the interview went, or if she was okay. They knew she would probably hit them if they worried about her.

"Oh yeah, we got fire." Walsh said as the approached the scene.

They all got prepared to do their jobs when the Squad rolled to a stop. The Federal siren wound down as Walsh slowed the engine. Soon they were stopped and Jimmy jumped out to pull the hose-line from the truck. Taylor grabbed a haligan bar. Lombardo, DK, and Walsh followed Lt. Johnson.

The medics first went to the car that wasn't on fire. They checked over the family that was inside of it.

Jimmy immediately set to work on putting out the fire from the vehicle, as the flames died down, Taylor popped the hood with the haligan bar to fight the flames from the engine compartment. It took about 5 minutes before the fire was knocked down and they could reach the occupants.

Taylor swallowed hard as she worked to help free them.

"We're gonna need burn sheets over here!" She called out

Her mind flashed back to the body found behind the firehouse.

"Taylor, what do you need?" Walsh asked without being acknowledged. "TAYLOR!" He yelled to get her attention

She shook her head and backed away.

"I can't." She repeated over and over again as she backed away

Lt. Johnson and everyone else diverted their attention for a moment. Taylor was strong, but they had never seen her shaken like this.

She began to hyperventilate. Her eyes were frantically searching the scene. Looking for who it could possibly be. She backed away and ended up tripping over the curb. She hit the ground hard and backed up against the building. She was panting for air and shaking.

Lt. Johnson rushed to her side. Kim ran over quickly as well.

"Taylor, Taylor are you okay?" Lt. Johnson asked as he reached down to reassure her.


	34. Bordem, Bodies, and Breakdowns Pt 2

"Taylor, Taylor are you okay?" Lt. Johnson asked as he reached down to reassure her.

She tried to scramble away from him. Kim stopped her.

"Taylor!" She said firmly, "Calm down, breathe."

Lt. Johnson checked over his shoulder to see how everyone else was doing. Davis and Sully were watching the scene as well.

Kim was trying to get Taylor to calm down with little success. She was sweating and still frantically scanning the faces of everyone on the scene.

"Taylor, listen to me. You gotta slow your breathing down." Kim said

Taylor shook her head in acknowledgement.

Kim turned to see their coworkers pulling two badly burned bodies from the car. She tried to shield the sight from Taylor, but she had already seen them. That is why she was having this panic attack.

Taylor finally calmed down. "Someone's after me." She panted

"What do you mean?" Lt. Johnson asked

"There was a note, in my locker. 'I know where you work and where you live.' I gave it to the detectives. Some one is after me." Taylor said

Lt. Johnson and Kim looked at each other, and then they too scanned the scene. Walsh walked over to them.

"She okay?" He asked Lt. Johnson

"She says someone is after her." He replies, "Stay with her while I go talk to the cops."

"Sure thing boss." Walsh said as he went and knelt beside Taylor

Kim returned to helping Bobby with their patient.

"Don't worry." Walsh told Taylor, "We're not gonna let anything happen to you."

Lt. Johnson told Davis and Sully everything that Taylor had just told him.

"Those Detectives are working on getting to the bottom of this thing." Sully said

"Yeah, I mean there's not a lot to go on." Davis said

"Well, I'm very protective of my Squad, and right now Taylor's scared to death that someone's trying to kill her!" Lt. Johnson said

"They are doing everything they can." Sully said

"Well I hope they do what they can soon! Before Taylor's fear becomes a reality." Lt. Johnson asserted.

Aiden and Danny were at the lab working on the small amount of evidence they had to go by.

"Damn is that all we have to go on, there has to be more some where." Aiden said, "I'm going back to the scene and look again I'll keep you posted."

Aiden walked around the backyard again. There had to be something they missed. She saw something on the ground that flashed in her flashlight. It was a gold Maltese cross that had been somehow not found the first time. She scooped it up and bagged it carefully. If it belonged to their vic someone should know.

She sighed and rubbed one temple as the headache that she'd been fighting since they had left the firehouse earlier began growing in intensity. She called Danny to let him know what she had found and that she would drop it by the lab before she headed home.

"I may go by the firefighter's apartment, she told us where she lived right?" Danny asked

"Yeah, I'll go with you, what's another hour?" Aiden asked

The Squad got back to the house and slowly took their gear off. They had seen enough dead bodies for one day. Taylor was cautiously looking around the bay.

"You want us to go make sure there's no one upstairs?" Jimmy asked

Taylor nodded; she didn't want to admit how scared she really was. Jimmy, DK, and Lombardo went upstairs and checked around while Walsh waited with Taylor.

It was a couple minutes before the guys gave the "All Clear."

They headed upstairs as well. Taylor poured herself a glass of milk. The guys all milled around, no one dared to ask her about what happened. It was out of respect that they left it alone.

Taylor looked up at everyone, "Thank you." She said.

They all nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'd like to go lay down." Taylor told them.

It was nearly 3 AM. They all needed to head off to the bunkroom. So they all went up together. Jimmy was the first up the stairs, he turned on the light and then walked over to the shower and bathroom to make sure it was clear. Lombardo decided to open everyone's locker to make sure no one was hiding in them. DK checked under the beds.

Taylor was grateful for what they were doing for her. Her bunk was next to the window.

"Don't worry Taylor, no one's gonna walk through here without one of us knowing first." Walsh assured her.

First they'd have to get past Lt. Johnson's office, and he heard a pin drop in the night. He often took them by surprise if they went to the kitchen to get a drink or relax because they couldn't sleep.

Taylor turned back the covers of her bunk and climbed in. The lights went out and soon everyone faded off to sleep. Taylor tried to fight it at first but finally she did as well.

"I can't believe we're searching an apartment at 3 in the morning." Aiden said to Danny

"Yeah well, I'm not about to have something happen to this firefighter. She's terrified." He returned.

They quietly opened the door and turned on the light. The caller ID box blinked that there had been new calls, the answering machine blinked as well. They checked around the apartment. Everything was neatly in place.

"I think you need to hire her to clean your place." Danny teased

Aiden was looking at the pictures around the apartment, "Hey Danny, take a look at this."

He walked over and they looked at a picture of Taylor and another paramedic standing beside a bus.

"That looks like the charm you found." Danny said

"And it's on a female, who works for the FDNY." Aiden put things together.

"We find out who the woman in the pic is and we find our vic." Danny said

"Now we have to find who did it and why." Aiden's head was throbbing, but they were now getting somewhere in this case.

She took the picture down and took it with them back to the crime lab. She intended to ask about it tomorrow.

Taylor was the last one to get out of bed. It was after 8 when she made her way down to the kitchen. They guys had already made breakfast and eaten it. They had collectively decided to let Taylor sleep in.

"I'll make you some eggs if you want." Walsh said

Taylor nodded as she walked over to the refrigerator to get the orange juice out.

Lt. Johnson came out of his office.

"Taylor got a call from the detectives. They need you to meet with them today, they think you know the vic." Lt. Johnson said

Taylor sat down at the table and put her face in her hands. She took a deep breath. It was daylight so she didn't have to worry as much.

9 AM rolled around and everyone was leaving. Lt. Johnson told Taylor to call him if she needed anything. Everyone made the same offer. No one wanted her to feel alone. Walsh volunteered to go to meet with the detectives if she wanted.

"I'll be fine." She said

"Okay, I'll call you this afternoon to check on you okay?" He asked

"Billy Walsh, if I didn't know any better I would say you are being protective." Taylor smiled

"Someone's gotta act like your big brother." He smiled

Taylor walked into the office of Detectives Burn and Messner. The receptionist gave her a Visitor's Badge and showed her to where the Detectives were.

"Ms. Taylor, we searched your apartment last night hoping for a lead." Aiden said

"Okay." Taylor said

"Sit down for a minute would ya?" Danny asked

Taylor did as was requested.

"I went back to the scene behind the firehouse last night, and found this," Aiden produced the Maltese cross charm, "I was hoping you might know who it belonged to."

Taylor stared at the charm; there were hundreds of people who wore similar charms. "I…" she started to say.

"Ms. Taylor, the vic was a female, mid twenties. We found a trace of an FDNY patch on her charred clothes. We also found this at your apartment." Danny said as produced the picture.

"Oh my God!" Taylor said as she looked at the picture and then the charm, "Allison." She cried

They took down the information and Danny quickly went to try to contact Allison. Aiden stayed with Taylor

"We haven't been able to come up with anything from your note." Aiden said

Taylor was discouraged.

"The perp must have used gloves when he did it." She said

"Is this the part where it helps to admit that I am scared?" Taylor asked

"I don't blame you a bit." Aiden reassured Taylor, "But we are working as hard as we can to get to the bottom of who did this."

Mac stood outside the room and observed Aiden and Taylor. Danny walked up to him.

"That the firefighter?" Mac asked

"Yeah, turns out that the vic was her former medic partner." Danny said

"Great, we have a killer out there who gets enjoyment out of killing female members of the FDNY." Mac swallowed a bit of his coffee. "Keep me posted."

Danny nodded in acknowledgement. He looked at his desk and noticed a message that had been placed there. He picked it up.

"Got a match on your prints from the locker door." Is what it read.

He quickly entered the lab.

"Who's are they?" He asked

"They matched a Brandon Ziegler." Lindsay

"Does this guy have a sheet?" Danny asked

"Does he ever!" Lindsay begins to run off his list of offenses and perks Danny's attention when she says "Protection order filed by Allison Harden."

"Wait a second." Danny says as he takes the paper from Lindsay, he notices something else. "Arson…"

He quickly returns to Aiden and Taylor

"Ms. Taylor, do you know a Brandon Ziegler?" he asks

"That's Allison's psycho ex-boyfriend." Taylor says, "Why?"

"Did you two ever have any problems?" He asks

Taylor thought for a minute, "One night he beat the crap out of Allison and she came to my apartment to hide. He practically beat down my door and I called the cops." Taylor recalled

"Did you have anything to do with their breakup?" Danny asked

Aiden was clearly curious as to the events that had just transpired.

"I convinced her to get away from him. Helped her move out." Taylor said

"And he blamed you for it?" Danny asked

"Yeah, called me the usual names, asked me where she was." Taylor told them

"Okay." Danny ran out of the room

Aiden looked confused. "We'll call you when we know something." She said as she followed her partner out.

"Danny what the hell is going on?" Aiden asked in front of Mac

"Lindsay got a print off of Alex Taylor's locker. Turns out that it belongs to our vic's ex Brandon Ziegler. Our vic had a protection order filed against him; he has an arson charge among others on his file. He hates Taylor for the breakup. So the way I see it, he kills Amber because he can't have her, and now is going after Taylor because she's responsible for helping get Allison's life back together. Perfect motive." Danny says

Mac nods, "Find him!"

The Detectives rush out.

Taylor leaves the office and heads off to her apartment. She walks up the hall and finds that her apartment door is open. She quickly turns around and walks back down the hall.

Before she can reach the door she hears his voice.

"Bitch!" He yells behind her

She quickly dials 911 on her cell phone. She loses signal in the stairwell.

"Damn it!" She cries out as she begins to run down the stairs of her apartment. The door behind her slams shut.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yells

She looks up and sees him peering over the handrails. He holds a gun out and fires it at her. She screams and continues running down the stairs and to the first floor.

Once she gets outside she runs across the street, again dialing 911 on her cell phone.

"Taylor!" She hears a familiar voice yell out

Brandon runs out of the building and frantically searches both directions. He spots Taylor and fires at her again, missing. Sirens can be heard in the distance.

"Taylor, get in." Walsh says

Taylor jumps into his Explorer and Walsh backs it quickly down the street. Brandon runs the opposite way as RMPs round the corner

They pull to a screeching halt in front of the building.

Taylor gets out of the Explorer when she sees Aiden and Danny.

"He ran that way!" She points, shaking

They nod and get back into their car, racing down the street.

"It's okay Taylor, I've got you." Walsh says as he wraps his arms around her.

Taylor starts to cry.

"There he is!" Danny points out as Aiden rounds the corner.

She pulls the car to a halt and Danny jumps out to chase him.

Aiden drives up the street trying to get back around and cut Brandon off. He runs through a park. Danny runs for all that he has.

"Head him off on 109!" Danny radios

"Got it!" Aiden returns

She steers the car around the corner and can see Brandon.

"I got him!" She says as she pulls the car up to the curb and jumps out.

He fires a couple shots and Aiden takes cover behind her car.

"He's got a gun!" She radios; she doesn't want to return fire with Danny following behind.

Danny continues to follow. "If you get a shot take it!" He calls

Aiden looks and sees an opportunity, squeezing the trigger.

Brandon drops to the ground. The gun falls from his hand.

"We need a bus on a rush on 109 between 1 and 2." She radios as she approaches the perp.

Danny quickly reaches him and takes Brandon's gun.

"Bitch shot me!" Brandon says

"You're lucky you're still breathing." Danny says

Aiden gets over to her partner and the perp.

"I don't know what's gonna be worse for you, me shooting you or the time you're about to spend in jail for the murder of Allison Harden and the attempted murder of Alex Taylor." She offers him

"I didn't do nothing!" Brandon calls out

"Oh so you decide to shoot at a police officer and evade arrest every day huh?" Danny says

"We've got evidence to prove otherwise, so consider these your rights. You have the right to remain silent…" Aiden says, "And for God's sake use them."

The medics come and begin treating Brandon. "I'll ride with him to the hospital, you go check on our firefighter." Danny suggests

"Okay, I'll see you at the hospital." Aiden replies as the medics load their patient.

Uniformed officers had secured Taylor's apartment and she sat on the curb with Walsh while waiting for the detectives.

"We got him." Aiden said

Taylor was happy. "Thank you."

"We went to his place and he wasn't there. We found some stuff and realized that you were in serious danger. We got here as fast as we could." She said

"I lost service in the stairwell." Taylor admitted

"When dispatch said there was a 911 hang up from a cell phone at this location, we knew." Aiden responded

Taylor took a deep breath as she leaned into Walsh.

"It's over." He said

Aiden smiled and headed back to her car.

"I can't stay here tonight." Taylor said, "Guess I'll have to go to a hotel."

"You can stay at my place, I've got the spare room." Walsh offered

"Thanks." Taylor smiled

"Anytime… after all someone's got to watch out for you." Walsh grinned

"So how did you?" Taylor asked, curious as to what Walsh was doing in her neighborhood

"I was coming to check on you, I hadn't heard from you and your cell phone was off." Walsh admitted

"You were worried about me?" Taylor smiled

"A little." He admitted as she playfully hit his chest.

"Thank you." She said

They stood up, "How about some dinner?" He asked

"You buying?" she asked

"Why does the guy always have to buy?" He returns

"Because that's the way it is." She jokes as they walk back to his Explorer

"Go figure." He laughs as he puts his arm around her.


	35. Unfinished Business

Walsh adjusted his tie. He was wearing his dress uniform a lot more than he liked to. It felt uncomfortable to him. He tugged down the front of his coat.

"I hate this thing." He muttered to himself as he checked the placement of his medals.

He checked his watch and saw that it was 10:30. They had to be at the house by 11 so he had to get moving. The radio in his Explorer was on and as he drove to work. _Otherside_ by the Red Hot Chili Peppers played. He turned it up.

He pulled into his normal parking space up the street from the firehouse. He climbed out of his truck and walked towards the rest of the group that was milling around on the outside of the station. They had put the black drape above the bay doors three days ago. They hung one from the front of the truck, and had American Flags at all the corners of the truck. The truck was polished up; all the chrome shimmered brightly in the sun.

Walsh walked over, shook hands with Jimmy, DK, Lombardo, he hugged Taylor.

"How's Kim holding up?" He asked her

"She's hanging in there." Taylor replied

Bobby had died doing what he did best, trying to help a friend. He had a huge heart, and well it was ultimately broken when his best friend shot him. Paulie Fuentes, Bobby was trying to help him get clean when Paulie stole from his mother. Bobby tried to find the best in him, and Paulie didn't want to give it up. Drugs were more important to him than his best friend!

"What the hell are you doing?" Paulie screamed at Bobby as he threw two-dime bags into the toilet. "Give them back!"

"I thought you were going to get clean! You stole from my mother!" Bobby called out

Paulie pulled a 9 mm out of his coat, "Give me my drugs!"

"Bobby just do it, give him his drugs back and let's get out of here." Kim called from out the hall.

Paulie turned and aimed the gun at Kim.

"Give me the gun." Bobby called out, "Paulie, give me the damn gun!"

Bobby tried to wrestle it away to ensure that no one would get hurt. It seemed like slow motion, there was a flash, then the sound. It happened a second time. Bobby stumbled back over the toilet and fell to the floor.

"BOBBY!" Kim cried out

Paulie ran into the bathroom and fished the bags out of the toilet, then held the gun to Kim's forehead.

"Just leave." Kim cried in fear

Paulie pushed Kim to the living room of the apartment; he slid behind her and out the door. She stood in shock for a moment. Finally she rushed back the hallway.

Bobby attempted to speak but all he could do was gurgle up blood. His eyes rolled back.

"Bobby!" She screamed, "Oh my God!"

She ripped his shirt apart to assess his wounds. "Oh God! Bobby! Stay with me!"

Kim grabbed the radio, "Boyd 55-3 to Central, I need a bus on a rush to 243 134th apt 4 D. My partner's been shot!" She cried into the radio.

"Stay with me! Bobby!"

The Squad was sitting in the lounge when they heard the call go out.

"Adam 55-3 respond to 243 134th apt 4 for a shooting, Boyd 55-3 on scene, medic down." The alarm called

"Did they just say MEDIC DOWN?" Walsh asked

Lieutenant Johnson rushed out of the office.

"Let's go!" He yelled out

For Lt. Johnson to be excited about something, it had to be really bad. The guys jumped up from their recliners and rushed to the Squad. Walsh was in overdrive as he quickly guided the Squad to the building.

Doc and Carlos had already gotten there and were up with Bobby.

"Come on Bobby stay with me." Doc pleaded

Carlos quickly established a line.

"How's his airway?" Doc asked

Kim was in hysterics behind them as Bosco and Faith were trying to get information from her. All she kept repeating was "Paulie, oh God Bobby!"

The Squad rushed into the apartment.

"What happened?" Lt. Johnson asked

Taylor quickly knelt down next to Doc and Carlos to help them.

"What do you need?" Jimmy asked

"Get a backboard in her and let's get him out of here." Doc said

The guys quickly slid a backboard into the bathroom. They quickly secured Bobby to it and were headed out towards the bus. Walsh, DK, Jimmy, and Lombardo had the backboard. Carlos got the stretcher under it and they quickly put Bobby in the ambulance.

Doc and Taylor jumped in the back, Carlos jumped up front and soon they were off to the hospital. The guys stood in the street watching as the medic unit rushed towards the hospital.

Jimmy turned and took Kim into his arms. She was still bawling her eyes out.

Lt. Johnson looked at his Squad; "We gotta get the bus back to the house."

"I'll take it boss." DK said

"Thank you." Lt. Johnson swallowed hard, "Let's go to the hospital and pick Taylor up."

Jimmy helped Kim get into the cab of the Squad. And they all headed to the hospital.

Kim came out of the house with Bobby's mother and his sisters. His brother Matty had left long ago and made no attempt to get to the funeral. They put Mrs. Caffey and Bobby's 2 sisters in the Battalion Suburban. Kim got in with them as well.

Lt. Johnson walked over to the group.

"Well…" He took in a deep breath. "Let's go."

Doc and Carlos joined the rest of the squad as they got into the cab of the truck. They all sat silently as Walsh drove them to the church.

Taylor drifted off into thought from the night the four teenagers had died in the car crash after their prom. They had all wanted to forget the shift and she went out with everyone to have a few drinks.

"I go to church." Bobby said

"Good for you." Taylor replied

"I go to church on my way to work. I light a candle for anyone who dies on my watch." Bobby took another drink

"Oh, well that makes it all better then." Taylor responded.

She wondered who would light a candle for Bobby. She shifted uneasily in her seat. The Squad slowly came to a stop in front of the church. They all climbed out of it solemnly. Walsh stopped to make sure everyone was out. Taylor put her hat on and Walsh did as well. Taylor adjusted Walsh's tie.

"It was crooked." She said

"Thanks." He replied as he slipped his gloves on.

Taylor sat staring at the phone in the firehouse. It rang.

"Squad 55!" She jumped to answer it. "No, he's in the shower."

"Who was that?" Jimmy asked

"DK's girlfriend, she's been calling here every 5 minutes looking for him." Taylor complained

They wanted to keep the phone lines clear so that they could get word from the hospital. It had been hours since they had taken Bobby to surgery. Lt. Johnson, Doc, Carlos, and Kim had all stayed at the hospital. The rest of the Squad returned to the house to bring the medic units back and the Squad.

"Let's go back down there." Walsh said as he set his cup of coffee down, "We're out of service anyway."

"Yeah, let's go." Jimmy said

Lombardo, DK, Walsh, Jimmy, and Taylor all walked to the Squad. At first no one went to the passenger's seat.

"I'm not a taxi driver." Walsh said trying to get everyone to laugh

Taylor shut the door to the Squad and climbed in the front seat. "Wow everything looks so close up here." She said

They arrived at the hospital and went up to the waiting area. Davis and Sully were there with Bobby's mom and Gina Fuentes. They came in and sat down. Carlos had gone outside to get some air. The doctor walked out and asked to speak to Bobby's family.

"His mother went downstairs to the Chapel." Lt. Johnson said

"Okay, I'll send a nurse down for her." He said as he looked around the room at everyone.

"I'm going to go get Carlos." Doc said

Lt. Johnson nodded.

After about 10 minutes everyone had assembled in the hallway. The doctor returned.

"I'm sorry." He said

It seemed like the words resounded in Walsh's head. He brushed his hand down his face. It was shocking to them even though they had all seen the wounds, the blood. He walked back to the waiting room and sat down, putting his head in his hands. As he could hear crying and calling out for Bobby. Walsh just looked to the floor.

The church had family, and friends, the Squad, Bosco, Faith, Sully, and Davis. They sat there and listened to the service. Walsh's eyes were fixed on the flag draped casket. It came time for the end of the service and the Squad stood up and approached the casket. They had lined up 4 on each side, carefully they lifted it and silently walked back the aisle of the church and out to the waiting hearse.

They made their way to the cemetery and to the gravesite that was to be Bobby's final resting place. They went through the internment ceremony and slowly everyone drifted away from the graveside.

They went back to the house silently. Walsh backed the Squad into the bay.

"I think we need to go out in memory of Bobby." Lombardo said

It was the middle of the afternoon and they had all been given a few days off.

"I'm with you." DK said

Everyone agreed and they all went to get a few drinks. They sat at the bar in their dress shirts. Carlos was the brave one.

"A toast." He said as he raised his bottle

Everyone else stopped and raised their bottles as well.

"To Bobby Caffey, a good guy, whose life was cut short by being a good guy. May he rest in peace!"

"Here here!" Was the resounding response as everyone took a drink.

Walsh leaned back against the bar.

"You know, I hope I live to a ripe old age and die of natural causes." He said

Taylor looked at him, "Yeah, I don't want my family to have to go through that whole ordeal you know. Come in and clean out my locker, the flag… I don't want any of it."

"Make you a deal, you don't die on duty and we won't have to do that." Walsh smiled

"I'll agree but only if you do too." Taylor laughed

"Agreed." He said

The jukebox must have known why they were there because in its random shuffle a song came on that struck the right key.

_Too alarming now to talk about  
_

_Take your pictures down  
_

_and shake it out  
_

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
_

_Use that evidence race it around  
_

_There goes my hero  
_

_Watch him as he goes  
_

_There goes my hero_

He's ordinary

Walsh just smiled. 

"Rest in peace Bobby." He said as he stood up, paid for his drinks, and then walked out the door.


	36. Memorial Day

Memorial Day

May 28, 2001

9 AM

The squad had just gotten on duty. They were working the unofficial start of summer.

Everyone was out washing the Engine. It was warm and they planned on enjoying it.

"Do we have all the stuff for the barbeque?" Walsh asked

"Yeah, I think." Jimmy said

"You making the burgers?" DK asked Walsh

"Sure thing." Walsh grinned

"The Grill-master!" Lombardo said

"What is being able to use a grill a requirement to be a MACHO MAN?" Taylor joked

The guys all looked at each other and in a collective response, "YEAH."

Taylor laughed, "You've got to be kidding me."

From the outside they could hear the alarm

"Squad 55 Adam 55-3 respond for an MVC corner of Arthur and 109."

"Official start of summer?" Jimmy asks as they all jog in the grab their gear

They arrived on scene to find two cars; one had t-boned the other. They worked to free the driver of the car that had run the red light. Soon they had him freed and on his way to the hospital. The other driver had refused care.

4 PM

They were dispatched to the park to free a couple kids who had been trapped when the jungle gym they were playing on collapsed. It was nothing but a pile of metal, plastic, and mulch when they got there.

"Kid's got his foot caught in some of the twisted metal." Carlos said

"Okay, we got it." Walsh said as he walked over and assessed the situation

The child was screaming and Taylor worked to calm him down.

"What's your name?" She asked

"Jacob." The little boy said

"Well Jacob, I'm Alex, and this is Billy. We're going to get you out of here okay?" She asked

The little boy nodded his head

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked

"No." Jacob said

Walsh watched Taylor's interaction with the little boy. He knew she was giving him the opportunity to work without the boy being scared and fighting him. He finally looked up,

"Done." Walsh said

The little boy's ankle was clearly fractured.

"Get me a board splint." Taylor said

"What's that?" Jacob asked

"It's a piece of board that will help me to keep your foot from moving." Taylor said

The boy let Taylor splint his ankle.

"You've been a real trooper." She said as they lifted him onto the stretcher.

He smiled as Doc and Carlos wheeled him away. Taylor walked over to pick up her turnout coat that was on a bench. She accidentally kicked a can of soda that had been left under the bench.

"Ouch!" Taylor exclaimed as she saw a couple of bees flying around

Then she realized that she was stung again. "Ouch!" She exclaimed again

She took a few steps and felt light headed. She tried to call out for help but she couldn't. Jimmy turned around when he realized that Taylor wasn't back at the squad yet.

"Hey where's Taylor?" Jimmy asked

Everyone else stopped and turned.

"Taylor!" Walsh yelled as he dropped his coat and the saw and rushed over for her

The rest of the Squad wasn't far behind.

"Someone catch Doc before they leave!" Jimmy called out

DK ran after the ambulance as Lt. Johnson called for another medic unit.

Walsh saw a sting on Taylor's arm. Her eyes were open and she was trying to talk but she couldn't. Walsh tried to keep her calm.

Doc and Carlos rushed over with the oxygen and their bag.

"What happened?" Doc asked

Jimmy looked and saw the soda can that was about 10 feet from them. He saw a couple bees flying around it.

"Looks like she got stung." Walsh said as he pointed out the mark on her arm

Doc took a quick look, "She's going into anaphylactic shock." He said

Carlos quickly put an oxygen mask on her.

"Give me the Epi-pen!" Doc said

"Is that going to go through her pants?" Carlos asked

They quickly unhooked the suspenders and pulled her bunker pants down. Doc took the gray cap off of the end of the Epi-pen and pushed the black tip against Taylor's right leg. She flinched. He held it against her leg for 10 seconds before he removed it. They watched the monitor that Carlos had hooked up to her.

Jimmy pulled Taylor's bunker pants out of the way. Walsh held onto her as Carlos started an IV.

"Taylor, hang in there alright?" Doc asked

Taylor nodded her head and tried to pull the oxygen mask away from her face.

"No, Taylor you gotta keep that on." Walsh pulled her hand away from it

The second ambulance arrived and paramedic Grace Foster climbed out.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Well we have two patients, one anaphylactic, the other a pediatric broken ankle." Doc said

"Which one you want me to take?" She asked

"Go ahead and take the broken ankle." Doc said

Carlos walked to the ambulance with Grace.

"Jacob?" He asked

"Yeah?" Jacob looked up

"This nice paramedic lady here is going to take you to the hospital okay?" Carlos asked

"Jacob, my name's Grace." She smiled

"Hi." Jacob smiled back

Soon the medic units were both in route to the hospital.

"How you feeling?" Doc asked

"Like I got hit with a bag of bricks." Taylor replied

"I think you scared the crap out of the guys." Doc said

"Yeah I think so too." Taylor remembered the look that Walsh had given her as he was holding her

They wheeled her into the ER.

"You gave us all a scare." Carlos said

"I thought you hated me." Taylor replied

"Hate's such a strong word… dislike that might be better." He laughed

She playfully punched him.

"Hey Doc, don't go anywhere, I'm going home with you guys." Taylor said

"Well, if you're done when we get our paperwork finished." He said

7 PM

The grill was fired up behind the firehouse. They were preparing for their annual barbeque. Walsh was standing behind the grill

"Alright it's ready." He announced

Soon the hot dogs and hamburgers were brought to him. He threw them on and marinated his burgers.

"You didn't let Carlos make the baked beans again did you Doc?" DK asked

"After last time?" Doc returned

"Yeah they were just a bit sweet." Jimmy cracked

"A bit?" Walsh questioned

"Okay, more of a dessert." Doc replied

Soon enough all the meat was ready to be taken off the grill.

A gentle rain shower started to fall.

"Guess we're eating inside." Lombardo said

"Yep." Walsh carried the plate of burgers and hotdogs upstairs

Taylor was sitting at the table

"You're back." Walsh said

"Yeah, a couple pills, I'll be fine." She said

Lt. Johnson nodded

"Let's eat!" Taylor said, "I'm starved."

"Well at least there's nothing wrong with her appetite." DK cracked

Walsh sat beside her and grabbed a hamburger patty for her and one for him as well.

"Thanks." She said

"Don't mention it." He replied

They all laughed at each other and sat around sharing in their barbeque. It was a family picnic. And they all enjoyed times like these. The radio played an American standard, _God Bless The USA_ as they all sang along.


	37. Firehouse Visitors

Lieutenant Johnson walked out of his office and looked at the Squad.

"We got a summer camp group coming by today." He said

"Where's Carlos he just loves 'evil little midgets with sticky fingers' don't ya bro?" Walsh asks as everyone else laughs

"Call 9-1-1!" Taylor called out

"Not funny!" Carlos grinned

"Where was a camera when we needed it?" Jimmy asked

"Come on guys I don't make fun of you!" Carlos said

"Because we don't do anything stupid like fall down the fire pole." DK adds

"Give him a break guys." Doc said

"Oh come on Doc, even you said that he was SPECIAL." Taylor cracked

"Even Davis knew about it before I left the hospital." Carlos complained

"Of course, EVERYONE had to know!" Taylor said

"You told Davis!" Carlos said

"Well yeah, we kind of enjoyed the apartment to ourselves." Taylor admitted

"Alright, that's more than I needed to know." Carlos said

"We did it on every surface!" Taylor continued to tease

"Okay, okay I don't need to hear that." Carlos cried out as everyone laughed

"Alright, so Taylor I think you get to be in charge of the kids today." Lt. Johnson laughed

"What did I do to deserve that?" Taylor asked as she pouted

"Well… you're the one with the delicate touch little lady." Walsh teased

"Oh I really think I need someone to assist me." Taylor said

"Done!" Lt. Johnson said, "Walsh, you get to assist."

"Come on Lieu!" Walsh protested

"Who's got the delicate touch now?" Taylor taunted

"I'll get you." Walsh said

"Consider the fact that you already have experience in that line of work." Taylor laughed, "How was working with a puppet?"

"Hey now!" Walsh tried to defend himself

Everyone was laughing about it as Walsh frowned.

"I thought it was nice." Lt. Johnson smiled

"I do one part of a Fire Safety Video with Elmo…" Walsh tries

"Stop before you hurt yourself Billy." Jimmy cracks

"The kids will be here in about 15 minutes so you might want to get ready." Lt. Johnson laughs

Taylor and Walsh walk down to the bay and Walsh pulled the squad out onto the street.

"So was that true about EVERY surface?" Walsh asked

Taylor grinned, "What do you think?"

"Oooo…" Walsh smiled as he pulled her towards him

"Easy now, remember we are trying to keep this a secret." Taylor reminded him

"Why is it that all of your romances are secret?" Walsh asked

"Because it makes them better." Taylor said

"I'm not complaining." Walsh grinned as he gave her a quick kiss

"Now William." She scolded

"I'm sorry." He frowned, "It won't happen again."

"You're pathetic you know that?" she asked

"Yeah, but you still love me anyway." He laughed

"Yep, I do. Not sure why but I do." She laughed

"Don't look now but we got visitors." Walsh pointed out as a throng of children came down the street.

"Looks like we're on." Taylor smiled as they stood up from sitting on the front of the squad.

The kids gathered around them as they stood there and looked around. Tommy Doyle had come down to help them as well.

"Figured I'd have some fun with the kids too." Tommy laughed as Taylor prepared to greet the kids.

"Hi there." Taylor said

The kids all said hello.

"I'm Firefighter Alex and this is Firefighter Bill and Firefighter Tommy." Taylor introduced

"Whoa!" one little boy cried out, "That's Firefighter Bill from Elmo Visits the Firehouse!"

Taylor laughed as Walsh's face turned bright red.

"That's right. And Firefighter Bill is going to show you our firehouse." Taylor laughed

Walsh shot her a pathetic look and then smiled.

"Alright, so who wants to see a fire truck?" He asked

All the kids squealed with excitement as Walsh walked them over to the truck and began explaining things to them.

Taylor brought her bunker gear out and sat it on the ground for the kids to see. She started to explain about why firefighters wear it in a fire. She also told them why they shouldn't be scared of firefighters.

One child in the group raised his hand.

"Did you have a question?" Taylor asked

"Can we sit in the fire truck?" The little boy asked, they would later find out that his name was Sam.

"Sure." Taylor replied

The little boy's mom took pictures as the kids did various things like sitting in the fire truck. After the group got finished exploring the fire truck they thanked Taylor and Walsh for their time.

The alarm inside the firehouse sounded.

"Squad 55, Adam 55-3 respond for a person stuck in a drainpipe 109 Riverside PD on scene."

"Okay kids, stand back here and you can watch us leave okay?" Taylor asked as she quickly slipped into her bunker pants and gear.

Soon the rest of the squad was in the truck and off they went. It took a few minutes before they pulled up behind 55 David.

Bosco met them at the side of the road.

"What do ya got Bosco?" Lt. Johnson asked

"Genius decided to run from us, fell and got stuck in the pipe." Bosco said

The guys rolled their eyes as they walked over to find a man sticking out from the pipe.

"That's a problem alright." Walsh said as he studied the pipe

"Jimmy get the saw, looks like we're gonna have to cut him out." Lt. Johnson said

"You're not gonna cut me are you?" The perp yelled

"After what you did, I think that would be the least of your worries." Faith cracked

"What'd he do?" Taylor asked

"Tried to abduct a little kid." Bosco said

"Oh. Jimmy, don't miss." Taylor grinned

Jimmy did a little cutting and Taylor and Tommy pulled the guy loose. Bosco moved in to cuff him.

"Ouch!" The guy screamed out.

"Let us take a look at him." Doc said

"Alright Jag off." Bosco let him fall back to the ground

"Bosco!" Faith yelled at him

"What? He fell." Bosco said

"I see that." Faith responded.

"Looks like he might have a fractured arm. He needs to go to the hospital." Doc said

"Great, more paperwork." Bosco frowned

"Alright, let's go." Faith said

Soon the medic unit was heading for the hospital and the Squad returned to the house. Walsh backed it into the bay and they all went upstairs.

"Wow! I miss all the good stuff anymore." Tommy said

"Well, you're the one who switched shifts." DK laughed

"Yeah." Tommy said, "But it works out better with my family this way."

"Family is first, we all know that." Jimmy said as he got a bottle of water out

"But you're welcome to join us on this shift anytime brother." Walsh replied

Taylor smiled, "Unless you can't handle it." She grinned

"Can't handle what?" Tommy asked

"Getting your ass kicked by a girl." Taylor grinned

The guys all nodded, Taylor could out work any of them and they weren't afraid to admit it.

"Taylor here could work circles around you." DK said

"I believe it. If she's anything like her old man… I believe it." Tommy grinned

"I think she's better than her father." Walsh smiled and looked at her.

Walsh admired Taylor a lot. Not just because she was Angus Taylor's daughter, but because she wasn't afraid of her job. She didn't back down and run when most others would. He thought to himself, "I'm gonna marry her someday."


	38. September 11, 2001

The guys were milling around the kitchen going over what needed to be done with the following shift. Tommy Doyle was busy putting some groceries away for his shift. Taylor and everyone else were finishing up breakfast and the dishes and getting ready to leave.

"Looks like it's going to be an awesome day out there." Jimmy said

"It is great out there right now. Blue skies. Perfect!" Tommy told him

"I think I may hit the links, play a round of golf this afternoon. Gonna be one of the last great chances I get till spring." Lt. Johnson said

"I think I'll join you." Walsh replied

"Sure." Lt. Johnson said

Lombardo had already headed down the stairs since it was nearly 9 AM. DK followed suit.

"You all have a good day would ya?" Walsh asked

"You coming Taylor?" Jimmy asked

"Give me a second." Taylor said

They heard a plane fly overhead.

"That's weird." Jimmy commented

"Yeah, it sounded low." Walsh added

Seconds later they heard an explosion and then the alarm sounded

"Squad 55, Ladder 100 respond for Box 8087." The alarm called out

"That's the Trade Center." Jimmy said a loud

They quickly dropped their things and followed the second shift to the truck. Walsh jumped in the cab with DK, Lt. Johnson climbed in as well. Lombardo, Taylor, and Jimmy got on the tailboard as the squad pulled off down the street.

They heard sirens all around them and could look up and see the black smoke rising from the first tower. They watched in horror as the second plane hit the second tower.

"Oh my God!" Taylor cried out

"This doesn't look good." Jimmy swallowed hard

That was the point at which they knew that terrorists were striking on American soil. There were all kinds of sirens now. They could see more fire apparatus, ambulances, and police cars behind them.

They pulled onto the scene and looked up to see the horror. There were jumpers already trying to escape the floors above. The command post was inside of Tower 1. They went in for their assignment.

"I need your unit to sweep the lower floors, get everyone out of this building." Chief Taylor explained

He saw his daughter there and smiled slightly. She returned the gesture as they prepared to search the floors. People were packing the stairwells already.

"Stay to the right. Fire department coming up." Lt. Johnson said

They began their search on the 20th floor, where they had been assigned to start and work their way down. They split up in groups of two so as to make the search faster and more efficient. When they cleared one floor they moved down to the next. Soon they were down to the 15th floor when they heard a rumble and could feel the building shake. They took cover and the radio traffic they heard chilled them to their bones.

"Tower 2 just collapsed! Tower 2 has fallen!" They heard the screams into the radio.

"Everyone evacuate the building! Evacuate Tower 1. All hands out of the building!" Came across the radio

Taylor, Walsh, Jimmy, and DK were all outside when the second tower began to collapse. They began to run for cover with everyone else. It was chaotic and the will to survive had to suppress the desire to help those trapped inside. The debris was falling everywhere and there really was no safety.

They kept running with the rest of the crowd. They had to run for their lives. The radio traffic was all scrambled and the noise of the falling debris was deafening. The four felt helpless as they slide behind a car parked down the street. It took what seemed like forever for the noise to quiet. The streets of New York became too quiet.

They stood up slowly and dusted themselves off.

"Everybody ok?" Jimmy asked

Walsh was looking up the street and all he could see was a cloud of dust.

"It fell." He said in disbelief.

"We gotta get back up there." Taylor said urgently

They all agreed and hurried up the street. It felt as if their feet weren't touching the ground. They couldn't move fast enough. Every thing was in slow motion. When they got close their hearts stopped. They weren't prepared for what they heard or saw. The sound of the PAS alarms was deafening to them. They were numb. But the realization of what they had to do was clear. They had to start searching, rescuing. Firefighters were already busy trying to extinguish the fires. Walsh turned and looked around.

"The Squad's gone." He said looking at where their truck was parked

"What?" Taylor asked

"The Squad was sitting right there and now it's not there." He was in shock.

Jimmy, DK, and Taylor all looked over. Their hearts sank.

"We gotta find Lieu, Tommy, and the rest of the guys." Jimmy urged.

They had gotten separated when the evacuation order was given. Now they were desperately trying to find them. Walsh turned around a few times, looking through the dust to see if he could see them. The only logical thing left for them to do was dig. And so they started, trying to find people who were buried in that hell.

The task wore on throughout the day. Gradually they were able to free trapped survivors and send them on their way to the hospitals. It was a daunting task, and they didn't really talk much. They just concentrated on the sounds of the PAS alarms. It seemed like a miracle with each survivor they freed- especially to Walsh.

"I found Lieu!" He yelled over as he helped their superior out of the rubble

"I knew you'd get to me." Lt. Johnson said

"I wasn't giving up on you." Walsh replied

"Where's everyone else?" Lt. Johnson asked as Taylor quickly checked him over

"We're still looking for Joe and Tommy." Jimmy said

"The truck's gone." DK told him

The medics arrived for Lt. Johnson who attempted to refuse care. But, Taylor urged him to at least go and get checked since he had been covered for nearly 3 hours. He reluctantly agreed.

With each passing hour they knew that their hopes of finding survivors grew dimmer. As night settled over the scene of the horrific tragedy they fought back the tiredness they were experiencing. Their brothers were trapped in that monster and they were going to get them out. Word had passed to them that Lombardo had been found and was at Mercy getting looked over, but he seemed fine. It seemed like every firefighter, medic, and police officer in the city was there searching. Hoping for the best, and fearing the worst.

Hours drew on before they were finally forced from "The Pile."

"Go home, get some rest, be with your families." Chief Dixon said

Taylor had been scanning the scene all day, hoping to see her father walking around. No one had said a word to her, and she knew that he was missing. Walsh pulled her away.

"Come on, we'll come back later on to help. Dixon's right, we need to get a little rest and some food." Walsh urged her

Taylor reluctantly agreed to go. A bus took them back to the firehouse. They sat silently in the kitchen; it was just the four of them. They refused to turn on the television. They didn't need to see the horror on there.

Jimmy called his parents to let them know that he was okay. Kim had called his cell phone at least a hundred times and so he finally called her back.

"I should call my mother, let her know I'm okay." Taylor said

"You going to tell her about your father?" Walsh asked

"She'll know." Taylor frowned.

Walsh thought about calling his sister, he knew she'd worry about him.

"Ashley?" He said into the phone, "Yeah, I'm okay. But there are still a lot of people who are missing." He looked out the window and watched as people were approaching the firehouse. "I gotta go. I'll call you later. I love you."

He turned around, "Hey guys, come take a look at this." He pointed out the window

DK, Jimmy, and Taylor joined him at the window.

"What should we do?" DK asked

"Go down and thank them I guess." Jimmy said

They all walked downstairs to the make shift memorial that was building in front of their house. Daylight was approaching; it would be the first time the sun would come up without the Towers in the city skyline.

It was 21 days later that Lt. Johnson would receive the phone call. He walked into the kitchen where everyone was preparing to cook dinner. It was the first time in 3 weeks that they had done so.

"They found Tommy Doyle," He said, "They're waiting for us to come down and carry him out."

Everyone filed down the stairs and grabbed their gear. Medics and Firefighters alike, they all rode together as one family to carry him out. They returned to the house to find the whole neighborhood standing there with candles. Lt. Johnson and Lombardo hung the flag in the bay where the fire pole was.

"How you holding up?" Walsh asked Taylor when they had a moment alone

"I'm hanging in there you know?" She replied

"I know. You're a strong woman." He said

"They'll find him." Taylor said

Walsh just put his head down, he knew they would find him- only they wouldn't be laughing and celebrating with him. There would be a Memorial service and a funeral. It seemed like there were far too many services to attend. Sometimes there would be so many in the same day that it was impossible to attend them all.

Two hundred thirty-three days later they did find Taylor's father.

On May 30, 2002 all operations at the World Trade Center site were wrapped up. After

8 ½ months (261 days) of work, the pieces were picked up and taken away. 343 firefighters, Tommy Foley were killed that day. There were also 37 EMTs/ Paramedics, 23 NYPD officers, and 37 Port Authority Police officers killed. They are not forgotten.


	39. Kids

Lombardo was sitting in the kitchen drinking his 4th cup of coffee already. Walsh and Taylor had each just sat down. Taylor was drinking a glass of milk.

"What is that like your 3rd cup of coffee?" Walsh asked as he poured one of his own

"Fourth." Lombardo said dryly

"What the kid keeping you up all night still?" Walsh asked

"Kid's 9 months old and cries all night long. I figure I gotta get up and take care of him since Linda carried him for 9 months." Lombardo said

"Yeah, but you gotta get some sleep too." Taylor said as she sat down

"Look who's talking" Lombardo said referring to how worn down Taylor became while searching for her father.

"You can't keep going like this Joe." Taylor tried to reason, "Take a few weeks off- we all know you got the time to do it."

"Yeah, but we're still short staffed." Lombardo argued

"Just think about it would ya? You need to get the rest." Taylor almost pleaded with him

Walsh nodded in agreement. Lombardo was clearly getting run down from working and then taking care of his little boy. He was right, Lombardo family tradition struck again. It was a boy. It was September 24th when he became a father- 3 days after they had found their comrade Tommy Doyle in the remains of the World Trade Center. Lombardo didn't break the family tradition of naming his first son Joseph, but he did honor Tommy by naming him Joseph Thomas Lombardo. He thought it was a good firefighter's name; hopefully it would be the fourth generation of firefighters in the Lombardo family.

Lombardo poured a fifth cup.

"Easy there, you're going to get the shakes from a caffeine overload." Taylor said

"Sorry, I just feel like I need it." Lombardo replied

"No wonder you're up all night, you drink too much coffee. Try some juice." Walsh added

Lombardo laughed as he pushed the coffee cup aside and took the glass of Orange juice that Walsh had poured for him.

"Thanks." Lombardo said

"Anytime." Walsh smiled

They sat for a while, just chatting about anything and everything. Lombardo was sharing the experiences that he had experienced so far being a father. Talk about the proud father. Of course everyone on the squad was like part of the family and they had been to the apartment to see him. Linda would occasionally bring him by the firehouse. He had already had pictures taken with a fire truck. Everyone was actually surprised that little Joe was born without bunker gear. Taylor and Walsh laughed about the first time they had been to the apartment to see him.

"Hey guys come on in." Lombardo said as he opened the door 

"_Brought a present for the new addition." Walsh said_

"_Thanks." Lombardo replied as he opened the bag that Taylor had handed him_

_Inside was a cute little fire truck bank._

"_Figured it beat having a plain old Piggy Bank." Taylor smiled_

"_Yeah. Thank you." Lombardo said _

_Linda walked out into the living room; she had just finished changing him. "Joe hasn't quite mastered diapers yet." She laughed _

"_Can't or won't?" Taylor asked_

"_I think it's more of the won't." Linda said_

"_It's not the I won't." Lombardo attempted to defend himself, "It's just hard, he's so small." _

"_Come on, give the lady a break and learn to change a diaper." Walsh laughed_

"_I know you guys didn't come here to just talk about diapers." Lombardo said as he led them back the hall to the room they had made the nursery._

_Taylor looked around at the room's light blue painted walls, and the fire truck border strip. There were cute little bears, and firefighters, and anything that you could possibly want for a fire truck nursery. Then there was the little crib, with it's fire truck bedding. And in it little Joe was tucked in. He was kicking his feet around, still fussing from his diaper being changed. _

_Lombardo picked him up and held him. There was a huge smile on his face. _

"_Want to hold him?" Lombardo asked_

_Taylor quickly jumped at the opportunity. _

"_Sure." She said as she held out her arms to accept the little baby_

_She bounced him softly and whispered and made little noises to him. He quickly settled down and reached out his tiny little hands._

"_They're so tiny." Taylor smiled _

_Walsh stood back and watched Taylor interacting with him. _

"_She's gonna make a great mother some day." Lombardo said _

"_Yeah." Walsh smiled_

After a short time they all decided that they needed to get up and do something. Taylor had gone up to clean out her locker while Walsh and Lombardo moved to the lounge.

"So tell me something." Lombardo said

"Sure." Walsh replied

"What's the story with you and Taylor?" Lombardo had been wondering this for months but could never find the right time to ask about it

"We're friends." Walsh said in reply

"You two sure do spend a lot of time together to be just friends." Lombardo responded

"I'm trying to help her through the death of her father. Remember that didn't just effect her, he was my mentor." Walsh said

"Sorry to bring up a sore subject, but it started long before that." Lombardo pointed out

Walsh knew deep down that they were busted, but he tried not to let it bother him.

"You can be honest with me, I won't tell anyone." Lombardo said

Walsh looked around quickly to make sure they were the only ones in the room.

"Okay, Taylor and I have been seeing each other for a while now. About a year and a half or so. We just didn't want anyone to know." Walsh admitted

"That's cool." Lombardo said, happy to see that Walsh had found a steady relationship with a great woman.

"We've just trying to be quiet about it. Didn't want anyone to know really." Walsh admitted

It wasn't that they were ashamed or scared; they just didn't want the guys to interfere in their relationship. It was easier that way. And it was also kind of fun for them to keep the secret.

"Your secret's safe with me." Lombardo told Walsh

"Thanks, cuz Taylor'd kill me if she knew that I told you." Walsh smiled

Lombardo sat his coffee cup down on the table.

"Alright, I think I am going to go and try to take a nap or something." He said

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Walsh told him

Walsh picked up the newspaper and began to look through it. It was part of his morning routine to read the paper, so he figured he'd take the chance to catch up. Taylor returned to the kitchen and sat with him again.

"Okay, so what's up?" She asked him

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You have that look, something's up." Taylor said

"Nothing's up baby." He defended himself

"Something's definitely up." Taylor was adamant

Lieutenant Johnson walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"What's up?" He asked

"Nothing." Walsh replied

"Then why does Taylor keep asking?" He asked

"Because it's Taylor…" Walsh said in reply

"You have that look." Taylor argued

"Okay, Taylor, he says nothing's up so I believe him." Lt. Johnson smiled

"Thank you!" Walsh said

Taylor scowled and sat at the table pretending to pout. Lt. Johnson laughed as he poured his coffee and went back to his office.

"Stop pouting." Walsh said

"I'm not pouting." Taylor replied

"You are too." Walsh said

"Am not." Taylor mocked

Lombardo walked back into the room.

"I am surrounded by 3 year olds." He said as he grabbed a bottle of water.

Taylor and Walsh looked at each other and laughed as Lombardo left the room shaking his head.

"Am not." Taylor said again

"Are too…" Walsh responded


	40. Truth or Dare

"Deepest, darkest memories." Walsh says

"Nope, this is truth or dare, so you have to ask me one of them." Taylor replies as she picks up a strawberry for the bowl beside the bed and uses it to tease Walsh.

"Okay." He replies, "Which is it?"

"Truth." Taylor says

Walsh frowns a bit. He had hoped that she would reply with "Dare." But it gave him a chance to ask something he had wondered about for a long time.

"Danny Gamble." He said

Taylor hesitated for a moment.

"If you don't want to…" Walsh tried to say

"No. No, if we are going to be serious you need to know." Taylor says

"I don't want to bring back any painful memories." Walsh now felt bad for even bringing up the topic.

"When I was at Engine 78 he was my Lieutenant. But you already knew that part. We had come back from a fire. He and I had pulled a couple kids out and turned them over to the medics…"

"Hey Danny, I got two kids back here!" Taylor yelled 

"_Alright, I'm coming." Danny said as he crawled towards her. _

_The orange glow of the fire was approaching and the black smoke had already set in. One of the two children coughed._

"_I'm scared." He said_

_Taylor took her mask off and held it to each of the children to give them a little clean air to breathe. _

"_I know you're scared, but we're gonna get you out of here." Taylor said_

_Danny finally reached them and took one of the children. Together he and Taylor headed for the exit with the children. They were stopped as the ceiling began to collapse in front of them in the hallway._

"_Can't go that way." Taylor said as she realized how quickly the fire was approaching them_

"_Quick, in here." Danny said as they bust into another apartment_

_The flames were getting closer. All they had to do was get around the debris and they could get out. Taylor began checking a wall._

"_Here." She said as she began to cut into the wall with her axe. Soon there was a hole big enough for them to fit through. _

"_Let's go!" _

_They made their way out of the building and to the waiting medics. Taylor went to the back of the engine to adjust her gear. Danny followed behind her._

"_Nice work." He smiled as he took a drink of water._

"_Thanks." She replied_

_The fire was knocked down soon after and then they headed back to the house. The engine crew got out and headed off towards the lounge. Taylor took her time to get out of her gear and never noticed Lt. Gamble watching her from the front of the engine bay. Finally he spoke._

"_Taylor when you get changed I would like to see you in my office." He said_

"_Alright Lieu. Can I catch a shower first?" She asked_

"_Yeah, sure that's fine. You're the hero." He replied_

"_Okay. Give me 15 minutes?" She said_

_He nodded as she walked out of the bay. After she took her shower she went to his office. The door was closed so she knocked._

"_Come on in Taylor." He said_

_She walked in and closed the door behind her. He was seated as his desk. His shirt was open._

"_You wanted to see me?" She asked_

"_Have a seat." He pointed to a chair_

_Taylor obeyed his request and sat down, leaning back in the chair._

"_You were amazing." Danny began, "I admire a woman with guts, compassion. Well, I admire you." He pauses as he stands up_

_Taylor can see that he has no pants on as he moves towards her. _

"_What are you doing?" She asks as she stands back up_

"_Take your clothes off so I can show you how much I admire you." Danny says_

"_No!" Taylor asserts_

"_You KNOW you want me." Danny tries to force himself on her_

"_No!" She screams as she breaks free of his grasp and runs out of his office._

_Another firefighter, Crosby, had heard the commotion. Before Danny slammed the door shut Crosby had seen what Taylor had just experienced. Taylor rushed past him._

"_Keep him away from me!" She yelled as she rushed outside_

_Crosby watched and then heard the office door open again. Gamble came out fully dressed_

"_That bitch denies it! But she wants me!" He told Crosby as he walked to the kitchen._

Taylor stopped. Walsh was in shock that this could happen.

"You don't have to tell me anymore." He said, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"For what? You couldn't have controlled Gamble. No one could. He broke into my apartment one night. I got home and there he was. Naked in my kitchen. He tried to rape me that night. The neighbors heard my screams. Of course he took off before the cops got there. No charges were ever filed. So I took the matter downtown. My dad was embarrassed. Thought that I should fight my own battles and suck it up. Of course I was lucky that Crosby was on my side. Danny was fired but that was after I had already transferred." She said

Walsh listened in shock. Taylor impressed him. He knew he would become a good friend to her when she transferred. He just felt bad about the way that everyone had treated her. Of course, he and her had taken turns saving each other's life. He had decided to chance it and ask her out on a date. To his surprise she said 'Yes.' That had been over 3 months ago- shortly after they buried her father. He couldn't help but notice that she was different. They worked hard to hide their relationship from everyone else. It was the intimate times like this that make him realize that she was special.

"Truth or dare?" Taylor asked

Walsh had almost forgotten that they had started the game. It had been Taylor's idea to do it in the first place.

"Dare." He smiled wondering what she had in mind

"Take off my shirt." She smiled

Walsh smiled as he sat up on the bed. He hesitated a moment and then did as he was told. He removed it carefully and dropped it lightly on the floor next to the bed.

"Truth or dare?" He smiled as he asked

Taylor replied with "Dare."

"Take off my shirt." He said in reply

Taylor slowly guided her hands up his chest to the buttons. She slowly unbuttoned each one and untucked his shirt. She pushed it back off of his shoulders. He was enjoying every minute of this. She was so gentle and intoxicating to him. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I dare you to continue." She said

They progressed to their clothes being piled up on the floor next to the bed. They woke up the next morning with the white sheets of her bed wrapped around them. Taylor snuggled in close to Walsh and laid her head on his chest.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he smiled

"Good morning yourself." She replied

They just lay in the bed. It had been an amazing night.

"So when are you staying at my place?" He asked

She playfully slapped him as they laughed and then retreated under the covers again.


	41. Where There's Smoke

"Ever wonder what would happen if that big wheel just went careening out into the audience?" Taylor asked as she put a couple chips in her mouth

The rest of the Squad was sitting around the lounge vegetating.

"You been watching Price Is Right too much." DK said

"Well, they'd have to give out more than $10,000 I guess." Walsh laughed

Jimmy controlled the remote. He was surfing through the channels and stopped on The Weather Channel.

"Can we watch something else?" Walsh asked

Jimmy continued to flip through the channels and then stopped on Maury.

"All we need now is some ice cream and someone screaming 'That's my baby's daddy!' and we'll be set." Taylor cracked as she adjusted positions

Everyone laughed about it as Jimmy continued on. He finally rested on The Discovery Channel.

"Polar bears. Now that's the way to go." Lombardo said, as everyone looked at him funny. "They're in the artic, never have to worry about hot weather. They live alone."

"And search hundreds of miles for food." Taylor said

"I'm not too big on the diving into the frigid water to try to catch dinner." DK cracks

"Better than they would be in this sweltering heat." Lombardo replied

"Boys can you quiet down, it's just getting hotter." Taylor said as she fanned herself.

"Sure your highness." Jimmy cracks

"That's more like it." Taylor smiles

A summer thunderstorm was moving in over the city and a hard rain began to fall.

"Wow, it sounds like it's really coming down out there." DK sat up

A bolt of lightning flashes brightly in the room and a loud clap of thunder follows.

"Holy!" Walsh starts as the power goes down and surges back on

"That was nasty." Jimmy said

"Give it about 30 seconds before the alarm goes off." Taylor adds as she sits up

Sure enough the alarm sounded seconds later.

"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3 respond for a lightning strike 1184 Riverside."

"Isn't that a warehouse district?" Walsh asks as they make their way to the squad

As the bay door lifts they can see the rain pouring down. Lightning flashes and then the thunder cracks behind it.

"This is going to be fun." DK says as he fastens his coat

Walsh carefully guides the truck out onto the street. Lt. Johnson flips on the sirens and they head off towards their call. Walsh had to fight the rain the whole way to the scene. When they arrived they found a 5-story warehouse showing heavy smoke.

"Alright. Taylor, Jimmy, DK, Joe. I want you all searching for anyone who could possibly be trapped in there." Lt. Johnson ordered before they even pulled to a stop.

Taylor and DK were already tightening the straps on their air packs. Taylor had her mask on and her hood pulled up. When she stepped out of the truck she slipped her helmet on, grabbed a haligan and waited for the others to catch up. Walsh shot her a look of concern before she slipped off into the huge warehouse. Walsh quickly hooked up to the hydrant so that incoming units had water flow to fight the fire.

Taylor and the others searched the first floor for anything; there was no fire, no people. Obviously the fire was on the upper floors. They made their way to the staircase and carefully ascended up to the next floor.

"Lieu, first floor is clear, proceeding to the second." Jimmy radioed

Lt. Johnson acknowledged and continued to watch the exterior of the building for anything suspicious. Walsh was watching the building as well. His friends were in there while he was outside.

Taylor and DK separated off from Jimmy and Lombardo; it would make searching go a lot faster. They had to locate the fire as well. They cleared the second floor and moved on up to the third.

"What was this warehouse used for?" Taylor asked noting the concrete walls

"I think it was an old meat packing plant." DK replied as he shined his flashlight on the ceiling to reveal the meat hooks

"This places is starting to give me the creeps." Taylor said

"Yeah, but we gotta finish the search." DK said

Walsh was watching the building still. The smoke was just rolling out of the top of the building; he saw it puff back in once.

"Back draft." He thought to himself

It was a bad sign. He monitored the radio traffic to listen to their progress. He kept watching the building. He pointed it out to Lt. Johnson.

"Lieu, the smoke over there… it's not right." He said

Lt. Johnson watched and agreed. He radioed it in.

"Jimmy, Taylor we're watching the exterior, you got a possible back draft building." He said

"Copy that Lieu." Taylor radioed back

"Okay Lieu." Jimmy radioed in reply

They reached the fourth floor and were greeted by the smoke. Taylor looked around suspiciously.

"This doesn't seem right to me." She said

DK agreed. It was starting to get suspicious. Taylor kicked something that made a loud ringing type sound on the floor. It was a can. She bent down to pick it up. LIGHTER FLUID was on the outside of the can.

"Okay, this place has been out of business for years right?" She asked DK

"Yeah." He replied

"And it was a meat packing warehouse?" She asked

"Yeah." He replied again

"I don't think this was lightning." She said as she handed the can to DK.

"Arson?" DK looked at Taylor as she nodded her head

They then searched for additional clues.

"Lieu, I don't think this was a lightning strike." Taylor paused, "Forth floor, west side, found a can of accelerant. Looks like arson."

Lt. Johnson looked at Walsh who was still watching the smoke pouring from the west side of the building.

"Okay, be careful, find that fire and report back to me." Lt. Johnson said

"Sure thing Lieu." Taylor said as they continued their search

It was starting to get warmer and the smoke was starting to thicken.

"I think we're headed on the right track." DK said

They stopped and checked each door for heat. They were in the northwest corner of the building. Taylor felt the door.

"It's hot." She said as she surveyed the scene

"Lieu, northwest corner, I think we've found the fire." She radioed

"Okay." Lt. Johnson ordered the ladder into the position.

DK went to open the door to survey the situation.

"Taylor, DK hold your positions." Walsh radioed but it was already too late.

DK had opened the door when the back draft blew him across the hallway.

"DK!" Taylor screamed out as she moved away from the wall she had been protected by

He slowly rolled to his side. Taylor quickly drug him back down the hallway and away from the fire.

"We got heavy fire, northwest corner, 4th floor. Firefighter down." Taylor radioed

"We're on our way." Jimmy radioed as he and Lombardo rushed to their location.

"DK talk to me." Taylor said

"That wasn't good was it?" He said in pain but still managed to smile a bit

"No, it wasn't." Taylor laughed as she watched the smoke filling the hallway; soon the orange glow was taking over the hall as well. "Where are you hurt?"

"Think I beat up a rib or two." He said as he tried to stand up

"Careful." Taylor said as she watched

DK finally got himself upright and Taylor helped him towards the stairs. Jimmy and Lombardo met her in the hallway.

"You got him?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, we need to get a line up here." Taylor said

"It's on its way." Jimmy said

Walsh paced anxiously outside the building. He was waiting for his friends to come out of the building. Now he could see flames erupting through the roof. He finally saw them emerge from the building. He could tell by the size difference that Taylor was all right.

Kim and Levine quickly helped DK onto their stretcher. Taylor took his airpak and his coat and helmet from him. Lt. Johnson was right there.

"What the hell happened in there?" He asked

"Back draft." Taylor said

Lt. Johnson was disappointed in them, but he didn't say a word. Back drafts could be avoided.

Taylor put DK's gear in the squad. She readjusted her own gear as Walsh walked up to her.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she quickly wiped her face.

The rain was still falling around them. Some drops fell off of Taylor's helmet. The arson investigator, Doug Maple, walked over to her and Walsh listened as she told him what she noticed. The fire was quickly brought under control. And soon he would begin his investigation of the inside.

One other firefighter had to go to the hospital after falling. But no one was seriously injured. That was what counted.

Lt. Johnson awaited word from Maple. When he finally made his way back out of the building he held up a couple of bags that were marked "EVIDENCE."

"It's arson alright." Maple said, "But it's not a very experienced arsonist."

It was now planted in the back of everyone's mind that they could have an arsonist on the loose.

"This the first one?" Walsh asked

"Yeah." Maple replied

"Why do I get the feeling that this one won't be the last though?" Taylor asked

Everyone just looked around at each other. But no one said a word in reply.


	42. There's Arson

Arson investigator Doug Maple exits a building that is still smoldering. He approaches the squad who are just sitting around the rear deck of the truck. Walsh wiped some of the soot from his face and he took a drink from the bottle of water in his hand. Taylor was on the ground, her arms around her knees.

"Here comes Maple." She pointed out as she set her helmet on the ground and stood up.

"What's the word?" Walsh asked

Lt. Johnson was watching his crew shift around Maple.

"Well, looks like our arsonist is getting a little more familiar with the art of arson." Maple said

"Think it's the same guy?" Lt. Johnson asked

"Yeah." Maple replied, "Getting a little smarter though."

"What do you mean?" Walsh asked

"Well, each of the fires has had a back draft with it. The arsonist is using the back draft to hide the evidence." Maple said

"So in other words, our arsonist knows a lot about fire behavior." Taylor says

"Precisely." Maple replied, "We haven't seen the last of him, you can bet on that."

"If there is anything we can do to help your investigation." Lt. Johnson offered

"You've done all you need to, and that is your crews helping to preserve the evidence." Maple acknowledged

"Just out of curiosity." Walsh starts, "Are we the ONLY response area that this arsonist is targeting?"

Maple stopped for a moment and thought about it. In the 6 fires over the past 2 weeks that he had investigated- 3 of them were arson in the response area of the 55. The other three were unrelated arsons elsewhere in the city.

"This one, yes, only arsonist? No." Maple said as he walked back to his car.

Walsh looked around at everyone. They all felt the same sting from knowing that someone was after them. But who? Why? They could tell that they were in for a lot of sleepless nights until this arsonist finds his way behind the iron bars of a jail cell.

"I guess we can consider ourselves lucky that he hasn't struck any inhabited buildings." Lombardo said looking at the smoldering tenement that had been their last job.

"Yeah, but it seems like he is only after us." Taylor said

"Let's not worry about it. Let's just do our jobs and get on with it." Jimmy said

"Yeah, bad enough that DK got hurt in this mess." Walsh started, "We just need to double check and make sure that we aren't about to go into anymore back drafts."

"Yeah." Taylor agreed

Shortly after midnight, while the squad was all tucked up in their bunks to sleep, the alarm called out to them.

"Squad 55, Ladder 100 respond for alarm bells sounding. 11821 5th Ave."

Walsh sat up quickly and threw his boots on to go down to the truck. Taylor quickly raced behind him. Soon the bunks were empty, nothing but the ruffled sheets left behind.

They pulled up in front of the building to see the security guard standing out front.

"I have no clue why they're sounding." He said

"We'll check it out." Lt. Johnson replied

They were on the 8th floor. There was no smoke, so they were all just walking the hallway. Walsh moved the flashlight between doors as they checked them.

"Anything?" He asked

Taylor shook her head, "Nothing."

"Chalk this one up to an alarm malfunction." Jimmy said

"Yeah, let's go back to bed." Lombardo said

Lt. Johnson stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What's up Lieu?" Walsh asked

"Something's not right." He said as everyone was silent.

Lt. Johnson looked at the ceiling and then back down the hallway they had just walked. He stood silently and listened.

There was a hissing sound followed by an explosion that blew the doors off of one of the offices they had just walked past. Everyone ducked for cover as the debris flew out into the hallway. Smoke immediately followed and they could see the orange glow.

"Get that standpipe pack hooked up." Lt. Johnson

Walsh rushed to the stairwell with the standpipe pack. He flaked the hose out on the landing and quickly removed the cap covering the pipe. Within seconds he had the hose attached and the line charged. Taylor took hold of it and she advanced on the flames with Walsh right behind her.

The fire rolled across the ceiling. Taylor acted quickly to stop the advance.

"It's moving too quickly, we need a second line in here." She said to Walsh

He grabbed his radio, "Lieu, we need to get a second line in here." He said

Lt. Johnson was in an office down the hall with Jimmy and Lombardo checking for extension.

"Lt. 55 to Ladder 100, get your crew to the 9th floor to search for extension. I need one crew with a second line to the 8th floor rear stairwell." He said

"On the way." Was the reply he got

Taylor and Walsh were trying to advance on the flames.

"This thing won't die!" Taylor said as the fire tried to quickly work its way around them

"Just don't let it get behind us." Walsh said as he looked around

"Where's that second line?" Taylor asked

"It's coming." Walsh replied

Part of the ceiling collapsed in front of them. They were forced to take cover for a moment.

"I think we could be in trouble." Taylor said

"Yeah, I am beginning to think you're right." Walsh replied, "We gotta back out."

Taylor agreed and they began backing away from the flames. Walsh turned to see the fire advancing to the rear of them.

"We've got a big problem." He said

Taylor turned, "Damn it! How the hell did that happen?"

The smoke and fire that they had been working hard to keep in front of them had worked its way behind them.

"Alright, now we gotta fix that." Walsh said as they quickly attempted to find the best way out.

They spin to attack the fire as the second line finally arrives.

"Took you long enough." Walsh cracked

Mac just shrugged his shoulders and opened up the nozzle.

"What can I say?" He asked

Together they worked on putting out the fire.

Lt. Johnson, Jimmy, and Lombardo were still searching the adjoining offices for extension. Lt. Johnson looked at the bottom of all of the doorways.

Lombardo prepared to open the door when his superior stopped him.

"Joe, don't." He said as he approached and felt the door

Lombardo watched as did Jimmy.

"The door's hot, but there's no smoke coming out from under it." Lt. Johnson said

"Back draft." Jimmy said in reply

"Precisely." Lt. Johnson said.

They would have to let the fire starve itself before they could open that door. It was too dangerous to open it now; they could end up like DK with broken ribs and a broken collarbone or worse, they could end up dead.

Lt. Johnson watched over the rest of the operation very carefully. He was right; the room did burn itself out. They finished up the firefighting and waited on Doug Maple to do his investigation.

They rested on the steps outside of the building. Taylor rested her elbow on her knee. She was propping her head up with her hand. They were all tired. Walsh was resting against Taylor. Lombardo was resting against the railing and Jimmy was sitting behind him.

Maple exited the building.

"Well you are definitely keeping me busy." He said as he looked around at the exhausted squad. "You're lucky that you let the back draft snuff itself out. Had you opened those doors we'd probably be making arrangements for 3 funerals."

"Fortunately, that was prevented." Lt. Johnson said

"Fortunately, it preserved evidence." Maple smiled, "The guy only wanted me to think he was an amateur. From the evidence I gathered, he's a pro. But, I've never dealt with him before now."

"Any idea on who it could be?" Walsh asked

"Not yet, but I have a few thoughts on it." Maple replied, "You guys try to get some sleep. I will keep you posted."

Lt. Johnson looked at his tired crew.

"Alright, let's go home."


	43. Closing In on the Arsonist

The squad was returning from a motor vehicle accident on the FDR. It was nothing major so they cleaned up and headed back to the house. They reached the top of the stairs when they noticed Doug Maple standing in the kitchen area.

"I've got good news and bad news." He said

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Okay, give it to us." Lt. Johnson said

"Good news is that I think I have narrowed down a list of suspects on our arsonist." Maple said

"And the bad?" Walsh asked

Maple sighed. "The person is or was a firefighter."

Everyone looked at each other.

"You mean some firefighter has set out to hurt or even kill one of us?" Taylor asked

"I'm afraid so." Maple replied

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Jimmy asked

"Would you like the short list or the long one?" Maple responded. "I'm looking into anyone who has been fired from or left the department in the last 2 years. Specifically anyone from this house."

"I don't think it's one of our guys." Lt. Johnson said

"We'll see." Maple replied, "I told you I would keep you posted."

"Thanks." Lt. Johnson said as Maple headed down the stairs

The squad moved into the kitchen. All of them clearly upset about the turn that the investigation had taken. It had been over a month before all of this started. On top of their already busy call load they had 10 arsons they had responded to. They were all wearing down from it, and it showed.

"Okay guys, I don't want you all to worry about this." Lt. Johnson said, "Maple will handle it."

Taylor grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a seat at the table. Walsh picked up the newspaper. The front page had a story on the ongoing arsons. No one said a word about it though. They all wanted it to be over so they could sleep at night.

Soon enough Jimmy, DK, and Lombardo went off into the lounge. Taylor finished her water and looked at Walsh who was still reading the newspaper.

"I'm going to head upstairs and take a nap." She said as she yawned.

"Okay, sweet dreams." Walsh smiled

Taylor playfully messed up his hair as she walked by him

Taylor headed upstairs to her bunk. She wanted to catch a nap while she could. The evening was young but she figured that there would be another arson to respond to. She lay on her bunk and thought for a few moments.

"Arson leaves no witnesses."

She couldn't remember who it was that had told her that, but it was true. She heard it over and over again in her head. She drifted off to sleep.

The voice she heard sounded so distant.

"Alex, Alex wake up." The voice said

Taylor stirred in the bed

"Alex, come on we got a call." The voice was distinctly Walsh's

Taylor quickly sat up.

"Where we going?" She asked

"Riverside for a warehouse fire." Walsh said

Taylor immediately thought about what everyone else had feared. Another arson. As they headed towards it they could see smoke rising from the building. Taylor quickly fastened her coat and adjusted her hood. She was definitely going to need it in a few moments.

They arrived on scene and immediately they got their airpaks on.

"Walsh you're with Taylor." Lt. Johnson quickly pointed out their jobs, "Jimmy, Joe you're the roof team. DK hydrant."

Lt. Johnson looked at the building again. The smoke was thick and black, but he couldn't see the orange glow.

"Central, get me a couple more medic units rolled on this, I'm gonna need 2 more ladders, 4 engines, another squad, and get me a fire boat." Lt. Johnson radioed

Jimmy and Lombardo quickly climbed the ladder to get to the roof of the 8-story warehouse. Once again it was abandoned. The arsonist definitely wanted to protect the citizens.

They made their way across the roof. The smoke started at the 6th floor and made it's way out of the windows.

Walsh and Taylor made their way into the building and quickly looked for the stairwell.

"Well, you ready?" Walsh asked

"Let's go." She said

The stairs were metal; there were metal planks and tons of crevices in the building. It was an old chemical storage warehouse. They quickly made their way up and past the first landing. They were there to do one thing- find the fire.

"The smoke was coming out of the 6th floor windows." Walsh said

"So I'm guessing we'll find it somewhere around the 5th floor." Taylor said

They reached an elevator shaft and looked up. They couldn't see any flames, but the water was already running down into it from the external hose lines. Surround and drown seemed to be the best idea until they knew what they were working with.

"Well, let's keep going." Walsh said as he tugged on Taylor's arm.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." Taylor said

Walsh looked at her for a moment. Taylor shook her head as they moved back the hallway. They were on the 4th floor and could hear the hiss of the fire. A faint orange glow was getting brighter. They made their way back into a section of open rooms and storage and offices.

"I think we're getting warm." Walsh said as they made their way through a maze of left over crates and barrels.

"What's in these anyway?" Taylor asked as she snaked her way through

Walsh shined his flashlight on one of the labels- NITRATE

"That makes me feel safe now." Taylor cracked as she bumped into one of the barrels and knocked it over.

It rolled towards the stairway and they watched it.

"Well it didn't explode." Walsh smiled

They continued back the hallway when they started to feel the heat.

"Alright, let's check the doors." Taylor said

About a third of the way back the hallway they found it.

"Lieu, fire in the control room 4th floor." Walsh radioed out

He looked over to Taylor, "Let's see if we can make our way around it."

Taylor was checking under the doors for smoke. None of them showed any signs of it so they opted to enter the room to the left.

"It's clear." Taylor said

Walsh kicked open the door and they made their way inside the darkened room. They could see the flames through the glass window to the control room. As Walsh made his way across the room he felt the floor beginning to buckle. Out of nowhere a 2x 4 connects with the back of his head and Walsh falls to the floor. His haligan bar dropped beside him

"Billy?" Taylor asked as she turned around to see another person standing in the room.

"Hello Alex." The man said with a grin on his face.

"Danny." Taylor said calmly as she went to check on Walsh

"One more move and I'll kill him." Danny said

Taylor looked at Danny; he had bunker gear on- and a pistol in his hand. He put the 2x 4 down beside him

"Took you guys long enough to make it up here." Danny grinned

"You're insane you know that?" Taylor asked

"Put your axe down." Danny ordered

Taylor obeyed his order to prevent him from shooting Walsh.

"It's not Billy you want to kill now is it Danny?" Taylor asked

"Oh, I'll kill him. Gets him out of the way for me to take you." Danny grinned as he pointed the gun at Walsh

"I'm not going to be with you, get that through your head." Taylor was defiant.

"Same old Taylor, defiant as ever. This time, I'm the one who will come out on top. You cost me EVERYTHING! And for that…" Danny pointed the gun towards Taylor, "…you die."

Taylor puts her hands up and freezes.

"That's not going to solve anything." She said

Danny was angered by her calmness. "You'll be dead and I'll have won. It will solve it all."

Taylor looks down at Walsh who is lying on the floor not moving.

"You'll accomplish nothing other than have two dead firefighters- resulting in 2 murder charges, along with the time you'll do for arson." Taylor replies trying to stay calm and figure a way out of this mess.

Smoke begins to filter into the room.

"You escaped my last few traps." Danny grins

"I'm a better firefighter than you thought I was." Taylor replies

"You were stupid to come into this one." He grins even more because he knows that he has her trapped. "You're not going to leave this building alive."

"I think you're wrong." Taylor says

"You gotta keep pissing me off don't you?" Danny says, "You could have kept all of this from happening if you would have just slept with me. I wanted you Alex. I wanted you bad. And you tortured me, teased me, and now I'm going to end all of that."

"You brought that on yourself Danny." Taylor replied

She could hear footsteps coming into the rooms. She knew Danny's time was running out.

"I'll kill them too." Danny becomes desperate.

"You don't want that, it's me you want." Taylor says

Neither of them notices that Walsh was beginning to stir on the floor.

"Pull the trigger, that's what you want to do isn't it?" Taylor asks

"Die!" Danny says as he squeezes the trigger.

Walsh quickly rolls over and puts the pick end of the haligan bar through Danny's calf. He screams out in pain as he pulls the trigger three more times before falling to the ground.


	44. Mercy

Gamble fell onto the concrete floor. He pointed the gun at Walsh. Walsh wrestles the gun out of his hand and looks at Taylor. Walsh slugs Gamble in the face. His own head hurt, but now he was worried about Taylor. Gamble lay on the floor and Walsh stood up.

"You okay?" Walsh asks as he approaches

Taylor stumbles forward in shock. "I…" she mumbles as she falls

"Taylor?" Walsh asks as he stands up.

Jimmy and Lombardo rush into the room.

"Taylor?" Walsh screams desperately

Jimmy grabs the radio. "10-13 we have a firefighter down! Have the medics waiting at the door, Taylor's been shot!" He screams into the radio

Lieutenant Johnson quickly wheels around. DK standing beside him in shock.

"Carlos, Doc! I need medics at the door waiting! Taylor's been shot." Lt. Johnson orders

Carlos's face turns white as he grabs the cot and heads for the door. Jimmy and Lombardo reach the door with Taylor. Walsh comes out behind them, the gun in his hand. Bosco and Faith take the gun.

"Shooter's upstairs." Walsh says

"Oh my God! Taylor." Carlos says as he sees her limp in Jimmy and Lombardo's arms.

Kim rushes over to offer her assistance as well. They begin to cut Taylor's bunker coat off.

"I got two shots to the abdomen, one to the chest" Doc announces. "Let's roll her."

The medics roll Taylor to her side. Her face is pale as she stares at them. "I got 2 exit wounds." Doc announces as he shoves some trauma pads under Taylor's back. They roll her back over.

Jimmy, DK, Walsh, Lombardo, and Lt. Johnson stand watching over them. Lombardo looks at Walsh.

"You're bleeding." He says

Walsh takes his hood off and looks at it, there is blood soaking through it. He holds it up to the back of his head to try to stop any additional bleeding.

"Pulse weak and thready, pressure is only 90 by palp." Carlos announces. Taylor is bleeding out faster than they can get fluids into her.

"Let's move!" Doc says as he knows they need to get to the ER fast.

"Walsh, you need to get your head looked at." Lt. Johnson says

Walsh knew that meant that he needed to ride along in that ambulance. He climbed up in the passenger seat.

"Kim, why don't you come with us." Doc says knowing that Kim would be helpful to have. It was after all, her best friend that they were working on.

Carlos jumped in the driver's seat. He knew Taylor needed medical attention fast and he aimed to get her to Mercy as quick as he could. He looked at Walsh.

"What the hell happened?" Carlos asks

"I'm not totally sure." Walsh knew, but he didn't feel like explaining it to Carlos- not now.

Danny limped out of the burning warehouse and tried to sneak away.

"There he is!" Jimmy pointed out as he ran towards Gamble.

"There's your shooter!" Lombardo announced

Bosco and Faith quickly drew their guns.

"Stop right there jag off!" Bosco yelled as he approached

Danny looked up and realized that Bosco was closing in on him. He knew that he couldn't run, Walsh had made sure of that.

"Get up against the building." Bosco orders

Danny did as he was told. He put his hands on the wall as Bosco patted him down to make sure that he had no more weapons. Bosco leans in close.

"You better hope that Taylor makes it jag off." Bosco handcuffs Danny and takes him towards the RMP. They pass the rest of the members of the squad.

"You're a real black eye to the department you know that Gamble?" DK says

"I can't believe I looked up to you." Jimmy says in disgust.

"I hope you rot in hell." Lombardo adds

Faith opens the door to the RMP and Bosco shoves Danny in.

"Watch your head." He jeers.

Mary Proctor and Dana are awaiting the medics coming in. The doors soon open as Carlos and Doc wheel in Taylor. Walsh is following quickly behind with Kim. Carlos squeezes the bag to get oxygen to Taylor.

Dr. Fields is waiting in the trauma room.

"What do we have?" He asks

"30 year old female shot 3 times, twice in the abdomen, once in the chest. Exit wounds on the shots to the abdomen. Pulse of 40 weak and thready, BP 90 by palp. 1 liter of saline in the field." Doc gives the run down

"Okay move her nice and easy on my count. 1, 2, 3." Dr. Fields instructs as he takes his stethescope and listens to Taylor's breath sounds. "Need a portable chest and abdomen. Get me 4 units on the rapid infuser."

Proctor starts putting Taylor on all of their monitors.

"Pressure's down to 30." She announces

"Get a crash cart ready!" Dr. Fields instructs.

Carlos, Doc, Kim, and Walsh watch helplessly as the nurses rush in and out of the room with supplies.

"Come on Taylor." Carlos whispers.

Kim takes Walsh's hand. "Come on Alex, you gotta get through this." She says

They watch helplessly as Dana begins chest compressions on Taylor. Dr. Fields uses the difibulator and shocks Taylor twice, Proctor follows orders and pushes the medications through Taylor's IV. Dr. Fields shocks one more time and they get a rhythm on the monitor. Soon they are rushing her bed out of the trauma room and up to the OR.

Nurse Proctor looks at the 4 of them.

"They're going to take her to surgery, but it doesn't look good." Mary was always honest with them. "Walsh, you need to get that lac looked at." She points him to a bed. "I'll be in in a minute." He slowly walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. Kim walks in with him.

"I'm not worried about my head." He argues

"I know." Kim replies, "But you need to make sure that it's alright. Then you can worry about Taylor."

Dr. Fields soon enters and checks Walsh's head. "You need a CT scan since you lost consciousness."

Walsh really can't argue and Proctor hands him a hospital gown. "Ties in the back." She says as she pulls the curtain for him.

Kim waits out by the desk. Doc walks out with a cup of coffee in each hand.

"It's gonna be a long night." He says, "I put us out of service."

Kim paces around the ER for a bit until they bring Walsh back.

"Said it's all clear." He smiles. At least something was going to go right today. He quickly dresses and they head up to the surgical waiting area.

The surgical waiting area was packed with the Squad, and members from downtown. Taylor's uncles were there as was her mom. Walsh sat in a chair between Kim and DK. It would take hours before they would know anything. He shifted uneasily in his chair.

The doors to the OR area opened and out came a surgeon. He slowly took the blue cap from his head. Everyone watches as the man dressed in blue scrubs and white sneakers walks towards them. Walsh is sitting on the edge of his chair. Beth Taylor stands up as does Lt. Johnson.

"Mrs. Taylor, I'm Doctor Ulrich. I operated on your daughter." He says

"How is she?" Beth Taylor asks

"Can we talk in private?" He asks

"These people are my daughter's family. Whatever you need to tell me you can say in front of them." Beth replies

"The bullet hit one of her lungs, another bullet pierced your daughter's spleen. There was too much bleeding to repair. I'm sorry." He says solemnly

Beth Taylor turned to Lt. Johnson and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed.

"No!" She cries out. "No!"

Lt. Johnson's eyes well up with tears as he puts his arms around her to console her.

Kim buries her face in Jimmy's chest. DK brushes his hand through his hair as he turns away. Carlos stands with his hand to his face he couldn't believe it. Doc walked away down the hall. Walsh stood up and walked to the window. He couldn't fight back the tears as he bit his lip. Lombardo sat in silence.

Walsh was staring out into the black night.

"She's gone. I can't believe that she's gone."

He walked away from everyone else. He didn't want to accept the reality. He felt around in his pocket for something. He reached in and pulled out the St. Florian Medal that she always wore around her neck. It had been her father's but he had given it to her the day she graduated from the academy. He stared at it for a few moments, he knew that he should give it to Taylor's mother- but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was a memento for him to keep of her. They had all made it through the tragedy of September 11, 2001, but now they were sitting at Mercy hospital in a new tragedy.

Danny Gamble had gotten his revenge on Alex Taylor, but he also killed a part of each member of Squad 55. He had broken the family. It stung each one of them. But Walsh was hurt the most. Taylor was his sister, but more importantly Taylor was his best friend. And now he had to say goodbye.

A tear trickled down his face. DK walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" DK asked

"I wish it was a dream." Walsh replied

"I know, I do too." DK replied

"I just wish that I could wake up and Alex would be right here beside me." Walsh added

But the reality was that he couldn't just wake up and make things right. He held up the medal again and stared at it.


	45. End Of An Era

DK nudged Walsh.

"Wake up, the doctor's coming out." DK says

Walsh sits up straight. He was sweating. It had been a dream. That was a relief to him. He looked around the room and found everyone sitting there. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the medal that Taylor always wore. Kim had given it to him in the ER; she had to take it off to treat Taylor's wounds. He held it tight in his fist.

He noticed that Bosco, Faith, Sullivan, and Davis were there as well. Alex Taylor was not just part of Squad 55, she was part of Camelot. Camelot meant the firefighters and cops that called the corner of King and Arthur their home.

The doctor looked around at everybody gathered in the room.

"Mrs. Taylor." He said softly, "I'm Dr. Jeffries, I operated on your daughter."

"How is she?" Beth Taylor asks

"Well, I prefer to talk to the family in private." Dr. Jeffries says

"Doctor, I understand that you have protocols to follow, but these people are my daughter's family as well. Whatever you have to say to me you can say to them. It just saves a lot of the trouble of having to explain to them." Beth explains

Dr. Jeffries nods as he begins to explain. "You're daughter was shot three times, once in the chest and twice in the abdomen. We were able to get the bleeding controlled and remove the bullet fragments. However, her spleen was pierced and so we had to remove it to keep the risk of infection down. None of the bullets hit her spinal cord or anything else life threatening. In a few weeks time, and after some therapy she'll be good as new." He smiles

It was a relief that everyone in the room needed. They needed to know that Taylor would be okay. They cheered and shared their relief with one another. Walsh got up and walked down the hall. He took the elevator back downstairs, made his way out through the ER and sat at a park bench near the entrance. It was well after 2 AM but he wasn't tired. There was no way that he could sleep right now. He pulled the medal out and held it in his hands. He admired it.

Taylor was in the SICU bed. She was still hooked up to a ventilator that clicked and gave her a breath. She was so fragile looking. The tubes and wires made her look vulnerable. Walsh had taken over for Beth Taylor, she was exhausted and he told her he would call if there was any change.

The nurse came in and checked over her chart. Doctor Jeffries did the same. Walsh looked up.

"I think it's safe to extubate her." Doctor Jeffries said

Walsh nodded as he watched. The doctor checked a couple more things and then left the room. Walsh held Taylor's hand.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered to her. "I'm not ready to give you up yet. I don't want to lose you."

He fell asleep with his head resting on her bed. Her hand was still in his.

Three Days Later

Walsh was in the room watching Taylor sleep. He had kept a constant watch on her over the last few days. He had truly been scared of losing her.

Taylor woke up as Walsh was sitting beside her.

"You're beautiful when you sleep." He smiled

She smiled back. She didn't feel very beautiful right now. She was in an ugly hospital gown with wires and tubes going every which way. She thought for a moment.

"You'd think I was beautiful even if I was dead." She joked

"No, then you'd just be dead." He cracked

She tried to laugh but it hurt too much, so she stopped. Walsh felt bad for making her laugh.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Don't worry about it. That's the first I've been able to laugh since this all happened." She replied

"I got something for you." He was proud of himself

Walsh produced a red stuffed bear; he held it next to his face and smiled.

"Okay, it's a stuffed bear." Taylor smiles

"Not just ANY stuffed bear." He said, "That is a Care Bear- it's Love-A-Lot Bear. Because I love you and I don't want to ever lose you."

Taylor watched him. She was kind of confused as he got out of his chair and knelt down on the floor. He put the bear in her one arm and took her hand (the one with her IV). He gently stroked her hand for a moment.

"We've been through a lot in the last few years. It's been hard, but we've gotten through them. I've enjoyed every moment of the time that I have had with you. I thought that I had lost you Alex. I don't ever want to feel that again. I love you more than anyone could possibly know. You are my hero and my best friend." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Alexandra Meaghan Taylor, will you marry me?"

Her blue eyes welled up with tears. She put her right hand over her mouth for a moment. When she lowered it there was a huge smile on her face.

"Yes." She said

He was thrilled and moved up to her bed. He sat beside her and hugged her the best he could. He had tears streaming down his face too, and a smile that went from ear to ear. Finally, he put the ring he had gotten for her on her hand. She admired it for a moment and then she kissed him.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world." He said

Beth Taylor walked into the room and caught the tale end of the moment. She looked at the two of them, both of them were smiling and the tears still evident.

"What's going on?" She asked

Neither of them said a word. Taylor simply held up her hand. Tears of joy welled up in Beth's eyes. She quickly went to them and hugged each of them.

"Your father would have been proud to be here for this." Beth said

"I know." Taylor said

Walsh smiled as he watched mother and daughter embrace again. He looked at his watch.

"Okay honey, I need to head to work. But I promise that I will be back her tomorrow for your therapy." Walsh kissed her lips

Taylor admired her ring.

"I love you." Walsh added with a smile

"I love you too." Taylor replied

Walsh walked up the stairs to the firehouse. Lombardo, DK, Jimmy, Kim, and Carlos were sitting in the kitchen. Walsh couldn't hide his smile.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Lombardo asked

"Can't I be happy about something?" Walsh asked

"No." DK stated plainly

"Okay, Billy, you're hiding something." Kim noticed

"I am not." He defended himself

"You do the same thing Jimmy does when he's hiding something." Kim added

Jimmy laughed, "You're not going to win this one brother."

Lt. Johnson, Doc, Grace, and Mac had made their way into the kitchen during this exchange. Walsh looked around and saw everyone there.

"Okay, okay." He put up his hands, "You win."

"Spill it." Mac said

"Well, I am going to get married." Walsh smiled

Everyone was in shock.

"Who did you find stupid enough to marry you?" DK teased

"You've been dating and haven't let any of us meet her?" Jimmy asked

Walsh laughed.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked

"You all know her." Walsh smiled

Everyone was confused.

"Alex and I are getting married." Walsh admitted

Everyone got up and congratulated him. It was great that he had finally found someone who would treat him right. They all laughed about how blind they had been to it. Grace had only worked with them for a few shifts but she had noticed it.

Lt. Johnson broke up the party.

"Okay, now that we've gotten all the congratulations out of the way… I figure I can tell you the news." He said

Everyone looked at him.

"Promotions!" He smiled

"The results are back?" Kim asked

"Afraid so." Lt. Johnson tapped the paper in his hand.

"Well?" DK asked

"Lieutenants Parker and Zambrano for EMS." Lt. Johnson announced

"Congratulations." Jimmy hugged Kim and shook Doc's hand

"Doc's leaving the streets and heading downtown." Lt. Johnson smiled, "Leaving Lt. Zambrano here to supervise the medics."

"What about you Lieu?" Walsh asked

Lt. Johnson looked at him.

"Yeah what about you Lieu?" Lombardo asked

Lt. Johnson looked down and choked up for a moment.

"I passed the Captain's exam." He said

Everyone was excited about it.

"Will you get to stay here?" Jimmy asked

Lt. Johnson looked down.

"Lieu?" Walsh asked

"Unfortunately not." Lt. Johnson said

The squad sat in shock. For most of them he was the only Lieutenant they had ever had.

"Starting next week your Covering Lieutenant will be Jimmy. I've been reassigned to Engine 49." Lt. Johnson said as he swallowed hard.

Carlos was shocked.

"You're leaving?" Carlos asked Doc

Doc shook his head, "Afraid so."

"A lot of changes coming here to the house." Lt. Johnson said

Walsh frowned a little.

"Yeah, a lot of changes ahead." He said under his breath


	46. Out of the Hospital

The radio plays softly in Walsh's Explorer. He's on his way to the hospital to pick Taylor up and take her home. Lifehouse's _You and Me_ is playing. He pulls up into a parking spot, gets out of the car, locks it, and enters the hospital.

Taylor was sitting on her bed wearing a pair of sweat pants and one of his FDNY t-shirts.

"I see you're not wasting anytime in getting out of here." Walsh cracked

"Nope, I am tired of the hospital food and the first thing you are doing is taking me to get Chinese!" Taylor argued

Walsh laughed

"Okay, I'll get you some Chinese food." He said

"You better!" She kidded him

"Any other big plans for your big release?" Walsh asked

"Just to spend the day relaxing in the comfort of home with my wonderful fiancée." Taylor smiled

"Eating Chinese food and watching movies all day right?" He asked

Taylor looked at him and grinned.

"We could work on plans for our wedding." Walsh said

"Yeah, I suppose we should do that too." Taylor replied

"Beings as we need to actually set a date and all." Walsh said

"Yeah we do need to think about that too." Taylor smiled

The doctor walked into the room.

"Well Ms. Taylor, everything's all set. A nurse will bring your discharge orders in and then you're free to go." He said

"Thank you." Taylor replied

It was a couple minutes before the nurse entered with a wheel chair and the discharge papers. Taylor frowned at the sight of the wheel chair.

"Hospital policy." The nurse said

"I know." Taylor reluctantly replied, "Just don't let him drive it." She cracked pointing to Walsh.

"Hey." He played like he was offended

"He drives fire trucks, he knows only one speed- fast." Taylor told the nurse

"Not true." Walsh cracked

"Yeah it is true." Taylor said

"Like we'd trust you to drive the Squad?" Walsh asked

The nurse laughed at their bantering.

Soon they were in the parking lot. Walsh helped Taylor into the Explorer. He carefully closed the door and then got into the driver's seat.

"I was beginning to think this day would never come." Taylor said

"Yeah, me too." Walsh replied. "Where to my queen?"

"Real food. Remember, I told you that you have to get me Chinese food?" Taylor asked

"I know just the place." Walsh smiled

It was about 10 minutes later when Walsh pulled up in front of a Chinese place.

"You stay here, I'll be right back." He smiled

"I hate it when you do that!" Taylor said

Walsh closed the door and Taylor watched through the window. After 20 minutes he returns to the car carrying a couple bags of food.

"So did you bring the army with you?" Taylor asked

"What?" Walsh was confused

"The army that's going to eat all that food." Taylor pointed

Walsh laughed, "Nope."

He buckled himself back into the drivers seat and then headed off towards his house.

"You sure that you're okay with staying at my place?" He asked

"It's fine." Taylor said before she paused. "I was thinking about it."

"Okay?" Walsh asked

"How about a September wedding?" Taylor asked

"If that's what you want." Walsh replied

"So that there is something happy to think about." Taylor said

"Sounds fine to me." Walsh said

He put the car in park in front of his house. Slowly he got the things and he walked with Taylor into the house.

Taylor curled up on the couch and turned the TV on. _Top Gun _was on so she set the remote down. Walsh came over with the chopsticks, fried rice, and the sweet and sour pork for her. He also brought a bottle of water over for her.

"I didn't know you liked this movie." Walsh said

"You kidding? Anthony Edwards was in it… and it's when Tom Cruise was still hot!" Taylor said

"So much for the action and adventure of it." Walsh smiled

"But you're hotter." Taylor snuggled up against Walsh

"Well since you said it, Meg Ryan's pretty in this movie." He smiled

Taylor pretended to be hurt by the comment.

"But, you're beautiful!" He said

They watched the movie and then Walsh got up.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked

"I'll be right back, I promise." He smiled

"Okay, you better not take long!" Taylor said, "I want a back rub."

"When I come back." He said as he slipped up the stairs

5 minutes later he came back to the living room.

"Will you come upstairs for a moment?" He asked

Taylor slowly got up from the couch.

"What's up?" She asked

"I just want to make sure something is okay for you." He said

He followed her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"Go right." He smiled

They walked into his bedroom.

"Billy." She said

"This isn't what I wanted to show you." He said as he led her toward the bathroom.

She looked, the tub had candles around it, and a bubble bath was drawn. He slipped the t-shirt off of her. They slipped into the tub. She relaxed back into the safety of his arms.

The radio softly played in the background- _I Melt _by Rascal Flatts.

"Welcome home." Walsh said

Taylor smiled and slid into him further.

"It's great to be with you." She replied as she put a bubble on his nose


	47. Out with the old

Lieutenant Johnson slowly packed some personal effects into some boxes. Walsh stood in the doorway and watched quietly.

"Come on in Billy." Johnson said

Walsh slowly walked into the office.

"Gonna be weird not having you in the front seat next to me anymore." Walsh said

"It's going to be weird not coming to work here anymore." Johnson replied.

"It sucks that you make Captain and then you have to leave." Walsh added

"We've been through a lot in this house." Johnson looked around and fought back a tear. "I just wish that some of it could have been happier you know?"

"Yeah, but Engine 49 is getting a damn good Captain out of the deal." Walsh tried to crack a smile

"Jimmy will do alright." Johnson replied

"I hope so." Walsh frowned

"You're going to have to help him Billy." Johnson encouraged

"Yeah, but he shouldn't need that much help. I don't think he's right for the job Lieu." Walsh stated his fears

"Don't worry Billy, you just take care of yourself. Jimmy's a good firefighter, but he's got a lot to learn. You take care of you and your partner. Follow his lead, if he leads you astray, it's his fault- he's the one that has to answer for it. You just make sure that you get yourself in and out safely. Help your crew." Johnson sounded almost like he was preaching.

Neither of them had noticed that Jimmy was standing just outside the office. He looked down at the floor and bit his lip as he walked away.

"How's Taylor doing?" Johnson asked

"Doctor said that if all goes well, she'll get the medical clearance to return to work next week." Walsh said

"Good. Glad to hear that." Johnson replied

Lieutenant Johnson placed his nameplate in his box. Then he closed the flap.

"Well I guess that's all of it." He said as he looked around

The shift was almost finished. It had been a quiet one for the Squad. Very somber though. After all, two of their own were leaving the house at the end of it. But there was no cake, or a party. They didn't want it that way. They didn't want a big commotion made about their moves- it wasn't their style.

Lieutenant Johnson walked out into the kitchen and looked around for a final time. He looked at his watch; saw that the next crew was already strolling in.

"Well, this is it." He said

Mac, Jimmy, DK, Lombardo, and the medics- Grace, Carlos, Doc, and Kim all were in the kitchen. None of them were smiling. Walsh looked at the floor.

"Wish Taylor coulda been here." Lombardo said

"And miss all the fun?" Taylor's voice could be heard coming up the steps

She walked up to Lieutenant Johnson and looked at him.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged him

He returned the favor.

"It's been my pleasure." He replied

Taylor took her place next to Walsh and watched as everyone said their goodbyes to Doc and Lieu. They all slowly made their way out of the firehouse and off in their own directions. Taylor stood next to Walsh as they watched their Lieutenant leave.

"I'm gonna miss him." Walsh said

"I know, I couldn't let him leave without getting to say goodbye." Taylor added

Jimmy slid past Walsh without saying a word.

"See ya Jimmy." Walsh said

Jimmy looked up, "Yeah." And then kept walking towards his car

"What's his problem?" Taylor asked

"I don't know." Walsh replied as he and Taylor walked to the Explorer.

"So what do we do now?" Taylor asked

"Well, it's 11:15." Walsh checked the time, "We can go get a bite to eat I guess."

"Sounds good." Taylor said as she slid into the passenger seat

"Okay." Walsh said as he closed the door to the driver's seat.

They drove down Lexington, "So Kim and Jimmy are our Lieu's now?"

"Yep." Walsh said with a disappointed look

"So I'm going to have to work under Kim for a few weeks until I can get back on the Squad." Taylor stated

"Looks that way." Walsh said

"I guess I can live with that." Taylor smiled

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure I can live with Jimmy." Walsh replied

"I know. I don't think he's cut out for it." Taylor admitted

They pulled up in front of a diner. Walsh parked the SUV and they got out in a drizzling rain. The two made their way inside and sat at a booth in the corner.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked

"I'll take a coffee." Walsh said

"I'll have a water." Taylor said

"Okay, I'll be right back with them." The waitress replied

They sat and looked at the menu. It had been DK's night to cook and well, DK didn't know much about cooking. The spaghetti noodles were too chewy so Walsh was hungry.

The waitress sat the drinks in front of them.

"Do you need another minute?" She asked

"No, I'm ready." Walsh said as he looked at Taylor

"I'll have the Caesar salad." Taylor said

"Can I get a cheeseburger and fries?" Walsh asked

"Sure thing." The waitress took their menus and headed off towards the kitchen.

Taylor took a sip of her water and looked at Walsh.

"I was doing a little thinking about our wedding." She said

"Okay." Walsh looked up

"I want to ask Lieu to escort me down the aisle." She said

"I believe he'd be honored." Walsh replied

"Can we have it at the church where Dad's funeral was?" She asked

"We'll have it wherever you want it to be." He smiled

"You really do love me then." Taylor grinned, "I could have said Chuckie Cheese's and you'd have been fine with it."

"Well, I might have complained a bit." He laughed

"So all we need to figure out is the date." Taylor said

"Whenever you want." Walsh said

Taylor was frustrated.

"You've got to help me make some decisions. I am not going to make all of our wedding plans and then after it's over have you say 'Well I didn't want this.' You're in this wedding too… so you need to make a few decisions." Taylor ranted

"Okay." Walsh said

"Groomsmen?" Taylor asked

Walsh stared blankly.

"Billy, I don't have six heads so stop staring like that." Taylor cracked

He shook his head, "Okay, now what?"

Taylor got a disgusted look on her face.

"Who is going to be your best man and how many other groomsmen are you going to have?" She asked

"Well, how many bridesmaids are you going to have?" He asked

Taylor stopped for a moment. She hadn't thought about it.

"Alex?" Walsh asked as their food was set in front of them

"Well, I guess three. Kim, Grace, and my friend Katie." Taylor replied

"Okay, that's simple then. DK, Jimmy, and Lombardo. Problem solved." Walsh said as he took a fry and ate it.

Taylor laughed as she continued down the checklist that she had made up to plan their wedding. They finished up their food and Walsh stared at Taylor again.

"Okay, I've got an idea." Walsh said

"What's that?" Taylor asked

"You put that away and we'll have an amazing night, and start making decisions tomorrow." He smiled

"Really?" Taylor sounded intrigued

Walsh took the bill and stood up.

"Really" he said.

He paid and the two exited the diner into the now pouring rain. Walsh spun Taylor around and kissed her as the rain came down all around them. They didn't care about the rain, they had each other and that was all that mattered.


	48. In With The New

Kim was sitting at the back of Adam 55-3 doing a check off sheet when Taylor walked by.

"Hey Alex." Kim said

"Hey!" Taylor replied

"Getting nervous about the wedding?" Kim asked

Taylor sat her bag down on the curb.

"Not really, give me a couple days." Taylor laughed

Jimmy walked up behind Taylor, "Hey, you might wanna get changed, we got a new Captain starting today."

"Yes Sir." Taylor mocked

"Hey, I'm just the Lieutenant, what do I know?" Jimmy laughed as he went inside

"We'll talk after I get dressed." Taylor said

"Okay." Kim smiled

Carlos tried to sneak by but Kim saw him.

"You're late!" She said

"Sorry." Carlos apologized

"Holly's been driving me nuts waiting for you to get here." Kim said

"Great." Carlos said sarcastically

Grace walked around the medic unit.

"Looks good." Grace said

"Okay." Kim said

"Whenever you're ready." Grace said

"We'll leave once the new Captain gets here." Kim said

"We're getting a new Captain?" Grace asked

"Yeah, something about Jimmy needing a mentor or something." Kim said

"Well, no offense but in that drill he did manage to get his whole squad killed." Grace said

"Thank God it was only a drill!" Kim recalled

She looked up the street to see a man in a white dress shirt walking towards them.

"Here he comes now." Kim said

It was a few seconds later when she realized who it was.

"Captain Johnson?" Kim asked

"Yep." He smiled in return

"I thought you had to transfer." Grace said

"I did, until downtown sent me back here to 'help' Jimmy." Capt. Johnson said

"This is a surprise." Kim returned

"Yeah, they just didn't think Jimmy was quite ready after that drill." Johnson shook his head. "So are they complaining about a new Captain?"

"Well, sort of." Kim replied

"Walk up with me." He smiled

Kim and Grace walked up the stairs and the squad was sitting around the table.

"Man this new Captain's probably gonna be a ball buster." Lombardo said

"I haven't even heard who it is that we are getting." Walsh complained

"Hey they haven't even told me." Jimmy argued

"He'll come in and try to turn this place upside down." DK added

Kim had to hide a smile as she heard the complaining.

"Hey, I'd stop if I were you, the Captain was walking down the street when I came in." Kim said

Everyone mumbled and then sat awaiting the arrival of the new addition to the house.

Soon the white shirt appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Yep, definitely the same Squad… sittin' on your asses doin' nothing at the start of your shift." Captain Johnson said

Everyone sat in shock. Taylor looked at Walsh, then to Captain Johnson.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were coming back!" Taylor argued

"What fun would that have been?" He asked

"I don't know." Walsh said, "But it'd be better than the feeling I just had."

It wasn't long before the alarm sounded…

"Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3 respond for an MVC car into the building 101 and Lexington." The alarm called

"Welcome back Cap" Walsh said as they headed for the engine

Captain Johnson smiled as they all went to the truck.

Soon they were headed towards the scene. Davis and Finney were standing in front of the building. Cruz and Bosco watched from nearby, Monroe and Sully were trying to check on the victims.

The Squad came to a halt and soon everyone was set to work.

"You got one pinned under the car." Sully said to Captain Johnson, "Three occupants, and then a couple other injured people over there." He pointed

Kim and Grace began to assess the patients that were outside the car.

"Does your neck hurt ma'am?" Kim asked

"Yes." The woman replied

"Okay, hold very still for me." Kim told the woman before turning away, "I need someone to hold C-spine!" She yelled

Davis shrugged his shoulders and walked over to assist

Grace was trying to control bleeding on another patient.

"Brendan I need your help!" She said

He leaned down to see what she needed.

"Put a pair of gloves on then I need you to hold this tight." She said

He did as he was told and soon he was holding a trauma dressing to a man's right arm.

"I couldn't have had a quiet shift before my wedding day could I?" Taylor asked as she and Lombardo worked to free the trapped occupants of the car.

"Quiet? Ha! That never happens around here." Lombardo cracked

"I need more busses!" Kim yelled as she began to realize how outnumbered they were.

Carlos and Levine were working on patients as well.

"What about the one under the car?" Kim asked

"Can't get them out until after we got the kids out of the car." Jimmy said referring to the teenagers trapped in the car.

"Almost done!" Taylor said

Walsh leaned back out from under the car.

"We gotta hurry! This one isn't doing too well." He said

"How the hell did this happen?" Jimmy wondered

"Okay we're in!" Taylor exclaimed

"Go get those kids outta that car so we can get to that other victim!" Capt. Johnson said

Soon the Squad was working on back boarding the teenagers. Taylor slid down under the car for a moment.

"I can't find a pulse!" She yelled as she slid back out to grab some supplies.

She went back under the car. She cut the sleeve off of the man's shirt, and then worked on getting a line established.

"We gotta get him out of here." She yelled

Walsh slid the airbags under the car.

"Taylor, move" Captain Johnson said

She slid back out from under the car as Walsh and DK inflated the airbags. Soon they were able to pull the patient out from under the car and Taylor began to assess him.

"You got it Alex?" Grace asked

"Yeah, for now." She said

Everyone had their hands full, and Taylor knew that she needed to be a medic now. She set up to tube the man.

"Alright, I'm in!" She said, "Start CPR."

Walsh began chest compressions as Lombardo bagged. Taylor was working on getting the difibulator ready to go.

"What do you have Taylor?" Kim called over

"Working trauma code!" Taylor called back

The other units were arriving to take the patients. So people were beginning to get freed up.

Kim came over to help Taylor.

"Epi's in!" She announced

"Vfib." Taylor read off the monitor

"Charge to 200." Kim said

Taylor did a quick sweep, "Clear!" She announced as everyone backed off and Taylor shocked the patient.

"Got a rhythm, now let's move!" Kim said

Walsh and Lombardo helped to carry the now back-boarded patient to Adam 55-3.

"You coming with in case he arrests again?" Kim asked

"Yeah." Taylor said as she jumped in the back of the ambulance

"Alright Grace, go." Kim yelled up front.

It took a while before they were finally back at the house. The incident had 8 victims, one store destroyed, and no fatalities. The Squad had done their jobs and worked efficiently. It wasn't the same group that had struggled during the drill; this group was back to old form. And it made Captain Johnson proud.

The rest of the shift went by quietly. They mingled around in the kitchen as 9 AM rolled around. A new shift was coming in and they were ready to go home and relax a bit.

"Last day as a free man." DK said to Walsh

"Yeah." He replied

"You guys better not get him drunk tonight!" Taylor said

Jimmy laughed, "I'm more concerned about what you girls are going to do."

"It will be good CLEAN fun." Kim smiled

"See you tomorrow baby." Walsh said as he kissed Taylor

"I love you." She replied

"I love you too." He said as he walked out to his Explorer

"T-minus 28 hours and counting." Carlos said as he walked by

"See you tomorrow Carlos." Taylor said

"I'll be there." He smiled

Captain Johnson walked down. "Well, it's almost the big day." He smiled

"I'm starting to get nervous." Taylor admitted

"You'll be fine." He smiled, "See you tomorrow."

Walsh walked into his house. His phone rang.

"Hello?" he said, "Hey Ash! Yeah I know, I just got home. If you want we can all go get lunch, I'll just have to call Alex. Of course I want to see my sister! Okay, I'll call you back in a little bit. Love ya!" He hung the phone up.

He picked it back up and dialed Taylor.

"Hey baby!" He said, "You want to go get some lunch with Ashley and Andrew… meet your niece and nephew? All right, I'll pick you up in a half hour then. Okay. See you in a bit."

He quickly changed clothes and then picked up Taylor. They met his sister and her family at a diner on 11th Ave. They sat at a table and chatted.

"Ashley, Andrew, this is Alex." Walsh introduced Taylor

"Billy has told us so much about you." Ashley smiled

"All good I hope." Taylor laughed

"Yes, he adores you." Ashley said

"Uncle Billy!" his nephew said

"Yes Alan?" Walsh asked

"Can I sit next to you?" Alan asked

"Of course." Walsh smiled as his young nephew squeezed in between him and Taylor

"Alex, this little guy here is Alan and the shy little girl over there is Abigail." Walsh said

"Hi guys." Taylor responded

Her phone rang shortly afterwards

"This is Alex." She said, "Oh hey Kate! Well I'm out eating lunch with Billy's family, okay; I can meet you at 2. All right. See you then!" Taylor flipped her phone closed

They ate their meals and talked for a while before Taylor had to leave to meet Kate.

"Well honey, you better get going if you are going to meet Kate." Walsh said

"Yeah, I will see all of you tomorrow." She smiled

"Love you!" Walsh said

Taylor kissed him, "Love you too." And soon she was out the door

"Nervous yet?" Andrew asked

"Getting there." Walsh admitted

"It's not that bad." Andrew said

"In 24 hours that beautiful woman is going to be my wife." Walsh smiled


	49. Bells will be ringing

"Yeah I'm getting ready to leave for the church now." Taylor said on the phone, "No, I'll have plenty of time." Taylor looked down at the papers on the counter of her apartment. There were boxes packed- at some point she had to move them to Billy's house. "Alright, I am leaving now. I love you too. I'll see you in a little while. Bye." She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys.

She only had to worry about her bag; her dress was already at the church so she didn't have to worry about it wrinkling. She made her way to her car. She unlocked the doors to her black Cavalier. Taylor looked around quickly before getting in.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She slipped her sunglasses on and started the ignition. She shifted the car into reverse and backed out. She put a CD in the dashboard- Green Day's _Nimrod_. It was one of here favorite CDs. The windows were down and the wind was blowing in. She looked at her the clock, it said 11:04- she didn't need to be at the church for almost an hour.

She turned onto 96th. The drive through the park would be a nice soothing trip before the wedding. _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_ started to play. Taylor reached over and turned the radio up. By the time she looked back up it was too late. She slammed on her breaks. The car spun around.

There was crunching metal, screeching tires, and breaking glass. The CD skipped in the player.

_I hope you had the time of your life… I hope you had the time of your life… I hope you had the time of your life… _

Smoke trickled out from the front of the car. The front end of the car was demolished; it rested against the retaining wall. The rear end of the car was twisted metal. The other car sat a short distance away, the front end badly mangled.

Taylor didn't move inside her car. The airbag deflated and lay on her chest. Her head was tilted to the side and there was blood trickling down her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale.

The other driver got out of his car and looked, he then ran into the park.

Another car that witnessed the accident called 911. The driver then got out to check on Taylor.

"Miss?" He asked, "Miss? Miss?" he asked

He got back on his cell phone and called 911 again. "Yeah, the driver of the car is in pretty bad shape. Hurry!"

He tried to pull the door open, but it was no use. He just walked around waiting for the arrival of the emergency units.

The police unit pulled up. The officers checked the scene.

"I only see one driver." The first officer said

The other officer looked around the scene. "You see what happened?" He asked

"The red car over there was coming down the road really fast and hit the black car. The driver of the red car got out and ran into the park." The witness said

Soon enough Engine 86 pulled up and the firefighters jumped into action. The medic unit followed behind.

"She's in bad shape." One of the firefighters looked up

"I need the jaws!" Another yelled

"Squad's not here yet." Another replied

One of the medics leaned in, "We need to get her out of here now! She may not make it to the hospital."

The other medic walked over to the car and was shocked at who it was.

"That's Alex Taylor from the 5-5." He said

Suddenly the firefighters kicked into another gear. More police officers arrived on the scene and some of them headed off into the park in search of the other driver. It seemed like it took hours to extricate Taylor from the car. Lt. 86 confirmed that the extrication was complete at 11:42- 18 minutes before Alex was supposed to be at the church.

The medics did a quick trauma assessment and back boarded her. They pulled one of the firefighters to drive to the hospital. Both medics worked the whole way to the hospital. Taylor was only breathing 4 shallow times a minute. Her abdomen was rigid and there was a lot of blood. She was unconscious. It didn't look good.

They pulled into Mercy. Dr. Hickman and Mary Proctor met them at the back door of the ambulance.

"32 year old female. Belted driver of a head on MVC with airbag deployment. Entrapped in the vehicle, extrication took 25 minutes. Found unconscious, unresponsive, breathing 4 times a minute, shallow, pulse weak and thready, abdomen rigid, laceration to the head, probable fracture of the left arm, right femur." The medic reported

"Okay let's get a full trauma work up in here. Get her on that monitor now!" Dr. Hickman ordered

"Isn't that Alex Taylor?" Mary Proctor asked

The medic nodded his head.

Beth Taylor watched through the window for Alex to arrive.

"She's cutting this very close." She said

Katie stood by Beth and nodded. "It's not like Alex to be late for anything."

"Yeah." Kim agreed

Grace had entered the room and didn't know that Alex wasn't there yet. "Where's Alex?"

"She isn't here yet." Kim said

"That's really strange." Grace replied

Kim attempted to call her cell phone. It rang 6 times.

"Hey this is Alex. I'm not around to answer your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you." The voice mail message said

"Alex where are you?" Kim left on the message, "You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. Where are you?"

She hung up the phone, "Something's not right." Kim said

Walsh was getting nervous. He had butterflies in his stomach.

"You alright brother?" DK asked

"Yes, I am just nervous." Walsh smiled

"Well, you're not gonna have to wait too long." Lombardo said

Jimmy put his tie on. "Well, the church is starting to fill." He said

Captain Johnson walked in. "How do I look?" He asked with a smile.

"Like a penguin." DK cracked

"Ready to make that walk?" Lt. Johnson asked

"Yeah, I'm just ready to get this over with." Walsh replied

"Yep, the last few minutes as a single man." DK cracked

Mary Proctor picked up the phone and dialed the firehouse.

"Yes, I am looking for Captain Johnson." Mary said

She was told that he wasn't there. "I need to get a message to him ASAP. Tell him that Alex Taylor is in the ER and she may not make it. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and watched as the surgeon wheeled Taylor to the elevator to go to the ER.

Beth Taylor paced nervously by the window.

"Something's wrong." She said

Captain Johnson's cell phone rang. He looked at the number. "What could they possibly want?" He asked before he answered. "Hello?"

His face got white.

"Billy, I need to talk to you now." Capt. Johnson pulled him out into the hall. "Wait here a second."

Capt. Johnson walked down the hall to where the girls were supposed to get dressed. The rest of the guys entered the hallway. The Minister came back to see what the hold up was. Everyone gathered in the hallway as Capt. Johnson broke the news.

"There's been an accident." He swallowed hard, "Billy, you and Beth need to get to Mercy now." He said

Walsh panicked, he brushed his hand through his hair as he turned away. They quickly hurried out to the waiting limos and rush off to Mercy.

Capt Johnson sat with Beth and Walsh. Walsh kept watching out the window.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Walsh asked

"He's going as fast as he can." Capt. Johnson said

They finally pulled up in the ER lot. They rushed into the hospital. Walsh ran up to the desk.

"I'm looking for Alex Taylor." He said

Mary looked up, confused because everyone was dressed up.

"She's in surgery." She said as she watched Walsh and Beth rush to the elevator.

Brendan Finney ran into the ER with Carlos and Levine.

"Grace! How is she?" Brendan asked. He had been seated in the church when the Pastor came out and told them that the wedding would be delayed to a later date.

"We don't know yet, she's in surgery." Grace told him

"Mary, how did it look?" Kim had to know

"It doesn't look real good Kim." Mary said in all honesty

"Great. This day goes from the happiest day of her life to the crappiest day of her life." Jimmy said

Dana walked up, "Why are you all dressed up?" She asked

"Today was supposed to be Alex's wedding." Carlos said

"Oh." Dana said in shock

The group made their way to the elevator. No one noticed Ashley and Andrew walk in with their two children.

"We're losing pressure." A nurse says

"Get a clamp on that artery." The surgeon orders

"Damn it! Her liver is lacerated! I need a clamp, someone suction out this blood." Another surgeon says

"We're losing her!" The anesthesiologist says as alarms begin to sound

"What am I doing here?" Taylor asked 

"_Well." Bobby smiles_

"_Oh God. I'm dying aren't I?" Taylor asks_

"_I'm not going to lie to you Alex. Yes, you are." Bobby tells her_

"_Oh God! Billy!" Taylor freaks out_

_Bobby stands and watches her for a moment._

"I'm supposed to be at the church… saying 'I Do'… I can't die." Taylor cries 

"_We don't chose when we go Alex. It just happens." Bobby says_

"_I can't die!" she's still crying_

"_Alex." Her dad says_

"_Daddy." She looks up_

"_I can't stand to see you cry." He says_

"_Daddy, it's not the same… I'm supposed to be at my wedding, you're supposed to be at my wedding." She cries_

_He hugs her, "I will be." He smiles_

"Charge the internal paddles to 50!" One of the surgeon's says, "Clear!"

Everyone was sitting in the waiting area. Walsh has loosened his tie and unbuttoned his vest. He is pacing around and everyone is just watching him. Davis walks up in his uniform. Brendan notices him and he walks over.

"Yo! Any word on Taylor?" Davis asked

"No not yet." Finney replies

"They caught the guy that hit her. Found all kinds of drugs in his car, he was high as a kite." Davis said

"Go figure." Grace says

Ashley finally gets up and approaches her brother.

"Billy." She says softly to get him to stop pacing. "She's tough, she has to be to marry you." She smiled

"Yeah, but you actually gotta make it to the altar for the marriage part." Walsh said

It had been 6 hours since the accident had occurred and they had heard nothing from the OR.

"What the hell is taking so long?" He cried out

Everyone just watched him. It was painful for all of them to go through this. It was a toss up as to what was worse; the fact that Taylor was in the OR, or the fact that Walsh was pacing around on what should have been the happiest day of his life worrying that the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with may not survive the day.

Soon the doctor walked out into the waiting area. This was a feeling that they had all been through before.

"Mrs. Taylor?" The surgeon asked. "I'm Dr. Williamson I operated on your daughter."

"How is she?" Beth asked

"She's resting comfortably in the recovery room." Dr. Williamson replied

"Can we see her?" Walsh asked

"One at a time." The doctor replied

"Billy, you should be with her." Beth said

The Doctor led Walsh back to Taylor's bed.

"Her vitals look good, so we should be taking that tube out in a little while. She had a lacerated liver, and we almost lost her, but she's tough. She's definitely a fighter." Dr. Williamson said

"That's my girl. She won't give up easily." Walsh smiled

The doctor left the room and Walsh took Taylor's hand.

"You're late." He smiled, "You were supposed to be at the church 6 hours ago." He fought back a tear. "I thought I had lost you again. I need you here with me, as my wife." He kissed her hand and starts to sing softly.

"How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life…"

He looks up as he feels Taylor's hand move. He stops singing and a tear falls.

"Taylor!" He exclaims, "Thank you Lord!"

He hugs her as the nurse comes in. She checks the vitals and leaves to get the doctor. Walsh sits beside Taylor's bed and watches as the doctor comes in. A couple minutes later he takes the tube out of Taylor. He checks her over and then nods to Walsh. Soon, Walsh is alone in the room with Taylor.

She tries to whisper, but it is raspy. "I'm sorry."

Walsh tries to sooth her. "Try not to talk baby." He calms her. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

He moves up next to her in the bed.

Taylor again whispers, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be baby. All I care about is having you beside me." He says as he takes her hand, "I will always love you."


	50. I'm Gonna Be

"What's the weather?" Taylor asked as she rolled over in bed

"It's raining." Walsh replied

"Great, my wedding day and it's pouring down rain." Taylor said sarcastically

"Well your first wedding day was bright and sunny but we remember what happened that time." Walsh cracked as he got dressed

"Yeah, I don't want to repeat that." Taylor said as she sat up

"Which is why I'm not letting you out of my sight. It's obviously bad luck for me to not see you on our wedding day, so maybe seeing you will be okay." He smiled, "Are you riding with me to the church?"

"No, Kim's going to pick me up and we're riding together." Taylor said as she turned on the shower. "I have to get my hair done remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He smiled as he combed his hair.

"What time is it?" She asked

"Almost 9." He replied

"Damn it! I need to hurry then." She said

"Okay. I'll go downstairs and make coffee." He said

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." She replied from the shower

She finished her shower and then quickly dressed and went downstairs. Kim was sitting in the kitchen talking to Billy when Taylor got down there.

"This time I'm driving." Kim said

"That's fine with me." Taylor smiled as she put her coffee in a travel mug. "You ready?"

"Waiting on you like always." Kim joked

Taylor glared at her for a moment. "Whatever."

"Nice comeback honey." Walsh chirped

Taylor just glared at him then. "Okay, I'm getting married today and I am taking all of this abuse from you two. This is not fair."

"Love you honey." Walsh smiled and kissed her

Soon Kim and Taylor were out the door and Walsh was alone. He looked around for a few moments before he decided to head out the door himself.

The guys were putting their tuxedos on. Captain Johnson tied his tie.

"I feel like a penguin in this thing." He cracked

"Thank you again for agreeing to give her away." Walsh said

"It's my pleasure." Capt. Johnson smiled, "I'm proud of you son."

It was the first time that he had ever called Billy, or any of them for that matter, son. He had been their mentor for a long time. Now Captain Johnson was doing the honor of escorting Taylor to be married. He had been a father figure for her since the death of her own dad. Deep down, Captain Johnson was a father to all of them.

DK, Lombardo, and Jimmy quickly finished dressing and slipped out to the Church so that they could do their duties as groomsmen.

"Well, how do I look?" Walsh asked

"Like you never learned how to tie a tie." Captain Johnson said as he fixed Walsh's tie.

"I'm nervous." He said

"I can tell." Captain Johnson laughed.

The Church was beginning to fill with people. The white and blue flowers greeted everyone. The candles throughout the church flickered. A few violins and a piano played softly.

Brendan Finney sat beside Davis, Carlos, and Levine. Billy's sister and her family sat in front of them.

Davis leaned towards Carlos, "So are we sure she made it to the church this time?"

Carlos smiled, "Yeah, Kim drove."

"Okay, I didn't want to get all dressed up for nothing." Davis smiled

Finney laughed

"Well that should do it." Beth said as she attached the train to Taylor's dress

"You all look beautiful." Taylor said

"It's not our day to be beautiful." Grace smiled

"I'm just glad to be here beside you on your wedding day." Katie said

"I'm going to go and see if your brother's here yet." Beth said

"Okay, thank you mom." Taylor smiled

"My baby girl is all grown up." Beth fought back a tear.

There was a knock on the door. The Pastor came in.

"Is everyone ready to go?" He asked

"Yes, we are." Taylor smiled as Kim handed her flowers to her

"Okay, I'll go get ready then." The Pastor said.

Taylor looked at Kim, Katie, and Grace.

"You really do look nice in those dresses." Taylor said

"You look like the perfect bride." Kim said

"I wouldn't go that far." Taylor laughed

"Okay, but you do look beautiful." Kim said as they started towards the church.

Jimmy escorted Beth to her seat and then took his place in the front of the church. DK looked at Walsh before they walked up the aisle.

"You ready to do this?" He asked

"Yes, I've been waiting a long time for this moment." Walsh smiled

Lombardo patted him on the back.

"Let's do this." Walsh smiled as the three walked to the front of the church.

The music changed to Pachebel's _Cannon in D_. Slowly Grace made her way up the aisle. Smiling as she passed by the people in the church. She smiled when she saw Walsh and then went off to the left side. Kim made her way to the front, and then finally Katie made her way up the aisle.

"You ready?" Captain Johnson asked Taylor

She nodded confidently, "Yes. I'm ready."

"Good." Capt. Johnson replied

The music changed to the Wedding March. Everyone in the church stood up and turned to see Taylor enter. Walsh's eyes filled with tears. He was amazed by her radiant beauty.

"Wow." He said, "She's beautiful."

He smiled as Taylor made her way to the front. Captain Johnson and Taylor stopped just short of where Walsh was. Captain Johnson kissed Taylor on the cheek and she took her place beside Walsh.

"Dearly beloveds. We are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman into the bonds of Holy Matrimony. This day almost never came, as a near tragedy set back the happiness; these two have triumphed and are here today. You have been chosen to be their witnesses in this Holy vow. If there is anyone in this gathering who does not see fit for these two to be eternally bonded to each other, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The Pastor said

From This Moment by Shania Twain plays 

Walsh starred at his beautiful bride. Everything seemed like slow motion to him. The words were just a background noise. He faced Taylor, took the ring and began his vows.

"Alexandra Taylor, it seems like only yesterday we met. From that moment, I knew that I loved you and wanted to spend my life together with you. We were brought together by fate and circumstance. Together we've over come so many obstacles and tragedies. But in the end, we saw it through. And now we are here, together. I give this ring to you as a symbol of my never-ending love for you. Wear it with joy and honor but most importantly with love. Today I chose to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. This is my vow to you." Walsh smiled as he slid the ring on Alex's finger

Taylor fought back tears of happiness so that she could say her vows. "William, Billy, I don't know where to begin. You're right, fate has seen fit that we should be together. Together we have faced more challenges than any two people should have to endure. But, we stayed with each other and today we become one. You are my hero and my best friend. You've been a part of me for so long, but today, you are all of me. You have my heart and I have yours. This ring is a symbol of eternity. There is no beginning, nor is there an end. It is a continuous, perfect circle to represent my love to you. Today I chose to spend the rest of my life with you, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. This is my vow to you." Taylor smiled as she slid the ring onto Walsh's finger.

"Today William and Alexandra have expressed their devotion to each other. By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife." The Pastor smiles, "You may kiss your bride!"

Walsh and Taylor embrace as the church erupts in applause. Grace wipes a tear from her eye, Jimmy and DK each grin as the sound of the bells ringing begins to fill the church.

"It is my honor to introduce to you for the very first time… Mr. and Mrs. William James Walsh!"

"We finally did it!" Walsh exclaims

"We made it!" Taylor says as they make their way to the back of the church.

Everyone filed by them to share their congratulations and then it was finally time for them to leave the church. The doors to the church opened to a now beautifully sunny day. They made their way out to the waiting limo through a sea of bubbles. Jimmy closes the door to the limo and as it pulls off "Just Married" is visible in the back window as they slowly fade off in the distance down the street.

The Squad stands on the steps of the church and watches.

"Now there go two people who have withstood the test of time. They deserve to be happy." Capt. Johnson said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you." Lombardo starts singing

Everyone looks at him when Grace joins in, "When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you" she laughs as Brendan joins her

"If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you " he sings, "And if I haver, hey I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you." He smiles

Soon they are all singing and laughing

"But I would walk 500 miles, And I would walk 500 more, Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles, To fall down at your door" They all sing and slowly it fades away to the Proclaimers _I'm Gonna Be (500 miles)_


	51. Some Beach Somewhere

The plane landed at a small airport. The stairs were rolled to the door and the passengers started exiting the plane into the Caribbean sun.

"Well, we're here." Walsh said

"That we are." Taylor smiled

"I have you all to myself." He put his arms around her waist

"Ummm… I like that idea." She smiled

"I bet you do." He replied

They picked up their bags and headed off to their hotel. They had their own private hut on the beach.

"Complete with palm trees, but does it come with the fruit shells with little umbrellas sticking out of them?" Taylor asked

"Whatever you want my lady." Walsh smiled

"I can't believe that your sister spent the money for this for us." Taylor said

"She's married to a lawyer, she's a nurse. They got the money I guess." He smiled

"Remind me to send them a really nice bottle of champagne or something." Taylor said

Walsh laughed. "Well Mrs. Walsh, what would you like to do?"

"Relax!" She replied

"Relax it is." He smiled as they entered their hut

"Look at this view!" Taylor exclaimed

"My baby deserves the best." Walsh smiled

"This is the best present anyone could have given us." She smiled back

"So what would you like to do now?" He asked

"Well… I did pack a little present for you." She smiled

"Oh really?" Walsh was intrigued

"Yep, but you have to be an especially good boy to get it." She teased

His face dropped. "But I don't want to be a good boy." He pouted

"Trust me, you WANT to be a good boy." Taylor grinned

She slipped into the bathroom and changed into a bikini. Then they were off to their private beach chairs to relax in the sun.

"Honey, you need to put some sun block on." Taylor said

"Why don't you put it on for me?" He asked

Taylor leaned over him and began to rub the sun block in on his back.

"Oh that feels nice." He said

He enjoyed her touch, it made him feel good. He pulled her down next to him.

"I think that I am the luckiest man alive." He said

Taylor smiled before Walsh kissed her. He ran his hands down her body. She giggled a little before she pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked

Taylor smiled at him and threw their towels down on the sand. The sun was setting and it was beautiful. She lay down and soon he got the hint and joined her.

"Now where were we?" He asked

Taylor took his hands and placed them against her leg. "Right there." She smiled

He picked up where he left off. Soon he was gently untying the strings to her bikini and they gradually became one with each other.

They lay side by side on the towels looking up at the starlit sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked

"Yes, it is very beautiful." He replied, "But not as beautiful as you."

She snuggled in close to him.

"That's what I really like. Having you close to me." She said

"I can't breathe if you aren't close to me." He said, "You are my world."

"Why William James Walsh, that has got to be the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me." Taylor replied

"It's the wholehearted truth." He replied, "When I thought that I had lost you- that was the worst feeling I've ever felt."

Taylor listened intently. They had not talked about the accident and deep down she was hiding the feelings that she felt from it.

"I'm sorry." Taylor said

"I was scared Alex. Scared that I'd have to attend your funeral too." He cried

She took her hands and clasped his, "Can I tell you something?" She asked

He was shocked that she had to ask him to confide in him.

"You can tell me anything you need to." He looked at her

She sat up for a moment.

"That day. I drove through the park because I was nervous. I never saw him coming. It was a sudden stop and then I remember the medics saying that it didn't look good. I was scared. Then I thought about it and the fact that this couldn't happen. I needed to be at the church." She paused

Walsh watched her eyes well up with tears. He couldn't help but feel the sadness too.

"On the operating table…" she continued. "I remember hearing the surgeon say something about losing me. I had this weird feeling come over me. It wasn't normal. Then I was standing in a brightly lit hallway, talking to Bobby. He was dressed in a white outfit. I asked him if I was dying. He told me that I was. I thought that I couldn't die. I needed to be at the church and becoming your wife. I was bawling when I felt my dad's touch. I wanted him to be at our wedding. And he told me that he would be. Then I got the weir feeling again and heard all sorts of beeps and alarms from the monitors." She stopped and wiped tears away from her eyes as Walsh pulled her in closer to him.

There were tears streaming down Walsh's face too.

"I prayed to God that he wouldn't take you. Not yet. I needed you too much for that. You're the only woman who has ever made me feel complete. I knew from the moment that I met you that you were the one. And you still are. You are the one woman in this world that is right for me. And from now on I am going to show you everyday how much you mean to me. I'm not going to lose you Alex. I will be right beside you no matter what happens. Till death do us part." He smiled

"I'm sorry to bring up the sadness." She said

"Don't be honey. We need to talk about these things. It's part of making us stronger." He said in reply

"But we're on our honeymoon." She protested

"Where better to let our feelings out than in the middle of a deserted beach with no one around and a blanket of stars?" He asked

She smiled.

"You're really something you know that?" She asked

"I am aren't I?" He smiled

"I think you've been a good boy." She said

Walsh grinned

"Do I get my surprise now?" He asked

"We'll have to go back to our hut first." She laughed as she got up and ran

He quickly followed. The lights went out and the stars danced high above them.


	52. We Are Santa's Elves

DECEMBER 23

The house is decorated up for Christmas. There's even Christmas music playing in the background.

"Santa Claus is coming to town… he sees you when you're sleeping… he knows when you're awake…" Played on the background.

"Come on Jimmy be a good sport about it and come out. The kids will be here any minute!" Kim called out up the stairs to the bunkroom

"Did Taylor come back down yet?" Jimmy called back down.

"She said she's waiting on you." Kim replied

Jimmy called back to Taylor, "Okay let's get this over with."

"Yeah." She came out of the bathroom with the green and red striped hat, green "dress," curled slippers, and pointy elf ears. She was anything but amused

Jimmy looked equally as ridiculous and they laughed at each other.

"Come on guys! Santa's waiting on his elves." Kim yelled

"Oh I'm gonna kill Walsh for this." Jimmy said

"Not if I get to him first." Taylor sulked

"You really look ridiculous." Jimmy laughed

"Speak for yourself Elfie!" Taylor cracked

The two slowly, and sarcastically, made their way down the stairs. First you could see their red and green curled slippers, next you saw Taylor's candy cane stripped leggings. Jimmy's were yellow and green. Then finally they came into full view.

Lombardo, Carlos, DK, and Kim nearly lost it laughing at them.

Capt. Johnson looked over and couldn't help himself. He too erupted in laughter; so much that he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

He sang, "We are Santa's elves..." He burst out into laughter and had to walk away.

Everyone else found it hilarious.

"Very funny." Taylor said sarcastically

Santa, or should we say- Walsh walked into the room.

"Ho, ho, ho my gosh!" He too broke out in laughter

"I honestly think the only thing funnier would be seeing Boscorelli as an elf." DK laughed

"Bosco as an elf- that would definitely be a site." Kim laughed

Everyone got a good laugh about it.

"Bet that will teach you to make a bet over a card game." Kim teased Jimmy

"At least Taylor really just sucks at cards." Carlos cracked

Taylor hit him in the chest with the newspaper.

"Ouch!" Carlos called out

"You deserved that." Grace laughed as she put the plate of cookies on the table

"Why are we doing this again?" Taylor asked

"It's for the kids." DK reminded her

"Who's?" Jimmy asked again, "Because last time I checked, Joey's a bit big for Santa."

"Come on. You lost so let's suck it up and get it over with." Taylor handed Jimmy his bag of toys

Soon the Christmas party for the kids was underway. One little kid sat on Santa's lap.

"Santa?" He asked

"Yes?" Billy replied

"Why aren't you fat?" the boy asked

Jimmy and Taylor had to hold their laughter. They looked at each other quickly.

"Well little boy." Taylor started, "Santa doesn't get- fat- until after Christmas because of all of the milk and cookies that little boys and girls leave him."

Walsh looked at her quickly with a look of gratitude. Once the little boy was done with his wish list and picture, Jimmy handed him a candy cane and then the kid was off.

"Thanks." Walsh said quickly before the next kid climbed into his lap

"You don't have a lot of experience with kids do you?" Taylor asked

"No." Walsh replies

"Rookie." Jimmy laughed

The final kid climbed onto Walsh's lap. Her long red pigtails balanced off the side of her head. She had glasses and braces and freckles.

"Well hello little girl, what's your name?" Santa asked

"Carly." The little girl shied away

"Well Carly what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked

"A Tickle- Me Elmo." Carly replied

Taylor and Jimmy tried to contain their laughter, and Taylor had to turn away for a moment.

The flash from the camera went off, the picture was taken and it was time to wrap up the Santa visit for the evening.

"Well Carly, you be a good girl okay?" Santa asked

The little girl nodded her head and slid off of Walsh's lap, took her candy cane from Taylor and off she went to join the rest of the kids.

Walsh looked at his lap.

"Ewwww." He said

"What Santa?" Jimmy asked

"That little girl peed on my lap." Walsh stood up

Taylor cracked up laughing. "Looks like being an elf had its advantages." She cracked

Jimmy walked into the room with the kids.

"Okay kids, Santa has to leave now." He announced

"Bye Santa!" The kids all yelled out.

The other firefighters noticed the wet spot on Walsh's leg, but they had to fight back their laughter for the time being. Walsh went upstairs and quickly removed the Santa suit. He grabbed his stuff and jumped in the shower.

Taylor and Jimmy followed him up the stairs.

"What's the matter Santa?" Taylor fell onto a bunk and burst into laughter.

"Not funny!" Walsh yelled out from the shower

Jimmy lost it as well.

The alarm sounded.

"Squad 55, Adam 55-3 respond for an MVC multiple patients Glendale and 124th."

Taylor and Jimmy looked at each other; they were still in their ridiculous costumes.

"Just keep your gear on." Jimmy said as they went to the bay.

Walsh jumped out of the shower and quickly threw his sweats and a t-shirt on. Soon they were all in the truck.

"Look it's the Keebler Elves." DK said and Lombardo cracked up

Taylor looked at Jimmy, "The ears!"

They had forgotten that they were wearing them.

Walsh pulled the Squad to a halt. The squad quickly set to work to help out a family who was pinned in their car.

Carlos quickly began to assess the family.

"Damn it!" He yelled out

The parents were both unconscious with weak pulses. The little girl in the back seat was screaming her head off.

Taylor looked in the car.

"Billy get over here!" She yelled

Walsh rushed over to her.

"Carly." He said

The little girl was crying. She was scared to death.

"Mommy!" She cried, "Daddy!"

"It's okay honey, we're gonna get you out of here." Walsh reassured her

She continued to bawl

"I need the jaws over here!" Walsh yelled, desperate to get to the little child that had only an hour earlier been in his lap with a wish list for Santa.

They got the parents out of the car. Grace and Carlos worked on them while Taylor made it her personal goal to get the little girl out safely. Walsh got the door off and then they could pull the girl out. She was screaming.

"It's okay." Taylor tried to calm her

"Mommy!" The girl screamed out as Taylor tried to make sure she was okay

Taylor looked over at Carlos who was working on the mother. He shook his head with a sad look on his face. Taylor then quickly looked at Grace who was trying to help the father- they were doing CPR on him. Walsh's heart sank as he watched Taylor trying to calm the girl. Soon they were ready to take her to the hospital, Taylor had told the medic from the medic unit that she intended to ride with the girl.

"Carly, we're going to take you to the hospital to make sure that you're okay- is that alright?" Taylor asked her blue eyes were moist with the tears she fought back.

It was heartbreaking to her. Especially close to Christmas.

Carly shook her head. "You'll be with me right?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, I will be with you."

They put her in the medic unit. Walsh closed the back doors and hit his hand against the window. The driver then pulled off to go to the hospital…

To Be Continued…


	53. Christmas Miracles

The rest of the Squad cleaned up the mess and soon they too were heading to the hospital. Walsh stopped the Squad in front of a toy store.

"What's up?" Capt. Johnson asked

"I'll be right back." He said

Walsh went into the store just before it was getting ready to close.

"Can I help you find something?" A young man asked

"Do you have any Tickle Me Elmo dolls?" Walsh asked

The boy looked around.

"It's for a little girl, all she wants for Christmas is a Tickle Me Elmo, her parents just died in a car accident. She's in the hospital now." Walsh said as he searched

The manager walked up with one in his hand.

"Very last one." The Manager said

"Okay." Walsh took his wallet out of his pocket

"It's on me. The little girl needs something to smile about." The manager told him

Walsh was shocked and choked up when he said "Thank you."

He took the doll and returned to the Squad. Jimmy remembered earlier that afternoon.

"_Well hello little girl, what's your name?" Santa asked_

"_Carly." The little girl shied away_

"_Well Carly what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked_

"A Tickle- Me Elmo." Carly replied 

"Here, let me get that off of the packaging for you." Jimmy said

Walsh handed the Elmo doll back to Jimmy who quickly took it off of the cardboard. Soon DK, Lombardo, and Jimmy were testing to make sure that it worked. Capt. Johnson just watched in amazement as the guys played with it. Finally, they pulled up at Mercy Hospital.

Walsh took the Elmo and put it in his coat pocket. He walked into the ER and found Taylor.

"What took you so long?" Taylor asked

Walsh simply opened up the pocket of his bunker coat.

"How is she?" He asked

"They are trying to find a family member who can take her." Taylor said, "She's got nothing wrong with her."

"Does she know?" Walsh asked

"They tried to tell her, but I don't think she understands." Taylor said

"This sucks." Walsh replied

"Yeah it does, but maybe you can lift her spirits up a little." Taylor smiled

The rest of the Squad gathered around as Walsh and Taylor walked into Carly's room.

"Hi Carly." Walsh said

The little girl looked at him.

"I brought something for you." Walsh added

She sat silently

"A good friend of mine asked me to give this to you since he knows something bad happened today." Walsh said as he pulled the red doll from his pocket.

"ELMO!" Carly called out, confused as to how Walsh knew she wanted Elmo.

"Well…" Taylor opened her coat up. "We are Santa's Elves."

Taylor smiled and so did Carly. Walsh put his arm around Taylor.

"I wish I could say Merry Christmas." Jimmy said, "Truth is, how merry is it really going to be for her?" He crossed his arms

DK and Lombardo looked at him.

"Any word on the family?" Capt. Johnson asked Mary Proctor

"Child services is coming to get her. There's no family left for her." Mary frowned

"That's heartbreaking." Lombardo said

"Wish there was something we could do." DK added

"Maybe there is…" Capt. Johnson said

He walked into the room.

"Billy, Alex, can I talk to you a minute?" He asked

"Carly, we'll be right back okay?" Taylor asked

The only response they got was Elmo giggling.

"The kid's got no family. Child services is coming in to take her into the system." Capt. Johnson said

"Before Christmas? The kid will get nothing." Walsh said

Taylor had a sparkle in her eye, "Wait a second Billy." She said

"What?" He asked

"We have the spare room." Taylor said

"You think they'd let us?" Walsh asked

"Let you what?" A woman said, "Lynn Thomas Child Services"

"Well Ms. Thomas. This is Billy and Alex Walsh. Two FDNY firefighters." Capt. Johnson introduced them

"Mr. and Mrs. Walsh." She said as she shook hands with them

"Well, we heard that there's no one left for Carly." Taylor said

"That's correct, I've got to try to find a placement for her." Ms. Thomas said

"Since it's right before Christmas, we thought that maybe a little miracle could happen for her." Walsh said

"What are you proposing Mr. Walsh?" Ms. Thomas asked

"We have a spare room." Taylor said

"Do you have any experience as parents?" Ms. Thomas asked

Walsh looked disheartened by the question.

"No ma'am." He replied

Taylor quickly chimed in, "But we're expecting." She smiled

Walsh did a double take and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Well, since it is very close to Christmas, we can do a temporary placement with you and we'll see what a judge says after that." Ms. Thomas said

"That's great." Walsh smiled

"You are sure you can handle it?" Ms. Thomas said

"Believe me, I've known these two a very long time, and I believe they can more than handle it." Capt. Johnson said

"Well, if your Captain has all the confidence in the world with you, that's good enough for me." Ms. Thomas said

She handed her card over to Walsh.

"I'll get the paperwork started right now." She said as she walked towards the desk

Walsh looked at Taylor

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked

She nodded, "We're having a baby." She laughed and tears fell down her cheeks as Walsh took her into his arms

Capt. Johnson stood back and watched with a huge smile across his face.

"Looks like this Christmas is full of miracles." Capt Johnson said as he shook Walsh's hand and hugged Taylor

They walked over to the desk and signed the paperwork and then walked back into the little girl's room.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked

"Taylor and Walsh are giving the little girl a Merry Christmas." Capt. Johnson said

"You know, tomorrow's Christmas Eve… there's nothing to give the kid for Christmas." DK said

"She's getting a home." Lombardo replied

"Yeah, but I mean, like presents to open Christmas morning." DK said

DK quickly thought about it and walked over to the nurse's station.

"Mary, you think it'd be possible to get a collection up to get some Christmas presents for the little girl?" He asked

"That's a great idea. I'll see what I can do." Mary smiled

Capt. Johnson, Lombardo, and Jimmy all pitched in to help. After a few minutes Mary came back with an emesis basin filled with money.

"Hopefully this will help her a little bit." Mary said

DK was overwhelmed with the support that everyone had given this little idea of his. They went into the lounge and counted it.

"There's 500 bucks in here!" DK exclaimed

"Tis the season." Jimmy smiled

Taylor and Walsh walked into the lounge.

"Before you say anything…" DK started, "We took up a collection. Didn't figure it was right for the kid to not have any Christmas presents this year."

Taylor and Walsh looked at the money.

"Thank you." Walsh said

"We have something to tell you." Taylor smiled

"Yeah, we know, you're taking in the kid." Lombardo said

"No, that's not it." Walsh smiled, "We're going to have a baby!"

"Wow!" Jimmy said

"That's great." DK said

"A little Walsh, who woulda ever seen that one comin'?" Lombardo asked

CHRISTMAS EVE

"So should we take her with us or how's this gonna work?" Walsh asked as he drank his coffee

"Mom's going to come over and watch Carly so that we can go and get some presents for her." Taylor said

"You tell your mom yet?" Walsh asked

"Yeah, I told her about Carly." Taylor replied

"No, I meant about the baby." Walsh said

"Not yet, I want to surprise her." Taylor responded

Carly came into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, how you doin' this morning?" Taylor asked

"I want Mr. Scruffy." Carly frowned

"Mr. Scruffy?" Walsh asked

"Yeah, he's my dog. He'll be scared because he's all alone." Carly cried

"I'll take care of that." Walsh said as he went to the phone

"Well, we'll see if we can get Mr. Scruffy, is that okay?" Taylor asked

"Please." Carly said

"Would you like some breakfast?" Taylor asked

"Please." Carly replied

Taylor was taken aback by the girl's politeness.

"Well what would you like to have for breakfast?" Taylor asked

"Do you have pancakes?" Carly smiled slightly

"Of course we have pancakes." Taylor said

"With strawberry syrup?" Carly asked

"We even have strawberry syrup." Taylor smiled

"And chocolate milk?" Carly smiled

"And chocolate milk." Taylor picked Carly up, "Why don't you help me?"

"Can I?" Carly's eyes sparkled so brightly

Walsh returned to them.

"Ms. Thomas told me to meet her at the address at 10 to go in and get her things." Walsh said, "Including the dog."

"Well, let's get her some breakfast made, mom should be here any minute, and then we can go get the stuff." Taylor said

"Pancakes? They're my favorite." Walsh bent down next to Carly

"Really?" She asked

"Really." He smiled as he tickled her stomach

He stood back up. "I think we can handle this parenting thing."

"I do too." Taylor said with a smile

Her mom soon came over and then they were off. They went to the apartment and picked up the few things that there were. Mr. Scruffy was an old ragged looking mutt.

"I think he's kinda cute." Taylor said as she led him to the Explorer

They finished up and did their shopping quickly. When they got home Carly met them at the door.

"Mrs. Alex look what I drew for you!" Carly said

It was a picture of Taylor dressed as an elf and a picture of Santa too.

Walsh let out a little laugh.

"I think someone wants to see you." He smiled

"Mr. Scruffy?" She asked as Walsh let the dog in the house

It was a happy reunion for them.

"I honestly think that that right there is more important to her than any other Christmas gift she could possibly get." Beth Taylor said

"I think you might be right mom." Taylor said

"I'm proud of you both." Beth said

"Thank you." Walsh replied

Soon it was time for dinner, and then it was time for bed. Taylor and Walsh both went upstairs to tuck Carly in.

The little girl got down on her knees beside her bed and folded her hands together.

"God, I want to thank you for Mr. Bill and Mrs. Alex. They are very nice and even Mr. Scruffy thinks so." Carly said, "But please help Santa Claus find them and give them the best gift in the world! Mommy always said that love was the best thing you could give. So could you make sure they get love? Thank you."

Taylor stood in the doorway and watched as a tear trickled down her face. Walsh put his arm around her.

"I think that we did the right thing." He said

They walked in and tucked her in. Each of them gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Scruffy wagged his tail, so they each petted him. Finally they said good night and turned the light out. Then they went downstairs to set about the monumental task of wrapping the Christmas gifts and putting them under the tree. The clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas." Walsh gave Taylor a kiss

"Merry Christmas to you too… Santa." Taylor smiled and they continued back to work with the presents. "We are Santa's elves… filling Santa's shelves… Dolls we try out… see if they cry out… we are Santa's elves." Taylor sang

Walsh just smiled and watched the fire flicker in the fireplace with the silhouettes of the stockings hanging from the mantelpiece. For the first time in years he had a real family to share Christmas with. That was all he needed.


	54. Family

June 15th

Walsh and Taylor's alarm clock was beeping. Billy rolled over and looked at it.

"It's 8 o'clock!" He panicked as he jumped out of bed

"We're supposed to be in court at 9!" Taylor exclaimed as she quickly rushed into the bathroom

Walsh grabbed their dress uniforms and began to get dressed.

"Alex, your uniform is on the bed." He said as he buttoned his shirt

"I am a balloon!" Taylor complained as she looked at herself in the mirror

"I think you look cute." Walsh smiled

Taylor glared at him.

"Get Carly ready." Taylor said

"On it!" Walsh said

Carly was already awake and sitting on the bed. She was brushing out her hair.

"Well at least one of us got up on time this morning." Walsh cracked

He quickly picked out a dress for Carly to wear and helped her finish brushing out her hair. They went downstairs where he poured her a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and made coffee waiting for Taylor to get downstairs. Soon enough she was down, grabbed a donut and they were out the door.

They walked down the hallway of the courthouse. Mrs. Thomas was waiting impatiently for them.

"I was worried you weren't going to get here on time." She said

"So were we." Taylor quipped

"The judge is Judge Swope, she is very fair." Mrs. Thomas said

"We don't need fair, we just need someone to sign the paperwork so that we can complete this adoption." Walsh said

"I understand that Mr. Walsh. You have done a wonderful job with her and the State has no concerns with the arrangement." Mrs. Thomas said

The door to the courtroom opened.

"Will the parties in the Carly Anderson adoption case please enter the courtroom; Judge Swope is ready for you." The Court Officer said

Walsh and Taylor each adjusted their dress uniforms and then they walked in with Carly and Mrs. Thomas. Their lawyer Mr. Mitchell joined them.

"We're here for the adoption of Carly Anderson by Mr. and Mrs. Walsh. Introductions?" Judge Swope asked

"Anthony Mitchell for the Walsh's." Their lawyer said

"Mrs. Thomas for the State." She introduced herself

"Does the State have any objections to this arrangement?" Judge Swope asked

"No Your Honor, the State is very much in favor of the arrangement. We just wish we could find more foster parents like Mr. and Mrs. Walsh." Mrs. Thomas said

"Mr. Mitchell?" Judge Swope asked

"The Walsh's are extremely encouraged to have the opportunity to give this bright young girl a happy and loving home." Mr. Mitchell

"Mr. and Mrs. Walsh." Judge Swope began, "I see that you both work for the FDNY."

"Yes Your Honor." They said

"You work in the same firehouse?" She asked

"Yes Your Honor." They again replied a little disheartened

"On the same shift?" She asked

Again they replied "Yes Your Honor."

"While you work, who watches Carly?" She asked

"My mother, Your Honor." Taylor said

"And she is okay with the arrangement?" She asked

"Yes Your Honor, she enjoys having another child to watch over for a few hours." Taylor replied

"And I also see that you are expecting." Judge Swope noticed

"Yes Your Honor. We are expecting in August." Taylor replied

"And you are sure that you can handle raising a newborn and caring for a 6 year old?" Judge Swope asked

"Yes Your Honor." Walsh and Taylor replied in unison

"Mrs. Thomas has given me the documents to show that you two are exemplarily parents to a foster child. I only wonder how much better you can be to your adopted child." The Judge smiles. "I see no reason why you two should not be granted permanent custody of Carly. Reading the documents of your Christmas surprise for her, I think you will be a good, caring, and loving home for her. So I am granting you permanent custody of Carly Anderson. I'm sure you will take good care of her."

Taylor and Walsh each hugged Carly and then each other.

"We're a family now." Walsh smiled

The Judge looked over and smiled.

"Thank you." Carly said

"You're very welcome." Judge Swope replied

They walked out of the courtroom together as a family. They paused in the hallway.

"Well, I think that this calls for a special lunch." Walsh smiled

Carly was excited. "Can we have pizza?" She asked

Taylor laughed, "Can we Daddy?" She mocked

Walsh gave Taylor a look and replied, "Of course we can."

That night as Carly was getting ready for bed she knelt down on the floor to say her prayers.

"Thank you God for my new Mommy and Daddy, Amen." She said then she crawled into bed and Walsh tucked her in.

"Night kiddo." He kissed her forehead and then turned out the light

June 16th

Taylor walked out of the bathroom. Walsh rolled over and looked at the alarm clock.

"You feeling okay honey?" He asked

"I have a baby pushing down on my bladder, but yes I'm okay." She replied

"Are you sure you want to go to work?" He asked

"Kim needs me to be there today." She said

"She can call downtown and get a replacement." He responded

"I'll be fine." She insisted, "Holly is off today, so I think I can manage to waddle my way through one medic shift. It will get me out of the house."

"Okay, but you be careful okay?" He asked

"I will be honey." She replied

Walsh was worried that Taylor wouldn't be okay. But she had agreed to work today, even though she should have been on maternity leave. He got dressed and then got Carly ready to go to Taylor's mom's.

After they dropped Carly off they headed into work. Taylor sat down at the kitchen table while she waited for Carlos to change. Jimmy walked over to her.

"You sure that you're okay to work today?" He asked as he got a cup of coffee

"I'm fine, I swear." She replied, "Billy's just worried."

"Taylor, to be honest with you. I don't think you should be out on the street." Jimmy said

"Thanks for your concern, Lieu, but I'm going to go nuts if I go on maternity." Taylor said

"Transfer temporarily to the academy as an instructor. It's a lot safer." He pointed out, "I just don't want to see anything happen to you Taylor, you're one of my best friends- you know that."

"I know Jimmy." Taylor replied

"At least think about it, please?" He asked

"Okay." Taylor replied as the alarm went off.

"Squad 55 respond for an alarm box pull at 1822 Riverside." It called

Taylor was glad that she wasn't on the Squad for that one.

"Probably another false alarm." She thought to herself since that box was known for its share of false calls.

The guys all headed out and the kitchen was peacefully quiet. Taylor decided to head down to the unit and begin the check off while Carlos was still upstairs changing. She made her way down the stairs and suddenly she didn't feel so good. She stopped because she got a sudden, sharp, abdominal pain. She felt sick and weak. She felt a warm sensation on her leg; she looked down and saw blood. Now she felt nauseous. There were only a couple more stairs before she was down in the engine bay, then she could sit down and wait for Carlos, or Kim, or Grace to come out. She started down the last few stairs when she got lightheaded.

Kim and Grace heard a noise in the bay while they were checking their unit.

"Did you hear that?" Grace asked

"Yeah." Kim said

"What was it?" Grace asked

"Well since I don't hear Carlos screaming, he obviously didn't fall off the pole again." Kim cracked as they walked into the bay to see what the sound was

"Oh my God!" Grace exclaimed

"Alex?" Kim said worried

Taylor was lying on her side; her feet were on the second stair, her head on the floor of the bay.

"Alex, talk to me. Alex!" Kim said

"I'll get the bag." Grace rushed back to the bus to grab a medic bag.

Kim looked up the stairs. "Carlos get down here!" She yelled

Kim looked around and saw the blood. She took a pulse and then got worried. Carlos was halfway down the stairs when he stopped.

"Oh God!" He said as he rushed the rest of the way down

Grace returned with the medic bags.

"What happened?" Carlos asked

"I don't know, but I don't like it either." Kim said as she attempted to get a blood pressure. "We gotta get moving."

Carlos grabbed the backboard as Grace finished establishing the IV. They quickly put an oxygen mask on her and then got her back boarded. They loaded Taylor into the ambulance. Grace and Kim hopped in the back. 

"Carlos, you drive." Kim said as she shut the door

Carlos ran to the driver's seat and jumped in. He quickly turned the bus around. An RMP was slowly making its way out into the street.

"Move!" Carlos yelled as he hit the sirens

Davis and Sully looked on.

"Wonder what's going on there." Sully said

"Knowing Carlos, it could be anything." Davis quipped

Carlos leaned out the window and yelled again.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled

The RMP finally pulled out of the way and Carlos moved passed

"He's in a hurry." Sully noted

"Yeah." Davis replied

Carlos weaved his way through the streets, checking the rearview mirror every once and a while to see how Kim and Grace were doing.

"She's bradying down." Grace noted

"How far out are we?" Kim asked

"8 minutes." Carlos replied

"Make it 2!" Kim said as she continued her assessment

"Respirations are down to 8." Grace noted

"I'll tube her." Kim said

As Kim was getting the intubation kit out the alarms on the monitor starting going off.

"She's crashing!" Grace yelled

Kim looked at the monitor.

"Carlos step on it!" Kim yelled

"Vfib!" Grace announced as the monitor gave a steady alarm

"Tube's in!" Kim announced as she started bagging

"Charging to 200." Grace said as she grabbed the paddles. "Clear!"

Kim released the bag and Grace delivered a shock.

"Still Vfib." Kim said as she resumed bagging

"Charging to 300. Clear." Grace said

Kim again stopped bagging as Grace delivered the shock. The monitor began to give a steady beep. Kim and Grace were both somewhat relieved and Kim resumed bagging as Grace put the paddles away. Grace looked out the back windows and saw the Ambulance entrance of Mercy getting closer.

The ambulance stopped and Carlos quickly opened the back doors. The back of the unit was a mess. Carlos quickly pulled the stretcher out of the back and into the hospital they went. Kim continued bagging as Grace gave the rundown.

"29 year old female, 6 months pregnant. Found at the base of the stairs, BP was 80 by palp. Arrested in the bus but came back to us." Grace rattled off

Mary Proctor, Dana, and Dr. Fields quickly got ready in the trauma room.

"On my count, 1…2…3…" Doctor fields said

The medics backed out of the room and watched as the doctors and nurses took over. Carlos looked at the worried look on Kim's face.

"She'll be okay." He said

Kim turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I need to get a hold of Billy." She said as she walked away.

Grace looked at Carlos who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Let's go to the lounge." Grace said not wanting Kim to be alone


	55. Family Pt 2

The Squad finished their search of the area. They found no fires, smelled nothing resembling smoke. So they returned to the truck.

"Another false alarm." DK said

Jimmy looked around, aggravated. "It's illegal to pull alarm boxes when there's no fire!" He yelled

"This is what, the fifth one this week?" Walsh asked

"Something like that." Lombardo said

"It's getting old." Mac said

"Tell me about it." Logan responded

"Alright, let's go." Jimmy said

They climbed up into the cab as Jimmy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked not recognizing the number, "Hey Kim what's up?"

He listened to Kim on the phone, looking around at the guys. Then he got a concerned look on his face.

"Wonder what's up." DK said

"I don't know." Lombardo said

Jimmy turned to Walsh.

"Billy, we need to go to Mercy." Jimmy said

Walsh didn't put two and two together at first as everyone else looked at him.

"Jimmy, tell me it's not Alex." He said

Jimmy looked down

"Tell me that there's nothing wrong with my wife!" He said sternly

Logan guided the truck through the streets on the way to Mercy. Walsh put his head in his hands while Lombardo and DK tried to keep him calm. Walsh looked up.

"What is wrong with my wife?" Walsh asked almost yelling in anger

Jimmy turned to him, "Billy, I wish I knew but Kim just told me that they had to take her in because something happened. I know this is tough but you gotta stay calm."

It was hard for any of them to think that something could be terribly wrong with Taylor. She was so tough, almost losing her life on her wedding day- but she was a fighter. Now they were on their way to Mercy once again and they had no clue what was wrong.

Jimmy watched painfully out the front windshield of the cab as Mercy came into view. As soon as Logan pulled the rig to a halt Walsh jumped out and rushed inside. The rest of the Squad just watched in silence.

Walsh rushed in and saw Kim, who had tears in her eyes. "Where is she?" He demanded

Kim led him over to the trauma room.

"Oh God, Alex!" He exclaimed as he watched through the glass

Kim put her hand on his shoulder. The rest of the squad stood behind him. Carlos and Grace joined them.

"What the hell happened?" Walsh asked

"Dr. Fields thinks that she has an abruption to the placenta. It caused her to pass out." Kim explained

"Oh God!" Walsh's eyes filled with tears

Dr. Fields looked up and saw Walsh in the hall. He quickly exited the trauma room to talk to him.

"Mr. Walsh." Dr. Fields said, "You're wife's condition is critical. We need you to consent to surgery to save her life."

"Surgery?" Walsh asked

"We need to do an emergency C-section to deliver the baby. If we don't do it soon, we'll lose both of them." Dr. Fields said

"What about the baby?" Walsh was concerned knowing that it was still early to deliver the baby

"If we don't do this operation soon, we'll lose BOTH of them." Dr. Fields emphasized

Walsh nodded and quickly signed the forms. He watched as they wheeled Taylor towards the elevator. He put his hands over his face, this hurt him- a lot.

Jimmy quietly walked up to Walsh.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" He asked

"Pray." Walsh replied, "I need to go call her mother."

Walsh turned and walked away leaving a stunned Squad behind him.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked Kim as he brushed his hand through his hair

"I don't know, we were out checking the unit when we heard a noise in the bay. We saw her lying at the bottom of the stairs." Kim explained

"Did you put the units out of service?" Jimmy asked

"Not yet." Kim said

"Take as much time as you need, she's your best friend." Jimmy added

"Thanks. Billy can use all the support he can get right now." Kim replied

"I should have never agreed to let her work today." Jimmy said

"Don't blame yourself for this Jimmy, she'll be fine." Kim had a tear in her eye, "Alex is tough."

Walsh walked over to the phone in the lounge. He picked it up and slowly dialed the numbers. He heard the phone ring and then finally the answering machine picked up.

"Hey Beth, it's Billy." He paused, "When you get this, you need to come to Mercy. Something happened with Alex." He stopped again to avoid sobbing, "She might not make it."

He hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. He couldn't control himself and he let his tears flow.

"God, I can't lose her. Please don't take them both from me." He sobbed

Grace quietly opened the door to check on him. Her eyes filled with tears listening to Walsh ask God not to take Taylor from him. It was bad enough that he had lost his child, but to lose his wife too- that was devastating.

"Billy." She said softly

He wiped his face before turning around.

"They're looking for you upstairs." Grace said

"Okay, I'll be right there." He replied

Grace stood still for a moment. Walsh walked over to the door.

"She'll be okay." Grace insisted

Walsh looked at her, "Thank you." He said before he walked out of the room.

"You're welcome." Grace replied

The waiting room was filled with members of the Squad. Carlos was nervously pacing by the window; Kim and Jimmy were holding hands. DK was quietly praying while Lombardo was trying to read a magazine to take his mind off things. Mac and Logan returned to the room with a whole bunch of coffees. Word had reached Captain Johnson who was now sitting there as well.

Walsh walked in and everyone watched in silence as he talked to one of the doctors in another room.

"Mr. Walsh, I have some good news for you." He said

"Is my wife okay?" Walsh asked

"Your wife's condition is very serious." The doctor replied, "Your son's condition is serious as well, but he should be able to pull through."

"My son?" Walsh asked confused, "I thought that they said he died in the ER"

"We had feared that your son was, but once we got in we found that your son's heart was working fine. He's going to have to be in the Neo-natal ICU for some time in an incubator, but in a few weeks he may be healthy enough to go home." The doctor added

Walsh didn't know what to say. It was a relief to him that he had a son, but he was still very worried about Taylor. He turned and saw everyone in the waiting room watching him. He also saw Beth Taylor enter with Carly. He rushed out and quickly hugged them both.

"Billy what happened?" Beth asked as she wiped away tears

"Apparently, Alex's placenta ruptured. She fell down the stairs and Kim, Grace, and Carlos brought her here. They thought they were going to lose both of them. But apparently, I have a son." Walsh smiled briefly, "But I still don't know what's going on with Alex."

Beth fought back tears as she hugged Walsh tighter. Then he bent down to Carly who didn't totally understand the situation.

"You have a little brother now." He said as he hugged her

She was excited.

"Can I play with him?" She asked

"Not yet honey, he's very sick right now." Walsh said as they walked to some chairs in the waiting room.

"Brings back a lot of bad memories doesn't it?" Kim asked Carlos

"Yeah. But it also makes me realize how lucky I am to have a family like this." Carlos replied

"Let's just hope that the results are different this time." Kim sighed

"Yeah, Taylor's a pain in the ass but she's a good firefighter and a good medic. And from what I can tell she is one hell of a great mom." He said looking over to Carly

"She loves that little girl as if it were her own." Kim said

It hurt them to see the pain in Walsh's face as they awaited word on Taylor's condition. It had been 3 hours since they had gotten her to the ER. They were all waiting restlessly to find out Taylor's condition. And soon they got what they were waiting for.

A doctor in blue scrubs walked out to the waiting room.

"Mr. Walsh." He said gently

"Yes?" Walsh looked up

"Can I have a word with you privately?" The doctor asked

Walsh handed Carly to Mac, who was sitting beside him, as he stood up. He looked at Beth.

"You come too, she's your daughter." Walsh said

Together they walked back the hallway to meet with the surgeon. Walsh's heart was racing and he was nervous as to what the surgeon needed to tell him. They walked into a little room and the doctor closed the door.

"Mr. Walsh, I'm Dr. Garrett. I operated on your wife." The doctor said

"How is she?" Walsh asked

"The surgery didn't go exactly as planned. She lost a lot of blood. We managed to get the baby out safely and he is in the N-icu right now." The doctor paused. "Your wife is going to have a long road ahead of her, but I think she'll bounce back and make a full recovery." He smiled

It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest.

"Can I see her?" Walsh asked

"Yes, but only for a few minutes." Dr. Garrett said

"What about my son?" Walsh asked

"The nurse will show you to the N-icu." Dr. Garrett smiled

"She's a lucky woman Mr. Walsh. Dr. Garrett said

"No, she's a strong woman." Walsh smiled

He looked over at Beth.

"Go on, tell her that I am here and that I love her." She said

Walsh nodded as a nurse led him back the hallway to a bed with a person attached to all kinds of monitors. It really didn't look like Taylor lying in the bed. She had a breathing tube and an IV. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and she even had some wires attached to her head. As the ventilator breathed for her it clicked, and there was a steady beep from the heart monitor. Walsh leaned down and gently took Taylor's hand. He ran his fingers over it.

"Hey honey, it's me. The doctor said that I can only be back here for a few moments. You had everyone scared. Your mom said to tell you that she loves you." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Carly's all excited to have a baby brother. We had a boy honey. He's in the ICU, but we have a little boy." He paused again. "I love you baby. And I need you to wake up. We have two wonderful children to raise." He smiled

The nurse came back in. "I'm sorry Mr. Walsh." She said

He nodded. "Okay honey. I'll be back. I love you baby. And I miss you." Walsh kissed his wife and then left her beside. The nurse led him down to the N-ICU.

In a little incubator was a tiny little child wrapped in blue garments. The tag on the incubator said "BABY BOY WALSH." He wasn't much bigger than a child's baby doll. His skin was slightly red, and he seemed like he was sound asleep. They gave Walsh a sterile gown to wear and then led him in to see his son.

"You may hold him for a minute." The nurse said

Walsh was tentative as he approached the plastic box that his son was in. The nurse carefully took the little boy out. She showed Walsh how to hold him and carefully handed him over to his father.

"Hi little guy. It's Daddy." Walsh smiled. "You're so tiny. But Daddy's here to help you get big and strong."

Walsh took his index finger and touched his son's hand. It was so little compared to his own. He kissed his son's forehead and handed him back to the nurse. Then he returned to the waiting room where everyone was still waiting. Beth hadn't told them the news yet. They watched him as he moved into the room.

"Thank you all." He said, "Alex is resting in the ICU. My son is resting in the N-ICU. But we're not out of the woods yet. They both have a long way to go. So if you have time, maybe you can say an extra prayer for them both." He looked up

Captain Johnson was holding his Rosary beads in his hand. "Consider it done." He said

"Thank you all so much for being here to support me through this. It means the world to me, you don't even understand." Walsh added

Jimmy got up and walked over to Walsh, hugging him. "Don't worry about a thing Billy, we'll help you through this." He said as he walked away

One by one each member of the Squad filed by Walsh, Carly, and Beth. They each gave a couple words of encouragement as they prepared to leave.

Kim approached and gave Walsh a hug.

"Thank you Kim." He said trying not to cry

"I wasn't giving up on her." She said

Walsh nodded as Carlos shook his hand.

"She'll pull through." Carlos said as he walked away

Grace hugged Walsh as well.

"Thank you too." He said

"We're all one big family Billy. And we fight to help each member of that family. In the back of that bus, Kim and I were not about to lose that fight. Taylor means a lot to all of us. She's like a sister to me. If you need anything please call me. If it means taking Carly for the day or the night, don't hesitate to ask. Brendan won't mind. We're going to help you through this. We will get you through this." She said

Walsh's eyes had filled with tears again. "Thank you Grace."

Captain Johnson was the last one to walk over to him.

"Taylor's a fighter. You know that Billy. And she's going to come through, and together you two will raise two beautiful children. But you gotta take care of yourself too Billy. Don't forget that. Being strong for them won't do a bit of good if you don't take care of yourself. I know that you'll want to be at this hospital every minute until they both get out of here, but you have to keep life as normal as possible for your daughter too. Get some rest son, you'll need it." Capt. Johnson said as he hugged Walsh

"Thanks." Walsh replied

"You can call me anytime." Capt. Johnson added

Walsh nodded and sat back down in the chair. Carly climbed into his lap. He hugged her and then took a moment to thank God.

"Thank you." He said as he looked up

"Billy, I'll keep Carly tonight so that you can get some rest." Beth said

"Thank you Beth." Walsh said

"Don't mention it. Please call me if anything changes." She said

Walsh nodded his head. He kissed Carly as Beth took her hand and then headed home. Walsh then leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes to get a little rest.


	56. Tommy

Taylor sat on the edge of the bed. A week in the hospital was more than she could take. The room was filled with flowers, and that made the feeling a little worse for her. She hoped that she would be allowed to go home today, but the doctor hadn't been in to see her yet. Walsh walked in at 4 o'clock.

"I'm taking it that the doctor hasn't been in yet." Walsh said as he gave Taylor a kiss and then sat down on the bed next to her.

"They brought our son down today." Taylor said

"He's so tiny." Walsh commented

"Don't you think that we should name him?" Taylor asked

In all of the chaos that had surrounded his arrival into the world, he had not been named.

"Well what do you think?" Walsh asked

"Well do you want a junior?" Taylor asked

"No." Walsh said

"Well what about Tommy? You know for Tommy Doyle?" Taylor suggested

"That's not a bad idea." Walsh replied

"Okay so how about a middle name?" Taylor asked

"Well we can go with your family tradition." Walsh said

"Angus? I think not." Taylor laughed

"Okay, not Angus." Walsh laughed as well, "How about Andrew to stay with the tradition of an A in the name?"

"I like it. Thomas Andrew it is." Taylor smiled

"I've got some news for you." Walsh smiled

"What's that?" Taylor asked

"Well, there's a new guy at work. Stu. We call him Lotta Zs because his last name is impossible to pronounce and well it has a lot of Zs in it. But that's not what I wanted to tell you." Walsh paused as he pulled out two envelopes. "First of all, Jimmy is getting transferred to Rescue 8 as their new Lieutenant. Next…" He paused for a second, "I am the new Covering Lieutenant of Squad 55." He smiled

Taylor hugged him. "That's great honey."

"Oh but there's more." He smiled. "Lt. Zambrano is transferring to downtown. So if you read your letter you'll see that there are TWO Lieutenant Walsh's now. Downtown approved your transfer back to medic duties and gave you the supervisor slot opened up by Kim."

For a moment Taylor was silent.

"That's what you wanted right? To get a Supervisor position?" Walsh asked noticing the look on his wife's face

"I would love to keep fighting fires, but now I have two children who need to be sure that I come home every night." Taylor said

Walsh hugged Taylor. "I know that you're a firefighter, and a damn good one. And I'll make sure that my kids know that their Mommy is someone to be proud of, a real hero. You'll always be my hero."

Taylor looked at her husband. "You're more than just my hero." She said

"One more little bit of news." Walsh said

"What's that?" Taylor asked

"Well, Lombardo transferred to Red Hook. It's not going to be the same house when you get back." Walsh said

"Wow, I have only been gone for a week!" Taylor said

"Yeah, things are changing a bit too quickly if you ask me." Walsh said

The doctor came into the room.

"Hi Mrs. Walsh how are you feeling today?" Dr. Cross asked

"I'll be 100 better if I can go home and sleep in my own bed." Taylor said

Dr. Cross laughed for a moment, "Well I think we should be able to help you with that. The nurse will have your discharge instructions and your prescriptions. Remember that I want you on bed rest for another week or so."

Taylor looked at Walsh, "That means that you have to wait on me hand and foot." She laughed

Walsh nodded his head, "Whatever you want my queen."

"Now that's the kind of treatment every woman should have." Taylor laughed

Walsh helped settle Taylor into bed at the house. He put some extra pillows on the bed so that she could sit up.

"There you go." He smiled

"This is so much better than the hospital bed." Taylor remarked

Carly came bounding into the room with a drawing.

"What do you have there?" Taylor asked

"It's a picture of our family." Carly smiled as she proudly held up the crayon drawing

It had a red outline of what was supposed to be a fire truck, a really tall person with short brown hair, another person with long blonde hair holding a little baby outlined in blue, and then between the two there was a short person with long brown hair.

"See its Daddy and you with my little baby brother, and there's me. And that's Daddy's fire truck." Carly smiled

"It's beautiful." Taylor remarked

"I think we'll put it right up here on the wall so Mommy can see it all the time." Walsh smiled

Over the next few weeks Taylor regained her strength and soon was almost back to her normal self. Finally, in August Tommy was brought home.

The first night of him in the nursery was long. He woke up no less than 5 times.

"It's your turn to go get him." Taylor mumbled into the pillow

"I went the last time." Walsh said

"No, I went the last time and the time before that." Taylor griped

Billy rolled back the covers and slowly made his way across to the crib.

"Alright little guy. Mommy and Daddy need to get some sleep." Walsh said as he sat in the rocking chair and slowly rocked back and forth.

Soon little Tommy was sound asleep and Walsh was afraid to move. He fell asleep holding his son. Taylor woke up a short time later, looked over and saw the two asleep in the rocking chair.

"Good night boys." She said softly as she rolled back under the covers and went back to sleep.

The guys at the firehouse always asked him how the kids were.

"You getting any sleep yet?" Mac asked noticing Walsh yawn

"He still hasn't mastered the part about sleeping through the night." Walsh said as he poured a cup of coffee

"Took months before my littlest would sleep through the night." Logan added

"I'm waiting for that to happen." Walsh laughed

Time seemed to fly by and soon they were celebrating Tommy's 1st birthday with a huge get together. The guys from the Squad were all there, Captain Johnson, Carlos and Holly, Grace and Brendan, Kim and Jimmy and Joey were there as well.

Taylor carried the cake out with the candles lit on it as everyone sang.

"Happy Birthday dear Tommy. Happy birthday to you!"

"Carly, help your little brother with the candles." Walsh encouraged

Carly blew as much as she could and managed to get the candles out. Taylor cut the pieces of the cake and passed them out to everyone. Tommy had fun grabbing his piece and destroying it. Soon his face was covered in icing and cake, and the huge smile that he had showed how much he enjoyed it.

"So Carly are you enjoying school?" Grace asked

"I'm in the 2nd grade." Carly replied as she held up two fingers

"Wow you're growing up fast." Brendan replied

Carly nodded, happy to have some attention of her own.

"You're a great big sister." Grace said

"I am aren't I?" Carly asked with the cutest expression on her face.

Captain Johnson walked over to Carly.

"And just how is my little princess?" He asked

"I'm fine Uncle Cap." Carly replied- for some reason that's what she always called him and he enjoyed it. Carly reminded him of his own daughters who were much older.

"So how's your little piggy?" He asked referring to Carly's Piggy Bank

"Oh, he's hungry." She replied with a cute little smile

"Okay, well go feed him." He replied as he handed her a dollar bill to put in her bank. He always gave her a dollar that she put in the pink bank.

He looked at Brendan and Grace, "One day that kid's gonna be rich." He laughed

"I think it's sweet." Grace said

Brendan put his arms around Grace's waist and smiled.

Taylor was busy trying to clean up the mess of cake that Tommy had made while Walsh was picking up the wrapping paper.

"You know, I think the kid got more than he could ever play with." DK laughed

"Isn't that how it always is? You know, spoil everyone else's kids rotten?" Mac added

"Yeah, well I'll be calling in the middle of the night if he start beating on that drum." Walsh said

"Hey, I couldn't think of anything better to give than the gift of music." Stu laughed

"Yeah just think Billy, it is revenge for all the noise makers you gave Joey when he was little." Kim said

"She's got a point." Taylor laughed

"Whose side are you on?" Walsh asked with a surprised look on his face

"I'm just saying." Taylor shrugged

It was over an hour after everyone left when Taylor and Walsh finally restored to house to order. They sat down on the couch and just relaxed while Carly put _The Incredibles _DVD on. She and Tommy sat on the floor and watched it.

"Haven't we seen this like a thousand times?" Walsh asked

"What's one more?" Taylor replied

Walsh shrugged as they settled in and watched the movie.


	57. A fire and a wreck

Stu quickly radioed out of the building.

"Squad 55 to Lieutenant 55, we're going to need another line in here. We have heavy fire on the 4th floor rear." He said

"Okay Squad 55, sending it your way." Walsh radioed back

Stu and Mac were searching the top floor of a vacant storage building that had somehow caught fire. They were checking to be sure that there were no victims trapped inside. Soon Stu felt the floor get soft.

"Back out, can't go any further." He said

"Okay." Mac replied and they began to make their way out

"Squad 55 to Lieutenant 55 advise any units on the 3rd floor rear to back out immediately. Have a possible cave in situation." Stu radioed

"10-4 Squad 55. All units on the 3rd floor acknowledge." Walsh radioed back

"Ladder 100 copies." One of the guys replied

Walsh stood amid the falling snow looking up at the bright orange glow coming from the building. Other units were slowly arriving on scene to assist in the fire ground operations. Grace pulled Adam 55-3 to a halt and Taylor looked out the window.

"Miss it?" Grace asked

"Not on days like today. But yeah, I miss it a little." Taylor replied, "It was hard to give it up but I had to take the best interest of my kids into consideration."

"Yeah, too many chances of both of you getting hurt." Grace

"More like too much extra weight after having kids. Being 33 is starting to feel like I'm 40!" Taylor laughed

"Yeah I'm not looking forward to leaving the 20s." Grace replied

"You have a birthday in a few weeks don't you?" Taylor asked

"Yeah and I'm not looking forward to it." Grace responded

"Well look at it this way, you're not 30 yet." Taylor laughed

Walsh surveyed the scene and listened to the radio. The search teams were reporting the building clear of any occupants. Now attention could be paid to containing and extinguishing the fire. He looked over towards the medic unit and smiled. Then he returned his gaze to the orange glow before him.

Taylor looked around the scene to see what units were there. The radio beeped.

"Adam 55-3 respond for an MVC with injuries Amsterdam and 109." The dispatcher said

Taylor and Grace looked at each other as Taylor picked up the mic.

"Central Adam 55-3 is committed to the fire ground on Glendale. Have Boy 55-3 handle the MVC." Taylor replied

"Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3 was involved." The dispatcher said

Taylor looked at Grace.

"Damn it!" Taylor said as she paused to key up the mic, "Adam 55-3 Amsterdam and 109."

Grace turned the medic unit around and hit the sirens to respond.

"Don't be mad." Grace said

"Oh, I'm not mad. I'm going to kill whichever the two of them was driving." Taylor replied

"You don't know if it was their fault." Grace reminded her

"It's Carlos and Levine…" Taylor paused

"Good point." Grace laughed

They arrived on scene to find the front end of Boy 55-3 badly mangled and both medics still inside.

"That doesn't look good." Grace said as she put the bus in park

Finney and Davis were attempting to get the doors open.

"No use." Finney said

"Yo, Carlos. Talk to me buddy." Davis called out

Taylor and Grace took the backboard and bags over to the damaged bus.

"What the hell happened?" Taylor asked

"Witnesses say that they were coming through the intersection when the van over there came out of no where and just plowed into them." Davis replied

Taylor looked at the van.

"The driver was DOA." Davis added

"Taylor, I got the back doors open. I'm going to go through and check them." Grace said

Taylor nodded as she attempted to get in the driver's side door.

Levine lifted her head a little.

"Don't move." Taylor yelled

"What happened?" Levine asked

Grace slid through the back and almost startled Levine.

"You were in an accident." Grace said, "Don't move."

"How are they?" Taylor asked through the window

"I'm not sure yet." Grace said as she leaned in to check Carlos

"There's a Squad on its way." Taylor said

"Good." Grace said, "Carlos is breathing shallow."

"Damn it!" Taylor yelled

There obviously wasn't enough room for both her and Grace inside the mangled medic unit and she was frustrated that she could get the door open. Squad 4 pulled onto the scene and began to attempt extrication. Another medic unit also arrived on the scene.

"We need to get him out of there fast." Taylor said as she watched Grace struggle to bag Carlos

"Sure thing." The Lieutenant replied as he directed his men to work

Within a few moments they had the door popped and they were back boarding Carlos.

"You hang in there." Taylor said as she began to do a full assessment.

Grace was still inside the bus holding C-spine on Levine, who was going into shock.

Taylor instructed the second medic unit. "I need one of you to drive me, the other stay and help Grace."

Both medics nodded and did as they were told.

"You stay with her Grace! I'll see you at Mercy." Taylor said

Soon the extrication of Levine was complete and she was in the back of the other medic unit.

"Okay I want a set of vitals while I do an assessment" Grace said

Levine was screaming in pain.

"I know Holly, I know. I'm going to give your morphine." Grace said

"No, I don't want any medicine." Levine tried to argue

Grace began to check Levine's legs. When she ran her hands down Levine's right thigh, Holly let out a blood-curdling scream.

"She's got a broken femur." Grace said. "Holly, I HAVE to give you something for the pain."

Levine was still screaming as Grace started the IV.

"Let's go!" She told the other medic

Walsh was surveying the scene and listening to reports coming in from the interior. He was carefully watching the smoke patterns and characteristics of the fire. It was a monster that was hungry, but not on his watch.

Within a couple hours fire department operations were complete and the Fire Marshall was working to determine what started the fire to begin with.

Walsh checked his cell phone.

"Hmmmm… 2 messages." He said as he dialed his voicemail.

"Hey honey it's me. We had to leave the fire ground to respond to an MVC involving Carlos and Levine. Carlos collapsed a lung, Levine broke a femur. Both of them will be okay in a few weeks. Love you."

He scratched his head. He hadn't even noticed that they had left with so much going on around the fire ground.

He checked the second message.

"Hey honey, it's me again. Just letting you know that I put the medic units out of service and I'll be home late because of the paperwork. Love you and see you when I get home."

It was already nearing midnight. It didn't even seem that late. The Squad got back to the house and the guys got cleaned up, showered and then headed out.

Walsh pulled up in front of their house. He walked up the walk and in the door. His footprints in the freshly fallen snow were quickly covered up. He turned on the news and saw footage of both the fire and the ambulance crash. He left the kitchen light on and went upstairs to bed. There would be no school in the morning- that was already announced, so he left the kids at Beth's house. It was well after 2 AM when Taylor finally got home. She tried to quietly go to bed, but he was waiting for her.

"Hey, everything taken care of?" He asked

"Yeah. I got everything taken care of." Taylor replied as she slipped her clothes off and reached for the baggy FDNY shirt and sweats she always wore to bed.

Walsh stopped her.

"We have the house all to ourselves." He smiled as he pulled her down into the bed.

"So we do." Taylor smiled as Walsh's hands caressed her body.

"I love you." He whispered just before he kissed her neck and then slowly began making his way down her body.

"I love you too." She replied


	58. Science Fair

The halls of the school are overflowing with children as Taylor helped Tommy carry his science project into school for the science fair. For a 1st grader he went all out to make a volcano.

"This thing is heavy Tommy." Taylor said

"It has to be mom or it wouldn't work!" Tommy exclaimed

"Remind me to tell your father that from now on science projects only weigh 5 pounds." Taylor said

"Okay mom." Tommy smiled

Taylor couldn't resist that smile. They walked into the classroom and Taylor put the volcano on the table at the back of the room. Tommy puts his jacket away and then heads back to his desk. Taylor goes to leave but is stopped before she can get out the door.

"Mom!" Tommy yells

Taylor turns around as her son is at her side.

"I forgot my lunch money." Tommy had realized that as he put his backpack in his cubbyhole.

Taylor opened up her purse and pulled out a five.

"Here, but don't tell your father you forgot your lunch money again." Taylor said

"I won't. Thanks mom!" Tommy said

With that Taylor made her way back through the hallways and out of the building. Billy was working a double, but she had all day until she had to be at work. She went downtown to do a little shopping. Their anniversary was coming up and she wanted to make sure that she had something special for her husband. It was hard to believe that it had already been 8 years.

Walsh was sitting in his office doing some paperwork while the guys were milling about the firehouse. He looked up every now and again to see what they were doing.

Logan, DK, Mac, and Stu were watching the news when a reporter broke in to interrupt a story.

"We're receiving reports of some sort of explosion in Upper Manhattan." The reporter said

"Hey Billy, you hear that?" DK asked

Walsh had walked out of his office.

"Probably nothing." He said as he poured a cup of coffee

Over the scanner they could hear the box being sent out.

"Awful lot of units for nothing boss." Stu said

The alarm wasn't waiting for Walsh's reply.

"Squad 55, Ladder 100 respond for an explosion at 1821 West 149th." It called

Walsh thought for a minute. His eyes got wide and his face got white.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked

"That's my kid's school!" Walsh replied as they rushed for the truck.

On the way to the scene he tried to call Taylor.

Taylor was getting some groceries at a little bodega. Her phone was in her purse.

"Hey this is Alex. I can't answer my phone. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you." Her voice mail picked up

Walsh was frustrated, "Alex, whenever you get this you need call me. There's a report of an explosion at the kid's school. We're responding now."

Taylor finished up her shopping and then looked at her watch. "2 o'clock. I'll head in a little early." She thought to herself. She took her wallet out of her purse to pay for the groceries when she saw her phone flash "1 new voicemail." She thought for a moment,

"Hmmmm…. I never heard it ring." She said to herself.

She dials her voicemail and enters her password as she walks to the car. Suddenly she drops all of the groceries.

"Oh my God!" She yells as she sees pictures of the burning school building on a television set at a café.

It was only a couple more blocks until she was at the firehouse, she could grab her gear and go to the school. When Taylor arrived Grace was rushing in.

"I heard it on the news, are we going?" She asked

"Damn right we're going, my kids are at that school!" Taylor replied as they grabbed their gear and jumped in Adam 55-3.

The Squad began to see smoke blocks away from the school. Walsh's heart started to sink. DK leaned forward in the cab.

"They'll be okay. They are Walsh's after all." DK tried to reassure his friend.

They weren't prepared for the horror that they saw when they arrived on scene. There was a gaping hole in the side of the school; smoke and fire could be seen at various locations. The battalion chief had already called for a second alarm assignment. Walsh jumped out of the Squad and headed over for assignment.

"Squad 55 requesting assignment." Walsh said

"Well Lieutenant, think you and your men can work on search and rescue?" The Battalion Chief asked

"We're on it Sir!" Walsh said as he headed towards his Squad

"What's our assignment?" Stu asked eager to help as he watched the scared students and teachers pour out of the building.

"Search and Rescue." Walsh replied, "Mac, Logan… DK, Stu… Wolff you're with me." Walsh said

They prepared to enter the building. DK looked over to Walsh again.

"We'll find them." He said

The medic and police units began to arrive on scene. The medics immediately began triaging and treating patients. There was an area where those who were not severely injured were led. This helped to clear the way for treatment of those who were severely injured. It was chaotic as firefighters worked to battle the flames, others carried students and teachers to safety, and still others had the grim task of bringing out the deceased.

Taylor pulled the bus on scene and quickly jumped out, searching for Tommy and Carly.

"We'll find them. They'll be alright." Grace said

"I'm not panicking yet." Taylor said

They began working their way through the crowd of wounded towards EMS Command, who was none other than Kim.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys." Kim said

"Not to complicate matters, but have you seen my kids?" Taylor asked

"No I haven't." Kim replied

"Okay, where do you need us?" Taylor asked

"Help with treatment for now." Kim replied

"Got it." Taylor replied as they set off towards the treatment area.

They began to work on helping the injured. Taylor worked quickly to establish an IV in a teacher who had part of a chair leg that had gone through her thigh. Grace was helping a student who had partially amputated his arm. Soon the members of Squad 55 were emerging with more injured children and teachers. Taylor looked on to see her husband carry out a young teacher. She rushed over to help.

"She's having trouble breathing." He said

"I'll take it from here." Taylor replied

She began to check the woman over. "Airway, breathing, circulation." Taylor reminded herself.

She opened the airway and checked for breathing- none. Taylor checked the pulse and found none there as well. She quickly black tagged the patient. Taking one last look she realized that it was Tommy's teacher. Her heart immediately sank. She became anxious. She looked around quickly and moved on to the next patient.

Walsh and the probie Wolff were searching the same area that they had found the teacher in. It was dark and the smoke was making it that much harder to see.

"Did you hear that?" Wolff asked

"Sounded like someone was coughing." Walsh replied

"Fire department!" Wolff yelled out

"Over here! Help!" A little voice cried out

The two firefighters quickly made their way over to the sound of the voice and found a little girl stuck under some fallen ceiling tiles.

"It's okay, we're gonna get you out." Walsh told the little girl

"Where's Amy? She was right beside me." The little girl said

"We'll find her." Walsh said as they began to move some of the rubble.

They had just about freed the little girl when the building shook and rumbled. Walsh quickly wrapped the child in his arms and covered her as a fireball raced through the area. The remaining windows were blown out.

On the outside everyone heard the same rumble. Some people screamed and wailed in fear. Taylor looked up and watched the fire spit out of the windows. The building was slowly becoming a nightmare- make that even more of a nightmare.

There was a shadow standing over Taylor. She turned to look.

"Carlos! Don't scare me like that!" She said

"Sorry." He replied

"Start treatment of the seriously injured." She replied

Taylor knew that she didn't need to tell Carlos how to handle a mass causality incident, but she told him anyway. Levine had already set to work checking patients. Carlos was soon working on back boarding a probable femur fracture patient.

There were news cameras all around the scene; the news helicopters were hovering above them. It was mass chaos, loud, and overwhelming. An hour had passed and the firefighters were still bringing the injured out of the building. Still, there was no sign of her kids.

Walsh and Wolff made their way down a long and debris filled hallway. They scanned through the rubble looking for anyone still trapped inside. Stu and DK were searching an area that used to be classrooms when they saw a sneaker.

"Hey, what's that?" Stu asked

"Looks like a shoe." DK replied

"And where there's a shoe…" Stu replied

"HELP ME!" screamed a child

"There's a kid." DK finished as they quickly started to remove the debris that was piled on top of the child. Soon they had uncovered a small boy.

"Tommy?" DK asked

"Uncle DK!" The boy grabbed DK

DK wrapped him up in his arms.

"We've been looking for you." DK smiled

"I've been waiting for you guys." Tommy said

DK stood back up and he began making his way out of the building with Tommy. It seemed like forever to them as they worked their way through the debris. Finally though, they saw daylight.

"Taylor!" Stu yelled

Taylor looked up and saw DK and Stu coming towards her.

"Tommy?" She asked

The two firefighters continued towards her.

"Is he okay?" She asked as she rushed towards them

"Looks like he has a few cuts and scrapes, but I'm not a medic." DK said

Taylor quickly checked her son. "I was worried sick about you." She said

"Awe mom!" Tommy said as Taylor wiped some of the dirt off of his face

"Does anything hurt?" She asked

"My ankle." He replied

Taylor looked at her son's ankle. "You might have broken it." She said

"It's okay mom. At least it's just my ankle." He replied

"You are so much like your dad." She laughed as she turned to DK and Stu. "Thank you!"

Kim made her way over to them.

"Is he okay?" Kim asked

"Looks like he broke his ankle." Taylor replied

"Next bus that leaves, make sure he's on it too." She said, "By the way, I found Carly. She's not hurt, just scared."

Soon Carly was standing there with them.

Walsh made his way towards his family. He quickly knelt down and hugged them.

"Thank God you're both alright." He said

"We've been blessed." Taylor replied

It seemed like hours when all of the patients had finally been transported to the hospital. Taylor sat in the waiting room at Mercy, Tommy was in her lap and Carly right beside her. Things were finally quieting down in the ER as well. Dr. Hickman made her way over to them.

"Has he been to X-ray yet?" She asked

"Not yet." Taylor said

"I'll have Mary take him to get it X-rayed so you don't have to sit around here any longer." Dr. Hickman said

"Thank you." Taylor replied as she brushed the hair back off of her son's face.

Walsh made his way into the ER. He looked around and quickly found Taylor. He sat down and put Carly in his lap.

"Everything all cleaned up?" Taylor asked

"Fire's out, they released us. Figured I'd come over here to see how you guys were doing." Walsh replied

"Mom's on her way down to pick them up once Tommy gets checked out." Taylor said

Mary Proctor came over with a wheel chair. "One ticket to X-ray." She said

Taylor put Tommy in the chair.

"I'll bring him right back." Mary said

"See you in a couple minutes." Walsh smiled at his son

"Did they ever figure out what caused the explosion?" Taylor asked

"It started in the boiler room." Walsh replied

"That's an awful big explosion for just the boiler room." Taylor responded

"Not if they had a leaking gas line." Walsh replied

"That's a shame." Taylor replied

"Out of 400 students and staff, 50 criticals, 200 moderately injured, 18 DOA, and 132 minor or uninjured." Walsh said

"That's fortunate." Taylor replied

"Someone was looking out for them today." Walsh said

Carly had fallen fast asleep in his lap. He took Taylor's hand.

"I was scared that we had lost them." He admitted

"I was too. I don't think I could have handled it if we had." Taylor let a tear fall down her dirty face

Walsh wiped it away and smiled.

"What?" She asked

"I love it when your face is covered in filth." He laughed

"I haven't had time to think, let alone wash up." She replied

"I think it's cute." He smiled

"Do you now?" She asked, "Some of us haven't had time to take a shower yet."

"Hey, I didn't take a shower. I came right down here once we got back to the house." He argued

Soon Mary returned with Tommy.

"We're going to put him in Exam 1." She said

Walsh and Taylor stood up. Walsh carried Carly back the hallway to the exam room. Dr. Hickman soon entered.

"Well, I guess I don't have to tell you that it's definitely broken." She said as she put the X-Rays up on the light box. "We'll get him in a cast, give him some crutches and get you out of here."

"Thanks" Walsh said

"Hear that kiddo? You're getting a cast." Taylor said

"Cool!" Tommy replied

Taylor shook her head and laughed, "You are too much like your father."

"Hey!" Walsh protested

"Don't you argue with me." Taylor started

"That's right, you haven't gotten to shower yet so you're all hot, and sweaty, and sexy." Walsh laughed

Taylor stared at him. "You are so going to get it when we get home."

Walsh smiled, "We gotta get out of here first."

"True." Taylor joked as she playfully slapped Walsh's arm.

Tommy laughed

"What you think that was funny?" Walsh asked as he began to tickle his son.

Carly awoke to the laughter and soon was joining in.

"I wish I had a camera." Mary said when she entered the room to put Tommy's cast on.

Mary put the cast on Tommy and set up his crutches for him. Soon they were leaving the ER and heading for home.

"Thank God for tiny miracles." Walsh said quietly as he looked over his family.


	59. Unlikely Heroes

An MTA bus headed down Amsterdam Ave. The people onboard just watched out the windows or listened to their Ipods, not paying attention to anything really. The bus continued as it passed through the city, past 104th and continued. It was just past 6 o'clock in the evening. The traditional hustle and bustle of New York City during the evening rush hour. A light snow began to fall over the city; the white flakes glimmered off the Christmas lights spread throughout.

The Squad was sitting around at the firehouse. DK had just kicked back in the recliner. Mac was busy cooking dinner, Logan reading the paper. Walsh was in his office, his cup of coffee beside him, looking over some reports. The medics were out and about in the city. He thought he heard Boy 55-3 get a call on King, but nothing spectacular was going on.

Taylor and Grace were just driving around. Taylor had a list of things that she wanted to get, Christmas presents, things for Christmas dinner and all. Grace was driving and so Taylor was just kicked back, they were talking.

"So got anything special planned for Christmas?" Taylor asked

"Well, Brendan's mom wants us to come over there." Grace replied

"How's that going?" Taylor asked

"He is such a sweetheart." Grace replied

"He seems like he should be." Taylor smiled

"Get everything you wanted to get for the kids for Christmas?" Grace asked

"Tommy wants a PSP, is he even old enough for that?" Taylor asked in return

"I don't know." Grace laughed

"I think that the kids are going to have a great Christmas." Taylor added

"With you and Billy as parents, what kid wouldn't?" Grace asked

Taylor just shrugged as they drove on.

Mac pulled the huge pan of lasagna out of the oven.

"Alright, time to eat." He pronounced.

Like a pack of hungry wolves the guys swarmed in and took their places at the table. Walsh walked out from his office.

"The famous MacNamara lasagna and garlic bread huh?" He asked

"Nothing better than that Lieu." Mac smiled

"Someone make sure that they give Logan breath mints, the stench in the back is awful." DK kidded

"Speak for yourself." Logan returned

"Hey now, don't make me send you both to your room without dinner." Walsh laughed

"Okay Dad, we promise we'll be good." DK responded

"Enough with this, I'm going to eat!" Stu laughed

"Yeah, the Sequoia here needs something to help hold him down in case of a sudden gust of wind." Logan laughed

"I am glad we are all in such a great mood tonight." Walsh laughed

The MTA bus turned onto 42nd Street to head to the Port Authority Terminal. But as usual, it sat in traffic. A young man sitting in the back starred down at the yellow taxicab next to him. Inside the bus you could still hear the sounds of the horns honking impatiently. It wouldn't be New York without them.

Carlos and Levine cleaned up the back of the bus in the ambulance bay of Mercy. Carlos readjusted his FDNY ski cap.

"It's starting to come down out there." He said

The darkness was settling in over the city and you could really see the snow falling.

"Yeah it is coming down pretty fast." Levine replied

"Hope that doesn't mean we're going to be out on MVCs the rest of the night." Carlos complained as he shut the doors.

"At least then we'll be doing more than just driving around." Levine responded

Grace and Taylor were sitting under a bridge eating their dinner.

"You know how much I hate greasy burgers?" Taylor asked

"Sometimes we don't get much of a choice." Grace said as she ate a fry

"Especially on nights like tonight." Taylor said looking out the window at the falling snow.

"Yeah, it won't be long before we're responding to something." Grace admitted

"God these things give me heartburn!" Taylor complained.

The beep of the radio interrupted their conversation.

"Adam 55-3 respond for a sick person 102 King." The radio called

Taylor threw the foil wrapped burger onto the dashboard and grabbed the radio mic.

"102 King." She said

Grace turned on the lights and sirens and they headed off for their call.

Walsh sat back at the table.

"Mac, you really need to teach Taylor how to make a lasagna." He said

The guys laughed

"Taylor just doesn't so great in the kitchen." Walsh laughed.

"That's rough, get married to someone who can't cook." DK said

"I'm willing to forgive that." Walsh laughed

The comment resulted in an eruption of laughter from the rest of the squad as they cleaned up from their meal.

Taylor and Grace arrived on scene to find a dark house. They rang the bell and got no response. Grace shivered a little.

"Sure, call 911 and then don't answer your door!" She banged her gloved hand on the door.

Finney and Davis pulled up.

"You get a call here?" Davis asked

"No, we just figured we'd stand out here in the cold and snow just to see how long it took someone to ask us if we got a call here." Taylor mocked

Finney laughed.

"No one's there. They moved the old lady out last week." Davis said

"You're sure that no one lives here?" Taylor asked

"I was here when they made her leave." Davis said

"Hey, a light just came on." Grace said

Finney and Davis got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Davis took his flashlight out and tapped on the door.

"Police, open up!" He said

"Doesn't look like anyone's answering you bro." Finney said

"That's what I was afraid of." Davis said as he drew his gun from its holster. "Step back girls."

Taylor and Grace stepped back as Davis lined up to kick in the front door.

"You ready?" Davis asked Finney

"Yeah, let's do this." Finney replied

Davis kicked in the door and they began to search the house. They opened doors and turned on lights in the rooms as they made their way to the room where the light was on.

"It's clear!" Davis yelled

Taylor and Grace slowly made their way to the kitchen area that Davis and Finney were standing in.

"Whoever left here left in a hurry." Davis said noticing tracks in the snow and the backdoor hanging wide open.

Taylor and Grace had been looking around and things on the counter.

"There's something not right here." Taylor said

"What do you mean?" Davis asked

"There's an MTA bus schedule here with a route mapped out on it." Taylor said

"Yeah, so the new owner commutes to work." Finney said

"The bus doesn't go anywhere near here, it goes to Port Authority." Taylor remarked

"Still doesn't make it weird." Davis replied

Grace had been checking around the room and made a startling discovery.

"Does this?" She asked pointing to a box marked 'C4'

"Alright, get out of here now!" Davis said as he rushed the girls out

"55 Charlie to Central, we need the bomb squad and a supervisor to 102 King, also we need to locate MTA bus 1107." Davis radioed

Taylor tried to dial the firehouse but the line was busy.

"I don't like this at all." She said, "let's get a little further away from here."

"Alright." Grace said as she moved the bus down the block.

Taylor pulled out the cell phone again to call dispatch and let them know of the development.

The guys settled down into the recliners and were watching the Knicks game on TV. DK was on the phone with his girlfriend in the kitchen. Billy had returned to the office to work on run sheets. Periodically someone looked outside and made a comment about the snow. Stu was looking out the window when he noticed the NYPD Bomb Squad Truck pull out.

"Wonder where they're going?" Stu asked

Mac looked out the window. "That's odd."

"Our alert system's working right?" Logan asked

"Worked earlier today." Mac replied

"Yeah but the bomb squad doesn't normally go without fire." Stu said

Walsh heard the commotion out in the lounge. "DK get off the damn phone."

DK quickly ended the phone call and joined everyone else at the window.

Davis and Finney tied off the area around the house.

"Think we might want to evacuate the neighbors?" Finney asked

"Good idea. See if you can get the girls to help you." Davis said

As he prepared to walk down the street to get the girls he heard something strange. He looked around quickly.

"Davis you hear that?" He asked as he put his hand on his gun

"Yeah." Davis replied looking around.

A sudden quiet came over the block before the hiss occurred.

"Move!" Davis yelled

Davis and Finney ran from the building as an explosion rocked it. Bricks came flying down all around them. The flames shot out the huge gaping hole that the explosion left.

"55 Charlie to Central, find that bus! We've had an explosion at this location. Fear there may be explosives on board the bus!" Davis yelled into the radio

"Copy that Charlie." Dispatch radioed

"And get fire here forthwith!" Davis added

Taylor and Grace rushed back up the street when they heard the explosion.

"Oh my God!" Grace exclaimed

The alarm interrupted the Squad's relaxation.

"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Boy 55-3 respond for an explosion 102 King." The alarm called

"I think we just got our answer." Walsh said of the question as to where the bomb squad was headed.

The other police units heard Davis's report and were on the lookout for the MTA bus.

"What number did they say it was?" Bosco asked Monroe

"1107 heading toward Port Authority." Monroe replied

"There it is!" Bosco exclaimed as he looked down the street

"55 David to Central we've located the bus on 42nd Street, 6 blocks from Port Authority." Monroe radioed as Bosco tried to close in on the bus.

"Anti-crime 1 is responding, requesting ESU." Sgt. Cruz requested

Bosco pulled the RMP close to the bus. He hit the sirens trying to get the bus to pull over.

The boy looked panicked. He stood up and pulled a gun from his coat.

"Nobody move!" He yelled as he waved the gun, "There's a bomb on the bus. Nobody move!"

The frightened passengers started to scream as the boy walked towards the driver.

"Keep driving!" He ordered

"This is insane." The driver said

"This bus is not stopping until it reaches the Port Authority Terminal!" The boy yelled

"They'll never let us in." The driver argued

"Make them!" The boy ordered

Bosco grew impatient and grabbed the PA mic.

"Pull over!" He yelled

"Bosco, I don't think he's stopping." Monroe pointed out as the bus bounced off of cars

"Tell me something I didn't already know." Bosco said

"55 David to Central and all units, the bus is not stopping. I repeat the bus is NOT stopping!" Monroe radioed

Sgt Cruz was listening to the reports as Santiago drove as fast as he could towards the terminal.

"Anti Crime 1 to Central, is ESU in route yet?" She radioed

"That's affirmative." Central radioed

"Have we confirmed if there is a bomb on the bus?" Cruz asked

"Taking 911 calls from passengers on the bus confirming 1 armed suspect claiming to have a bomb on the bus." Central returned

"Anti-Crime 1 to all units, block off ALL access to the terminal." Cruz took control of the situation, "Central notify Port Authority to evacuate the terminal."

"Copy that." Central returned

"Lieutenant 55 to Anti-Crime 1, evacuation is already in progress. All units back off of pursuit!" Lt. Swersky broke into radio traffic. "Lt. 55 to all units, back off pursuit, emergency radio traffic only."

Grace helped Finney to his feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, the building just exploded!" He said in disbelief

The sirens from the fire units were approaching them.

He brushed the snow off of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said

Taylor checked on Davis.

"I'm good." He said

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, I just got a scratch." He said pointing to the gash on his forehead

The Squad pulled to a halt and Walsh jumped out.

"What the hell happened?" He said looking a bit confused to why Taylor was already there

Carlos jumped out of Boy 55-3.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed looking at the bombed out building.

"Yeah that's pretty much what I said when it happened." Taylor said as she walked past him.

The guys set to fighting the fire.

"Just to warn you there could still be explosives in there." Davis said

A Bomb Technician walked over. "I doubt it, that fire's been burning a while they should all have exploded."

"That's comforting." Walsh replied

"There's no one inside." Taylor said

Walsh looked awkwardly at his wife. "We got called here for a medical emergency, no one answered, Davis kicked in the door, they swept through the house and all we found were explosives in the kitchen and a map of an…" Taylor paused

"What?" Walsh asked

"MTA bus!" Taylor said

"What MTA bus?" Walsh was confused

"We think there's a bomb on board an MTA bus heading for the Port Authority Terminal." Davis said

"Oh." Walsh said

"That bus isn't stopping." Bosco said

"We can't do anything or we risk blowing the bomb." Monroe said

"We can't let it go into the terminal." Bosco argued

"You have any idea how to stop it?" Monroe asked

"No. But I'm not gonna sit around and watch as hundreds of people get murdered." Bosco said

"Lieu said to back off." Monroe added

"I know." Bosco replied

The ESU trucks pulled up to block the street in front of the terminal. Anybody inside was being ushered away from the 42nd Street area. Lt. Swerksy took up a position not far from the terminal as he talked with the ESU Lieutenant.

"Any idea what type or how many pounds of explosives are on that bus?" Lt. Swerksy asked

"Judging by the reports from that house on King, I'm going to say it's got a fair amount of C4." The ESU Lieutenant responded

"Do we have any snipers that can take this nut out?" Lt. Swersky asked

"It's hard to get a shot on a moving target, especially with that many people on board." The ESU Lt. replied

"This is a lose lose situation then isn't it?" Lt. Swersky asked

"Pretty much." The ESU Lt. replied

The NYPD helicopter flew above the bus.

"We've got an RMP closing in on the bus." The pilot radioed

"Bosco!" Lt. Swersky knew exactly who it was

"Do you have a shot?" The ESU Lieutenant asked

"He keeps moving Sir." Replied the sharpshooter

"We need to make a move soon Sir, he's closing in on the terminal." The Pilot radioed

"I've got a shot!" One of the sharpshooters yelled into the radio

"Take it!" The ESU Lieutenant ordered

Everything moved in slow motion as the shooter pulled the trigger

"Lieu, looks like we've got this thing knocked out." Stu radioed

"Careful." Walsh replied

The Bomb Squad sent in the robot to look for any unexploded devices. They could also see through their camera that the fire was indeed out.

"Alright, let's wrap it up and get out of here." Walsh said

"What about the bus?" DK asked

"Unless we're dispatched the bus doesn't exist." Walsh replied, "Even if it does have a bomb on it, by the time we get there it will be too late to do anything other than put it out."

They started to pack up their lines and equipment as the snow continued to fall about them. It became quiet around them too. They all looked around.

The shot rang out through the street. There was a hole in the glass of the windshield and the boy dropped, falling into the stairwell.

"All units hold your positions." Lt. Swersky ordered

"Can you confirm a kill?" The ESU Lieutenant asked

"Cannot confirm a kill." Was the reply and it became uneasily quiet again.

Suddenly another shot was heard. The bus came to a screeching halt.

"What happened?" Lt. Swersky wanted to know

Sgt. Cruz rushed towards the bus. The doors opened and the boy fell out into the street.

"Kill confirmed!" She radioed

"Get those people the hell out of there!" Lt. Swersky ordered

Bosco and Monroe were already at the door helping people out.

"Get clear!" Bosco told them

"Over there behind those police officers." Monroe said

"Boss, I'm gonna need the Bomb Squad over here. I have a remote device." Cruz said as she knelt down to search the underside of the bus.

The officers finished evacuating the passengers and soon they were heading for the location of safety as well. The Bomb Squad brought the dogs over and one of them signaled that it had in fact found something.

They backed off and sent the robot in.

"In other news this evening, tense moments downtown as an explosion rocked this home on King Street. Police are saying that bomb making materials were found inside. We're getting unconfirmed reports that it may have been a terrorist plot foiled by two FDNY Paramedics. Another scary event took place on 42nd Street. Witnesses say that police snipers took out a young man said to have a bomb on an MTA bus. This was the scene as NYPD officers escorted the passengers off of the bus. There is no word on whether or not the two events are linked, or of any injuries." The news reporter said

Taylor and Grace walked into the kitchen at the Firehouse.

"Well if it isn't our two heroes." Stu commented

"Yeah, heroes." Grace said plainly

"Well, I just got off the phone with Lieutenant Swersky. He confirmed that there was a bomb on board that bus, and that had you two not been as observant as you were, hundreds of lives could have been lost. He wants to have you put in for special Commendations for your roles in preventing a tragedy from occurring." Walsh said

"Wonderful." Taylor said

"Could you at least sound a little bit happy about it?" Walsh asked

"I just want to go home." Taylor said noting that it was well after 11 and they had finished up their interviews with the Detectives

"Okay." Walsh said as he looked at his wife. "I'm proud of you."

"It's just some stupid coincidence that we even found that stuff." Taylor argued, "Grace found the C4."

The guys tried not to pay attention, but they couldn't help but listen in.

"Honey, had you two not been persistent about that call- lives would have been lost." Walsh replied

"I don't want to argue about this. I just want to go home and be with our children. I'll see you when you get home." She said as she put her coat on and kissed her husband. "Stay safe tonight would you? I can't take anymore drama tonight."

"I will honey. See you tomorrow." Walsh replied as he watched Taylor walk down the stairs and out of sight.


	60. In the line of duty

"The worst thing you can ever think about as a firefighter is for the Battalion Chief's car to pull up in front of your house, the Chief and Chaplain to get out and walk up to your front door. Your family not knowing that when they open that door, their lives will be shattered. In one moment everything can change. Laughter can turn to tears, happiness to sorrow. In an instant your world gets turned upside down and inside out. A few days later your flag draped casket makes its way through the funeral procession and to a cemetery. A bagpiper plays Amazing Grace, a bell is rung in four blasts of 5 rings, the flag is folded, your family is told how courageously you served, and your brothers all wonder what went wrong? How did it happen? Why him? After 9/11 I saw it all too often. Memorial Service after Memorial Service, the lucky ones actually had funerals. I can't really say lucky though, those firefighters didn't know that when they left for work before that shift that it would be the last time that they said 'Goodbye' or 'I love you' to their families. Those of us who made it through left to sift through the rubble, move on with life. A few years past and we were still there in our houses, waiting for the alarm to call out our Engine, or Ladder, or Squad to respond to an emergency. And still, some of us don't return home from our shift. And that red Chief's car pulls up in front of our house, our building; and the doorbell rings, and the cries of our widow echo through the street or our building, the tears of our children fall in the church or at the cemetery. And our brothers give their condolences and help to make sure our family makes it through."

_The red Chief's car pulls up in front of a little bungalow. Two men get out and adjust their dress uniforms. One is the Chief, the other the Chaplain. The Chief takes a deep breath and makes his way towards the front gate. He pauses to look at the little flower garden that made its way along the fence. Slowly he opens the gate and the two men make their way up the walk to the front door. _

"Slowly we fade away, our name is enshrined on a monument or two, make shift memorials spring up. But we died doing what we love, next to being with our families. We died so that we might help one person in their time of need. My goal at the beginning of every shift is to be able to go home to my family at the end. I count myself lucky when I can do that. I mourn those who are lost, especially when that person happens to be one of my brothers. The house is never the same from that moment on. The flag flies at half- mast, a black drape hangs above the door. I hate that combination. The widow comes in to clean out the locker. That box, it signifies a life. A life cut short by tragedy. You hang the pictures on the door of your locker, of you family, your friends, and sometimes, that's all you have left to remember them by. You create a memorial somewhere in the house so that everyone remembers who it was that gave their life. A tragic event and you memorialize it so that some day some firefighter can look up and say 'They were truly the best.' And you move on. But each day when you walk in for your shift, you look at your lost friends, and pray for their help in protecting you, so that you can go home at the end of your shift to be with your loved ones. And in your hour of need, you know that they are there, watching, helping to make sure that you can accomplish that goal."

_The guys mill around the firehouse, still covered in soot from the fire that they had just returned from. Most of them were sitting at the kitchen table; some had bottles of water in front of them. DK walked over and opened the window and lowered the flag to half staff. _

"_Someone wanna help me find the drape?" He asked, referring to the black drape that would be hung above the bay doors after the loss of one of their own._

"_Sure." Mac said as he stood up from the table_

"_I can't believe this." DK sighed_

"If I die in the line of duty, I'm not a hero. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I want you to know, that if it happens- it happened for a reason. And I have accomplished all that I set out to do in life. Don't cry tears of sadness, cry tears of joy. The joy of knowing that I died doing what I love- helping others. It may be of no comfort to you now, but someday you will understand that it wasn't by choice. If I could chose I would come home to you every night. But it's not by choice or design. Someone greater than I has chosen when it is time for me to leave this earth. Far be it from me to question the decision. If I am called away, know that you won't be alone. I will be with you, always." Walsh read aloud from a letter that he had found in his desk drawer one day.

The handwriting was Jimmy's, and somehow Walsh knew that Jimmy had meant to leave it when he transferred. Walsh had never paid attention to it until now though.

"_If anything ever happens to me, promise me Billy that you'll make sure that Kim and Joey are taken care of." Jimmy said in the days following 9/11_

"_You know I will." Walsh replied_

"_You are one of my best friends." Jimmy smiled_

"_I'm never gonna have to worry about that though." Walsh smiled_

He sat in his office chair still in his bunker pants. Soot still covered his face, and there were thin lines where his skin showed through. It was tough to swallow the fact that one of his friends was gone. He stared at a picture on the desk of Jimmy, DK, and Captain Johnson. He had taken that picture, all three of them smiling after a 2 alarm blaze. He wondered if he should take the Suburban and go to Kim's. By now they had to have delivered the news.

Taylor knocked on the door.

"You okay?" She asked

"I feel like he should walk in here any second now and ask me why I haven't showered yet." Walsh says

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Taylor sat down in a chair just inside the door. "DK lowered the flag. He and Mac are upstairs looking for the drape now."

"Thank you." Walsh thought about their own son and daughter for a moment, and what would happen if one of them never came home.

"What's that?" Taylor asked noticing the paper in her husband's hand

Walsh looked down, "A note that Jimmy left in the drawer."

He looked out the window as a rain began to fall.

"Has anyone called Johnson or Joe yet?" Taylor asked

"I don't know." Walsh said

"Maybe it'd be best if they heard it from you." Taylor smiled

Walsh dreaded the phone calls that he was about to make. He opened his file drawer and pulled out his phone listings. He carefully scanned through until he found **Johnson, Francis. **His fingers trembled as he dialed the number.

"Captain Johnson." He said. "It's Billy. Sorry to call you so late but I've got some bad news."

Walsh paused for a moment trying to fight back the tears that were preparing to fall.

"Jimmy's dead." He cried, "He fell, I couldn't hold him any longer."

He paused again.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this right now." Walsh cried as he hung up the phone

Taylor put her hand on her husband's shoulder. He was blaming himself for the tragedy. Walsh turned and buried his face in Taylor's stomach. He cried, she gently stroked his hair and whispered "It's okay, let it out."

_The Squad was on scene of a warehouse fire that had quickly spread to a 3rd alarm. Battalion Chief Abbott had taken over command. _

_Jimmy and Walsh were at the command table awaiting instructions for their crews._

"_I need your crews to go in and search. I've got reports of people trapped on the 4th floor." Chief Abbott said_

"_Got it." Jimmy said as he moved towards his Rescue crew_

_Walsh went over to his squad._

"_We got reports of people trapped on the 4th floor. DK and Stu, team one. Mac and Logan team two." Walsh ordered_

_Jimmy walked over to him._

"_For old times sake?" He asked_

_Walsh looked at Jimmy who had his air pack on and his mask in his hand. He was carrying a haligan bar. Walsh surveyed the scene and saw Taylor and Grace standing outside of their medic unit watching the action of the fire ground. Walsh grabbed an air pack._

"_For old times sake." Walsh smiled_

_He looked once again to Taylor who wasn't paying attention to what he was about to do. He shot an almost mournful look in her direction and then grabbed an axe and walked with Jimmy to the entrance of the stairwell._

"_You go, we go!" Jimmy said_

"_Brothers in battle." Walsh replied_

_The two made their way up the dark stairwell towards the 4th floor._

Walsh looked up at Taylor.

"I could have saved him." He said, "I just couldn't hold him anymore." He cried

"I know honey." She tried to comfort him, "You did all you could."

Walsh stared towards his desk and thought about it. No one knew how close they were to losing Walsh as well.

_Jimmy and Walsh made their way across the metal planking that led to a machine shop in the back corner of the warehouse. It was more like an observation platform than a walkway. They could see the fire below them spreading from the presses. The building was built long before sprinklers became common place in large buildings such as this one. _

_Jimmy was ahead of Walsh making his way across. _

"_The floor's starting to buckle." Jimmy noted_

"_Let's just make this quick and get back out of here so that we can go home to our wives tonight." Walsh commented_

"_Yeah, hopefully Kaitlyn will have slept through the night without nightmares again." Jimmy said of his little girl. _

"_Or Daddy could just hold her so she knows she's safe." Walsh added as they continued on_

"_Fire department, is there anyone here?" Jimmy yelled into the smoke_

_He took another step forward when it snapped. The planking had been heated up more than they had realized. Jimmy slipped and fell, griping the deck as much as he could with his thick firefighting gloves. His haligan bar fell to the floor below._

"_Hang on!" Walsh yelled as he lunged for his friend_

"_I'm trying." Jimmy said_

"_Lt 55 to command, 4th floor rear, firefighter down!" Walsh radioed_

"_Hold on Jimmy." Walsh said as he held his friend's arm, "I'm going to get you back up here." _

_Jimmy tried to help the situation but the heat was getting to him. Walsh was slipping a little too. _

"_Billy, let me go!" Jimmy yelled, "You can't hold us both up here." _

"_I'm not letting you fall." Walsh called out, "We're going to get back up on that platform." _

_The fire was burning brightly below them. The smoke was rising up. Walsh was trying to hold onto Jimmy with one hand and the railing with the other. He was starting to get sore, but he was determined not to let go. The heat was starting to get to both of them. _

"_Hold on!" Walsh called out, "They'll get us." _

_He could hear DK and Stu coming for them. They were only a few feet away when more of the metal deck buckled. Walsh could barely hang onto the railing. And that's when it happened._

"_Jimmy!" Walsh cried out as he felt himself start to fall towards the flames._

_He felt a hand grab him through the smoke. _

"_Jimmy!" He yelled as he tried desperately to grab him._

_He could see Jimmy's face, his eyes looking up at him with fear. Stu and DK pulled Walsh up, but he fought to look down. _

"_Jimmy!" He yelled as DK and Stu pulled him away._

"_He's gone!" DK yelled_

"_We gotta get out of here." Stu urged _

_They had drug him kicking and screaming out of the building. Then they had to physically restrain him as he tried to reenter the building against the orders of Chief Abbott._

_Walsh sat on the back of Taylor's medic unit staring at the building glowing against the black skyline. Taylor was checking his blood pressure while he was holding an oxygen mask to his face._

"_I'm fine!" He jerked his arm away, "I gotta go back in there and get him out."_

"_You're not going anywhere until I clear you medically." Taylor said of her stubborn husband._

_Taylor had determined that he had been lucky- but she didn't want to tell that to him. She knew that he had lost one of his best friends, but no one wanted to accept the reality of it. Grace, Carlos, and Holly all stood nearby watching. _

_It took hours for them to finally get the blaze under control. And then they went in after Jimmy. Walsh had taken the helmet of an injured firefighter and he entered alongside Stu and DK. _

"_Jimmy." He called out hoping that he would hear him call to him._

_But it didn't take long before the reality set in. They found Jimmy's body, his mask had melted. They all quickly turned away. Walsh felt sick to his stomach. Stu and DK took on the task of carrying his body out. Carlos and Holly had been waiting at the doorway with their stretcher. Taylor held the sheet that they would be using to cover him in._

_Walsh ripped off his mask and rushed away, he didn't want anyone to see his moment of weakness. Taylor quickly covered her friend with the sheet. She had been a firefighter and paramedic for years but this was not a sight that you ever got used to. They laid his scorched helmet atop his body and slowly wheeled him towards the ambulance. A line of firefighters had formed on both sides of the path. They raised their right hands to the brim of their helmets in a salute._

_Taylor closed the back doors of Boy 55-3 and Carlos slowly pulled away with the lights still flashing. _

_Chief Abbott looked at Taylor and Walsh. He immediately called for the Chaplain and another Chief to go to Kim's. Kim and Jimmy had remarried just months before their daughter Kaitlyn was born. Kaitlyn was about to turn six. Kim had taken a position at Headquarters that allowed her to have a 9-5 job. She was at home at their house on Long Island when the car pulled up in front. _

Walsh wondered if they had told Kim yet.

"We'll go over there." Taylor said, knowing exactly what her husband was thinking about.

"I feel so bad for her and the kids." Walsh said

"I know." Taylor replied

_The doorbell rang at 1:23 AM. Kim rolled out of bed. _

"_I'm coming!" She yelled as she tied her bathrobe together_

_Kim looked through the window and saw the Chief's car in front of her house. Her heart sank as she opened the door._

"_Mrs. Doherty?" The Chief asked as he took off his hat. "May we come in?"_

_Kim nodded as the two men walked into her living room._

"_You may want to take a seat." The Chief said as he motioned to Kim_

_The Chief looked around and saw all of the awards and fire department mementos that were hung around the living room. _

_The Chaplain sat next to Kim._

"_Your husband, Lt. Jimmy Doherty, was at a fire tonight. He fell. There was nothing they could do. I'm sorry but he is dead." The Chief broke the news_

_Kim cried out and slumped to the floor, the Chaplain knelt beside her to comfort her._

"_Jimmy!" She cried out as she rocked back and forth._

_Joey had crept into the hallway after he had heard the doorbell. _

"_Mom?" He asked_

_Kim reached out for her son. _

_He didn't understand why there were two firefighters in dress uniform standing in their living room at 1:30 in the morning. Or why his mother was crying, not right away. _

_He looked up to her and asked, "Is dad okay?"_

_Kim pulled her son close to her. "Your dad's gone." She cried_

_The Chief watched quietly and then broke in, "If there is anything we can do." He said_

_Kim closed her eyes, "I'd like to be alone with my children." She said_

_They respected her wishes and before exiting they once again expressed their condolences._

Walsh rested his head in his hands. He brushed his hair back and took a deep breath. He still needed to call Lombardo.

He picked up the phone once again, trembling.

"Linda, it's Billy. I need to talk to Joe." Walsh said after a moment Joe was on the phone. "Jimmy Doherty is dead." He spoke into the phone. He was numb from this. "We got caught by a back draft. He fell." A few moments later he said goodbye to Joe and hung up the phone.

Taylor wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Let me make you some coffee." She said

"Thank you." Walsh sat by his desk

Taylor walked into the kitchen where DK, Stu, Logan, and Mac sat. Grace, Carlos, and Holly were standing by the counter. No one said a word until DK broke the silence.

"I can't believe it." He said

They were all focused on the loss of Jimmy, but only DK and Stu knew how close they were to losing Walsh too.

Chief Abbott had come into Walsh's office.

"I want you and your Squad to go home; we've made arrangements to cover your calls. You all need to get some rest. These won't be easy days ahead." He said to Walsh

"Thank you sir." Walsh said in reply

Together they walked to the kitchen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two officers.

"Go home and get some rest." Chief Abbott said before he turned to leave.

Walsh spoke up. "Thank you DK and Stu." He said in front of everyone, "You two saved this house more heartache. Now everyone please go home and get some rest. We have a lot to do." He finished

DK and Stu each walked by and reassured him.

"It's not your fault." Stu said as he walked past.

Walsh went back into his office and slipped out of his bunker pants. He came back out to the table where Taylor sat.

Logan and Mac were talking about going out for a couple beers; everyone else had agreed to go along.

"You two wanna join us?" Mac asked

Taylor looked at Walsh and knew what his answer would be. "Nah, I think we need to just go home and spend time with our kids."

"Alright, take care." Mac said

Everyone was gone and Taylor looked at her husband.

"You want to go be with Kim?" She asked

He nodded and stood up. They pulled up a little after 2 AM. The light was still on in the living room. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. Kim didn't answer the door but Taylor could hear her crying. They opened it and went in. Kim was holding Kaitlyn and Joey was beside her crying.

"Kim." Taylor said as tears filled her eyes

Kim stood up and moved to Taylor who wrapped her arms around mother and daughter. Walsh put his hands on Joey's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Kim." Walsh said

The days ahead them were hard and the dreaded day arrived.

The casket sat at the front of the church with the flag draped over it. A spray of flowers was placed neatly on top with Jimmy's helmet and a picture of him and his infectious smile.

The Squad sat uneasily in the pews of the Church. Their hats were neatly placed in their laps. Their blue dress uniforms were neatly pressed and showed no wrinkles. Occasionally, someone would reach up and adjust their tie. This was an all too familiar feeling for them. A somber mood filled the church. It had been years since they had all been united in Camelot. And even though times have changed, and people moved on, they were still all united under the banner. They were forever a Knight from the corner of King and Arthur. There were new faces mixed in with the familiar old faces, but they sat united as brothers (and sisters). They sat together as a family. Their faces were solemn; some of their eyes were red from crying. A few had tissues in their white- gloved hands. Some of them drifted off into thought, about the happier times. And some of them simply closed their eyes and listened to the words that the Priest said.

The church was filled with Jimmy's family, as well as other firefighters and police officers. Even Bosco was there with the 55th Precinct contingent of Davis, Sully, Yokas, Monroe, Finney, Sgt. Cruz, and Lt. Swersky.

Lombardo sat with DK, Logan, Mac, Stu, the guys from Ladder 100, Rescue 8, Doc, Grace, Holly, Carlos, Captain Johnson, and many other firefighters.

Captain Johnson took to the podium. He adjusted his tie, tugged on his jacket, and then cleared his throat.

"Every story has a beginning, a middle, and an end. On our gravestones the beginning is marked by the day we were born, the end is the day we died. But the part that speaks the most to us is the dash that sits between the dates. That dash represents our life. It represents what we did- good or bad." He pauses, "I've known Jimmy Doherty since he first came to Camelot. He was arrogant but he could back it up with his every action. He was a good firefighter and friend. I was proud to watch him grow as a person and a firefighter. He came to me and asked for my opinion as to whether or not he should take the Lieutenant's exam. And my exact words were 'Jimmy, you can't stay here forever. You need to grow, and sometimes that means moving on.' I took my own advice and took the Captain's exam. The hardest thing I ever did was leave the 5-5, but I left it in the hands of Jimmy. It was rough going at first, but he learned, we all do. After a short time he got moved to Rescue 8. He was born to be a leader, you could see it, but we had to endure all the bumps along the way. He made me proud."

Captain Johnson took a moment and looked to Kim, Joey, and Kaitlyn. "Jimmy will never get to see Joey and Kaitlyn grow up in person, but Kim, you can bet he's gonna be there watching every step."

Kim wiped some tears from her face. Her mother was there beside her.

Captain Johnson paused for a moment. "So let's remember that we are not here today to mourn Jimmy's death, but instead to honor his life. Rest in peace my friend." Captain Johnson placed his hand on the casket and bowed his head for a moment.

The end of the service came as _There You'll Be _played. Walsh, DK, Lombardo, Stu, Logan, Mac, Taylor, and Captain Johnson approached the casket. They gathered around it. On the right side stood Walsh, DK, Stu, and Taylor. The left side had Captain Johnson, Logan, Mac, and Lombardo. In one motion they picked up the casket and followed the Priest and alter servers out of the church, through the crowd of saluting firefighters and police officers. Squad 55 sat in front of the church. They lifted the casket to the top and the Emerald Society Band led the procession in front of it, playing _Amazing Grace_. Kim was holding Kaitlyn's hand as Joey walked beside her. They were following the Squad, which was then followed by the pallbearers, and then finally everyone else fell in behind them on their way to the cemetery.

voiceover

"Jimmy Doherty was laid to rest that day. It took a long time for me to get over the feeling that it was my fault. That I had let Jimmy down. There was nothing I could have done about it. Stu and DK saved my life that day. That's really where the chapter of Camelot comes to a close." Walsh says, "I made Battalion Chief. Taylor went downtown to work with Kim. Kaitlyn and Joey have grown up so fast. Joey is getting ready to enter the academy (much to Kim's dismay). Taylor and I are expecting our third child. Our kids have grown quickly. Carly is entering high school now. Time flies. Soon she'll be dating and going away to college. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Our oldest boy, Tommy is entering the 3rd grade- says he's gonna be a firefighter when he grows up, just as soon as he learns to tie his shoes right. Look out world! We're expecting another little boy. This time we've already got a name picked out for him. Daniel James. We are one step ahead of the game this time." He laughs

"Joe Lombardo and Linda got married. They have a beautiful little girl, Kelli. He's fighting fires in Red Hook now. Stu Lotta Z's took over Jimmy's rescue squad, can't think of a better man for the job. DK just retired as Lieutenant of the 5-5. He married an actress he met and they have a wonderful little boy. Mac took over the Squad. Logan retired after 28 years on the job, said it was time to call it quits. Carlos and Holly Levine got married. They got a house on Staten Island and three great kids. Carlos decided to scrap med school, he moved up to EMS Division 2. Grace Foster became an instructor for EMS before she and Brendan Finney had their first child. In the end her mother was right. She became a teacher. We never heard from Doc after Jimmy's funeral, I've been told that he left New York. Captain Johnson retired from the FDNY he and his wife Ruth settled down in Hell's Kitchen. Their three daughters went off to college, got married, and had families of their own. My sister Ashley and her husband Andrew and my nieces

Amanda and Amy moved back to New York." He pauses again.

"Life has been one incredible journey. The road has been rough and a lot of heartaches came to pass. But in the end I think it makes us all stronger. I've grown from the experiences that I have had in my life. But no matter what, I will always look back on my days in Camelot and smile. I was part of something special there. And that, I wouldn't trade for the world."

The End


End file.
